Más allá de la Luz
by Yusset12
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la misteriosa llegada de Yunel a Eldarya. Una supuesta calma invade la región después de la derrota de Yvoni. Las desapariciones y muertes cesan permitiendo que la tranquila cotidianidad regrese. Pero los demonios del pasado de Yunel emergen y con ellos viejos enemigos de esta tierra mítica retornarán...
1. Sinopsis

_Sinopsis._

Una guerra antaña e insensata por el control de la tierra llevó al enfrentamiento a dos razas: humanos y Faerys. La magia contra la racionalidad, el miedo contra la valentía, los tabúes contra la verdad, la razón contra la mentira, la bondad contra la maldad…El resultado… Caos, dolor y destrucción pero ningún ganador...

Los Faerys se proclamaron como los perdedores para poder reclamar el premio de la paz. Sacrificaron a los suyos para poder crear un reino en que la magia y la benevolencia gobernase, un reino en que la maldad humana no tuviera cabida.

El tiempo pasó, la racionalidad humana gobernó la tierra y la existencia de lo intangible e inentendible desapareció de la memoria colectiva humana. Los Faerys borraron cualquier rastro de ellos, se ocultaron para garantizar su supervivencia y su pureza.

Años inciertos pasaron, ambas razas continuaron sobreviviendo en distancia, muy lejanas de sí mismas, olvidando las raíces que en algún punto compartieron, pero guardando el rencor, la intolerancia a lo desconocido y el miedo a lo incomprensible.

Será la inusitada llegada de una escéptica humana llamada Yunel a Eldarya la encargada de desquebrajar la división entre ambos mundos, quebrantar paradigmas, reabrir rencores, destapar heridas y revivir mortíferos fantasmas.

Ahora la frágil humana tendrá que luchar por sobrevivir en un mundo inhóspito e ilógico que ha decidido envolverla en una guerra que no le corresponde y que amenaza con destrozar su esencia. Yunel deberá aferrarse a lo aprendido, a sus recuerdos y a los lazos inquebrantables de los que fue arrancada para cumplir sus anhelos más profundos…regresar con sus seres amados y escapar del lugar que se halla más allá de la luz.


	2. Capìtulo I: El aniversario

**Nota: El capítulo está más abajo de mis explicaciones, pero sí está en esta página.**

Hola probablemente si leyeron esto antes se toparon con bastantes errores ortográficos (palabras mal escritas, falta de acentos, puntuación incorrecta etc.), me disculpo, según yo lo reviso pero siempre se me van cosas.

Según yo, ya está más decente. Sé que no tengo la mejor ortografía, ya que desde el año del caldo cuando iba en primaria ya batallaba con el asunto y aún en la etapa que voy (universidad me doy de topes y me recrimino a mí misma).

El punto es que me disculpo por esas faltas, pero probablemente en mis revisadas no las detecte todas, ya que escribo en ratos libres o para despejarme cuando necesito respirar un poco de mis estudios. Esto es un hobbie que amo, pero no me voy a dedicar el 100% de mi tiempo a corregir acentos y no lo digo porque me agrade deformar la lengua española, sino porque a veces no lo tengo o esta empleado en asuntos más trascendentales, como los exámenes semifinales que vienen la semana próxima para los que tengo que repasar, o en releer un trabajo hecho para entregar y eliminarle el 100% (si me es posible) de mis errores ortográficos y de redacción

Pero pese a ello tenía unas enormes ganas (y las sigo teniendo, pero quiero tiempo) de escribir esta historia, de relajarme de esta manera (además, así se mejora la ortografía, lo digo por experiencia propia, cada vez tengo menos errores y me ayuda a tener una buena redacción lo cual ayuda hasta de manera escolar ya que lo empleó en mis trabajos XD)

Eldarya es un juego que amo (no sé francés, pero gracias al traductor google y un blog de una chica que traduce al español le entiendo perfectamente ( si están en las mismas les dejo el nombre del blog: otakudisaster). Me gustaría retomar el francés que abandoné hace como 5 años por razones ajenas a mi (me quedé en lo básico) y agregado que nunca lo practiqué pues todo pasó al olvido, pero por ahora estoy concentrada en intentar pasar del hello y my name is del inglés que como saben es más necesario, por lo menos en mi carrera es vital, pero a mí no me entra (pero me tiene que entrar, si o sí).

En fin, prosigo: la historia es la de una chica que llega a otro mundo (supongo que quienes lleguen aquí lo sabrán ya), pero siento que en la historia no abordan el hecho del sentimiento de pérdida de su hogar. Aunque fuese una chica con una familia muy disfuncional tendría que extrañar algo, por lo menos la tecnología, algún amigo o amiga.

Según esto salió de la universidad, por lo que debe rondar entre 23, 24 años (mínimo 22) (Ósea que andaríamos en la misma edad. Con este análisis ya no me sentiré tan ridícula jugando estos juegos XD). De plano tendría que venir de un país mega conflictivo con guerra y un sistema aplastante super machista, cruel, sanguinario, ser huérfana y haber sufrido las bajezas que se viven en ese tipo de lugares (creo que todos hemos escuchado de un país así, por lo que no diré nombres) para que no extrañe casi nada o no mencione a casi ningún ser de su mundo (como nuestra protagonista). Pero como este no es el caso y se supone que esta es o era una chica egresada al parecer "normal" si tendría que tener lazos afectivos que extrañar.

Así que me decidí a tomar la vida de una persona normal (o casi, creo que la hice un poco traumada, pero no tanto), con amigos, trabajo, aficiones reales, con lazos materiales, familiares y animales (mascotas XD), de economía promedio, en un X país promedio. Una persona que si desapareciese así sería extrañada, buscada y tendría al borde de la incertidumbre por lo menos a su gato, perro, cotorro o lo que gusten, y viceversa que ella extrañaría a esos seres, con los cuales vivía, se enojaba, algunos la comprendían más que otros y a lo mejor riñeron fuertemente (como pasa en todas las familias; levanten la mano adolescentes y ex adolescentes que se sienten a veces poco comprendidos o que se sintieron poco comprendidos alguna vez), pero que aun así se quieren y se cuidan. Me interesa tomar ese aspecto, entre otros tantos, como un contraste social y cultural (de paso criticar nuestra sociedad como toda una anarquista).

Me despido, espero que no los haya aburrido con mi monólogo y les o te (o espero no estar hablando a la nada, y si es él caso entonces "me dejo") estos 2 capítulos y el interludio ya más corregidos (aunque no perfectos y sé que si lo vuelvo a leer encontraré horrores como "sánaoria" y me querré golpear con un diccionario).

Saludos y bendiciones (buena vibra, o cuidados o no sé lo que necesiten escuchar según su creencias) les mando a través de este monitor hacía e suyo.

P.D. Muchas gracias por leerme, espero les entretenga un rato y les intrigue.

P.D.D Esto tendrá faltas de ortografía, mala redacción, debido al poco tiempo que dispongo para realizar una buena corrección, ya que preferí emplearlo en los capítulos y en escribirles mi discurso, así que mil disculpas.

Aunque probablemente en vacaciones pueda darme un respiro y escribir y corregir más minuciosamente, para lograr una mayor calidad.

 **Capítulo I**

 **El aniversario**

—Un año...— susurré con resignación mientras regresaba de una larga ducha. Aventé mi bolsa con utensilios de higiene personal y ropa sucia a la cama y me dirigí al ropero en busca de algo más decente que la bata de baño que traía puesta.

Hurgué hasta el fondo te todos mis cajones, encontrando toda mi ropa horrenda. No es que me importará en aquel momento mi apariencia, o estar al último grito de la moda. De hecho la moda en Eldarya carecía de importancia, era un tema poco significativo en su sociedad. Pero aún con lo anterior su vestimenta era exquisita, tenía una combinación medieval y futurista de varias culturas de mi mundo. La encontraba sencillamente elegante, no importaba lo que las personas se pusieran, siempre eran modelos que resaltaban más su belleza.

En Eldarya todo era bello, la tierra tenía esa dote. Embellecer lo que la tocara, inclusive mi aspecto había mejorado significativamente desde mi llegada, mi piel exageradamente pálida había adquirido un aspecto sano (pese a conservar su tono natural), mi cabello negro se volvió dócil y brillante, incluso algunos problemas de salud como alergias y migrañas desaparecieron.

Mi naturaleza mestiza se había visto beneficiada con la energía del cristal, al ser mitad Faery yo también dependía del maana.

Si hacía un análisis de mi vida, jamás había encajado del todo en mi mundo. Mi complexión era algo extraña, poseía unos ojos azul marino que a muchos desconcertaban e incluso catalogaban como terroríficos, mi extrema palidez acentuada por mi larga y negra cabellera daban un plus excéntrico a mi físico. Ni siquiera mentalmente podía mimetizarme. Siempre me embargó la sensación de ser un ente ajeno.

Fueron pocas las circunstancias y personas que lograron que me sintiera incluida. Mayoritariamente mi familia (en especial mi difunto padre), mis mascotas (por raro que parezca) y un par de amigos que tuve desde mi infancia (de los cuales ahora solo sobrevivía una) jugaron un rol crucial.

Los recuerdos de mis seres queridos inundaron mi mente, cada uno tan real y vivido; su aroma, su perfume, su voz. Comidas familiares, los abrazos de mi madre, los consejos de mi padre, las bobadas de mi hermano mayor que siempre se robaba las carcajadas de todos, los pastelillos de mi abuelita y los cuentos de mi abuelito retornaron de mi memoria. Con sumo placer seguí escudriñando en mi mente.

Recordé mi primer recital de ballet, estaba muy nerviosa, no quería salir a escena, pero mi mejor amiga me tomó de la mano mientras pronunciaba un _"lo harás bien"_ que me llenó de confianza y me dio el valor que necesitaba.

Su nombre era Jhosephine; siempre se quejó de él, no porque no le gustara, por el contrario, lo amaba. Pero recibía constantes comentarios negativos acerca de él, que fueron mermando su confianza.

De tez morena clara, ojos grises almendrados, grandes y profundos, nariz respingada y facciones finas (considerablemente bonita), terminaba siendo lo opuesto a mí; Extrovertida y amigable acababa siendo el centro de atención. Segura de sí misma, perceptiva y graciosa, hacía amigos con facilidad por su carácter relajado. Dos polos opuestos en todos los sentidos.

Siempre fuimos muy unidas, gracias a su insistencia convencimos a mi madre de dejarme asistir con ella a clases de ballet, incluso sus padres absorbieron los gastos al ver nuestro lazo tan cercano y mi economía poco estable. Sus padres se volvieron más que amigos de la familia, tal vez por el hecho de que no tenían nexos con la suya. Siempre tuvimos curiosidad por saber la razón de ello, ya que eran grandes seres humanos, eran gentiles y amistosos además de ser sumamente humildes. Nunca se vanagloriaron por su alta situación económica.

Su padre era un famoso concertista, tenía una habilidad musical sobré humana. Su madre también se hallaba en el mismo rubro; ella componía, cantaba y tocaba distintos instrumentos (entre ellos el violín, el piano, la guitarra y el saxofón).

Esa mujer tenía dedos y cuerdas bucales de oro, ambos eran eruditos en el arte musical.

Mi amiga tenía una gran inteligencia nata que trasladaba a distintas áreas, intelectuales, musicales y físicas como el ballet.

En algún momento su mamá nos dio clases de música. Mi amiga no tardóen ponerse a su par, dominó casi los mismo instrumentos que ella a excepción del violín, mientras que yo solo logré destacar en guitarra y un poco en él violín. En este último no logré sobresalir del promedio, pero aun así me sentí satisfecha y feliz, pues para mí esto era un gran logro.

Ellos fueron una gran coincidencia en mi vida, los conocí cuando tenía ocho años, gracias a que mi pequeña cachorra (pelusa) había huido tras ser asustada por un perro mayor, aunque salí corriendo inmediatamente tras ella, no logré alcanzarla. Fue Jhosephine quien paró su carrera y mi maratónico agonizar. Ese incidente me hizo coincidir con una maravillosa familia que aportó muchas cosas lindas a mi vida. Tristemente no tuvo un final digno de ella.

Cuando Jhosephine tenía doce años, sus padres fueron asesinados. Presuntamente había sido un asalto fallido, según la hipótesis de la policía; los asaltantes (se encontraron pruebas que apuntaban que eran varios sujetos) eran inexpertos y al no poder someter a los padres los asesinaron.

En un intento desesperado por cubrir su rastro se intentaron llevar el cuerpo de ambos padres, aunque solo consiguieron desaparecer el cuerpo del progenitor, dejando en la escena a su madre sin vida.

"Afortunadamente" aquel día habíamos jugado hasta la noche, gracias a ello Jhosephine no estuvo durante la perpetración de aquel acto. Si hubiera estado allí probablemente hubiera corrido con la misma suerte.

Recuerdo sus gritos a través del teléfono cuando me llamó pidiendo ayuda, mi hermano al ver mi expresión me arrebató el teléfono para intentar calmarla, mientras yo corría aterrada con mi padre pidiéndole auxilio.

Después del suceso Jhosephine se quedó viviendo unas semanas en mi casa, hasta que sus abuelos maternos reclamaron su custodia. Esta etapa fue todo un dilema, mi amiga estaba reacia a irse con dos desconocidos, intentamos ayudarla pero finalmente ganaron la disputa legal y no pudimos más que resignarnos.

Al final resultó que sus abuelos no eran malas personas, por el contario, estaban interesados en su bienestar y querían recuperar el tiempo perdido en su relación. Al principio solo lograba sentir rencor de su parte hacia sus desconocidos familiares, pero finalmente encontró algo que los unía, ambos habían perdido un ser querido, ellos una hija y ella una madre. Finalmente del odio renació el amor.

Años después poco antes de mi desaparición, en alguna conversación me contó que había cuestionado a sus abuelos sobré su alejamiento.

 _—Tengo que platicarte algo— me miró con sus grandes ojos aún más abiertos que de costumbre._

 _— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por Fin te le declaraste a mi hermano?—_

 _— ¡No tonta!— gritó sonrojada_

 _—Nooo— dije con fingido asombro— ¿él a ti?—_

 _—Yunel ¿Quieres que te cuente?—_

 _—Si—_

 _—Entonces deja de interrumpirme con incoherencias—_

 _—Ya decía yo que no era tan bueno ¿cuándo admitirán su obvio amor?— Pegunté resignada— En fin, cuéntame— Jhosephine puso sus ojos en blanco mientras reía._

 _—Eres incorregible— me dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda— Por fin me animé a preguntarles a mis abuelitos el porqué de su separación hacía nosotros— La miré absorta, ese era un tema tabú en su familia._

 _— ¿Y? ¿Te contestaron? ¿Te evadieron? ¿Se enojaron?—_

 _—Sí obtuve una respuesta, la verdad supe manejar el tema, tuve mucho tacto. Sabía que si provocaba una discusión perdería la oportunidad de saber algo. Además no quería provocar una disputa—_

 _—Entonces ¿Cuál fue la razón?_ —

 _—Me dijeron que mi padre no era de su agrado y no porque no fuera buena persona, por el contrario, admitieron que era muy bondadoso—_

 _— ¿Entonces?—_

 _—Dijeron que había algo en su pasado que no les daba confianza. Jamás creyeron que mi papá fuera huérfano— subió los hombros en señal de incredulidad._

 _—Era el caso de mi papá y ve, mis abuelitos lo adoraban—_

 _—Lo sé, ejemplifiqué mi defensa con él. Por eso no puedo comprender su pensar—reímos— Aún así admiten que se equivocaron y reconocen que su actuar no fue apropiado. Incluso me pidieron perdón nuevamente—_

 _— ¿Y? ¿Lograste perdonarlos del todo?—_

 _—Sí, hace muchos años que los perdoné. Creo que ellos son los que no pueden perdonarse el tiempo que desperdiciaron con mamá y conmigo. Sobré todo creo que no pueden creer que jamás volverán a ver a su hija— sonrió—Además cuando murieron mis padres estuvieron incondicionalmente, tal vez no podamos recuperar el tiempo, pero el amor, ese ya lo tenemos de sobra—_

Como espectadora observé como en todo momento respetaron su decisión. Jhosephine no quería mudarse, pero tampoco podía vivir en la escena del crimen.

Optaron por vender y comprar una casa dentro del vecindario. Los primeros meses se rehusaba a salir, mi hermano, un amigo mutuo llamado Luis (de quien hablaré más adelante) y yo la visitábamos diariamente después de la escuela para ponerla al tanto de lecciones y tareas.

El director como una forma de solidarizarse con ella le brindó la opción de estudiar desde casa, solo tenía que entregar tareas, las cuales podían ser llevadas por alguien más y únicamente asistir a presentar exámenes.

Sus abuelos habían insistido en contratar un profesor privado pero ella se rehusaba a interactuar con alguien desconocido, por lo que tuvieron que aceptar que Luis se convirtiera en su tutor personalizado. Él la ponía al corriente en todas las materias y le explicaba aquellos temas que necesitaban una orientación más pedagógica. Al ser el más inteligente del salón no tuvo ningún problema en tomar ese rol, aún así estaba mi hermano de respaldo que al ser 2 años mayor y un alumno excepcional los vigilaba e intercedía de ser necesario (aunque pocas veces se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo).

Me impresionaba lo buenos maestros que podían ser ambos, incluso sus abuelos quedaron encantados con los resultados, ya que Jhosephine no solo aprobaba todas las materias, si no que obtenía notas considerablemente altas. En cuanto a mí, mi papel se limitaba a dar apoyo moral y contar los chismes escolares de los que me enteraba.

La escuela nunca fue mi fuerte, mi hermano me ayudó en más de una ocasión a poder librar el curso decentemente, ni que decir de Luis que siempre estaba dispuesto a explicarme cuantas veces necesitara cada clase incomprendida (ósea el 90%) e incluso Jhosephine que aunque no asistía a la escuela seguía lidiando con mis lagunas mentales y evitaba que olvidara tareas importantes o extraviara mi cabeza.

Para mi fortuna bailar era lo opuesto a mi habilidad escolar, así que pude continuar asistiendo a la academia de ballet pagando una módica cantidad de recuperación que se cobraba de acuerdo a mi estatus económico. Los abuelos de Jhosephine se habían ofrecido a seguir pagando, pero a mi forma de ver era tomar provecho.

El único "problema" era que aceptar la beca de la academia me obligaba a tomar clases intensivas, es decir; aumentar el ritmo, continuidad y horas de clase, lo que me restaba muy poco tiempo para concentrarme en la escuela, estar con mis amigos, familia y disfrutar de cualquier otra actividad recreativa.

Pese al dolor físico y la sobre carga de trabajo yo me divertía y disfrutaba de sobremanera bailar. El programa de la academia era multidisciplinario, por lo que tomaba en cuenta la salud física, nutricional y emocional, en esta última parte nos daban clases de brake dance y baile contemporáneo que servían como catalizadores de estrés y actividades lúdicas que en lo personal me fascinaban.

Una tarde antes de marcharme Jhosephine me detuvo abruptamente:

–Espera, necesito pedirte un favor– me miró implorante.

–Claro, lo que quieras–

–Quiero regresar al ballet, pero no me siento preparada para salir ¿Podrías darme clases privadas?–

– ¿Perdón? ¿Yo a ti?–

–Sí, ¿Te molesta?– preguntó tímidamente

–No es solo que... Claro que si– sonreí.

Jhosephine era muy talentosa, me sorprendía y halagaba que me pidiera ayuda, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un gran compromiso por no decepcionarla.

A partir de entonces todas las noches ensayabamos arduamente.

El problema del ballet es que necesita una constancia continua, de lo contrario se sufre un retroceso físico. Pero no todo es malo, el cuerpo como máquina maravillosa, tiene memoria y esta le facilitó el regreso al camino de la danza.

Mi situación se complicó cuando mis calificaciones descendieron aún más, mi madre estaba furiosa, para ella la escuela era un arma muy importante ante la sociedad, un arma que yo no estaba adquiriendo. Por su parte, mi padre coincidió de diferente manera; no estaban en contra de que tuviera actividades extracurriculares, pero por lo menos tenía que mantener calificaciones aceptables.

La escuela nunca fue de mi agrado siempre tuve problemas de concentración, era muy dispersa y tenía poca capacidad de retención.

Cada año se convertía en una odisea para mí; Obtener un promedio considerado decente era un magno desafío.

Aunque nunca obtuve un reconocimiento de excelencia, tampoco me había hallado en una picada que pusiera en juego mi pase al siguiente grado; Mis padres tenían razón, tenía que dejar algo.

—Entiéndeme, estoy saturada— Jhosephine me observó con enojo.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Estas cansada de enseñarme—

—No es eso, pero no estoy rindiendo ni en las clases de Ballet ni en la escuela. Si bajo mi rendimiento me quitarán la beca y si no subo mis calificaciones reprobaré el año—

—Deja la academia _,_ puedes regresar después, tendrás más tiempo para recuperarte en la escuela. Además practicaremos juntas para no perder la forma— sonrió suplicante.

—No puedo abandonar la academia, si regreso lo haré sin beca y mi familia no podrá pagar tanto— Jhosephine tendía a ser comprensiva, pero en este momento parecía estar fuera de sí—Jois (como le decíamos de cariño) mi mamá no va a tocar los ahorros de la casa para mandarme a una escuela privada de ballet, lo considera una distracción y una actividad sin futuro. Ese dinero es para que mi hermano y yo asistamos a la universidad—

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?—

—Jois, no puedo darme el lujo de abandonar la academia, si lo hago me quitaran la beca para siempre y ya no regresaré—

—Claro que sí, mis abuelitos están dispuestos a pagar tu colegiatura. Nunca quisimos dejarte desamparada. Fuiste tú quien ya no aceptó la ayuda—

—Era demasiado, no me sentía bien aceptándolo—

—Es pretexto. Acéptalo: no quieres ayudarme— me miraba con reproche.

— ¿Por qué no regresas a la academia conmigo? La señorita Marian y el resto de los profesores te extrañan, eras de las mejores. Apuesto que serán comprensibles— intenté buscar una solución equitativa.

— ¡No!— Gritó aterrada— aún no llegó a tu nivel nos pondrán separadas—

—Claro que no, solo necesitas ensayar más, estás recuperándote rápidamente— Negó Con la cabeza — Jois ¿A qué le tienes miedo?— se quedó callada por un largo rato mientras veía sus pies. Después de un largo lapso habló con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Aún tengo miedo. Siento que los que se llevaron a mis padres regresarán por mí— Comenzó a llorar, no dije nada y dejé que llorara hasta que se cansara.

Debía sacarlo todo, desahogarse aunque fuera un poco.

Su abuela salió a buscarnos, se preocupó al ver que no entrabamos, se sentó junto a Jhosephine y se unió a nuestro abrazo. Después de varios minutos y de unos lagrimales agotados pudo calmarse.

Cuando el ambiente fue propicio le explicamos lo acontecido, su abuela nos escuchó con atención. Su expresión era de preocupación, se limitaba a asentir y a mirarnos.

Fue en este momento cuando animó a Jhosephine a acudir a clases de artes marciales mixtas. Pese a ser una idea genial y recibir ánimos por parte de las dos, Jhosephine se rehusaba a salir de su casa.

—Podrás defenderte. Conozco a un buen instructor, es muy solicitado para cursos de defensa personal— rogaba su abuelita

—No— decía una y otra vez

— ¿Y si la acompañas Yunel?— me miró implorante.

Suspiré, tuve que explicarle mi situación, no podía con una actividad extra clase más, además mis papás estarían en contra.

Debatimos nuestras circunstancias para llegar a una solución que nos dejara conformes ; por mi parte acepté dejar el ballet por un tiempo, los abuelos de Jhosephine pagarían mis clases de ballet nuevamente una vez que jhosephine y yo termináramos un curso de artes marciales.

Mi hermano y Luis se vieron inmiscuidos por petición de mi amiga. Aceptaron gustosos, la idea de ser "armas letales" les animaba a ese par de adolescentes impulsivos idiotizados por las películas de acción.

Los cursos fueron más duros de lo que imaginé. Terminamos en un centro especializado en combate al que acudían desde policías, soldados, jóvenes que querían prepararse para entrar al ejército o a algún corporativo de seguridad privada.

La situación era más seria de lo que esperaba, verdaderamente nos enseñarían a pelear.

Impartían desde karate, arte marciales mixtas, kickboxing hasta yudo. Era una escuela especializada en formar al cuerpo como arma letal.

Resulte ser buena contrincante, las peleas eran reñidas. A veces mi hermano me noqueaba y otras veces yo a él.

Luis fue duro de derribar, generalmente el marcador se inclinaba a su favor (aunque finalmente logré derribarlo), por su parte Jhosephine poco a poco logró recuperar su confianza.

Las clases sirvieron como canalizador de su miedo, le ayudaron a controlar mejor su angustia. Junto con el apoyo de su familia y un año de terapias, logró incorporarse a la vida cotidiana.

Nos enseñaron técnicas fuertes y peligrosas cuyo objetivo era aniquilar o dejar con daños muy graves a alguien. Me preocupaba el nivel de agresividad que manejábamos, sobre todo porque aún éramos adolescentes controlados por hormonas. Gracias al cielo mis presentimientos fueron erráticos y mostramos un nivel de madurez muy certero.

Ahora que lo analizo si no hubiera sido por esas clases Jamon me hubiera dado una paliza más grande el día de mi primer entrenamiento, por lo menos tuve agilidad para no recibir otro golpe demoledor.

Después de la derrota de Yvoni, Miiko decidió que era hora de integrarme un poco más a la rutina del Q.G.

Por unanimidad decidieron que necesitaba acondicionamiento físico, ya que según Jamon una vara de Nardo tenía más fuerza que yo.

—Aunque ser poco ágil—

— ¿En verdad? ¿Qué tan ágil puede ser esta humana?— Las preguntas tenían una connotación cargada de incredulidad. Ezarel se negaba a creer que tuviera alguna mínima cualidad.

—Ser tan ágil como...— su mirada me escaneó de la cabeza a los pies, posó su mano en su barbilla y después de un largo silencio articuló la palabra " Pimel"

— ¿Enserio?...Gracias...Creo— esa especie de conejo era bastante rápida y ágil, el que no usara un objeto inanimado para referenciarme me conformaba.

—Pimel bebé— Articuló Jamon.

—Ya decía yo que no podías estar comparando a un Pimel adulto con semejante humana — Ezarel se posicionó al lado mío de manera que indicaba mi falta de altura.

—Bueno al menos no me compararon con una piedra— musité.

— ¿Seguro que no gana la roca? ¿Podríamos corroborar? —

— ¡Ezarel!— protesté desesperada, pero éste se limitó a reír.

— ¡Basta!— Gritó Miiko. Ya veía raro que no intercediera su mal genio—Creo que es hora de que presente las pruebas de reclutamiento— Leiftan la miró curioso mientras Jamon y los tres chicos perdían el habla.

—Lo veo pertinente. Obviamente va a estar un largo tiempo aquí. Ya es tiempo de asignarle un rol y para ello necesitamos evaluar sus aptitudes— acotó Leiftan después de un largo momento reflexivo.

—Miiko, sabes que no pasará ninguna prueba— protestó Ezarel serenamente.

—Es cierto. Se le brindará un pre-entrenamiento con los alumnos de nuevo ingreso—

—Hasta ellos son más fuertes. Podrían herirla— añadió Valkyon con tono preocupado.

—Soluciónenlo. Está a su cargo, eso te incluye Jamon— Sentenció mientras Leiftan y ella abandonaban la biblioteca. Los cuatro se miraron, al parecer la idea les desagradaba tanto como a mí.

Siempre había detestado todo lo relacionado con la milicia. No había cabida en mi mente para tan abominable tema. Fuera en la Tierra o en Eldarya, finalmente era lo mismo e Yvoni había sido testigo y prueba de ello.

—Espera...—Miiko se giró

— ¿Ahora qué?—

— ¿No prefieres qué obtenga un trabajo?— argumenté rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sugieres que pueda sernos de utilidad?—

—Puedo...cocinar—

—Karuto se encarga de la cocina—

"Mierda" Aquí no servía la universidad y mucho menos la academia de ballet. "Si hubiera estudiado medicina en lugar de psicológica como mi mamá decía, al menos hubiera podido postularme como ayudante de Eweleïn".

—Puedo lavar los platos, limpiar la biblioteca. ¡Se nota que Kero necesita un ayudante! ¡Conozco las bibliotecas y su sistema, en el mundo humano me la vivía en ellas!—Era verdad, durante mi vida universitaria me había comprometido como estudiante y la biblioteca era mi mudo testigo.

Con esto esperaba disuadir la decisión de Miiko, pero para mí infortunio nada de lo que sabía servía en este mundo, ni como psicóloga ni como bailarina tenía cabida. ¿Qué seguía?¿ Postularme como bufón o guardaespaldas?... sabía dar patadas, patadas que probablemente no dañarían a ningún miembro de Eldarya, pues al parecer hasta en la complexión física eran más fuertes que los humanos. Mis aptitudes eran inútiles aquí.

—Lo siento Yunel, pero te necesitamos más como un miembro activo de tu guardia— explicó Leiftan.

Suspiré resignada ¿si no era digna de confianza porque iban a entrenarme cómo ellos? ¿No era contraproducente? O ¿Tal vez tenían otro fin? Miiko era muy inteligente, era tan precisa que no pasaba ningún detalle por alto. El hecho de estar siendo entrenada me dejaba a merced de personas confiables para ella que podrían tenerme bien vigilada.

—Quita esa cara, nosotros somos los del arduo trabajo— dijo Ezarel sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No será tan malo, anímate— Nevra colocó su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo— Vamos, ve a descansar, mañana te espera un día muy pesado— Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia mi habitación

—Estarás bien— dijo Valkyon dándome alcance—empezaremos despacio—

Me limité a sonreír en señal de agradecimiento y entré a mi cuarto buscando con urgencia resguardo entre mis sábanas.

Aquel día desperté con un nudo en el estómago, mi ansiedad turbaba mi mente creando una reacción de pensamientos negativos. Me sentía agotada, no había podido conciliar el sueño.

Como siempre inicié mi día con una rutina de estiramiento, sabía que mi elasticidad de bailarina no sería de utilidad, pero por lo menos ayudaba a disminuir mi estrés, el cual en altas dosis siempre había sido un enemigo muy peligroso que hacía emerger mi torpeza.

Entre mi arreglo personal y mi alimentación pude olvidar mis preocupaciones. Cuando finalmente estuve lista me encontré con dos horas sobrantes, sin saber que hacer comencé a caminar en mi habitación, mi familiar pareció notar mi tención, se acercó e inclinó su cabeza esperando una caricia.

—Hola pequeña pelusa—atrapé a mi pequeña Cryslam en mis brazos, la estreché en mi pecho con delicadeza.

Era tan perceptiva, cuando mi moral decaía, ella me animaba. En momentos en que la desolación me sobrepasaba su compañía me sanaba. Me senté en el piso y empecé a jugar con ella para matar la espera. Un toc-toc interrumpió nuestra diversión.

—Adelante, está abierto— Me incorporé rápidamente— Hola Ykhar—

—Hola. Miiko me dijo que hoy iniciabas entrenamiento con los de nuevo ingreso—

—Sí—

— ¿Descansaste bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? Vaya, veo que ya estás lista—

—Sí, madrugué—Mis nervios regresaron. Apreté mis manos para ocultarlos, pero Ykhar lo percibió.

—Vamos estarás bien. Vámonos, ya es hora, en el camino contestaré tus preguntas— Abrí los ojos como platos, en mi nerviosidad olvidé preguntar la localización del sitio donde se llevaban a cabo los entrenamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede?—

—Jamás pregunté a dónde tenía que ir— reímos— Gracias por venir por mí, me salvaste. Hubiera odiado llegar tarde mi primer día—

—De nada— salimos de la habitación— Toma, este es tu horario, como ves todos los días te dirigirás a la sala de entrenamiento físico, esta se ubica escaleras abajo. Bajarás a la segunda planta, luego caminarás a mano izquierda, verás un portón blanco grande. No hay pierde, es el primer portón del pasillo y además tiene un letrero.

Miré el horario, "Armamento: básico" el instructor era Valkyon, la siguiente clase tenía acondicionamiento físico con Jamon (esto estaría rudo). "Vigilancia básica, introducción a la alquimia, defensa mágica básica, defensa física básica, Camuflaje básico, Conjuros I". Tenía un total de 8 clases que se distribuían en la semana dejando un día libre, reconocí los nombres de Ezarel, Nevra, Valkyon, Jamon, karenn y Miiko en el horario, los demás eran desconocidos.

— ¿Miiko da clases?— seguramente era el tipo de profesora imponente que todo alumno teme y respeta. Aquel docente que sabes te masacrará y te hará sudar sangre en el semestre.

—No pongas esa cara, dando clases es muy relajada— arqueé una ceja en señal de incredulidad—No te miento ya lo comprobarás—

— ¿por qué algunas materias tienen doble profesor? Por ejemplo: Camuflaje básico, aquí dice que lo imparte Nevra y Karenn—

—Como sabes los jefes de las guardias tienen numerosas responsabilidades, muchas veces ellos tienen que salir fuera a alguna misión o las tareas en el Q.G. los sobrepasan como para poder cumplir su horario de docente, por lo que un suplente calificado los auxilia—

—Tendré dos profesores entonces—

—Básicamente sí, bueno prosigamos. El último día de la semana será libre. Armamento básico, acondicionamiento físico son las únicas clases que se repiten, las tendrás diariamente dos veces al día— Esto sería fatigante, ni siquiera sabía si mi cuerpo resistiría el ritmo.

—Tendrás varios descansos al día para comer y serenarte. Comprendemos que el horario es demandante y que tanto físicamente como mentalmente necesitarán recobrase. No te preocupes te adaptarás— pareció leer mis preocupaciones en mi cara.

—Pero seguramente tienen más experiencia—

—Que va, muchos ni siquiera tienen buena condición, tendrán que adquirirla como tú. No son tan imponentes como piensas. Relájate, estarás bien. Bien hemos llegado, me retiro, tengo reportes que verificar— Miré como se alejaba. Un sentimiento desolado llegó, ni en los primeros días de universidad me había sentido así.

Me armé de valor y entré a la habitación "¿Qué puede salir mal? Vamos Yunel solo recuerda los horrendos exámenes del profesor White, si lograste pasarlos con buena nota, esto será pan comido".

Mi presencia se hizo notar inmediatamente.

—Es la pequeña humana— escuché decir

— ¿Qué hace aquí?— mencionaban otros con incredulidad

—No durará ni una semana—sentenciaban.

—Es demasiado para un humano. No terminará viva hoy—apostaban otros.

Pasé por alto aquellos comentarios y crucé a toda velocidad la estancia, me coloqué detrás de un pilar intentando minimizar mi presencia.

— ¡Hey!— un joven albino, de una hermosa tez blanca, cabellos plateados y ojos rosas se acercó .

—Así que tú eres la famosa humana— la gente en Eldarya me seguía sorprendiendo. Personas tan diferentes y bellas cada una a su manera.

—Sí— alcancé a emitir. No podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba embelesada con su presencia.

— Mi amigo y yo apostamos tu estadía. Yo creo que durarás una semana, así que no me hagas quedar mal— con cinismo un joven castaño y de características bastante normales me sonrió.

— Sí, lo escuche desde que llegué, parece ser que no son muy discretos—hastiada le di la espalda.

— No te molestes, es solo que los humanos no son muy fuertes y la verdad nos sorprende tener a uno aquí— posó una mano sobre mi hombro.

— Tal vez seamos más débiles, pero por lo menos somos más educados— arrojé su mano con desdén.

—Yo...—Sin dejarlo argumentar me fui hacía una esquina desierta. No quería más roces con nadie.

La incomodidad no cesó, las miradas y los murmullos persistieron durante varios minutos que fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Valkyon y Karenn.

—Hola— saludó Karenn mientras se acercaba a la esquina en la que me encontraba.

—Hola, me alegra verlos— lancé un rápido saludo a ambos.

—Hola Yunel— dijo Valkyon desde lejos.

— ¿Qué haces tan sola? Ven, estas muy apartada— Karenn me jaló del brazo

—Aquí estoy bien. Gracias— Sonreí. Nadie me separaría de mi esquina.

— ¿Qué sucede?— bajé la mirada ante la escudriñadora mirada de Karenn.

—Nada— "Todo". Karenn escaneó mi cara y después la sala.

—Comprendo. Ven, te sentirás más cómoda cerca de conocidos— Agaché la cabeza y a rastras me llevó con ella. Sentí varias miradas seguirme.

—No creo que sea apropiado estar cerca de un instructor—

—Dirás dos— la miré con asombro—No pongas esa cara o pensaré que me subestimaste— rio

—No es eso— agité los brazos negando apenadamente mi impulsiva expresión—Es solo que... ¿no eras parte de la guardia sombra?—

—Vamos, bromeo. Todos los jefes y personas de alto rango dan clases, pero como a veces el trabajo y las misiones los sobrepasan se apoyan de asistentes para dar clases o entrenamientos—

— ¿Y no deberías estar apoyando a Nevra o alguien de la guardia sombra?—

—En realidad asisto a Nevra. Pero apoyo de manera provisional a Valkyon en lo que su vacante para asistente se ocupa—

— ¿Qué ocurrió con el anterior?— su cara se volvió lúgubre.

—Murió—

—Lo siento ¿Qué pasó?—

—En un entrenamiento. Estaba enseñando unas maniobras a un nuevo, pero resultó que este era más fuerte y se le fue la mano—

— ¡¿Qué!?— mi cara se consternó. Si eso le sucedía a alguien más fuerte y experimentado, no quería imaginar mi suerte

— Estoy jugando. Tranquilízate—Me dio una palmada en la espalda—Solo está en una misión— reí ante mi paranoia

— ¿Segura que no es inapropiado qué esté con ustedes?—

—Aquí no importan las jerarquías— intervino Valkyon mientras me dirigía una sonrisa— Vamos a empezar pongan atención—

Después de formalidades e indicaciones, procedió a evaluarnos. Se formaron parejas al azar las cuales tenían que medir fuerzas entre sí. El desafío era simple: Vencer a tu oponente.

Extasiada miraba los combates, los efectos de Hollywood quedaban aplastados ante lo que presenciaba. Las palabras no pueden explicar lo que vi. Habilidades sacadas de los comics, libros y las películas se volvían reales ante mis ojos.

—Tu turno— Aquellas palabras me hicieron recordar el motivo de mi presencia en ese lugar.

—Yo...—Enmudecí, observé petrificada a mi oponente. Aquel albino maleducado me sonreía maliciosamente desde el centro del ring. Tragué saliva y miré a Valkyon y Karenn implorante.

—Estarás bien. Nosotros estaremos al pendiente de todo. Si llegas a estar en un mínimo peligro intervendremos— dijo Valkyon en un fallido intento por tranquilizarme.

Karenn me empujó al centro y me deseó buena suerte.

—"La necesitaré"— pensé. Mis piernas temblaban, temía que se doblaran en cualquier momento. Lo miré hacía arriba, me llevaba más de 20 centímetros. Odié ser tan baja en ese momento.

—Hola de nuevo— sonrió sarcásticamente. Abrí los ojos estupefacta. — No te haré mucho daño, recuerda que tengo una apuesta que ganar— se frotó las manos y se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

Estaba ya a unos centímetros, alargó su brazo. La palma de su mano emitió una luz amarillenta.

—No dolerá— Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar. Di un brinco hacia atrás para evitar que me alcanzara. Me puse detrás de él y brinque para alcanzar su cuello, presionando con cuidado pero firme en cierta área, terminó desplomándose.

— ¡¿Qué les has hecho a mi hermano?!— una joven idéntica a mi contrincante pero con rasgos femeninos se acercó a toda prisa. El resto de los presentes miraban estupefactos, su amigo el castaño tenía la boca abierta.

—Nada, él está...—

— ¡Muerto!— Su cuerpo irradió una luz negra.

— ¡No!— Grité aterrada. Cerré los ojos y cubrí mi cara con mis manos.

— ¡Aretha! ¡No lo hagas!— Escuché a lo lejos. Esperé unos segundos. Al no sentir nada abrí los ojos y descubrí mi cara. Valkyon estaba enfrente de mí cubriéndome, mientras el chico castaño detenía a la joven albina.

—Creo que esta... ¿dormido?— Karenn arqueó una ceja mientras se agachaba a revisar a mi adversario. Valkyon me miró y me indicó que me alejara.

—Está dormido— Confirmó Valkyon.

Nuevamente las miradas se centraron en mí.

— ¿Qué?— se acercó rápidamente su hermana— ¡Arsen despierta!— Después de unos minutos gritándole y dando pequeños golpecitos en su cara despertó.

— ¿Qué me ocurrió?— miró aturdido a su hermana y a su amigo.

— Tonto. La humana te derrotó—ella le respondió con tono malhumorado.

—Uso la llave del sueño— Señaló Valkyon mientras lo levantaba—Hoy aprendieron una gran lección. Nunca subestimen a su enemigo. Es todo, pueden retirarse—

— ¿Les toca ir con Jamon?— se acercó Karenn con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

Asentí torpemente, me encontraba pensativa analizando el hecho reciente. La llave del sueño resultaba, sencilla, no peligrosa y eficaz, inclusive en habitantes de Eldarya.

Gracias a lo anterior descubrí que las personas de este mundo eran anatómicamente muy parecidos a nosotros, tal vez más resistentes, pero casi iguales.

— Ven te acompaño a tu siguiente clase, el Q.G. parece un laberinto. Si no conoces estos pasillos terminas perdiéndote— se ofreció Karenn.

—Gracias— efectivamente me encontraba desubicada.

—Quiero que me cuentes que acaba de ocurrir— me encogí de hombros.

—Te explico en el camino— mi guía me miró expectante.

El día continuó tranquilamente ajetreado. Jamon nos hizo sudar sangre.

Tenía razón Ykhar, la mayoría no tenía una condición física tan elevada como imaginaba. Mi gusto por las actividades físicas dieron frutos, si bien no fui de las mejores, por lo menos había logrado mantenerme al margen durante las dos horas de entrenamiento.

—Ustedes ir a comer— ordenó Jamon— Necesitar energía, estar debiluchos— Todos emitimos un suspiro. Estábamos muertos.

Sin excepción salimos arrastrando los pies y sobándonos alguna parte del cuerpo.

—Soy Lander— El amigo de Aretha y Arsen estaba frente a mí con la mano estirada. Dubitativa miraba su mano mientras sobaba los músculos de mis brazos—Soy Lander, soy un **Faery** — insistió y estiró su mano una vez más. Lo contemplé un rato más.

Castaño, alto y fuerte, bastante guapo. De cierta manera me recordaba a mi hermano, tenía características parecidas, ambos medían casi lo mismo y también eran castaños.

—Yunel, la humana— finalmente cedí a su saludo. Tomé su mano y le devolví un firme apretón.

—Siento lo de la mañana— dijo rascándose la cabeza.

—...— me limité a mirarlo con extrañeza.

—También me disculpo en nombre de mis amigos. Actuamos de una forma algo inmadura y desconsiderada—

—No te preocupes—Dije secamente y continúe caminando.

—Podrías comer con nosotros ¿si gustas?— me paré en seco. ¿Intentaba ser amable conmigo? O ¿En verdad lo sentía?

—No, pero gracias...—

—No te cortes— Agregó Arsen dándonos alcance con su hermana a su lado.

—Prometo no hacerte daño, siempre y cuando no pongas a roncar a mi hermano— El trío se echó a reír, contagiándome con sus carcajadas.

—Yo soy Arsén y ella es...—

—Aretha. Siento lo que pasó hace un rato. Tiendo a ser bastante huraña y la verdad pensé que si estaba muerto— Sus disculpas parecían sinceras, así que las acepté y accedí a comer con ellos.

La comida se volvió amena, me explicaron el método de enseñanza de cada instructor y los suplentes. Por mi parte les sacié un poco de su curiosidad con respecto a mi mundo.

— ¿Cómo supiste que tenías sangre Faery?— preguntó Lander

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—

—Mi papá me lo dijo. Es una persona muy intuitiva—

— ¿Quién es tu padre? Y ¿cómo se enteró?—

—No lo conoces, es dueño de la tienda de música. Te hemos visto varias veces frente al escaparate contemplando los instrumentos. Le bastó con verte una vez para saberlo. Él es muy perceptivo—

Me sonrojé, era verdad que siempre que podía pasaba para completar sus hermosos instrumentos. Guitarras, violines, pianos, flautas y un sin fin de instrumentos tallados finamente a mano que los hacia exquisitos. Era de las pocas cosas terrenales que podía encontrar por aquí.

—Estás roja como tomate— señaló Aretha y comenzó a reír.

— ¿Por qué nunca entras?— preguntó Arsén— Ahora que lo recuerdo yo igual te llegué a ver varias ocasiones cuando visitaba a Lander—

—No lo sé, creo que me da vergüenza— dije aún más sonrojada.

—No deberías, ven cuando quieras— propuso Lander. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que aceptara su invitación.

El día fue agotador, me sentía demolida. Apenas eran las seis de la tarde y yo ya deseaba estar en mi cama. Reí para mis adentros cuando recordé a Lander y los mellizos aún más molidos que yo. Sentí una leve satisfacción que me hizo olvidar mi dolor muscular.

Una vez que vislumbré el pasillo que daba a mi habitación canté victoria, a duras penas llegué a ella. Estaba a punto de abrir cuando la voz de Valkyon me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo?— me giré para responder.

—Agotador—

—Se te nota—Sonrió— te acostumbrarás—

—Espero que sea pronto— Lo escudriñé con la mirada— ¿Miiko te mandó?—

—Sí, se enteró de lo que pasó esta mañana—

—Entiendo. Quiere saber cómo lo hice— Valkyon asintió—En mi mundo tomé clases de defensa personal. Me enseñaron bastante bien—

— ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?—

—Ustedes no preguntaron si sabía hacer algo, además dieron por hecho que era demasiado indefensa. También pensé que eso no serviría contra ustedes—

— ¿porque nunca utilizaste algo de lo que sabías cuando te viste en peligro?—

—No tuve oportunidad; un par de patadas no me hubieran salvado de morir ahogada y en el caso de la hamdriade estaba hipnotizada así que ni siquiera pensaba. Por otro lado ella me atacó a distancia con sus látigos de hojas, ni siquiera la pude tener cerca para hacer algo— Después de analizar lo dicho Valkyon se despidió.

Recordar su semblante aún me causaba gracia. Aquel incidente facilitó mi integración en el grupo y me permitió acercarme a varios lugareños.

Mientras mi mente divagaba, mis manos se movían por inercia entre mis prendas, al jalar una chamarra blanca un objeto cayó, el ruido me sacó de mi letargo mental.

Mi celular se hallaba en el suelo, la caída no era considerable por lo que no había generado daño. Decidí encenderlo, esperé algunos segundos. Finalmente vislumbré el menú de inicio, decorado con la foto de un amanecer que había tomado en una acampada familiar.

—Sin señal— susurré decepcionada.

Cuando recién aparecí en este mundo había tenido la precaución de cuidar la batería, esperando tener señal para hacer una llamada o enviar un mensaje (el cual ya tenía redactado).

Tristemente después de días sin cobertura me vi forzada a apagarlo para administrar la batería. No sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería es este inhóspito lugar y aunque aún contaba con un 80% de batería no podía arriesgarme a que mi teléfono se apagara. Era el único medio que tenía para comunicarme con alguien y pedir ayuda.

Pasaron semanas e incluso meses, de vez en cuando lo encendía, esperando encontrar por lo menos una rayita vertical, pero siempre veía la misma leyenda "Sin cobertura".

Intenté buscar señal en diferentes puntos del Q.G y del pueblo, también busqué afuera de este; como en el bosque, cerca de la playa y del acantilado. Pero nada, siempre me encontré con la desilusionante frase "Sin cobertura".

Me apresuré a abrir la carpeta de fotos, me deleité con cada una, la imagen de mis seres queridos, de mis lugares conocidos y recuerdos vividos me hicieron sentir mejor, reiterar su imagen en mi cabeza me regresó un poco de seguridad y de fuerza. Tenía razones de peso para regresar, no podía dejarme derrotar.

—Daría lo que fuera por verlos una vez más—

Tenía miedo de que les pasará algo en mi ausencia. No quería perder a nadie más. Sabía que jamás volvería abrazar a mi padre, o a reírme con mejor amigo mientras me embelesaba su sonrisa, jamás volvería a acariciar a mi pequeña pelusa porque ellos estaban muertos. Pero me parecía injusto estar separada de las personas que aún me quedaban.

— ¡Mierda!— me paré de golpe. El reloj de mi cuarto marcaba poco más de las nueve— ¡Miiko va a matarme!— Apagué mi teléfono nuevamente. Me vestí a velocidad luz con lo primero que mis manos alcanzaron y finalmente salí corriendo rumbo a la sala de cristal.

Entré sigilosamente esperando pasar desapercibida, los murmullos de todos los presentes hicieron que mi llegada fuera inadvertida.

— ¡Llegas tarde!—Al parecer si había sido vista.

—Yo...— Me giré rápidamente esperando encontrarme con Miiko.

—Jajaja—Ykhar me veía divertida— Tranquila soy yo. Miiko no ha llegado—

— ¿También se te hizo tarde?— contesté aliviada.

—Me quedé dormida— susurró con expresión apenada— Pasé toda la noche revisando reportes ¿Y tú?—

—Igual—

—Ven vamos a sentarnos adelante— La seguí abriéndome paso entre los presentes. Encontramos dos lugares junto a _Valkyon_

—Hola— nos saludó.

— ¿Saben porque nos citó Miiko?— pregunté.

—Cada año en la guardia de la Anguila se lleva a cabo una celebración, se realizan eventos culturales, un banquete y un baile. Es un evento lúdico que busca romper la rutina de los ciudadanos, promueve la unidad y conocimiento de otras culturas que nos visitan. Llegan jefes y representantes de otros poblados como los Kappa por ejemplo. También se aprovecha para tratar temas de índole político— respondió Ykhar

— ¿Hace un año no se efectuó? ¿Verdad?— No recordaba haber visto ningún ápice de fiesta.

—No, con la desaparición de niños en todos los poblados, el caso de la hamadryade rodando los bosques, el hurto que se llevó hacía el cristal y otras contingencias, no creímos prudente llevarlo acabo— manifestó Valkyon

— ¡Es verdad! Llegaste hace un año— La brownie me tomó por los hombros.

—Si...— había olvidado la gran memoria de Ykhar. Mis interlocutores me escudriñaron con sus miradas

— ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a...?—

—Hola Eweleïn— me hice a un lado para que se sentara. Su llegada me salvó de las interrogaciones de Ykhar.

—Hola ¿Estás bien?—

—Sí, ¿por?—

—Te vez cansada—Eweleïn era demasiado perceptiva, no pasaba nada por alto

—Te revisaré después— No pude refutar, la llegada de Miiko y Leiftan interrumpió nuestra conversación.

Los murmullos cesaron y todos guardamos silencio.

—Disculpen la demora, surgió un imprevisto— Miiko suspiró, se veía agobiada— Como sabrán en unos días tendremos una de nuestras tradicionales fiestas más importantes. Todos estamos al tanto de los diversos motivos que nos llevaron a cancelar hace un año algo tan importante. Fue un año complicado, hubo pérdidas y golpes a nuestro estado, por eso mismo este año tiene un peso mayor. La gente necesita un respiro y los jefes de otros poblados necesitamos reunirnos con fines estratégicos y diplomáticos— un murmullo general recorrió la sala.

— ¿Podrías explicar lo último?— Preguntó alguien en la sala.

—Todos aquí sabrán la importancia política de esta celebración, se arreglan posibles conflictos, creamos tratados que consideremos necesarios etc. Este año una de las prioridades principales es la seguridad. Aunque las desapariciones cesaron en nuestra localidad junto con la caída hamadryade por lo que se podría deducir que ella era la causal, jamás encontramos a todas las víctimas en las osamentas. Suponemos que ella solo era parte del problema. El paradero de muchos desaparecidos aún es desconocido, el niño Kappa ha sido el único recuperado. Especulamos que las desapariciones volverán a ocurrir, es de suma importancia crear medidas preventivas y una red de comunicación entre todos los pueblos a la par de estrategias para contraatacar está problemática. También verificaremos el curso de la investigación de las desapariciones en la cual no hay mucho avance. — Miiko hizo una pausa para respirar—Abriremos una nueva investigación en la que participaremos todas las regiones. El objetivo será encontrar a criaturas como la hamadryade , creemos que estas pueden estar relacionadas con los últimos asesinatos y desapariciones masivas. Buscamos detener esta catástrofe y recuperar todos los pedazos de cristal robados. Nuestra hipótesis es que todos o por lo menos la mayoría de fragmentos de cristal fueron ingeridos—

—Ahora que comprenden la importancia de este evento explicaré lo que nos preocupa— prosiguió Leiftan— Recientemente los Kappas encontraron un traidor entre ellos. Esto nos da pauta para creer que puede haber infiltrados en nuestros distintos estados. Todos los jefes de todos los poblados vendrán a intercambiar información para crear un plan que nos permita solucionar esto. Se manejará información muy valiosa que de caer en manos enemigas podría afectarnos severamente. Utilizaremos la celebración de Eldarya como una máscara— un silencio reinó la sala. La situación era bastante crítica— También creemos que el cese de las desapariciones es una táctica enemiga que busca hacernos bajar la guardia, le engañaremos utilizando la reanudación de la celebración para dar una falsa idea—

—Podríamos ser un blanco esa noche— Valkyon se veía preocupado, inclinó su cabeza y se tocó la barbilla de manera pensativa—Desde la reunión secreta hasta el cristal estarán más vulnerables—

—Exacto—prosiguió Miiko—Fingiremos no estar alerta, queremos dar un mensaje falso al enemigo, para que se confíe y no dimensione el nivel de seguridad que tendremos. De esta manera tendríamos más probabilidades de evitar una tragedia e inclusive detener a alguien. Montaremos la misma seguridad que el resto de los años, la distribución será la misma a excepción de esta sala y el lugar de la reunión que aún está por confirmarse, en estas áreas se intensificará. Nos respaldaremos con conjuros de seguridad para garantizar una máxima seguridad. Habrá dos horarios de vigilancia, para quienes se les asigne está tarea se les informará un día antes con las especificaciones del horario y lugar. El resto de los miembros de las guardias incluidos los nuevos reclutas "disfrutarán" de la celebración como se acostumbraba con la consigna de vigilar desde ese punto, fingirán ser parte de la celebración. En ese puesto pido la mayor discreción y una buena actuación—

—La seguridad de la población y visitantes también será prioridad, emplearemos diferentes conjuros de protección en los principales caminos y zonas aledañas, abarcaremos desde los límites del bosque, la costa y las murallas —Tomó una hojas que hizo pasar— Les pasaré un oficio con su nombre, en ellos vienen las tareas que tendrán que desempeñar hoy—

— ¿Qué harán los reclutas novatos? —Preguntó Karuto—Necesitaré ayuda en la cocina tanto para elaboración y recolección de alimento—

—Ellos recibirán órdenes de sus jefes de respectivas guardias, los distribuirán en las distintas tareas que faltan por realizar, entre ellas está contemplada la cocina. No te preocupes enviarán a quienes crean conveniente— Respondió Leiftan.

—El evento es en cuatro días, los preparativos están retrasados y con lo que requiere la logística de seguridad ¿Crees que podremos darnos a basto? — Ykhar contemplaba unas hojas con aprensión— ¿Y si surgen nuevas misiones? Eso reduciría nuestro personal—

—No te preocupes Ykhar, cada poblado enviará personal para ayudar, ya tenemos la relación de voluntarios. Llegarán en mañana. Por esto mismo se lanzarán conjuros de protección en los principales caminos de ingreso, para garantizar una arribo seguro— respondió pacientemente Miiko —Ezarel, como puedes ver serán dos rondas de pociones, encárgate de su elaboración, apóyate con tus mejores aprendices. Ya hemos contemplado la falta de ingredientes en el almacén para pociones. Hoy mandaremos grupos de expedición para reabastecer, eso incluye el almacén de enfermería— Eweleïn y Ezarel asintieron.

—Eso sería todo ¿alguna duda? — preguntó Leiftan. Nadie levanto la mano — Nevra, Ezarel, Valkyon y Jamon, necesitamos que se queden. El resto puede marcharse, si necesitan algo Kero e Ykhar se los proporcionarán o les dirán dónde encontrarlo—

Los presentes se levantaron y ordenadamente comenzaron a salir de la sala, por mi parte me acerqué a Miiko.

—Hola, ¿Tengo una pregunta? —

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—Bueno, me otorgaron una lista de tareas, pero acaban de decir que los nuevos reclutas en entrenamiento deberán esperar ordenes de su respectivo jefe de guardia ¿Hago esto o espero órdenes de Nevra? — señalé mi hoja.

—Eso no aplica a ti, por eso te citamos aquí—

—Pero aún estoy en entrenamiento—

—Pero ya has realizado misiones, tienes experiencia. Las tareas fueron asignadas con respecto a las aptitudes de cada quien, por ejemplo; Nevra comentó que eres bastante buena en conjuros, esa es una de tus tareas, es algo que puedes hacer—

— ¿No sería mejor que lo realizara alguien más experimentado? —

—Lo hemos dicho, son varios puntos y son conjuros sencillos pero con mucha elaboración, solo sigue al pie de la letra las instrucciones— Me retiró las hojas de mis manos— Es el conjuro del risco, este necesita ser conjurado en el atardecer, no pasa nada si se hace a otra hora pero pierde poder. Como ya te dije son sencillos, lo complicado consta en la cantidad de requisitos. El nivel de experiencia que pide este conjuro ya lo tienes, solo necesitas la poción la cual se te proporcionará. Ve con Kero, él te dará lo que necesites, solo enséñale esta hoja —Asentí

—Aquí dice también que tengo que ir con el dueño de la tienda de música, pero no específica que tengo que hacer—

—Mmm es verdad ¿Quién redactó esto? — golpeó la hoja con suavidad—Seguramente lo conoces, es el padre de tu amigo Lander me parece— Estaba sorprendida, al parecer estaba al tanto de mis movimientos. Estaba informada de mi desempeño en el entrenamiento y sabía con quién me relacionaba.

—Sí, también conozco a su padre—

—Lo sé—

— ¿En serió? —abrí los ojos y me quedé muda ¿no tenía privacidad?

—No pongas esa cara, el señor Eudor es muy apreciado por aquí, nos apoya de diferentes maneras. En una de sus visitas mencionó que su hijo y tú se relacionaban bien y también me platicó que al parecer te gustaba la música y que frecuentemente visitabas su tienda—

—Comprendo—dije apenada— ¿Qué necesitas con respecto a él?—

—Bueno, él se encarga del entretenimiento, es el único que tiene experiencia con respecto a ello y me pidió que le ayudases, así que básicamente tendrás que apoyarlo en lo que él necesite— Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. —Gracias Miiko—

—No hay porque, el lo pidió. Pareces caerle bien. ¿Sabes? él es de mucha confianza, es una persona muy perspicaz, si te aprecia es por algo— Me devolvió la sonrisa—Ahora vete, tienes muchas cosas que hacer y yo también— Obedecí rápidamente ¿Miiko me había dado un cumplido?

Su última oración resonó e mi cabeza "Sabes él es de mucha confianza, es una persona muy perspicaz, si te aprecia es por algo" ¿Eso significaba que ya empezaban a confiar en mí?, además me había asignado una lista de tareas diferente a los de mi rango.

Leí mi acuse para organizarme mejor:

*Conjuro de protección del cenit (el resto eran instrucciones, especificaciones y coordenadas)

*Apoyo a la tienda de música

* Urgente: Enviar mensajes vía marítima (esto último lo había hecho infinidades de veces).

Por el estado de urgente supuse que esos mensajes debían ser enviados lo antes posible, mientras más rápido los enviara más tiempo podría estar en la tienda de música.

En mi tiempo en Eldarya había adquirido aprecio por varias personas, entre ellas Lander, el Señor Eudor y su esposa Raissa con quienes convivía bastante.

Un día poco ajetreado Lander me llevó a la tienda de sus padres. Recuerdo la grata sensación que sentí al entrar por primera vez al local. Tener los instrumentos frente a frente y no tras un vidrio me gratificaba.

El local era muy grande y colorido, despedía vida, alegría, al igual que los objetos que vendía. Recorrí todo, cada lugar, cada detalle con una mirada extasiada.

—Hola mamá, hola papá— saludó Lander desde lejos, mientras me jalaba del brazo para acercarme a ellos.

Su gesto me hizo reaccionar ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ida? Sentí mi cara cálida, seguramente estaba sonrojada de vergüenza.

— ¿Tú debes ser Yunel? — Estiró su mano cordialmente—Soy Eudor mucho gusto— El señor era un hombre muy alto, aún más que Lander, quien me sacaba más de una cabeza de altura. De aspecto robusto imponía con solo verle, no pasaba los treinta y tantos años, cabello castaño se le podría considerar bastante guapo.

—Lander nos habla mucho de ti. Nos contó su pequeño altercado, espero que no te haya hecho sentir muy mal, puedes llamarme Raissa — Me sonrió su madre, quien parecía tener la misma edad que su padre, alta, esbelta, facciones finas, un hermoso cabello, piel y ojos literalmente dorados. Era una mujer muy bella.

—Si...— enmudecí. No podía dejar de sorprenderme con cada criatura y persona que conocía en Eldarya. Debía de verme como turista extranjera

— Soy Yunel—pude pronunciar después del fuerte apretón de manos de Eudor. La mano me había quedado enrojecida y adolorida.

—Lo siento — dijo apenado su padre— Es que eres más pequeña de lo que imaginamos. Traeré una pomada— cruzó a toda prisa el local y se perdió entre unas cortinas azul marino.

—No... se preocupe— articulé tardíamente— Sus instrumentos son bellísimos, tienen un acabado precioso—

—Gracias, los hacemos con amor y eso se refleja en ellos. Cada uno es especial y único— Tomó un violín de un escaparate y me lo extendió. —Vamos tómalo—Dudosa lo cogí entre mis manos.

— Te hemos visto muchas veces observarlo— Me sonrojé nuevamente. Debía parecer una acosadora para que tantas personas lo notaran.

—Listo, esto sanará tu mano— regresó el señor Eudor con un frasco transparente cuyo contenido era purpura.

—No fue nada, en verdad— dije apenada.

—Se está hinchando— Señaló Lander. Efectivamente mi mano empezaba a inflamarse.

—Mi padre en verdad aprieta fuerte— Movió la cabeza y retiró el violín de mis manos.

—Dame tu mano cariño—Obedecí dudosa— Esto parara el dolor y la inflamación en unos minutos. Le he dicho innumerables veces a mi esposo que mida su fuerza— Raissa untó delicadamente la crema. Mi piel la absorbió inmediatamente, el dolor se fue casi al instante.

—Discúlpame— parecía apenado.

—No se preocupe, conozco a alguien así y comprendo que no es a propósito—

—Debes referirte a Jamon. Su caso es más extremo que el mío. Por eso confeccionó instrumentos muy fuertes, para que cualquiera pueda tocar sin romperlos—

—Imagínate hasta Jamon podría tocar— dijo Lander

— ¿De verdad? —

—Sí, ya le dimos uno y no lo rompió, pero tampoco pudo coordinar. Casi nos revienta los tímpanos—

—Lander— le miró seria su madre —No todos nacen con la misma destreza—

—Veo que ya te enseñaron él violín ¿has tocado alguna vez uno? — observó Eudor.

—Sí, no era una erudita pero no lo hacía tan mal. Se me daba mejor la guitarra—

—Ven— me llevaron a la sección de guitarras.

Luché por no quedarme con la boca abierta y abalanzarme de la emoción en ellas.

—Son hermosas ¿Ustedes tocan algo? —

—Háblanos de tu, no estamos tan viejos, solo tenemos 130 años— Miré absorta a los padres de Lander

—Es verdad...— rieron a carcajadas hasta que el aire se les fue.

— ¿Era broma? —

—No— dijo Lander aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Aquí la gente vive mucho más, aunque hay factores que influyen en la longevidad como la raza, todos tendemos a vivir mucho más que ustedes— explicó Raissa.

—Comprendo, es otra diferencia que hay aquí. También noto que el tiempo se mueve diferente. Más lento pero sin ser tedioso. No sabría explicarlo— deje dubitativa

—Efectivamente— corroboró Raissa.

— ¿Ya han estado en mi mundo?—

—No, pero tuve un hermano y un amigo que se fueron a vivir allí—El señor Lander adquirió un tono melancólico— Antes era más fácil viajar halla, ir y venir e incluso comunicarse a través de conjuros. Pero un día los portales se cerraron y ambos mundos quedamos incomunicados. Lo único que se puede enviar o recibir algunas cosas como alimentos, pero nada con vida — Aquella información me desilusionó, suspiré intentando disimular mi tristeza...

— ¿Debes extrañar mucho tu mundo? ¿Tenías familia? — me abrazó la madre de Lander.

—Extraño demasiado a mi familia y amigos, extraño a mi perro, extraño hasta los lugares, los objetos. Todo, extraño todo— un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Estaba a punto de llorar.

—Mira, ambos mundos compartimos cosas, como la música por ejemplo— el señor Eudor me extendió el violín— Toca y siéntete cerca de tu casa. Yo lo hago cuando extraño a mi hermano y a mi amigo— Con manos temblorosas sujeté el arco y el violín, inicié torpemente una estrofa, estaba oxidada. Hace mucho había dejado la música por prioridades más realistas. Estar en contacto nuevamente con ella me reconfortaba. Después de un par de intentos la melodía adquirió forma "Claro de luna de Beethoven" siempre había sido mi melodía favorita al igual que la de mi padre, escuchar su sonido después de tanto tiempo me hacía sentir en casa.

—Beethoven— aquí también es un clásico—Llevabas mucho sin tocar verdad— me dio una palmada Raissa —Aquí adquirirás práctica otra vez—

—Nada mal humana— espera a que le cuente a ese par advirtió Lander.

—Vamos ahora tócanos algo de tu época, estamos muy atrasados por aquí— Aquel día me quedé hasta muy tarde tocando. Lander y yo terminamos haciendo un dúo a guitarra, yo le mostré algunas piezas de rock y él algunas de estilo medieval.

Resultó que mi compañero del Q.G. era un gran músico, aunque no alcanzaba a sus padres quienes sabían tocar todos los instrumentos del local (piano, violín, guitarra acústica, flauta, saxofón, flautín, violonchelo, demasiados para ser enumerados). Ellos eran de los pocos músicos en Eldarya, también eran de los mejores y más experimentados. Al parecer la gente no consideraba tan importante la música.

Los padres de Lander me abrieron las puertas de su casa y su tienda. Incluso se ofrecieron a regalarme un violín, el cual no pude aceptar. Ya habían hecho demasiado dejando que tocara cada vez que quisiera. De vez en cuando en forma de agradecimiento, les ayudaba en la tienda, esto me permitió acercarme a otros instrumentos como el piano, en el cual Lander y su madre me instruían y enseñaban. Al principio sonaba fatal, pero poco a poco pude tocar algunas canciones sencillas. Al mismo tiempo pude conocer a más gente del pueblo, Lander se encargaba de presentarme a todos sus amigos y sus padres me presentaron ante todos sus clientes, con quienes ahora compartía más que un cordial saludo. Amaba esa tienda y a esa familia, estar allí para mí no sería ningún trabajo.

Llegué a la biblioteca, kero ya estaba ahí atendiendo a algunas personas, esperé paciente mi turno. Se veía muy atareado como para que yo lo presionara aún más.

—Hola ¿mucho trabajo verdad? — Le sonreí en señal de comprensión una vez que llegó mi turno.

—Sí, este año la carga se siente más— sonrió agobiado— ¿Qué necesitas? —

— Esto— Le entregué la lista —Pócima cenit... veo que eres la encargada de los mensajes, te recomiendo que sea lo primero que hagas, deben llegar cuanto antes— Me entregó una bolsa con cinco botellas, cada una con un pergamino dentro.

—Sí, eso pensaba hacer— analicé las botellas

—Toma—agregó una bolsita pequeña. La abrí, dentro de ella se encontraba otra botella de menor tamaño, cuyo contenido era líquido y anaranjado. Además tenía un pequeño pergamino amarrado— esta es para el conjuro. Es bastante sencillo, si tienes dudas puedes preguntarle a cualquiera, incluso a mí—

—Miiko me explicó, el detalle está en ser preciso hasta en la hora que se realiza, pero te agradezco—

—De nada, aun así confió en que lo harás bien. Nevra dice que eres de las mejores, admitió que superaste sus expectativas—

— ¿De verdad? — Me sentía halagada, en cada clase ponía todo mi esfuerzo. Estudiaba todos los libros de pociones, herbolaria y conjuros que podía, también salía a correr para mantener una buena condición física. Era reconfortante ver que mi esfuerzo daba frutos.

—No es el único ni la única que lo piensa. Superaste la expectativa de muchos, incluso la mía. Siento haberte subestimado—

—Me halagas Kero. Gracias— De cierta forma la universidad me había ayudado a sobrevivir aquí. Estudiar conjuros o pociones era como tomar un libro de psicológica, lleno de teoría y de tecnicismos que aprender y analizar.

—De nada—

—Me retiro, ambos tenemos mucho trabajo— Me despedí rápidamente y me dirigí a toda prisa a la orilla de la costa. Crucé el aglomerado mercado lo más rápido que pude, en el camino devolví despistadamente el saludo a un par de conocidos.

Mi andar apresurado fue detenido por Mery.

—Yunel, ven a jugar conmigo— corrió a mi alcance — ¡Ho! Mery, lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer—

—Por favor, estoy aburrido, mamá no está y mi pelusa salió de búsqueda— me miró implorante. Cada que Mery hablaba de su familiar me confundía, no sabía si se refería al mío o al de él. Habíamos coincidido en nombre y raza.

—No puedo Mery, voy de salida—

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Puedo ir contigo?—

—No. Voy a la costa, dudo que tu mamá te dé permiso—

—Por favor— jaló mi bolsa con fuerza y se aferró a ella —Suéltame Mery—

— ¡No! — Gritó— ¡Llévame contigo! — amenazaba con hacerme un berrinche.

—No Mery, no puedes— dije firmemente.

—Hazle caso, no quieres verla enfadada. Créeme se pone peor que un blackdog hambriento— Lander tomó a Mery y lo puso sobre sus hombros.

—Gracias— susurré

—No quiero estar solo— musitó con tristeza el pequeño.

—No estarás solo, te quedarás conmigo y jugaremos juntos—

—Yo quiero ir con ella— imploró.

—Última oferta, la acompañamos hasta la salida—

—Bueno—Dijo Mery forzadamente.

— ¿No deberías estar en él Q.G. Esperando órdenes de Ezarel? — dije para tener de que conversar en el camino.

— ¿Y tú no debería estar esperando ordenes de Nevra? — manifestó de manera insinuadora y acentuó el nombre del vampiro.

—No. Yo tengo otras tareas asignadas—

—Lo que es tener influencia ¿Crees que si me disfrazo de ti pueda seducir al elfo y obtener privilegios? Odio la herbolaria, creo que estoy a punto de reprobar—

—Tendrías que encoger 30 centímetros y además tampoco me ama. Constantemente me recuerda lo feliz que es porque esté en la guardia de Nevra y no en la suya—Nos echamos a reír.

—Por suerte para mí, Miiko me ama y me asignó la tarea de ayudar a mi padre— arqueé una ceja— Como vez no eres la única que influye con sus encantos—

—Yo no influencio a Nevra—

—Tienes razón él lo hace contigo—

—Estás en las mismas con Miiko, por lo menos Nevra parece tener más interés en mí, que el que Miiko muestra por ti—

—En el fondo me ama—levantó el pecho lleno de orgullo— Mi padre necesita mucha ayuda, me dijo que le diría a Miiko que te asignara aquí—

—Lo hizo, vendré en un rato en cuanto envié esto— le mostré los mensajes.

— Te acompañaría pero la madre de Mery me pidió que le echara un ojo en lo que traía la comida—

—Y ¿Qué haremos en la tienda? —

—Instalar y decorar el escenario para el concierto, terminar el programa de eventos, afinar y limpiar los instrumentos que se utilizarán. Papá desea que escribas uno de esos covers de los que hablas. ¿Si se dice así? —

—Sí—

—También quiere que toques—

— ¿Qué? ¡Pausa!. Ni siquiera sabía que habría un concierto, menos que participaría en él—

—Vamos, no hay muchos músicos aquí y con el tiempo encima nadie se aprenderá tus partituras. Tampoco hay tiempo para ensayar—

—Ósea que tendré que pararme delante de muchas personas ¿sola e improvisadamente?—

— Pensé que te emocionaría...— No pude responder, Mery interrumpió impetuosamente la conversación.

—Anda Yunel, toca. Yo quiero verte tocar. Prometo aplaudir muy fuerte. —

—Llegamos— dije y me apresuré a atravesar las puertas de la muralla.

— ¡Cobarde, no huyas y responde! —

— ¡Prometo pensarlo! — grité ya lejos de ellos. Agité mi brazo para decir adiós.

— ¡No te volveré a dejar huir!— Lander y Mery me imitaron y agitaron sus brazos.

Me giré para no tropezar y me encaminé a la playa, iba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que terminé resbalando.

—Cuidado— un par de risas conocidas se dejaron escuchar —Alajéa, Karenn ¿Qué hacen aquí? — me sobé la rodilla.

Ambas me ayudaron a levantarme y a levantar mis cosas

—Cazando bichos para las pócimas de Ezarel y buscando hierbas para Eweleïn—Karenn me mostró una bolsa con unos bichitos multicolores que jamás había visto, por su parte Alajéa sostenía unas flores de color extraño parecido al gris y con tallos rosados (a mi parecer excéntricamente hermosas).

—Jamás había visto nada de esto— señalé con asombro.

—Ambos son hermosos ¿verdad? Tanto los insectos como las flores se camuflajean, hay que tener un buen olfato y una vista excepcional para detectarlos— informó Alajéa.

—Son difíciles de detectar y de atrapar, somos de las pocas que logramos encontrarlos—respondió Karenn orgullosa de sí— Incluso a los familiares se les complica, con excepción de los nuestros, tienen facilidad para encontrar lo que el resto no ve—

—Hacemos un gran equipo— enfatizó Alajéa y abrazó a Karenn— ¿para quienes son esos mensajes? —

—No lo sé, pero tengo que arrojarlos en la costa—

— ¿Ya no tienes miedo? —Karenn me miró satisfecha.

—Sí, pero ya no me paralizo— le sonreí, ella me había ayudado a enfrentar mi acuafobia .

—Te acompañaríamos, pero conoces las circunstancias— el rostro de Alajéa se ensombreció.

—No te preocupes... entiendo—

—Mejor nos vemos en la comida después de que termines con eso— propuso Karenn y señaló mi bolsa.

—No puedo, estaré ayudando a los padres de Lander —

—Comprendo, comerás con tus suegros— la mirada de Karenn se tornó picara— desde que lo conoces no solo nos has abandonado a nosotras, sino también a Nevra—

— ¿Qué? — gritamos Alajéa y yo al mismo tiempo

—Es verdad que Lander es muy guapo ¿no crees? — Preguntó Alajéa, quien Seguramente media terreno.

Desde que les confesé que mi interés por Nevra no dejaba de disuadirme sobre ello.

Siempre que podía me emparejaba con alguien, en algún punto lo intentó con Arsen, ahora Lander parecía ser su nuevo objetivo.

En ocasiones era desesperante, hasta Aretha terminó ligada conmigo en su cabeza. No paró hasta que la elfo le informó su heterosexualidad.

—Sí, es guapo, me caí muy bien y también sus padres. Compartimos gustos en común y les tengo un enorme agradecimiento. Pero nada más—

— ¿Segura? — insistieron.

—Muy segura— recalqué.

—Nevra puede estar tranquilo entonces—

— ¡Karenn! — gritamos Alajéa y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Me marcho, tengo cosas que hacer aún—

—Espera...— interrumpieron mi partida— Olvidas esto— Alajéa tenía mi celular en sus manos. Con las prisas lo había traído conmigo "Que idiota eres Yunel" me reproché a mí misma por tales descuidos.

—Gracias— Lo tomé y rápidamente lo guardé en la bolsa, para evitar un nuevo incidente.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Jamás había visto nada así? — Preguntó Karenn con gran curiosidad.

— ¿Ni yo? Es un nuevo objeto en el mercado de los Purrekos— lo señalaba Alajéa.

—No creo, no parece de este mundo...— concluía Karenn.

Ambas me miraron inquisitivas.

—No es nada, es un objeto de mi mundo, lo traje conmigo cuando aparecí aquí—

— ¿Puedes mostrárnoslo después?— curoseó Karenn.

—Sí, un día de estos— Me despedí nuevamente con rapidez y les agradecí una vez más.

No quería mostrar mi teléfono a nadie, pero conociéndolas no me dejarían en paz hasta que saciara su curiosidad.

Llegue rápidamente a la orilla de la playa, esta vez sin interrupciones.

Me quité las botas y las calcetas y me encaminé a la orilla del mar. Una vez que el agua tocó mis rodillas solté con cuidado cada una de las botellas, recité el conjuro y vi cómo se difuminaban con el agua.

 _"Sé que aún tienes miedo_ " resonó una voz. Petrificada me giré en todas direcciones sin encontrar nada. Convencida de que mi mente jugaba conmigo me apresuré a salir del agua. " _Sé que aún tienes miedo_ " Escuché nuevamente con más fuerza.

—Es el agua, es mi miedo al agua el que me hace escuchar voces—dije para auto convencerme de que aquella voz era parte de mi mente.

 _— ¡Sé que aún tienes miedo!_ — Aquel grito me hizo trastabillar y caer de espalda. Instintivamente llevé la mochila a mi pecho para evitar que se mojara. — ¡Aleja, Karenn, sé que están ahí...Paren, esto no es gracioso!—No, ellas no podían hacer algo tan cruel, ni siquiera eran sus voces.

Aunque eran las más próximas y tenían más oportunidad de hacer algo así.

— _Sé que aún tienes miedo—_ Susurraron a mi oído.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, de un salto me levanté y salí a velocidad luz del agua.

Tomé mis botas y calcetas y corrí descalza lejos de la orilla, cuando estuve bastante lejos recorrí con la mirada todo mi desolado alrededor sin encontrar a nadie.

Podía sentir como algo me asechaba pese a estar sola.

No podía permanecer más en ese sitio, me puse nuevamente las botas y las calcetas y comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude.

No paré hasta encontrarme frente a las puertas de la muralla.

Aliviada me dejé caer en el pasto para poder recuperar aliento.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? — Levanté la vista y me encontré con Aretha. Su expresión mostraba preocupación — Mírate— Tendió su mano para levantarme.

— Espera...— dije jadeando.

— ¡Levántate!— Ordenó otra voz conocida. Rodeó mi cintura y me levantó de golpe— No te desplomes con mi belleza—

— ¡Arsen! Esto es serio, mírala— protestó su hermana.

— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo Yunel? Estas mojada y despeinada—

— Nada...— contesté torpemente, aún se seguían recuperando mis pulmones de mi maratónica carrera.

— ¿Te encontraste con Nevra? Y a falta de mi te le abalanzaste encima— Me apretó aún más a su cuerpo — Me decepcionas pensé que me amabas— susurró en mi oído, causando que mi mente evocara aquella voz susurrante de la costa. Automáticamente lo repelí.

— Ya cállate Arsen ¿cuándo maduraras? ¿Ni en situaciones serias puedes mantener una compostura? — Aretha se acercó a mí— ¿Qué sucedió? — Me quede muda, no sabía que responder ¿Me estaba volviendo loca otra vez? ¿Yvoni había emergido de sus cenizas?

— Yunel— Cuando reaccioné, Arsen me sostenía de los hombros y me zarandeaba ligeramente— ¿Qué pasó? —

— Nada, solo me caí en la costa, creo que el golpe me aturdió—

— ¿Segura? Vamos con Eweleïn— ordenó Aretha.

— Este bien, iré sola. No se preocupen imagino que tienen cosas que hacer **—**

—No te creas, solo recolectaremos todo el día. Acompañarte será más interesante—

— No Arsen, tienes que ir. Estaré bien, ya me siento mejor—

— ¿Segura? — me observó Aretha preocupada.

—Sí, no quiero que tengan problemas. Nos vemos después— Me despedí con una sonrisa fingida y me dirigí al Q.G. en busca de ropa seca.

Crucé el pueblo y el mercado con discreción, quería evitar encontrarme con alguien conocido, no tenía ánimo de responder preguntas sobré mi desaliñado estado.

Finalmente Llegué al Q.G.

—Esta es la parte difícil—Me dije.

Miré de izquierda a derecha para corroborar que no hubiera nadie, una vez segura comencé a correr, atravesé la entrada principal y el centro de la estructura con éxito, pasé el primer pasillo sin problemas, ya estaba en el pasillo cuando alguien paró mi carrera.

— ¡Cuidado!— Caí de sentón en el suelo. Llevé una mano a mi cabeza para palpar mi frente adolorida — ¿Estas bien? —

—Creo que si ¿Con qué choqué? ¿Con una pared? — protesté aturdida. Definitivamente mi coordinación me había abandonado hoy.

—No, con mis abdominales— Nevra estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa burlona— ¿Qué te ocurrió? —

—Creo que choqué con tu cabeza dura— Movió la cabeza en signo de negación.

—Ven— Me cogió de las manos y me levantó— ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa? Y ¿qué te ha sucedido? —

—Gracias—le sonreí —solo me caí en la playa— expliqué, esperando que el hecho pasará desapercibido.

—No es tu día—

—Eso parece. Te dejo, voy a cambiarme— Entré a mi cuarto, me senté en la cama y sostuve mi cabeza con mis manos.

Probablemente todo había sido mi imaginación, estar cerca del agua siempre me ponía mal.

No tenía tiempo para auto compadecerme, me cambié rápidamente de ropa, trencé mi enredado cabello para no perder tiempo cepillándolo. Finalmente, tomé el bolso que Kero me había dado y me dirigí a la tienda de música.

En el camino palpe el bolso, estaba totalmente seco. Aliviada proseguí a comprobar el estado de su contenido, tanto mi teléfono como la poción estaban intactos.

El día pasó tranquilo y sin más incidentes. Ayudé a Eudor a decorar el programa, posteriormente Lander y yo fuimos repartiendo copias de la programación por todo el poblado, durante este tiempo intentó convencerme de tocar junto con su padre, pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada y esta era negativa.

Por último los cuatro nos pusimos a inventariar, limpiar y afinar los instrumentos.

—Es todo por hoy, todavía tengo cosas que hacer. Mañana vendré directamente después del entrenamiento con Valkyon—

—No te preocupes, descansa. A este paso acabaremos a tiempo— Raissa siempre era muy optimista.

Nos despedimos cordialmente y me encaminé tranquilamente al risco, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Cuando Salí de la guardia de la Anguila me encontré con bastantes personas recolectando, posiblemente buscaban especies nocturnas.

Llegué al risco, me senté y esperé el atardecer pacientemente como indicaban las instrucciones. Después de una media hora, el cielo y sus diversos tonos me indicaron que ya era tiempo.

Pronuncié el conjuro y esparcí la pócima de manera que garabateaba un sol en la hierba que quedaba plasmado por el colorante de la poción. Después de unos minutos mi dibujo emitió una luz rojiza que se elevó al cielo y desapareció. El pasto adquirió su apariencia anterior borrando cualquier rastro del conjuro.

Extasiada contemplé el hermoso atardecer, el aire golpeaba mi cara y despeinaba mi cabello. Una desolación me invadió, recuerdos y más recuerdos emergían causando un dolor en mi pecho. Busqué mi celular y lo encendí, nuevamente el "sin cobertura" se hizo presente.

—Dime algo que no sepa— renegué.

Busqué frenética mi lista de reproducción y seleccioné una canción.

Cuando en casa estaba triste bailaba, cuando estaba enojada bailaba, si reñía con mi mamá bailaba, si estaba contenta bailaba, cualquier cosa la evadía bailando y eso haría ahora.

La canción inició, una canción popular en su momento cuya letra y tonada amaba me dio pie a iniciar un baile que probablemente no concordaba con ella. Un baile descoordinado que muchos profesores hubieran desaprobado, un baile que jamás ganaría un premio, pero lleno de emoción, de sentimiento y de dolor se hizo presente.

Por primera vez no me preocupó la perfección, ni la simetría de mi cuerpo, simplemente me dejé llevar, permití que las notas me guiaran, que mi cuerpo se expresara.

Repentinamente un sonido diferente interrumpió la melodía . Aturdida por tanta emoción tarde bastante en digerir el sonido nuevo. Era otra canción ¡Era la canción que tenía como tono de llamada! Me abalancé hacia mi teléfono, pero no alcancé a contestar, miré la pantalla, por fin tenía señal.

Intenté hacer una llamada pero un sin fin de mensajes y de notificaciones de llamadas perdidas sobrecargaron mi teléfono causando que se trabara.

Esperé varios minutos a que el aparato reaccionara, cuando finalmente pararon de llegar mensajes y notificaciones marqué el primer número que aún me sabía de memoria, el de mi madre. Apreté el icono de llamar y en ese momento mis tres líneas de señal regresaron a ser un "sin cobertura"

— ¡Maldición! —Arrojé mi teléfono causando que la tapa se abriera y la batería se saliera.

Abracé mis rodillas y escondí mi cara entre ellas. Comencé a sollozar amargamente, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en ese estado, pero cuando me digne a levantar la cara el cielo estaba totalmente obscuro y la luna y las estrellas se hallaban es su máximo esplendor.

A duras penas encontré mi celular completo, lo armé y lo arrojé a mi bolsa. Me giré y contemplé el inmenso océano, tan basto y desolado. Su única compañía era el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas que se hallaban a miles de kilómetros por encima de él.

— ¿Qué haces aún aquí? — Escuché la voz de Nevra detrás de mí. No sabía que decir ¿Qué hacía yo aquí? ¿Qué esperaba aquí? —Comenzábamos a preocuparnos, pensamos que te había ocurrido algo. Eudor me dijo que te habías ido hace bastante rato— Seguí inmutada con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. — Hace bastante que atardeció y que lanzaste el conjuro, debías haber regresado ya— A falta de respuesta Nevra me giró y me obligó a verle la cara — ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Sabes lo inquietante qué es que te desaparezcas tanto tiempo con los antecedentes de inseguridad que tenemos?—

—Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo— emití mecánicamente —Me voy— comencé a caminar cuesta abajo.

— ¿A dónde vas? — me sujetó del brazo

—Al Q.G. —

—No te puedes ir así. No te dejaré ir sola, me acompañarás a la costa a completar mi conjuro y regresaremos juntos—

—No quiero ser un estorbo, es mejor que te deje. Ya perdiste bastante tiempo—

—No te preocupes, tenía que salir. Les dije que si no te encontraba regresaría a informar o mandaría una señal con mi familiar. Si no reciben nada darán por hecho que estás conmigo—

—Es mejor que vuelva—

—Es una orden, vámonos— Me jaló del brazo y me arrastró hasta la orilla del mar.

Un escalofrío me invadió cuando llegamos, el recuerdo de la voz me asechó. Para mi fortuna Nevra no tardó en realizar su conjuro, una luz brillante recorrió el cielo y el mar, formando una serie de espirales que pronto se perdieron en la negrura de la Noche.

Caminamos en silencio de regreso, el ambiente era tenso.

— ¿Qué hacías en el risco? —

—El conjuro—

—Mientes, la energía que restaba mostraba que lo habías hecho desde hacía bastantes horas—

— ¿Horas? — Había pérdido por mucho la noción del tiempo.

Paró en seco y me detuvo, me tomó por los hombros y observó mis ojos. Me limité a mirar hacia otra parte.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—Nada—

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—Nada, solo quiero regresar y descansar— Intenté huir pero me retuvo, tragué saliva, sentía mis lágrimas venir — ¡Ya déjame! — grité furiosa. No quería derrumbarme frente a él.

—No te dejaré ir sola. Mira en qué estado estás — Seguí forcejeando con él, pero mis fuerzas físicas y mentales se agotaron. No podía más el llanto regresó más intenso que antes. Nevra no dijo nada, me abrazó y dejó que llorara en sus brazos hasta el cansancio.

—Lo siento, lo siento— repetía entre llanto, odiaba que me vieran así.

Una vez que pude contenerme me alejó un poco de él y me escudriñó con su mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —

—No quiero hablar de ello—

— ¿Quieres ir con Eweleïn? — Negué con la cabeza— Te llevaré a tu habitación entonces— El resto del camino lo continuamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi habitación, di un rápido gracias y abrí la puerta.

—Espera...— me detuvo— ¿Estarás bien? —

—Sí, solo necesito descansar. Gracias Nevra— Aquella noche viejas pesadillas regresaron a atormentarme. Lo que no sabía es que aquellos malos sueños serían el principio de mi verdadera pesadilla.


	3. Capìtulo II: Pesadillas

**Capítulo II: Pesadillas**

 **3 Días antes de la celebración.**

 _Todo era confuso y difuso, los edificios y casas estaban borrosos al igual que las siluetas de la multitud. No podía distinguir ningún detalle, hasta la luz carecía de forma. Levanté la mirada y encontré un vacío cielo negro, ni nubes ni estrellas ni luna._

 _Cerré los ojos y me percaté del profundo silencio._

 _Me encontraba unos dos metros por encima de todo, ello me permitía tener una visión más amplia del lugar. Palpé con mis pies el suelo, era una superficie firme, tal vez de madera._

 _A lo lejos distinguí una figura, entrecerré vanamente los ojos para darle un poco más de uniformidad. Me quedé expectante contemplándola por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Sin percatarme la distancia entre ambas se acortó._

 _Aquella sombra avanzaba en mi dirección, su nitidez aumentó contrastando con su entorno, poco a poco distinguí una persona vestida con una sotana negra que cubría hasta su rostro. Paró a unos metros de mí, ambos nos contemplamos durante un lapso (minutos, segundos, horas, el tiempo ya no tenía importancia)._

 _Finalmente descubrió su cara, era el hombre enmascarado._

 _—Hola Yunel ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? — Me limité a observarlo, lo escudriñé con la mirada como el hacía conmigo, sentía sus penetrantes ojos observándome, pese a que la máscara los ocultaba— ¿La niña no habla con extraños? — Mis ojos se desorbitaron; "Esa frase, esa frase" solo la decía alguien, alguien que no debía, no podía estar aquí, además esa no era su voz._

 **Flashback:**

—En buen momento la castigan—refunfuñé—Además es injusto— me crucé de brazos.

—Fue divertido ver las fotos del profesor con cara de pervertido colgadas por todas partes. Aún no superó su cara— Luis se apretó el estómago mientras reía incontrolablemente.

—Entiendo que no fue la forma, pero de otra manera no la hubieran escuchado—

—Es verdad, aún así debió de ser más prudente, ya que había alumnas menores de edad involucradas, algunas ni siquiera estaban de acuerdo con su actitud. Debió censurar la cara de ellas en las fotos— Le miré descontenta—Quita esa cara, le llevaremos pastel— puso una mano sobre su pecho con aire solemne.

—No debieron castigarla—

—Es verdad, pero sus abuelos son comprensivos, es cuestión de que hablen tranquilamente y seguro le levantarán la condena—

—Y para colmo el menso de Alan también está castigado—

— ¿Ahora qué hizo? —

—El idiota faltó a la escuela y mamá se dio cuenta. Se le ocurrió irse de fiesta y llegar en estado inconveniente— Luis meneó la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Hay que enseñarle como se hace esto de las "pintas". Que aprenda a nosotros, como personas sanas nos vamos escalar en la zona de rapel de la montaña o a cantarle a la naturaleza— reímos, una visión de nosotros en onda hippie formuló en mi cabeza— Nosotros tenemos razones culturales y deportivas para no entrar al escuela. Tendremos que invitarlo más seguido para que vea como se hace—

—Si mamá se llegara a enterar me mata, como yo a esos imprudentes—

—¿Qué es lo que de verdad te molesta?¿Qué los hayan castigado o que no puedan venir? —Me quedé en silencio— Vamos es mi cumpleaños, tienes que complacerme—

—Estaré sola en tu casa, no conozco a nadie más que a tu mamá, tu hermano y tu padre—

— ¿Y a eso llamas no conocer a nadie? —

—Tu mamá estará ocupada con los invitados, tu padre poniéndose al corriente con sus hermanos y tú, y tú hermano con tus primos y primas. No quiero importunar en algo familiar—

—No lo harás, a ellos les agradas; mamá siempre te invita a comer, mi hermano te presta su Xbox cosa que ya quisiera yo y mi padre dice que eres buena influencia para mí, lo cual no dice de casi nadie—

—Pero estarán muy ocupados—

—Solo es una comida, también mis primos son simpáticos, son muy amables y divertidos, aunque no tanto como yo—le miré incrédula— Por ejemplo: Tengo un primo que se llama Christopher, vivía en otro estado, por eso nunca lo has visto, nos llevamos muy bien. Tenemos mucho en común. Si tú me caes bien, también le caerás bien — sonrió.

—Apuesto a que pensarán que soy rara o que tengo algo extraño como todos—

—Ellos no son así, primero te conocerán y darán su veredicto al final. Vienes bien recomendada, si yo te adoro ellos también lo harán— me sonrojé ante esa repentina respuesta. Viendo mi reacción terminó dándome un fuerte abrazo que intensificó mi sonrojo— Hemos llegado— Saludé a sus padres y a su pequeño hermano, al resto de los presentes les dirigí un rápido y tímido "buenas tardes" que contrastó con un hola fuerte y amable.

Luis se alejó para recibir y saludar a sus invitados. Me sentía incomoda, cada quien tenía su respectivo grupo y su padre y su madre estaban muy ocupados como para poder platicar con ellos, por su parte su pequeño hermano se encontraba jugando futbol soccer con varios niños.

Opté por ayudar a sus padres a poner la mesa y repartir los platos, aunque al principio se negaron alegando que yo era una visita y que no sería educado de su parte, al notar que no se daban abasto ante varios niños muy hambrientos terminaron accediendo.

Ayudé a repartir algunos platos de comida con lo cual pude romper un poco el hielo, no obstante no me animé a mantener una conversación fluida.

Después de que todos recibieron alimento, la comida familiar inició.

A falta de sillas me quedé en la sala con otros invitados. Por la distribución y tamaño de la casa; comedor y sala no tenían más de metro y medio de separación por lo que ambos lados podían seguir interactuando.

Se vivía una amena conversación de la que prefería ser espectadora, pronto alguien interrumpió mi rol.

— ¿La niña no habla con extraños? —Se sentó Luis a mi lado—En verdad te tomas muy literal lo que te dicen tus papás—

—No es eso—

— ¿Entonces? Si no les hablas jamás dejarán de ser extraños— Con una seña, invitó a un chico de aproximadamente nuestra edad a sentarse con nosotros. Era un poco más bajo que él, de cabello negro y despeinado, compartían algunas características físicas que denotaban su consanguinidad.

—Christopher ella es Yunel, Yunel él es Christopher—

—Hola, así que tú eres la famosa Yunel— una mirada picara se dibujó— apuesto a que Castigaron a tu hermano y a tú amiga por tu culpa— al parecer Luis le había contado los altercados.

—No—

—Yo creo que sí, así mi primo aprovecharía para llevarte a tu casa, mientras caminan "solos" en la noche— Ambos nos sonrojamos causándole un par de carcajadas que se contagiaron al resto de los asistentes, quienes notaron nuestra reacción. Tras esto pude incluirme a su dinámica, poco a poco olvidé mi timidez y pude interactuar con todos. El resto de la celebración jugamos fútbol con los niños, realizamos retos absurdos e intercambiamos anécdotas tontas entre los adolescentes que nos encontrábamos allí y uno que otro adulto gustoso de unirse a nuestra diversión.

—Yunel, llegaron por ti— me informó su padre mientras hacía pasar al mío.

Después de despedirme de todos y agradecer la invitación decidí esperar fuera para que ambos padres terminaran de conversar. Me fui al automóvil que mi papá había estacionado frente a la casa, abrí la puerta del copiloto y saqué el regalo olvidado de Luis que amablemente mi padre me había hecho favor de traer.

— ¿Es para mí? — dijo Christopher, mientras se recargaba en el automóvil.

—No, es para el cumpleañero—

— ¿Qué es? —

—Un libro—

—Ese nerd, envidio su privilegiada cabezota— renegó

—A veces yo también, sobre todo en exámenes— reímos

—Tenía razón mi primo, eres muy agradable—dijo mientras se colocaba a mi lado.

—Gracias— Sonreí

—No te ofendas, pero tienes algo raro que perturba, no sé qué es pero causa una sensación extraña— le miré confusa—No creas que somos prejuiciosos, pero cuando llegaste, nos pareciste rara y no sabemos porque. Cuando te tratamos vimos que no eras nada de lo que emitías. Es difícil expresarlo porque nunca y hablo por todos habíamos sentido algo así con alguien—

— ¿No te entiendo? ¿Por qué me dices esto? —

—Entiendo tu timidez, imagino que esto te pasa a menudo aunque no entiendo porque. Pero si conoces tus antecedentes y sabes que a la gente le cuesta acercarse a ti deberías poner de tu parte. No digo que les ruegues, pero tampoco te cierres o te alejes tanto, porque sí así te cuesta que acepten conocerte, te costará el doble si tu no se los permites— me quedé en silencio meditando sus palabras— Pareces una gran chica y así como se pierden de saberlo, también tú te pierdes de conocer buenas personas— Tenía razón.

—Siempre he tenido ese problema, hay algo en mí que incomoda a la gente y desconozco la razón—

—Es extraño, cuando conoces a alguien que te cae mal, sabes porque, aunque sea una tontería, estigma, ideología o hasta por racismo lo sabes. Pero contigo nadie supo que pensar— agaché la cabeza y suspiré.

—Tu primo me hizo la observación cuando nos conocimos—

— ¿Se conocen desde la primaria verdad? —Asentí— Jamás me platicó como se conocieron—

—Era de los primeros días de clases, no conocía a nadie. Mi mamá tuvo la brillante idea de no inscribirme en la escuela de la localidad, prefirió la de la colonia vecina ósea aquí, en donde todos eran extraños para mí. Yo era la niña rara de la colonia enemiga con la que no debían hablar. Pero un buen día Luis llegó preguntando ¿No hablas con extraños? —

— ¿Por qué te dijo eso? — preguntó extrañado Christopher

—Porque él pensaba que no hablaba porque yo era de la colonia de la otra primaria y en su cabeza infantil llegó a la conclusión de que ellos eran extraños para mí— intercambiamos una mirada divertida y continúe—Como no supe que contestarle él me dijo que su mamá también le prohibía hablar con extraños porque podían ser peligrosos, pero que él no creía que todos los extraños fueran malos, entonces me propuso empezar a hablarnos para que dejáramos de ser desconocidos y así poder jugar juntos. _—_ sentí como una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara _—_ Tiempo después me confesó que pensaba que mi aire extraño era causado por ser de la otra colonia _—_

—Para ser esa la lógica de un niño de 6 años tiene sentido. Ya era cabezota desde entonces— Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro— Aunque debo reconocer que su primer teoría tiene más veracidad que la segunda—

—De ahí que desde entonces, cuando vamos a un lugar donde no conozco a nadie utilicé esa frase para obligarme a hablar con otros—

—Toma— Interrumpió Luis con un traste lleno de pastel. Estando inmersos en nuestra conversación no nos percatamos de su llegada.—Llévaselo a Alan y al resto de tu familia—

—Gracias— extendí un paquete, el cual recibió y abrió inmediatamente.

—Que bueno que te molestaste— Me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos sacándome el aire —¡Es el libro que quería!—

—Te regalan algo y como pago los asfixias. Rara manera de agradecer, jamás te volveré a dar algo— Le guiñó el ojo su primo.

—Vaya—dijo asombrado—Entonces la niña si habla con extraños—Luis me revolvió el pelo, su expresión emanaba satisfacción. Desde aquel momento su primo y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos.

Aún después de la muerte de Luis seguí frecuentando a su familia incluyéndolo a él.

En algún momento, años después de la tragedia iniciamos una relación. Y, aunque era un gran chico la cosa no pudo prosperar porque yo no podía superar el recuerdo de mi primer amor. Pese a ello seguimos siendo amigos, el pareció comprender y entender que no era sano para mi estar con él, por lo que no retiró su amistad. Aún antes de que me esfumara seguíamos manteniendo un lazo fuerte.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _— ¿La niña no habla con extraños? ¿Verdad? —Dijo el enmascarado, esta vez con una voz diferente, una voz que reconocí pese al tiempo que llevaba sin escucharla. Finalmente retiró la mascar de su rostro—Tal vez ahora ya quieras hablar conmigo— Mi corazón salto de mi pecho. Era Luis, era el único que decía aquello, pero el ya no podía decirlo más, porque había muerto hace mucho tiempo._

 _Seguía casi igual que la última vez que lo había visto, pero ahora más maduro, como si su muerte jamás hubiera ocurrido y él hubiera envejecido junto conmigo. Sin embargo su cabello ondulado y rubio obscuro, su atractivo rostro, sus ojos cafés, su boca, su figura alta y atlética seguían igual._

 _Ante mi expectación una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su cara, una sonrisa impropia de él, cargada de mofa y desprecio. No dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y se alejó._

 _"¡Espera! "Quise gritar, "¡No te vayas!" Quise articular, pero no tenía voz._

 _Desesperada corrí tras él, pero la plataforma sobre la que estaba se terminó y caí a un profundo vacío. Esperé con resignación y terror el impacto..._

Un golpe me despertó abruptamente, abrí los ojos aturdida. Me encontraba en mi habitación. Estaba bañada en sudor y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que saldría disparado de mi pecho. Llevé mis manos a este y respiré profundamente una y otra vez para bajar su ritmo.

—Fue una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla—me repetía una y otra vez para tranquilizarme.

Examiné mi habitación con desdén, de alguna manera esperaba despertar en casa con mi familia, quería que este fuera solo otro sueño.

Deseaba despertar y salir corriendo a contarle mi horrible pesadilla a mi abuela quien con su simple voz me tranquilizaba " _Son solo sueños, no te harán daño_ " decía con su calidad voz " _esta es tu realidad preocúpate por ella_ ". Pese a ser una adulta mis sueños aún me aterrorizaban. No todos, pero algunos eran tan vividos y realistas que no encontraba diferenciación entre ellos y la realidad.

Tal vez esto sea un sueño y un día despertaré en mi cama o en el bosque desmayada— intentaba engañarme—¿Y si hice otra tontería y estoy en el hospital?— Esta última teoría me desestabilizó. No, no podía le prometí a mi padre que lucharía, le prometí a Luis que viviría.

Me levanté del suelo y me abracé a mí misma para recuperarme.

Repetí los hechos de la noche anterior y los analicé minuseosamente. Tenía cosas más importantes en que ocupar mi mente como para autotorturarme con cosas pasadas.

Busqué mi teléfono y lo encendí, "Por favor, por favor" supliqué esperando que el golpe que le había propinado no lo hubiera dañado. La pantalla destelló mostrando la marca comercial "¡Sí! Aún funciona" dije mentalmente aliviada.

Una vez que el menú principal se hizo visible note un pequeño icono en forma de carta y otro rojo en forma de teléfono. Miré la sección de mensajes y el historial de llamadas. No había duda, ayer por la noche, por unos breves minutos la señal telefónica había llegado a Eldarya. ¿Cómo? Después de tanto tiempo ¿Podría lograr conectarme otra vez? ¿Por qué no han cancelado mi línea después de tanto tiempo?, necesitaba respuestas, tenía mucho por investigar.

Inicié leyendo mis mensajes y notificaciones de redes sociales. Todos eran dolorosos, amigos y familiares preguntaban por mi ubicación, pedían respuestas, mandaban oraciones y palabras cargadas de amor y preocupación: " _¿Te están haciendo daño? Por favor dime cómo te encuentras, dime que estas bien_ " inquiría mi mamá _"¿Dónde Estás? ¿Estás bien?"_ preguntaba Jhosephine " _Si te están amenazando ignóralos y regresa, nosotros te protegeremos_ " Decía mi hermano " _Regresa a la casa, tu abuela y yo te extrañamos, no importa la que hayas vivido regresa por favor, tu madre está muerta de preocupación_ " Pedía mi abuelo " _Si vez esto contáctate conmigo o con alguien, nos tienes preocupados_ " había escrito Cristopher.

Todos los mensajes eran de esa índole, algunos amigos y amigas de la universidad, primos y tíos se habían cansado de esperar respuesta y habían dejado de intentar contactarme desde hacía unos meses, pero sin embrago mi nucleó más cercano parecía mantener la esperanza de obtener respuesta.

Un mensaje llamó mi atención, no solo por su fecha reciente (dos semanas) si no por su contenido, era una recarga telefónica, por eso mi línea no estaba cancelada, ellos se habían encargado de mantenerla viva.

— ¡Dios! Deben estar con el corazón en un puño. Deben imaginarse lo peor— Tenía que regresar, tenía que contactarme con ellos, buscar la manera de encontrar señal.

¿Y si se abrió una grieta temporal? ¿Tal vez ahí existía un portal? Necesitaba formular una hipótesis y recolectar información, de esta manera sería más factible llegar a una solución.

Apagué mi teléfono para ponerme rumbo a la biblioteca, estaba dispuesta a obtener respuestas.

—Mierda, Jamon— había olvidado el entrenamiento— Va a matarme— si me daba prisa podría llegar a tiempo.

Arrojé ropa limpia en una maleta, junto con artículos de higiene personal y corrí a las duchas. No tendría tiempo de desayunar ni de regresar a mi cuarto a dejar todo pero al menos podría entrenar.

Llegué al cerezo retrasada, ya estaban todos entrenando. Busqué a Jamon con la mirada, pero no parecía estar cerca. Sigilosamente me acerqué al grupo mientras aventaba mi mochila en una orilla.

Cogí un arco y eché la aljaba a mi espalda, me paré frente a una diana y lancé la primera flecha que distó por mucho de dar en el centro.

— ¡Maldición!—

—Relájate— Aretha se posicionó en la diana continua—apuesto la comida de hoy a que acierto más veces en el centro— entre ella y yo existía una gran competitividad sana, incluso nos divertía retarnos continuamente.

—Apuesto la de tres días, que no— con estas palabras iniciamos un reñido juego. Pronto quedamos con una sola flecha y un marcador muy parejo.

—Jamon jamás llegó—dije con alivio

—Tuviste suerte ¿Te quedaste dormida?—

—Algo así—

— ¡Aquí estas!—Arcén se acercó con Lander y me apretó los cachetes—pensamos que no llegarías—

—Auch— le empujé—Yo igual lo creí—

— ¿Qué apuestan?—

—La comida de tres días—le respondió su hermana.

— ¿Y si vuelven a empezar y cambian la apuesta por prendas?— La mirada de Lander adquirió un torno lujurioso que descargo en Aretha, provocando que esta palideciera.

— ¡Quita esa cara de degenerado!—azotó el arco violentamente en su cabeza.

— ¡Cuidado!— grité— ¡el arco no tiene la culpa!— nos echamos a reír mientras Lander sobaba su cabeza.

La apuesta continuó, tras un volado Aretha inició, lamentablemente los gritos de aquellos dos inmaduros la desconcentraron y su flecha dio en la franja más alejada de la diana. Una mirada cargada de furia les hizo callar por un corto lapso que acabo cuando mi turno llegó.

"Imagínate a Nevra desnudo" Gritaba Arsen "¡A que fallas!" decía Aretha "No, eso le haría perder el conocimiento" reía Lander. Me arrepentía de haberles confesado que Nevra me parecía atractivo, pues desde ese momento lo evocaban en cualquier situación. Poniéndome en evidencia y ridículo incluso delante de él.

—Mejor Imagina a Ezarel desnudo— opinó el castaño.

—No quiero quedar traumada— reproché. Ante sus tonterías y gritos el resto de los alumnos terminaron uniéndose a nuestro escándalo. Mientras unos observaban, otros apostaban y algunos se dividían en bandos. — ¡Ya cállense!— grité aturdida al mismo tiempo que se me escapaba la flecha, la cual ni siquiera dio en la Diana.

—¡Miiko cuidado!— Gritaron algunos, la flecha se dirigía hacia ella. Sin inmutarse movió su cabeza y la flecha se carbonizó en el aire, despareciendo en finas cenizas—¡Jamon tenía razón son peor que niños, vuelvan a lo que tienen que hacer!—ordenó molesta, ocasionando que la aglomeración desapareciera y todos reanudaran sus labores.

— ¿Niños?—Farfulló Aretha— Somos casi de la misma edad, no puede tratarnos así—

—Tendremos una edad aproximada, pero es evidente que carecen de madurez— le respondió Miiko.

Aretha ya no dijo nada y ambas volvimos a ensayar con el arco el resto de la mañana.

Al finalizar cada quien se dirigió a su respectivo labor, le informé a Lander que lo alcanzaría en la tienda, antes tenía que disculparme.

—Miiko, siento lo de la mañana, fue muy irresponsable. Pude haber herido a alguien— dije avergonzada.

—No eres la única responsable, además no fue tan grave, han hecho cosas peores. Cuando Leiftan y yo fuimos nuevos también ocasionamos contratiempos—Imaginármelos a ellos en ese rol me pareció imposiblemente divertido. Al parecer llevaban siendo amigos mucho tiempo, por eso cuando los conocí vislumbre mucha confianza entre ellos.

—No me lo puedo creer, ambos parecen muy centrados—

—Nadie puede creerlo— acotó Miiko — ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—

—Claro—

—Jamon me ha dicho que ha tenido problemas para asignarte un arma fija, ya que al parecer la espada y el arco no se te dan tan mal—

—Sí, algo así me comentó alguna vez ¿eso significaría un problema?—

—Absolutamente, Aretha está en tu misma situación. En estos casos dejamos que decidan lo que les gusta más o simplemente se quedan como comodines por su versatilidad—

—Comprendo—

—Lo que nos llamó la atención es el hecho de que tu mundo ya no maneje este tipo de armas y que jamás hubieses peleado, pero aún así tenías pequeñas nociones de como manejarlas— La miré sorprendida sabía más de la tierra de lo que yo imaginaba—Tenemos registros probablemente no muy actualizados pero sabemos algunas cosas de tu época—

—Bueno, cuando era más pequeña, necesité tomar un curso de teatro— recordé la amable sugerencia del taller teatral de una maestra de Ballet que siempre se quejaba de mi semblante de piedra a la hora de encarnar un personaje—En ese curso representamos una batalla medieval, por lo que nos dieron algunas clases de esgrima. No aprendí la gran cosa pero si movimientos básicos para evadir y manejar una espada, aunque debo admitir que nunca había tenido una real en mis mano—Miiko me escuchaba con atención parecía interesada— Por su parte el arco aprendí a manejarlo como deporte. Cuando recién entre a la universidad...—

— ¿La universidad?—

—Sí, es un lugar en donde te especializas tanto teóricamente como prácticamente sobre lo que te quieres dedicar, es uno de los niveles académicos más altos— Asintió, pareció comprender.

—Bueno— proseguí—Cuando entre tenía problemas para concentrarme y poner atención a las clases, así que le pedí a un profesor ayuda. El me sugirió ejercicios mentales, resolver crucigramas, armar rompecabezas, pero eso solo me aburría. Viendo que eso no lograba mucho me sugirió un deporte tranquilo en el cual tuviera que poner mi paciencia y atención de lleno, así que me refirió con el profesor de tiro con arco. No me volví experta pero por lo menos lograba atinarle a la diana—

— ¿Entonces muchos instrumentos de guerra los convirtieron en deportes?—

—Algunos dejaron de tener un fin bélico y se convirtieron en formas sanas de entretenimiento—

—Interesante, tengo que admitir que nunca creí que su raza sería capaz de eso, por el contrario, pensaba que solo buscaban crear nuevas armas con capacidades destructoras más grandes. Así que saber que le pueden buscar un fin más pacífico a algo que fue creado para destruir me sorprende— Me quedé callada, al parecer nos veían como psicópatas en potencia— Esto me hace darme cuenta de lo poco que conocemos a los humanos actuales—

—No solo eso, ustedes generalizan. Ciertamente somos complicados, pero eso no hace que todos seamos malos, o buenos, somos más que dos categorías— Miiko parecía estar reflexionando sobre mis palabras. Me despedí para continuar mis labores en la tienda de música.

El día transcurrió tranquilo y la noche llegó de imprevisto. Finalizamos la afinación de instrumentos, corroboramos su estado y mantenimiento de ser necesario. Estaba por irme cuando Lander pidió que le siguiese hasta el centro del pueblo.

— ¿Y bien?—Ante mis ojos se hallaba un casi instalado escenario de madera, al cual me invitó a subir—Por aquí— señaló unas escaleras que se encontraban detrás de este—¿No te alienta estar aquí?—Preguntó una vez que ambos estuvimos arriba.

—Para nada— Sabía lo que buscaba—Ya te dije que no tocaré—

—Párate aquí— me jaló al centro de este, desde donde se podía tener un panorama más amplio mejor visión de todo y todos. Mi pesadilla retornó, intenté traerla de nuevo, recordar todo el escenario en el que se suscitaba. Pero era tan difuso que me costaba darle forma, después de mucho pensar me di cuenta que estaba parada en el mismo punto que en mi sueño, el piso también era de madera. Aquí sucedía todo.—¡Hey! ¿Todo bien?—

—Si— respondí aún medio ida— Tengo que irme ya es tarde— ¿Mucha coincidencia? Si me esforzaba podía encontrar similitud entre los edificaciones borrosas de mi sueño y las que estaban frente al escenario del pueblo. Mi mente buscaba una explicación racional, pero no la encontraba "Debo estar sugestionándome". Sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente al Q.G.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba parada allí? A veces me ensimismaba tanto que mi alrededor desaparecía, tal vez fuese algo egocentrista pero no era voluntario.

Me apresuré a entrar, lo último que me gustaría era causar una mala impresión. Siempre me había preocupado en exceso lo que pensasen de mí, a veces le daba mucha importancia a gente que ni siquiera me importaba.

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche seguramente solo comería algo y después iría a la cama. Llegué a la despensa y busqué algo que picar, no quería sobrecargar mi estómago.

—Qué cansancio— se quejaba **Alajéa** — Esos dos elfos no dejaban de pelearse—

—El chico era algo imprudente pero muy gracioso. Me causaba mucha gracia ver como su hermana le regañaba— opinaba Karenn.

A estas alturas reconocería sus voces en cualquier parte

—Hola chicas— les saludé una vez que entraron a la despensa.

—Hola Yunel—Respondió Alajéa con el ímpetu de siempre— Estos días han sido agotadores ¿Puedes creer que tuvimos que ayudar a Karuto con el menú?—

—No se supone que ustedes estarían en cosas más importantes—Ellas habían estado en la junta de Miiko, ese trabajo era para los aprendices como yo.

—El pedido se atrasó y por ende la preparación del menú. Karuto estaba desbordado. Tuvimos que intervenir. Hasta Jamón ayudó, lo que no terminó siendo muy bueno—Rió Karenn

—Rompió una mesa y nos dejó sin cuchillos— Señaló Alajéa. Imaginar esa escena me hacía gracia. Jamon a veces no controlaba su fuerza y ciertas tareas sencillas se convertían en una odisea para él —Y tu amigo el elfo creyó que cocinar con fuego mágico agilizaría la producción. Casi me incendia la cabeza— decía estresada

—¿Arsen?— No era difícil imaginarlo, su hiperactividad e impulsividad le ocasionaban un sin fin de graciosos embrollos.

—Personalmente me agradó, al igual que su hermana. No había tenido oportunidad de tratarlos—Agregó Karenn—Lo más divertido fue ver la reprimenda que recibió de parte de su gemela—Puse los ojos en blanco y después sonreí.

Esos dos elfos mellizos tan iguales por fuera pero opuestos por dentro; Arsen el sensible, inquieto, alegre e impulsivo de carácter fácil y Aretha la enérgica, analítica, sería, prudente y de carácter fuerte. Eran como el fuego y el agua, aunque chocaran ambos eran necesarios y juntos creaban cosas maravillosas.

—Ahora comprenden porque no me aburro ni en las clases teóricas de Ezarel— Durante la cena les platiqué varías anécdotas graciosas, era muy divertido ver como Aretha reñía cuando Arsen la desconcentraba en las clases, sobre todo con Ezarel quien no sabía cómo calmarlos y continuamente les gritaba "¡Son una vergüenza para los elfos!". Lo más triste es que Aretha era víctima de las circunstancias, ya que Arsen siempre la arrastraba en sus tonterías.

—La entiendo, yo quería ayudarle a golpearlo— Alajéa parecía verdaderamente agobiada, nunca la había escuchado expresarse de alguien de esa manera. Definitivamente Arsen sabía como acabar con la paciencia de las personas.

—Cuando nos enseñarás tu instrumento humano— Temía que Karenn lo recordara. Cuando su curiosidad emergía no había poder sobrehumano que la sosegara.

—Otro día. Hoy estoy muerta—Mientras antes saciara su curiosidad, más pronto me dejarían en paz.

Para mi fortuna ninguna insistió, claramente Karuto las había dejado exhaustas, por lo menos hoy desistirían.

Finalmente me dirigí a mi habitación, esperaba no encontrarme con Nevra, después de mi pequeño declive emocional, no quería mirarle por un tiempo.

Pensaba que la suerte estaba de mi lado, ya vislumbraba mi puerta cuando Nevra se plantó frente a mí.

—Hola—sonrió con su habitual galantería— ¿A caso me estas evitando?—touche ¿ era tan obvia?

—No ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Quién querría evitar a semejante...?—

— ¿Semental? ¿Galán?—

—Iba a decir "un ser tan humilde"—

—En el fondo lo piensas— me limité a reír.

—Si tú lo dices. Bueno belleza antinatural, me tengo que ir a descansar— Abrí la puerta, me costaba ocultar mi incomodidad.

—Espera...— Tomó el picaporte y detuvo mi huida. No dije nada, mantuve la mirada estática en la puerta—¿Estas mejor?—

—Si—

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió?—

— ¿Te mando Miiko?—

—No, es un interés personal—

— ¿Le dijiste algo?— no quería armar un lio de esto. Eran mis problemas, nadie más tenía que inmiscuirse en ellos.

—Nada, no lo creí pertinente—

—Gracias— suspiré aliviada—Por favor, te ruego que no le digas nada, fue una cosa insignificante— Le miré suplicante.

Su semblante era serio.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré. Si me dices que sucede— ¡ _Mierda_!, no quería hablar de ello, pero por lo visto no me dejaría tranquila a menos que lo hiciera.

—Solo fue nostalgia, creo que la guarde demasiado tiempo y exploté—Asintió.

—¿Segura qué nada más te ocurre?— Negué con la cabeza— Su mirada me escudriñó, me sentí expuesta , desnuda ante su ver— Mientes, puedo oler tu miedo— Me quedé petrificada, no supe cómo reaccionar ante tal aseveración—Si quieres hablar búscame— Me dio una última sonrisa y caminó hacia al fondo del pasillo.


	4. Interludio 2-2

Interludio 2.2

La noche era serena, bastante agradable si le preguntasen, en sus rondines se había encontrado uno que otro habitante taciturno.

Aquel silencio le permitía meditar y reflexionar sobre viejas preocupaciones, nuevos planes y estrategias.

Entró a la sala de Cristal para corroborar su seguridad, aquel extraño brillo intensificado por la obscuridad le hipnotizaba, absorto en el cristal noto que el peculiar resplandor era diferente, no sabría decir con certeza cuál era el cambio, sin embargo podría jurar que esa noche algo había cambiado en él.

Una presencia le hizo interrumpir su pensar, alguien irrumpía su soledad.

—Brissa, ya puedes salir— Una mujer con cuerpo etéreo se hizo visible, de caminar ligero como el viento, cabellera blanca azulada cuyo movimiento ondulante era antigravitacional y una piel traslucida que resaltaba aún más con el brillo de cristal salió de entre las sombras. Aquellas cualidades fantasmales la convertía en un valioso miembro de la guardia de las sombras.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en aquel bello rostro espectral:

—Pensé que no me verías esta vez— cantó con un propio tono de ultratumba.

—Tal vez un día lo logres— una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en Valkyon.

—El perímetro fuera de las murallas no reporta nada, los guardias dicen que todo parece normal— Valkyon asintió— Los arcos, el pueblo y el resto de lugares parecen estar en calma—

— ¿Algo más? —

—Sí, he venido a relevarte— Su reloj marcaba poco más de las 3 y media de la madrugada. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, siempre que observaba el cristal tenía la sensación de suspenser todo a su alrededor.

— El Cristal parece extraño esta noche ¿no crees? — manifestaba Brissa mientras perdía su mirada coqueta y suspicaz en el resplandecer del cristal.

Desde que fue hurtado, el cristal adoptaba extrañas tonalidades, su brillo no era el mismo.

—Eso parece— salió de la sala sin rumbo fijo, probablemente haría un recorrido en las afueras del C.G.

No encontró más que el cantar de algunos insectos y el pasar de algunos familiares, fuera de eso, no había ninguna presencia "humana".

Las calles desoladas y el iluminar de la luna resaltaban la belleza de la arquitectura, la flora nocturna emanaba un aire enigmático que embellecía el lugar. El día y noche en Eldarya eran visualmente muy diferentes, pero ambos bellos a su manera.

No importase los muchos años que Valkyon llevase como ciudadano en esa tierra, su lado humano aún se deleitaba con aquellos panoramas.

Caminó por el quiosco y contempló su pacífica desolación, tan inquebrantable e imperturbable que la envidió por unos segundos. Algunas veces su parte humana le provocaba una nostalgia y soledad a las que no lograba acostumbrarse y que por lapsos breves aún lograban afligirlo.

—Noche tranquila— Saludó Wendell, un guardia de la muralla que también realizaba su respectiva ronda. De tez obscura como la noche, sonrisa blanca como la luna, ojos Marrones, pelo más negro que él carbón, una altura impresionante que protegía con una resplandeciente armadura, se convertía en una figura imponente para cualquier posible intruso que pensase violar la seguridad de la muralla.

—Parece que los arduos preparativos han tenido efecto—Le respondió amablemente el jefe de la guardia Obsidiana y ambos reanudaron su camino.

Se dirigió al gran cerezo, el cual para su extrañeza no estaba desierto, frente a él se encontraba Yunel parada dándole la espalda.

—Hola — le saludó, parecía que el insomnio la aquejaba, era inusual encontrarla despierta a esas horas y las pocas veces que habían coincido en esas circunstancias ella se quejaba de no poder dormir—¿Insomnio?— Preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

Vestía una pijama ligera, un par de shorts cortos y camiseta de tirantes a juego cubrían su cuerpo en la fresca noche, sus pies descalzos tocaban el frío asfalto. El viento revoloteaba en su cabello suelto y estrellaba algunas hojas en su cara, pero ella no parecía inmutarse. Aquello extraño a Valkyon quien a paso cauto se acercó.

—Yunel— Le habló enérgicamente una vez que se encontró a unos centímetros, pero ella no reaccionó.

La tomó por los hombros, el contacto con su piel helada lo estremeció, se agachó para observar mejor su semblante, el reflejo de la luna le permitió contemplar su mirada perdida.

—¡Yune! — le gritó al mismo tiempo que la zarandeaba delicadamente pero ella no reaccionaba. Su temperatura descendía rápidamente, su respirar era acelerado y su pulso más lento.

Lleno de preocupación decidió llevarla inmediatamente con Eweleïn, la tomó de la mano y la jaló sin lograr moverla un centímetro, sus pies parecían estar clavados al suelo. Iba a tomarla en brazos cuando sintió una presión en sus brazos.

Yunel se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, parpadeaba sin cesar y su mirada se había tornado desconcertada, respiraba aceleradamente, su cuerpo temblaba y un sudor frío emergía de su piel.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? —le cuestionó sin obtener respuesta, en ese momento ella se desplomó.


	5. Capítulo 2-2: Pesadillas

**MeiJR y Guest, muchas gracias a ambos por comentar, no saben lo feliz que hacen, pensaba que esto quedaría en la nada.**

 **Espero que les siga gustando. Saludos!**

 **Capítulo 2.2**

 **Pesadillas**

 **2 Días antes de la celebración.**

 _Mi entorno dejó de ser estático y cobró vida, todo se volvió claro y tangible. Aquellas sombras ya tenían movimiento, voz y un papel en el escenario colorido y carnavalesco._

 _Los sonidos, los olores se volvieron perceptibles y reales, aquel cielo llano y negro fue adornado con una luna enorme y tumultuosas estrellas brillantes._

 _Una leve brisa golpeó mi rostro, cerré los ojos para sentir el viento en mi cuerpo._

 _Inhalé profundamente intentando vislumbrar si aquello era un sueño más o mi realidad, pero no logré encontrar respuesta a mi incógnita._

 _Estaba nuevamente en el mismo escenario de mi pesadilla, busqué a mi alrededor a Luis pero ya no lo encontré._

 _Miré mi entorno con atención sin saber que buscar, pronto una figura negra cubierta con una sotana llamó mi atención._

 _-¡Espera! - esta vez mi grito si pudo ser emitido, aunque no fuera atendido. Ante esto me di a la tarea de perseguirlo._

 _"No vayas" escuché decir. Paré en seco unos segundos:_

 _-¿Luis? - Era su voz, podría jurarlo, pero no podía ser, porque él era el encapuchado. Sin perder más tiempo analizando continué mi persecución, seguramente eran solo delirios._

 _Encontré las escaleras exactamente donde Lander me había hecho subir hace apenas unas horas, bajé estrepitosamente y corrí entre la multitud luchando por no perderlo de vista._

 _Mi persecución terminó fallidamente en el gran cerezo, el cual se hallaba totalmente desierto. Decepcionada caminé hasta terminar a unos centímetros de su gran tronco el cual contemple hipnótica durante varios minutos, como si inconscientemente esperara obtener respuesta de aquel inanimado objeto._

 _\- ¿No lo estarás ocultando? ¿Verdad? - pregunté sarcásticamente con un tono amargo, recibiendo el gruñir del aire y el murmullar lejano del carnaval como única respuesta._

 _Resignada, me giré y le di la espalda a mi mudo testigo, iba a marcharme cuando a los lejos me encontré a mi encapuchado sin su característica mascara._

 _Mi corazón se aceleró, me costaba respirar, estaba atónita. Luis me miraba desde lejos con la misma sonrisa cínica de mi pesadilla, sin decir nada se acercó a mí con paso decidido, hasta que nuestros cuerpos se hallaron separados por unos escasos centímetros._

 _\- ¿La niña hablará?- dijo ásperamente._

 _No pude responderle, me limité a contemplar con deleite su enigmática figura que tanto extrañaba. Mecánicamente acerqué mi mano hacía su rostro y lo acaricié con delicadeza como si este pudiera romperse, me estremecí ante el contacto de su cálida piel que se sentía como la última vez que la toque en vida._

 _Lágrimas de agradecimiento brotaron de mis ojos, había implorado fervientemente e infinidad de veces a Dios poder verle tan siquiera una vez más, que tener allí su cuerpo y poder tocarlo me parecía imposiblemente gratificante. No tenía palabras para describir el cumulo de sentimiento que envolvían mi cerebro, miles de recuerdos brotaban; nuestro primer beso, nuestras escapadas, momentos felices y tristes con aquel gran chico a mi lado incondicionalmente, hasta el momento de su dolorosa partida._

 _Quería expresarle cuanto le extrañaba, cuanto le amaría siempre, quería escuchar que me perdonaba, estrecharle entre mis brazos, quería hacer y decir tanto, pero mi cuerpo en shock no respondía._

 _Llevé mi otra mano hacía su otra mejilla para sostener mejor su rostro, él correspondió y tomó el mío entre sus grandes manos para acercar mi frente contra la suya._

 _-Lu...is.. -tartamudeé en un tono casi inaudible. Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en su boca, aventó mi manos, tomó con las suyas fuertemente mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que me elevaba a varios centímetros del suelo con una facilidad impresionante._

 _Mis ojos se desorbitaron llenos de pánico, él no era Luis, esa no era su sonrisa ni su mirada._

 _-Es una lástima que no sea él ¿Verdad? - Corroboró aquel desalmado ser._

 _-Te dije que no vinieras. Lo siento, esta vez no podré protegerte- anunció otra voz idéntica._

 _Miré por encima del hombro de mi atacante, una réplica traslucida de este se hallaba a unos metros, tenía una mirada llena de impotencia y tristeza. No cabía alguna duda, ese fantasma era el verdadero Luis._

 _Estupefacta intente zafarme de su fuerte agarre: pataleé, golpeé, arañé, incluso utilicé mis piernas como palanca, pero no logré moverlo ni un poco. Simplemente parecía que sujetaba una minúscula muñeca de trapo._

 _El aire me faltaba cada vez más, no me quedaba mucho tiempo, en un intento desesperado solté una fuerte patada con contra su cara la cual no sufrió daño alguno, como si fuese de piedra. Ante mi reacción se limitó a develarme una horripilante sonrisa decorada con afilados colmillos, simultáneamente aumento la compresión de mi cuello y un crack acabó con mi agonizante lucha._

 _..._

Desperté abruptamente, realmente me hallaba en el gran cerezo, Valkyon me sujetaba, me aferré a él para no caer. Contemplé mi entorno oscuro, en el cual únicamente nos hallábamos los dos, al parecer todo había sido una espantosa pesadilla.

Me sentía aturdida, no podía respirar, mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Miré a Valkyon buscando respuestas, pero solo pude observar como sus labios se movían y emitían lo que posiblemente fuera una oración que no pude comprender. En ese instante una fuerte punzada taladro mi cabeza, sentí por unos breves segundo que esta iba a explotar, pero él dolor fue sustituido rápidamente por la Oscuridad.

Me desperté en la enfermería, estaba mareada, sujeté mi cabeza adolorida con manos temblorosas y masajeé la sien esperando que el dolor disminuyera. Estaba cubierta por un par de sábanas purpuras, me percaté que ya era de mañana por la filtración solar, busqué a Eweleïn con la mirada.

-Mala noche- Aseveró Chrome, quien me observaba desde una esquina de la habitación al tiempo que acomodaba algunos frascos en un estante -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como si me hubiera bebido todas las botellas de vodka de Karuto- mascullé.

-Ten- se acercó a mí con un pequeño recipiente- Eweleïn me pidió que te echase un ojo. Me dijo que te diera esto si despertabas antes de que volviera. Es para el dolor de cabeza-extendió un recipiente que contenía una especie de burbuja gelatinosa con tonalidad dorada. Tenía un aspecto extraño que ponía en duda su _comestibilidad_ , pero Eweleïn sabía lo que hacía, así que obedecí y tragué aquella cosa. Su consistencia era levemente viscosa, tenía un sabor floral bastante agradable y desconocido para mí.

-Gracias- Intenté sonreírle, pero en lugar de ello mostré una mueca que lo hizo reír.

-No te esfuerces, me dijo que seguramente estarías aturdida y con dolor de cabeza. Me exigió que no te molestase ¿Quién cree que soy?- sobre actuó una falsa indignación.

-No te preocupes, tu personalidad angelical sería incapaz de incomodarme- Detrás de aquella broma se vislumbraba genuina preocupación, su amabilidad me conmovió.

\- ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son casi las 3:00-

\- ¡¿Qué!?- expresé desconcertada, en ese instante aventé las sábanas quedando al descubierto con tan solo mi pequeña y ligera pijama, me sonrojé en el acto y me cubrí con las sábanas. Torpemente me puse en pie pero Chrome me detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde vas?-

-A la tienda de música-

\- ¡Vuelve a la cama!- ordenó enérgicamente una voz con entonación militar, la cual obedecí al instante.

Eweleïn entró con una charola, esta contenía un plato y un vaso lleno de jugo, lo acercó a mí y lo colocó en mis piernas.

\- Come esto, te dará fuerzas- finalmente se dirigió a Chrome- ¿Le diste la medicina?-

\- Si- respondió con prudencia.

-Gracias, pero no debiste dejar que se levantase, aún está aturdida-

-No esperaba que lo hiciera, no me dio tiempo de decirle que no-

-Chrome no es culpable, yo reaccioné en acto reflejo- expliqué- Eweleïn ¿Qué me sucedió?-

-Al parecer eres sonámbula, Valkyon te encontró merodeando por el gran cerezo, cuando despertaste estabas tan agitada que te desmayaste- hizo una pausa y me miró con gesto grave-¿Te había sucedido antes?-

-Sí, pero tenía años sin padecer una crisis- no podía mentirle, aquella situación me exasperaba, no me agradaba la idea de andar caminando inconsciente, fue en ese instante cuando me percaté de mi paseo nocturno con ropa ligera, era obvio que por lo menos Valkyon me había visto.

Molesta me di un zape en la frente y oculte mi cara roja de vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- peguntó Chrome con aire curioso.

-Nada- contesté rápidamente, intentando disimular mi incomodidad.

-Ya veo- Chrome se carcajeó, dejándonos confundidas-No te preocupes, Alajéa enseña más y no se apena- Eweleïn y yo reímos ante tal comparación, era cierto había quienes andaban con menos ropa y no sentían pudor.

No es que fuese muy conservadora o recatada en el vestir, pero mi carácter tímido tampoco me permitía mostrar en gran cantidad mis dotes femeninos, los cuales tampoco eran muy exuberantes, al parecer había llegado un poco tarde a la repartición, en comparación con Alajéa que parecía haber sido de las primeras.

Aquellos pensamientos idiotas alejaron brevemente mi preocupación, la cual no tardó en manifestarse, provocando una emanación de recuerdos y autovaloración:

 _Cuando era una adolescente la muerte de mi mascota detonó una profunda depresión, la cual también acarreó mis primeras pesadillas y crisis de sonambulismo. Mis padres tenían que encerrarme en mi habitación por las noches, pero incluso con ello lograba fugarme y aparecía en extraños lugares como la reserva ecológica de mi localidad._

 _Pese a los múltiples estudios neurológicos, psicológicos y psiquiátricos a los que me sometieron, jamás revelaron daño orgánico, psicológico o de otra índole que explicara mi caos mental._

 _Con el tiempo todo empeoró, mis afecciones se incrementaron con la muerte de Luis, la cual elevó desmesuradamente mi depresión y añadió como cereza del pastel algunas tormentosas alucinaciones._

 _Los medicamentos y las terapias no lograban controlar o disminuir mis problemas, por su parte los diversos hospitales y psiquiátricos que me atendieron, canalizaron y revisaron mi caso tampoco otorgaron solución._

 _Si bien sabía que los medicamentos psiquiátricos no curaban, por lo menos esperaba que disminuyeran mis síntomas (como en la mayoría de los pacientes), pero solo lograban mermarme físicamente. Por otra parte los neurólogos se desconcertaban ante los resultados de encefalogramas, resonancias y otros tantos más, ya que ninguno revelaba alteraciones; es decir: "Los síntomas no tenían un aparente origen, lo cual dificultaba el diagnóstico y por lo tanto el tratamiento"_

 _Lo más extraño fue como pareció acabar todo; tras la muerte de mi padre todos esperábamos que mi estado empeorase, pero sin embargo un sueño protagonizado por mis fallecidos padre y exnovio fue la cura de todo; en este, me pedían ser fuerte y no escucharla, me decían que me cuidarían y que ya no permitirían que me dañase._

 _Supongo que se referían a la mujer que me atormentaba y que me obligaba a hacer cosas, o al menos eso recuerdo, porque entre fármacos y malas decisiones mi mente borró casi todo._

 _Mi psicólogo y yo llegamos a la siguiente conclusión; tal vez mi psique materializaba la culpa y el remordimiento, dando lugar a aquella figura femenina que atormentaba mi realidad y ni en sueños me dejaba descansar. Mi propia mente cansada y enferma buscó una solución, en forma de un sueño brindó una solución a mi duelo inconcluso y me ayudó a liberarme de mis pesadas culpas y remordimientos._

 _Si eso fue acertado o no, jamás lo sabré, porque todos los especialistas mentales que visité jamás hallaron respuesta a mi enfermedad y mucho menos a mi aparente mejoramiento._

 _Un antaño miedo regresó ¿y si estaba volviendo a perder la razón? ¿ Y si mi mente se desquebrajaba una vez más aquí? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿aquí no había antipsicóticos o antidepresivos, mucho menos especialistas en el campo u hospitales con el equipo necesario?._

 _¿Por qué volvían aquellos delirios? Tal vez mi cuerpo había adquirido tolerancia al manaa, por ende mi cerebro perdió sus beneficios medicinales, algo parecido a lo que causan las drogas(Efectos de felicidad, euforia etc.), por lo que el beneficio de equilibrio que pudo haber brindado a mis neurotransmisores y sustancias químicas en mi cerebro, volvían a su estado caótico. Si esta era la cuestión, probablemente necesitaría una dosis mayor para poder volver a experimentar la mejoría que había tenido (ej. La cocaína), pero a su vez corría el riesgo de caer en una adicción y perder el juicio como Yvoni._

-Chrome ¿podrías darme unos minutos a solas con ella? -la voz de Eweleïn interrumpió mi análisis.

-Por supuesto. Aprovecharé para traer el resto de insumos- salió rápidamente con una canastilla vacía.

"No te vayas" supliqué mentalmente, no me apetecía quedarme sola con Eweleïn y ser interrogada.

-Has experimentado tensión en estos días- negué con la cabeza como niña regañada- ¿Angustia, tristeza, alguna emoción que te cause malestar?-

-No-

\- ¿Me dijiste que ya habías sufrido crisis antes?-

-Hace años, pero un día acabaron- una ceja arqueada y expresión severa me obligó continuar con mi vaga explicación- Siempre tuve problemas para dormir, pero un hecho desató mi sonambulismo, estuve en tratamiento y finalizaron- mentí, no me apetecía hablarle de mi vida.

-Voy a examinarte- su voz se endureció, obviamente no creía ni la mitad de mi argumento. Recorrió mi cuerpo con su raro estetoscopio-Tienes un concepto anormal sobre el significado de bienestar- sentí como todos mis músculos se tensaban ante su aseveración-Dijiste que estabas maravillosamente, sin embargo tu cuerpo dice lo contario, no solo muestra una gran tensión, también refieres una profunda tristeza- estaba muda; ante mi prolongado silencio mi interlocutora prosiguió- Aquí manejamos una relación mente-cuerpo, si uno falla por ende el otro también. Las emociones también repercuten en tu bienestar físico ¿Lo sabias?- No me sorprendía su ideología, mientras que en mi mundo olvidábamos que éramos humanos de carne y hueso y nos descuidábamos en todos los sentidos, aquí le daban importancia hasta a la salud emocional.

Definitivamente vivía en una extraña utopía. Sonreí levemente ante esta idea, si los humanos fuésemos más humanos y menos banales la mitad de nuestros problemas no existirían.

-Lo sé, pero de dónde vengo vives tan aceleradamente que olvidas detenerte a sentir y aunque lo recuerdes no tienes tiempo para hacerlo-

-Yo diría que evaden. Extraña manera de comportarse, siempre he diferido de su pensar, opino que sus prioridades a veces son irracionales o equivocas. No estás en tu mundo, aquí debes reconectarte-su voz se suavizo, miró mis siempre cubiertas muñecas- Cuando te convertiste en sirena y tuve que examinarte, me vi en la necesidad de retirar tus muñequeras, fue cuando descubrí tus cicatrizases- Desvié la mirada avergonzada, aquellas malditas marcas verticales seguían tan rojas y vivas como cuando las ocasioné-¿Puedo?- señaló mis manos ocultas por un par de negros guantes similares a los de los motociclistas aunque un poco más largos. Vacilante asentí con la cabeza, tomó mi muñeca derecha con sumo cuidado y prosiguió a retirar el guante, instintivamente la arrebate y la abracé.

\- ¡No!...Yo...- estaba avergonzada, aquella decisión casi me había costado la vida, incluso perecí un par de minutos. Corrí con demasiada suerte, ya que mi cerebro, mis tendones y en general todo mi cuerpo, volvieron rápidamente a la normalidad.

Algunos pensarán que fue egoísta, cobarde e idiota mi proceder, la única excusa que tengo para defenderme, es mi amnesia con respecto al hecho. Recuerdo mínimos detalles; las sensación de desesperanza y desolación que me invadieron antes de culminar la decisión, aquellas voces luchando en mi cabeza ( una implorando mi vivir y otra impulsándome a morir), mi padre tumbando la puerta de mi cuarto y rogándome no cerrar mis ojos, algunas bellas alucinaciones y otras pavorosas.

 **Flash back:**

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" "¿Pequé la escuchaste?"

-Porque te hice daño-

"No fue tu culpa"

- **Claro que sí** \- impugnaba otra voz.

"No la escuches, escúchame a mi"

-Te escuché, tú lo decías, ella lo decía, todos lo decían-

"¿A caso crees que yo te haría esto?" "¿Acaso crees que yo te torturaría así?"

-Te fuiste por mi culpa-

- **Exactamente, lo es, esta es la única salida ¿Sientes el sueño? Cierra los ojos y descansa, ya no dolerá más, no lastimarás a nadie más. Nos callaremos para siempre** -

"¡No! Fue ella, no tú. Prometo que no dejaré que te toqué otra vez, pero tienes que vivir."

"No cierres los ojos, no la escuches más"

Una silueta familiar se acercaba, más y más. Era Luis, por primera vez desde su muerte no me gritaba, ni me culpaba. Irónicamente mientras mejor lo vislumbraba, peor percepción tenía de mi entorno.

Llegó un punto que fue lo único que pude visualizar.

\- ¡No cierres los ojos!- Sentí su mano cálida sobre la mía y escuché su voz fuera de mi cabeza.

-No puedo- alcancé a balbucear-No se callan-

-Shhh- alguien más estaba en la habitación-No hables, los servicios de emergencia ya vienen. Por favor no cierres los ojos-Sentí mi cuerpo repagarse contra el de mi padre quien había logrado entrar a mi cuidadosamente cerrada habitación, al parecer había llegado varias horas antes de lo previsto.

¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí? Le había mentido para poder quedarme sola en casa y realizar mi cometido.

-No cierres los ojos- ambas voces se unieron implorantes

- **Cierra los ojos** \- seguía gritando la demoniaca voz.

\- ¡Cállate!-gritaron ambos.

¿ambos la escuchaban, mi padre la escuchaba? **,** en fin eso no importaba, ya nada importaba, pronto dejé de escuchar a esas amadas voces masculinas y me sumergí en un conciliador sueño que acalló mis demonios.

Jamás pude deducir que fue real y que fue parte de mi moribunda imaginación, lo cierto es que mi regresar fue confuso, al parecer viví catatónica unos meses, de los cuales no recuerdo nada.

Mi estancia en el hospital, mi internamiento psiquiátrico o algún otro hecho quedaron para siempre en el olvido.

Según el testimonio de mis allegados los tres primeros meses no había alguna reacción de mi parte, no hablaba, a veces no dormía, no me movía por voluntad propia, aunque tampoco estaba totalmente estática.

Lo extraño era que algunas conductas las realizaba mecánicamente, como si fuese un robot, por ejemplo; bañarme, caminar, si me ponían enfrente los alimentos o bebidas las ingería por mano propia, aunque siempre sin expresión alguna.

Así duré tres meses exactos, cuando conseguí reaccionar, simplemente aparecí en el bosque con mi padre abrazándome. Según él, aquella excursión padre-hija había sido mi cura milagrosa, ya que aquel bosque tan significativo para mí había reconectado mis sentimientos y recuerdos provocando que mi mente reaccionara. Aunque fuera inverosímil había funcionado así que ya no redunde más en el tema.

Cuando regresamos a casa, mi madre estaba hecha una furia:

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a sacarla así del hospital? Actuaste como un secuestrador-

-No me hubiesen otorgado un permiso. Era necesario-

\- ¿Y tú por qué crees? ¿No has visto su estado inconsciente?-

-Mujer, ya está mejor- me señaló.

Mi madre corrió a mi encuentro, viendo los resultados ya no alegó más, simplemente me sostuvo entre sus brazos por un largo rato.

Extrañaba los abrazos de mi mamá, mi adolescencia había fracturado nuestra relación, nuestras personalidades e ideologías tan diferentes causaban constantes y duras fricciones, su rigor me había alejado abismalmente de ella.

Llegó un punto en que le perdí la confianza, me sentía inferior y menos querida en comparación a mi hermano quien si cubría sus expectativas.

Mi mamá era muy dura, terca y algunas veces controladora, pero sobre todo tenía una fortaleza muy admirable que difícilmente se desquebrajaba, aquel día fue el primero que la vi llorar, ese día limamos algunas asperezas. No importaban todas nuestras diferencias, finalmente entendimos que ambas nos amábamos y eso era lo único que importaba.

El segundo día que se quebró fue cuando mi papá murió, allí entendí que tenía que ganar fuerza, mi hermano y mi madre no soportarían una pérdida más. Mis abuelos fueron de gran apoyo para nosotros tres. Al final de cuentas ellos también apreciaban a mi padre, igualmente habían tenido una pérdida.

Por otra parte, mi amiga empatizó conmigo. Ella ya había vivido esto y había sobrevivido, era un ejemplo a seguir, aunque la situación le removiera viejas heridas no vaciló en quedarse a mi lado, escucharme y consolarme.

-Fue mi culpa- confesé aquel fúnebre día.

\- ¡Dios! Eres una egocéntrica-manifestó con voz desesperada- algunos se creen el centro del universo, piensan que sin ellos el mundo no giraría y otros como tú, creen que todo pasa por ellos. Sabes, no sé qué extremo es peor, por un lado lastiman y por el otro se torturan con recriminaciones-

-Escúchame; soñé con su muerte y con el incendio. Le dije a mi padre que no fuera, que le pasaría algo, pero no me oyó. Debí detenerle- unos días antes había soñado con el incendio que le privó de la vida, al principio pensé que mi pesadilla se debía a las fuertes migrañas y a mis altas dosis de medicamentos, pero después de su constancia comencé a inquietarme- Debí de ser más específica, debí de retenerle, no debí dejarle ir. -Me eché a llorar.

\- ¿Qué le ibas a decir? ¿Papá mi pesadilla dice que morirás en un incendio? ¿Sabes lo irracional qué suena eso?, sinceramente dudo que alguien te creyese- Miró molesta mis muñecas vendadas, al parecer me había estado rascando durante la noche pues estas se habían vuelto abrir. Todos pensaban que había sido a propósito, pero lo cierto era que no recordaba haberme hecho daño.

-Sé qué es absurdo...pero...creo que mataron a mi padre- rompí el tenso silencio entre nosotras.

-Espera... Lo que dices es grave e infundado-

-Piénsalo, ni las autoridades se explican cómo se originó-

-Aún es muy pronto, los peritos pueden haberse equivocado. Espera el resultado final de las averiguaciones-

-Pero es como en mi sueño, en mi sueño era provocado. Tenía este fin. -

-No te culpes más, no te desgaste, necesitas esas fuerzas para sobreponerte a lo que vendrá después-tenía razón, pues la primer noche que dormimos sin la presencia terrenal de mi padre, fue brutal, ni siquiera podíamos creer que lo que había acontecido fuera real.

La llamada de su compañero de trabajo resonaba en mi cabeza, al parecer un incendio en la reserva se había salido de control, unos turistas habían quedado atrapados y mi padre heroicamente había dado su vida para salvarlos.

Mi padre era el jefe de la estación de bomberos, era un hombre muy valiente que siempre había arriesgado su vida por otros e injustamente la había perdido.

Acurrucados en la cama, los tres intentábamos conciliar el sueño, por la mañana se oficiaría el funeral y necesitaríamos fuerzas para sobreponernos a la realidad.

Pronto nos quedamos dormidos, la pena nos había abrumado físicamente, no tardé en empezar a soñar, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no eran pesadillas.

 _"Estarán bien, yo me ocuparé de ustedes"_

\- ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros sin ti? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

 _"Vivir"_

-No creo poder, tu has visto mi situación-

 _"Lo sé, yo me encargaré, pero necesito que no te culpes más, no podías evitarlo, era necesario"_

-Debí ser más específica-

 _"Algún día entenderás que esto no funciona así, por el momento me ocuparé de que estés bien"_ Me sonrió y me abrazó amorosamente _"Ya no te molestará"_

 _"Ambos te cuidaremos, pero ahora tenemos que irnos" Otra persona apareció, mi padre me soltó para que pudiese abrazar a Luis._

-Te extrañaré- me besó y susurró un _"yo también te extrañaré, cuida a mi hermano"._

Después de aquel meloso sueño mis pesadillas y las voces de mi cabeza se esfumaron, tampoco volví a soñar con mi papá o Luis. De cierta manera sentía que nos cuidaban, sabía que mi creencia era ficticia, pero me reconforta pensar que la situación era verídica.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

\- ¿Hace cuánto fue?- peguntó mientras analizaba mi cicatriz queloide.

-Aproximadamente 5 años- susurré

\- ¿Es extraño? Para el tiempo que lleva, la coloración y el grosor son bastante grandes, tan solo el abultamiento parece no disminuir-

-Lo sé, vi a varios dermatólogos pero ninguno de los diferentes tratamientos recomendados mostró efecto-

\- ¿Dermatólogo?-

-Especialistas en piel- expliqué.

-Es verdad que haya hay más divisiones en el área medicinal, son tantas que solo conozco algunas- no podía ni verle la cara, aquel era un tema tabú-No te avergüences, imagino que tu dolor era muy grande, inclusive aquí sucede, más esporádicamente y de diferente manera - Mientras hablaba examinaba mis cicatrices, cuando palpó hice una mueca, aún después de mucho guardaban dolor.

-Lastimé varios nervios en el camino, el doctor dijo que tardaría en desaparecer el dolor pero jamás imaginé que tanto tiempo- expliqué.

Se levantó y trajo consigo un tarrito de cristal con una pomada incolora y con olor floral, suavemente la unto en mis muñecas, sentí un agradable cosquilleo.

-Úntate esto diariamente, verás una mejoría rápida. -

-Gracias- intente sonreír, pero no me atrevía ni a levantar la mirada del piso.

-Hace no mucho Eldarya estuvo en crisis, muchos perdieron familiares y amigos. Algunos no lo resistieron y decidieron acompañarles por voluntad propia- La voz de Eweleïn se volvió lúgubre, su mirada se tornó vacía.

En ese momento recordé a Miiko hablando de una posible guerra y de varios hechos atroces que la precedían, supuse que a la etapa de tención que vivieron o vivían era al periodo que Eweleïn hacía referencia, tal vez incluso el miedo de Alajéa hacía el agua se hubiera suscitado en ese lapso.

-Cuando tomé la decisión ni siquiera era consiente, por eso no me avergüenzo. Mi familia me ayudó a lidiar y salir de mi problema. Hace mucho que esto se solucionó-respondí tajantemente, estaba fastidiada de dar explicaciones, Eweleïn pareció advertirlo.

-Entiendo, te dejo descansar entonces- mi respuesta no fue de su agradado, no obstante respetó mi silencio.

-Espera, ¿qué pasará con mis labores? Aún tenía que ayudar en la tienda de música-

-No te preocupes, le informamos a Lander sobre tu indisposición. Me dijo que no te preocupases, afirmó que el trabajo estaba casi concluido- una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro- Me pidió que te dijese que sus padres y él deseaban tu pronta recuperación. Parece que se preocupa mucho por ti, podría asegurar que incluso te considera una amiga-

-Ciertamente se ha convertido en un buen amigo, también su familia me ha tratado muy bien. Me han abierto más que las puertas de su casa-

-Me alegra que estés creando lazos afectivos, eso habla de una buena adaptación. La verdad te he estado observando y veo que bastantes personas te aprecian, me a legro por ti, me preocupaba que te sintieses sola-

-Gracias, quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención responderte de esa manera, sé qué haces tu trabajo y que necesitas adquirir datos, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo abordar ese tema - Eweleïn parecía preocupada, desde mi llegada me había procurado en muchos sentidos, no era justo que la tratase así.

-Lo entiendo, lo hablaremos cuando estés lista-

-Gracias nuevamente, no tienes idea de cuanto has hecho por mí- Ambas nos devolvimos una amplia sonrisa, después se disculpó y salió para reanudar sus labores.

Eweleïn era una de las personas que mejor me había tratado, jamás le importo que fuese una humana, tomo un papel neutro y me brindó la misma atención que a los demás.

El resto del día conversé con Chrome quien intentaba animarme con sus hilaridades, pero cuyo efecto esta vez no era positivo. La cabeza me seguía doliendo y mi equilibrio aún era nulo, cada que intentaba ponerme en pie mi cuerpo tambaleaba de izquierda a derecha sin que yo pudiese controlarlo.

Para incomprensión de Eweleïn y desesperación mía, sus remedios seguían sin dar el efecto deseado. Después de desgastarme inútilmente horas esperando a que los remedios funcionasen, por fin el sueño me dio el alivio que pedía.


	6. Interludio 3

**Interludio 3**

 **Un día antes de la celebración…**

—Los cargos de seguridad ya fueron designados, la decoración interior y exterior tiene un acabado de un 90%, el almacén de pócimas y enfermería fueron surtidos al 100%, mañana los escudos serán reforzados al doble...— Ykhar sostenía una clipboard que contenía el itinerario del evento—Todos los asistentes confirmaron su asistencia y recibieron el pase de autentificación...— Mientras caminaba junto a Miiko en dirección a la sala de cristal corroboraba cada una de las tareas pendientes o finalizadas.

Miiko se limitaba a asentir y escuchar con suma atención, en su mente organizaba todos los pendientes y visualizaba la logística del evento.

—Parece que todo va viento en popa— afirmó una vez que Ykhar terminó de leer su informe—Si continuamos a este paso, mañana todo estará listo— Dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba exhausta.

Miró su reloj eran casi las 12 de la noche y aún tenía papeleo que revisar.

—Deberías ir a descansar— propuso Ykhar quien se hallaba en el mismo estado.

—Aún tengo pendientes, ya tendré tiempo para reposar una vez que esto acabe, además no sería justo, tú también te vez fatigada—

—Bueno, han sido días movidos—

Su charla fue interrumpida cuando cruzaron la puerta de la sala de Cristal, intercambiaron una mirada cargada de confusión. Frente al gran Cristal se encontraba inmóvil Yunel en pijama y descalza, parecía estar contemplándolo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Ykhar sin obtener respuesta— ¿No deberías estar en cama? —

—Yunel—Miiko alzó su tono de voz pensando que no les había escuchado, pero ella se mantuvo inmóvil dándoles la espalda—¿Te sucede algo?—preguntó nuevamente mientras se acercaban a ella.

Una vez que la tuvo a una mínima distancia le tomó el hombro, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Preocupada se puso frente a ella:

—Está dormida— le indicó a Ykhar quien se acercó para corroborar lo que Miiko decía—Ayúdame a regresarla con Eweleïn— Cada una la tomó de un brazo, estaban por dirigirse a la enfermería cuando ella se soltó súbitamente de su agarre, se llevó las manos a su cabeza y se aferró a esta como si quisiese mantenerla en su lugar, perdió el equilibró y cayó de rodillas.

Ykhar y Miiko frenaron la velocidad de su caída y se quedaron a su lado esperando a que recuperara un poco la compostura.

—Mi cabeza, siento que va a explotar— su tono de voz era poco audible.

La preocupación de las presentes aumentó cuando se percataron que un líquido rojizo salía se sus muñequeras.

—Rápido, tenemos que llevarla con Eweleïn— ordenó Miiko mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros para que Yunel pudiera apoyarse. Ykhar la imitó y la sujetó de igual manera, estaban por levantarse cuando Miiko le exhortó parar. Se quedó estática mirando su alrededor de manera recelosa—Hay alguien más en la sala— susurró— ¡Sostenla!— Arrojó a Yunel a los brazos de Ykhar quien apenas alcanzó a sujetarla, aunque su complexión fuera delgada y pequeña su peso muerto lanzado estrepitosamente le había tomado desprevenida.

— ¡Hay un intruso!— Entró estrepitosamente Leiftan en la sala — ¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó mirando a las tres mujeres con preocupación. —No hay tiempo, parece que estuvo aquí. ¡Miiko despliega la alarma!— sin esperar respuesta continuó su persecución.

Miiko hizo brillar su báculo al mismo tiempo que emitía un par de oraciones, el piso de la sala de cristal emitió un brillo rojizo que se extendió desde el centro y se fue esparciendo con más fuerza hasta que salió de la sala, pronto el Q.G. y toda la guardia de la Anguila hasta más allá de las murallas se vieron teñidos de rojo.

— ¡Llévala con Eweleïn! ¡Tengo un intruso que encontrar!— salió rápidamente de la sala sin dirección fija, aquella presencia parecía haber desaparecido; sin embargo no podía haber llegado muy lejos, seguramente se hallaba oculta.

Ykhar salió a duras penas, su condición física no era muy buena. Llegar hasta la enfermería con Yunel a cuestas significaba todo un reto porque aunque no fuera corpulenta, a su nula condición le quedaba grande el trabajo.

En los pasillos algunos guardias gritaban "¡Alerta de intruso!¡Revisen sus habitaciones!", otros revisaban las estancias vacías, por los pasillos distintos miembros de la guardia corrían en dirección a algún punto designado.

Se habían desplegado varios escuadrones para peinar toda la zona y encontrar a al intruso, en cuestión de un par de minutos ya habían cubierto toda la guardia de la anguila.

El ambiente era tenso, guardias gritando por aquí, otros más corriendo por los pasillos y verificando la identidad de cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, obstaculizaban el objetivo de Ykhar que a duras penas lograba arrastrar a la moribunda de Yunel que dificultosamente lograba seguir en pie.

A medio pasillo, lanzó un pequeño quejido, sintió como se desgarraba un musculo de su espalda, llevó ambas manos a su zona lumbar, soltando accidentalmente a su acompañante.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?— Alajéa se precipitó al rescate de Yunel, logrando detener su caída.

—Gracias— dijo Ykhar apenada— Ayúdame a llevarla con Eweleïn— Alajéa obedeció inmediatamente, facilitando y agilizando el resto del camino.

Sintieron un profundo alivio cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras que conducían a la enfermería.

—Gracias, no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí sola—

—De nada— sonrió aliviada Alajéa, su espalda ya empezaba a acalambrarse— ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Qué está sucediendo? La alarma de intrusos me despertó y cuando salí me encontré con todo esto— señaló su alrededor cargado de un masivo desconcierto.

—No lo sé, fue Miiko la que se percató del intruso, posteriormente llegó Leiftan confirmado el hecho—

— ¿Y ella? ¿Fue el intruso?— Alajéa estaba angustiada, por la falta de luz no se percató de las heridas de Yunel, fue hasta que sintió su hombro húmedo cuando noto el sangrado.

—No, ya...—

— ¡Aquí estas!— La voz de Eweleïn interrumpió a Ykhar— ¿Dónde estaba? Solo me descuide un par de minutos y desapareció— La elfo se precipitó hacía ellas, sin perder tiempo examinó las pupilas de la aturdida chica.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió?— preguntó Nevra, quien hasta hace unos segundos ayudaba a Eweleïn a localizar a su paciente desaparecida.

—Miiko y yo la encontramos en la sala de Cristal en estado sonámbulo, después se empezó a quejar de la cabeza y terminó así— explicó Ykhar a la par que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Sin perder más tiempo Nevra cargó a Yunel y la llevó hasta la camilla, posteriormente el grupo se deshizo para unirse a su respectivo escuadrón, dejando a Eweleïn y a Yunel solas.


	7. Capítulo 3-1: El ignoto

**Capítulo 3.1**

 **El ignoto**

La madrugada se mantuvo agitada, a mínimas excepciones todos revisaron cada centímetro del cuartel general, no hubo centímetro que no fuera examinado dentro y fuera de la guardia de la anguila, en cuestión de minutos no quedaba zona que inspeccionar.

Al parecer el hombre misterioso había logrado escapar una vez más, ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cuál había sido su punto de entrada? Inmediatamente Leiftan y Nevra desplegaron un grupo que corroboraría el estado de los escudos.

A la una de la mañana atravesaron la muralla galopando en imponentes Cryslams, Rawist, ocemas, minaloo, unicornios y otras bestias míticas inimaginables más, los cuales estaban revestidos con resplandecientes e imponentes armaduras de un material tan ligero que era imperceptible al tacto de los familiares, pero tan fuerte como una gruesa capa de acero cuyas propiedades abarcaban la seguridad física y mágica.

A media llanura los jinetes se dispersaron en parejas, rompiendo la majestuosa línea cabalgante, cuya meta era abarcar rápidamente todas las ubicaciones de los escudos.

Nevra se dirigió a toda velocidad en su Rawist hacia uno de los límites del bosque obscuro, era un largo recorrido por lo que no podía disminuir su marcha.

Iba acompañado de Brissa quien cabalgaba en un espectral unicornio, se internaron en el obscuro bosque, que paulatinamente extinguía la luz, lo cual se debía a los inmensos árboles cuyas ramas y hojas se unían solidificándose y convirtiéndose en una coraza cada vez más homogénea que impedía la entrada de los rayos lunares.

Una vez en los límites la obscuridad los abrumó. Aunque sus familiares ellos gozaban de una inhumana vista nocturna, la profunda noche empezaba a mermar su rápido y ágil cabalgar.

— ¡Cuidado! — Advirtió Nevra a Brissa mientras paraba abruptamente el galopar de su Rawist . Milagrosamente la joven alcanzó a saltar una gran raíz emergente del suelo.

La advertencia de Nevra le brindó unos importantes segundos que le permitieron sortear aquél obstáculo.

— ¡Wow! —tiró fuertemente las riendas de su montura, causando la detención de su cabalgar. Un relinchido espectral resonó en el bosque, el Unicornio apenas había tenido tiempo para frenar, esta vez un inmenso árbol se había interpuesto en su camino—Buen chico— suspiró aliviada.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Nevra, del cual apenas podía distinguir su silueta.

—Si— dijo aún con su corazón latiendo velozmente— Casi caigo. Me es imposible seguir en esta penumbra, voy a tientas— Nevra dirigió una amplia sonrisa a su compañera, a sabiendas que esta no la distinguiría, su vista era una de las mejores en toda la guardia de la anguila, no le sorprendía que ella se encontrara en penumbras.

—Entonces, es momento de revisar la zona— La subordinada comprendió el trasfondo de la orden, abrió un bolso que cargaba en su costado derecho, con delicadeza introdujo su mano y con su índice acarició la pequeña carita de su familiar, el cual obedientemente se colocó en la palma de su dueña para que esta pudiese sacarlo.

—Pequeño dormilón, es hora de despertar— le susurró a una especie de murciélago negro con algunas pequeñas plumas fosforescentes azuladas que se distribuían elegantemente en su cuello, alas y rabo. Era una sub raza de chestok. — A trabajar— inmediatamente el chestok sobrevoló en círculos por encima de los árboles, al tiempo que abría y cerraba su boca simulando gritar pero sin proferir algún tipo de sonido.

En realidad sustituía sonido por ondas, de esta manera este tipo de familiares cazaban; con las ondas silenciosas detectaban y reconocían a sus presas sin revelar su presencia.

Si había alguien acechando el Chestok lo encontraría a kilómetros.

Después de sobrevolar por un par de minutos regresó a la palma de su dueña, con sus patitas rascó su pista de aterrizaje.

—Buen chico— le acarició la cabeza y lo devolvió a su bolso—Despejado— informó

— ¿Estas segura? — Brissa meneó la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Si rasca mi palma el entorno esta libre, si se abraza a alguno de mis dedos significa que encontró algo o a alguien en el perímetro—

—Entonces continuemos— sin perder más tiempo Nevra profirió un par de palabras, al instante una esfera flotante de luz cálida alumbro el sendero.

Ambos reanudaron su galopar a toda velocidad, unos diez minutos después los árboles volvieron a dejar pasar los rayos Lunares, lo cual seguía sin disipar aquel aire lóbrego característico de esa zona boscosa.

Vislumbrar aquella rechoncha luna brillar significaba el límite del bosque y con él, el fin de su camino. Ambos desmontaron a sus respectivos familiares, el vampiro incremento el brillo de la esfera hasta producir una iluminación solar lo cual permitió que encontraran su objetivo rápidamente.

Nevra pinto una línea imaginaria que delimitara el perímetro del campo de fuerza que protegía la guardia de la Anguila, lo traspasó y se alejó varios metros. Una vez que se encontró a una distancia considerable, tomó una piedra y la arrojó en dirección al punto del ritual, provocándole un gran desconcierto cuando esta pasó sin problemas.

—¡Rompieron el escudo!— Brissa estaba sorprendida—¡Rompieron el escudo de _Ezarel!_ — repetía perpleja.

Sin lugar a dudas Brissa había acertado, el escudo ya no existía, de lo contrario la roca jamás lo habría atravesado.

Los escudos, campos de fuerza o protección, se dividían e tres niveles; el tercer nivel tenía una vulnerabilidad de 8%, el segundo nivel de 5% y el primer nivel era impenetrable. Este último solo podía ser creado por expertos ya que requería de una gran fuerza mental y física, la energía espiritual y el manaa que consumían dejaban a su creador agotado, se necesitaban conocimientos bastos en el tema además de una gran experiencia en conjuros y hechizos.

Los escudos se subdividían en dos tipos; los que al ser activados no permitían violación alguna al interior y los que además de proteger destruían cualquier cosa que quisiese entrar o que se les ordenase. A si mismo podían tener la flexibilidad de convertirse en campos de detención, es decir; también podían capturar o retener algo y protegerlo al mismo tiempo o destruirlo.

Eran armas muy útiles y poderosas, cualquiera podía evocarlas, no obstante crear uno de primer nivel requería una gran cantidad de manaa del individuo y fuerza mental, por lo que solo hechiceros poderosos y experimentados podían realizarlos.

Para lograr su penetración solo existían tres formas; la primera consistía en que los creadores otorgaran su consentimiento o bien un miembro del interior realizara un ritual que le permitiera abrir una brecha. El inconveniente de que algún interno que no fuera el evocador abriera la brecha era el arduo conjuro que tenía que elaborar, el cual además poseía limitantes como el tiempo y la repetición constante del proceso para evitar que el escudo se cerrase, lo que conllevaba un gran desgaste para el conjurante.

La segunda forma era que el atacante abriera una brecha: esta opción requería un gran conocimiento en alquimia, magia y un gran poder. Los pocos que lograban abrir una fisura en un campo de tercer nivel utilizaban casi toda su energía y en uno de segundo nivel la perdían completamente.

La tercer forma era radical, consistía en romper el campo de fuerza: un escudo de tercer nivel destruido acaba con la energía del sujeto e incluso provocaba lesiones físicas, uno de segundo nivel provocaba la muerte en la mayoría de los casos, los pocos casos de los que se tenía conocimiento que habían logrado sobrevivir quedaban en coma.

—No hay sangre, no hay un cuerpo, una sola persona no pudo haber hecho esto— Una paloma hecha de luz surgió de la nada, Nevra le susurró los hechos descubiertos y la lanzó al cielo en donde se dividió en 7 partes, las primeras seis notificarían al resto de los equipos que corroboraban la integridad de los escudos y la séptima al Q.G.

—Fue el escudo de Ezarel. Él es de los mejores en hechicería, no puedo creer que…— ¿Ezarel se había equivocado en un conjuro tan sencillo? ¿A cuántos implicados se enfrentaban? Miles de cuestionamiento surgían sin tener respuesta aparente—Nevra, tú me dijiste una vez que cuando realizamos algún conjuro o hechizo dejamos una huella, también me explicaste que mientras más poderosa es la persona y el encantamiento la huella que se genera es más profunda—

—Efectivamente, pero es una huella muy fácil de borrar, con una poción o un conjuro especial y hasta un lapso de tiempo bastaría para eliminarla— suspiró, la probabilidad de encontrar una pista era remota—Hazlo, finalmente es parte del protocolo— Anqué lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo era un requerimiento administrativo que debía cumplir.

Brissa sonrió infantilmente, raramente podía llevar a la práctica sus destrezas mágicas y añadiendo el especial contexto en el que se hallaba no dudaría en demostrarle a su atractivo superior su alta capacidad.

Olvidando momentáneamente el severo asunto en el que se hallaban, cerró sus ojos y a la par recitó las perfectamente aprendidas palabras del hechizo, su espectral voz se armonizó con el corto cantico que efectuó. Instantáneamente una especie de remolino miniatura bailo a su alrededor, girando por todos lados sin dirección aparente, finalmente paró en seco y giró sobre su mismo eje, exactamente en el lugar donde Ezarel había llevado acabo el ritual.

Una especie de halo negro emergió del ojo del remolino, ambos se acercaron y dejaron que este los cubriera. Un escalofrió los estremeció, la persona que había realizado el conjuro tenía un aura llena de odio y maldad, pudieron sentir los restos de un gran poder, aplastante e ilimitado.

— ¡No puedo más! — Gritó Brissa con desesperación mientras repelía aquel halo, dando un abrupto fin a esa fase del conjuro y a la interpretación en la que Nevra había puesto suma concentración.

Abrió los ajos abrumado, aquel residuo de presencia era perturbadora y abrumadora, sentía un malestar incomprensible, jamás en su vida había sentido a una presencia con aquellas características. Miró a Brissa quien también se veía contrariada, se apoyaba en un árbol y temblaba.

—¿Estas bien?— se posicionó Nevra a su lado, para sostenerla, le miraba incrédulo, era una joven muy fuerte tanto física como psíquicamente, tenía un alto rango en la guardia sombra debido a sus excepcionales cualidades, verla en ese estado le azoraba.

— ¿No lo sentiste? ¿No sentiste el caos ahí? — Señalaba con terror el remolino, que era absorbido por la tierra, lo cual anunciaba la última fase del conjuro.

Pese a su malestar, recuperaron la compostura y reactivaron su atención, observaron el desaparecer del remolino y se acercaron para echar un vistazo al resultado. Un extraño jeroglífico quedó grabado en la tierra, cuidadosamente lo removieron y lo depositaron en una caja de madera.

Nevra introdujo la caja cautelosamente en su bolso, el cual llevó al frente de su cuerpo, visto que no había nada más por hacer decidió que era momento concluir su misión.

Sacó una pócima de tonalidad viscosa y negra, realizó un cantico al tiempo que vertía lentamente la sustancia, la cual no tocaba la tierra y se quedaba en el aire lo cual le permitía dibujar una especie de hoja que se tornó verdosa e iluminó intensamente el bosque por unos segundos a lo largo de varios kilómetros a la redonda.

El escudo estaba reactivado, ya no tenían nada que hacer allí, así que dio la inmediata orden de partir.

Visto el estado de su compañera, le ayudó a subir a su unicornio, esta se abrazó inmediatamente al cuello de su familiar en un intento por recuperar la compostura.

—Buen chico— su cuerno brilló, generando una mejora en su ama— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tú también lo sentiste? — Nevra esperó unos minutos y contemplo a su turbada compañera, una vez que Brissa recuperó su equilibrio, el procedió a montar a su Rawist.

Inesperadamente su familiar se levantó en sus patas traseras y relinchó asustada, Nevra le abrazó para no caer, sintiendo el contacto de su amo su Rawist se limitó a trotar en círculos.

—Vamos bonita, tranquila— le susurraba en su oreja al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Esa presencia les afectó también a ellos— decía Brissa asustada—Mira como los puso. Esto es muy malo Nevra ¿Mira lo que dejo entrar Ezarel?—

—No saquemos conjeturas precipitadas, probablemente había alguien más, las presencias pudieron mezclarse causando este fenómeno —

—El conjuro de rastreo e identificación los habría detectado, son mi especialidad— su voz era aprensiva— No encontró a nadie más—

—Tal vez porque no realizaron ningún movimiento. Sabes muy bien que existen innumerables variables que pueden alterar el resultado de esta técnica. No conjeturemos sin todas la pruebas, está claro que estamos alarmados y eso nubla nuestro juicio, es momento de que nos vayamos— ordenó, iba a agitar las riendas cuando Brissa le interrumpió.

—Aguarda un momento ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —Nevra asintió con la cabeza— No apagues tu luz, déjala así como esta ¿Podrías hacer eso? ¿Por favor? —

—Está bien, si eso te tranquila— estiró su mano para alcanzar su hombro y apretarlo, este pequeño acto logró aminorar la tensión de su compañera que con una amplia sonrisa pronunció un sincero "Gracias".

Iluminados exageradamente regresaron al cuartel general, probablemente una vez que los viesen llegar harían mofa de aquella esfera luminosa que molestaba un poco la visión del vampiro, pero claramente era lo único que reducía el miedo de Brissa, así que opto por la resignación.

Con aquella esfera iluminándolos, los guardias lograron distinguirlos desde muy lejos. Cuando llegaron las puertas ya estaban abiertas, sin perder tiempo cabalgaron hasta el Q.G., de un salto desmontaron a sus familiares, corriendo se dirigieron hasta la sala biblioteca. A medio pasillo Brissa trastabilló, con agilidad logró sostenerse de una pared, se veía agitada y más transparente de lo usual.

—Ve con Eweleïn— Nevra la tomo de las muñecas y la giró en dirección opuesta.

—Pero…—balbuceó.

—No objetes, es una orden. Yo llevaré esto y haré el informe— Señaló el bolso que llevaba al frente.

—Gracias— dijo apenada la subordinada.

—Pasaré en un rato a ver como estas o mandaré a alguien a verificar tu estado— aquel gesto ablando la preocupación de la chica, con una amplia sonrisa observó como su acompañante desaparecía en el amplio pasillo.

Nevra abrió de par en par las puertas de la biblioteca, provocando el sobresalto de los presentes, quienes ya le esperaban.

En la estancia en primer fila se encontraban Miiko, Leiftan, Valkyon, Ykhar, Kero, Cryllis, y Jamon, por otra parte ocupando otra mesa contigua que había sido improvisadamente juntada con la suya se hallaban Lander y sus padres (Eudor y Raissa), junto a ellos se encontraban _Aretha y Arsen_ quienes de igual manera acompañaban a sus padres; Victoria y Magnus, dos elfos de alta jerarquía intelectual en Eldarya, debido a sus magnánimos conocimientos en alquimia y herbolaria los cuales se encargaban de impartir y compartir.

Victoria era la viva imagen de sus hijos, su emblemática y hermosa genética los había bendecido. Por su parte su padre tenía una altura colosal, su cabello era largo y castaño el cual se peinaba hacía atrás dejando al descubierto sus puntiagudas orejas.

Llamó la atención de Nevra que Ezarel se encontrara alejado de todos, se hallaba de frente a un estante de libros, mantenía su habitual postura erguida, pero su mirada parecía molesta. Cruzaron sus miradas, ninguno pronunció palabra, Nevra se limitó a cerrar las puertas y a tomar asiento en el centro de todos.

—Bien, ya estamos todos— Inició Miiko— Los presentes— señaló a Magnus y Aretha, Victoria y Arsen, Eudor y Lander, Raissa y Jamón, Leiftan y Cryllis — como sabrás participaron en lo misma misión que tú y… — Se percató de la inasistencia de Brissa.

—Se encuentra indispuesta, en unos momentos explicare porque, es relevante con lo acontecido— todos le miraron con preocupación —Se encuentra bien, incluso fue con Eweleïn por su propio pie — explicó para tranquilizarles.

—Entonces proseguiré…los escudos que estas parejas revisaron están intactos y en buen estado, a diferencia del tuyo que según comunicaste, fue destruido— enfatizó el final.

—Es correcto, realizamos un conjuro de rastreo e identificación—sacó la caja de su bolsa y la abrió para que pudieran observar el contenido—Este, fue el resultado final con respecto al residuo de la presencia del único atacante que registró. Puedo aseverar que su aura era muy poderosa y maligna, jamás había presenciado algo parecido— detuvo su explicación al ver la consternada expresión de los asistentes, quienes miraban con estupefacción la roca con el símbolo tallado dentro de la caja.

—Prosigue por favor— le pidió Miiko quien intentaba mantener un aspecto sereno.

—Nuestros familiares se inquietaron, aunque no estuvieron expuesto al halo como para que pudieran sentirla, sin embargo era tan grande que parecía propagarse a gran escala. Brissa no la soportó y quedo algo afectada— extrañamente no parecían preocupados, tal vez creyesen que exageraba.

—Mira esto— Leiftan le extendió una caja de metal con una huella idéntica— Obtuvimos esto en el cementerio, 3 guardias fueron heridos de gravedad, no tuvieron tiempo ni para activar la alarma— Leiftan parecía bastante a afectado, tomó aire y recuperó fuerzas para continuar su explicación— Una vez que nos encargamos de los herido, realizamos la respectiva revisión en la que encontramos varias tumbas hurtadas—

— ¿El Intruso causo todo estos por un par de cadáveres? — preguntó Nevra lleno de confusión.

—No cadáveres, cenizas— Corrigió Ykhar

—El problema es que fueron las Cenizas de Yvoni y entre otras tantas más de esa índole— agregó Kero

—Aún estamos inventariando, desconocemos la identidad del resto de las tumbas profanadas— Le informó Miiko— Leiftan continua…—

— Ezarel y yo realizamos el conjuro de rastreo e identificación, obteniendo y en encontrando una única e impresionante presencia jamás nunca antes vista por ninguno de nosotros—

—Con esto concluimos que solo hubo un atacante— sentenció Magnus, el resto confirmó con un gesto.

—Un escudo de segundo nivel destruido es impensable, no hay manera de que un intruso pueda romperlo sin terminar herido y aún con fuerzas para atacar a 3 guardias tan fuertes— señaló enérgicamente Victoria — La única explicación que encuentro es un garrafal fallo en la elaboración— Sus hijos miraron a Ezarel apenado, sabían lo brusca que podía ser su madre al opinar.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas, no podían creer que Ezarel hubiera errado, era de los mejores, incluso sus padres reconocían sus grandes méritos, no por nada ocupaba un puesto tan importante en la guardia de la Anguila.

—Son conjuros muy sencillos, un error grande lo único que causa es la disminución de efectividad, la más baja registrada es de 10%. No veo viable que un desliz causase todo esto— le defendió Raissa.

—Para alguien de su rango y conocimiento un error de 0.1% es inadmisible, mi esposa, yo y mis hijos conocemos su trayectoria por lo que nos asombra el resultado— fue la dura opinión de Magnus, la cual logró desestabilizar a Ezarel.

Le enfurecía ver como todos hablaban de él como si no estuviese presente, pero estaba tan apenado que no se atrevía ni a defenderse.

—Si el procedimiento de Yunel, que es la menos experimentada fue perfecto, con más razón el de Ezarel— Intercedió Kero.

—¿Yunel? La humana—preguntó Victoria mientras arqueaba una ceja con dejo escéptico, ante este gesto Kero simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Todos tenemos un mayor o mínimo rango de error, ninguno de nosotros está exento de fallos, en esta ocasión parece ser que una humana realizó algo tan sencillo de mejor manera, puedo confirmarlo; mi hijo y yo corroboramos su trabajo— Magnus hablaba con cierto desprecio, acentuaba la palabra "humana" manifestando su nula simpatía.

—Todos conocemos a Ezarel, dudo que haya cometido algún mínimo error. Me preocupa más el hecho de que nos han espiado— Todos miraron a Valkyon esperando una explicación— ¿Por qué no atacar el escudo de la persona más débil? Ezarel jamás hubiera cometido un error de esa magnitud y aunque lo hubiese hecho, su fuerza espiritual habría generado un escudo más poderoso que el de Yunel, aunque esta hubiese realizado un trabajo impecable.

Segundo punto; supongamos que sí, el escudo de Ezarel fue el menos fuerte, esto me hace preguntarme ¿cómo lo dedujeron?; obviamente vigilando, para saberlo tuvieron que revisar escudo por escudo, lo que nos brinda la tercer incógnita ¿Cómo supieron cuántos escudos había y en qué zona se ubicaban? — su gruesa voz llena de razón les mostró un panorama aún más crítico del que preocuparse, buscar culpables en este momento no ayudaría.

— ¿Sugieres la presencia de un infiltrado? — pregunto elegantemente Victoria

—Es una posibilidad, entre otras más. Podrían tener tan muy buenos espías que han logrado burlar nuestra seguridad— Explicó Valkyon, lo último que quería era generar pánico y desconfianza entre ellos.

—La humana podría ser la infiltrada— acusó Magnus— Piénsenlo, precisamente el primer año que presencia la festividad anual de la guardia de la anguila sucede un ataque, en realidad ¿qué conocemos de ella? Solo sabemos que proviene de nuestro viejo hogar, más no conocemos sus raíces, a sus ancestros, ni siquiera sabemos que poder tiene—

—Es normal, yo tarde en descubrir mis cualidades, nuestro lado humano bloquea la contraparte mágica— intercedió Valkyon, sentía pena por Yunel, de alguna forma aquel momento le recordaba los estereotipos y tratos con los que lidió cuando recién llegó.

—Por otro lado es su primer año, obviamente es la primer tradición con la que lidia. Estos problemas ya los arrastrábamos de tiempo atrás, su llegada no los origino— La voz de Ykhar sonaba molesta, esto se asemejaba a una cacería de brujas.

—Ykhar ¿No comentaste que Miiko y tú la encontraron en la sala de Cristal justo en el momento que el intruso estaba dentro? — señaló victoria.

—Sí, peor estaba en pésimo estado físico—

— ¿Y si fingía?—

—Las reacciones fisiológicas y Biológicas no se pueden simularse, si sudas de nuestro testimonio Eweleïn podrá corroborarlo— dijo Molesta Miiko, ante su semblante Victoria prefirió dirigirse con cautela.

—Es verdad, yo mismo presencie su estado. Si tienen aún sospechas, estoy seguro que Alajéa les brinda su opinión con respecto a Yunel, la cual no creo que diste mucho de lo que manifestamos, ya que ella ayudó a Ykhar a llevarla a la enfermería — Intervino Nevra.

—Yunel ser demasiado débil— Jamón veía inverosímil la creencia de aquellos arrogantes elfos.

—Padres, como compañera de Yunel puedo asegurarles que no es una espía—

—Aretha, tu opinión no tiene buen juicio, eres su amiga— le refutó su madre— Además tu misma dijiste que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba—

—No, mi hermana te dijo que tenía mejor condición física que muchos de nosotros, lo cual es cierto, pero conforme los entrenamientos evolucionaron ella se quedó atrás.

En cuestión de fuerza y resistencia dista de igualar a alguien de aquí, es verdad que su agilidad e inteligencia le ayudan, pero aun así tiene limitaciones físicas que siguen siendo evidentes — Arsen se sentía apenado con el comportamiento de sus padres, su notorio resentimiento hacía los humanos afloraba constantemente. Le molestaba que no visualizaran la gravedad del asunto y perdieran su capacidad de análisis.

— ¡Basta! Tenemos cosas más importantes que resolver como para pensar en una simple humana— Ezarel por fin intervino— No pueden sacar conclusiones desmesuradas sin pruebas, hasta que no revisen mi encantamiento y puedan comprobar un error, no permitiré que me sigan difamando—

—Las pruebas hablan por sí solas y…—

—Basta Magnus— interrumpió Miiko harta de aquella discusión sin rumbo— sabes que te apreciamos a ti y a tú esposa, pero no permitiré acusaciones al aire. No se trata de encontrar culpables ni de convertir esto en un cacería de brujas sin fundamentos. Por mi parte meto las manos al fuego por Ezarel, él ha demostrado ser un gran líder, su capacidad ha salvado incontables vidas, no es justo que por un supuesto error se le juzgue tan severamente—

—Miiko es necesario fincar responsabilidades, estamos en peligro todos, no solo el Q.G. si no toda la ciudad, tal vez nosotros podamos defendernos, pero haya fuera hay ciudadanos y niños que no podrán hacer frente contra lo que nos acecha— Victoria denotaba preocupación, miraba a sus hijos agobiada, las pruebas mostraban que alguien muy fuerte se hallaba tras todo esto. Si este decidía atacar, sus hijos tendrían que pelear y eso los pondría en peligro.

—Entendemos su preocupación, todos hemos perdido algo, por eso mismo debemos permanecer unidos para proteger lo que nos queda— Leiftan acaba de comprender el actuar de aquellos padres, ellos también habían presenciado aquel aura maligna, seguramente no les hacía gracia imaginar a sus hijos arriesgando su vida contra aquel ente desconocido.

— ¡Aquí están! — Interrumpió Karenn la acalorada discusión para alivio de muchos—No podrán creer los resultados— extendió temblorosamente una hoja con una lista de nombres.

— ¡Dios mío! — Miiko Leía con una mirada desorbitada. Cuando finalizó, todos quedaron atónitos.

—Todos son infectados— Decía Leiftan lleno de confusión — ¿Para qué quiere sus cenizas? No creo que se haya tomado tantas molestias solo por esto—

—Es momento de que descansemos, no podemos hacer nada más por el momento— propuso Miiko con resignación.

Ezarel salió apresuradamente sin decir palabra, el resto decidió ir a descansar, por su parte Nevra decidió verificar el estado de Brissa. Estaba por salir rumbo a la enfermería cuando Miiko le detuvo.

—Nevra espera un segundo— Esperó a que la biblioteca se vaciase casi por completo— ¿Me gustaría pedirte un favor?, puedes rechazar si te parece molesto— dijo finalmente una vez que solo quedaron Nevra, Leiftan, y ella en la habitación.

—Adelante, dime ¿qué es?—

— ¿Puedes vigilar a Yunel? Su comportamiento últimamente es inusual—

— ¿Por qué yo? — No negó lo evidente, aunque le había prometido a Yunel guardar su secreto, tampoco podía evitar que Miiko se percatase de su extraña conducta.

— Porque eres de los más cercanos a ella y al mismo tiempo de los más objetivos— Nevra le miró pensativo sin decir palabra— Tengo entendido que ha comenzado a relacionarse con con varios miembros del cuartel general, entre los cuales te incluyes—

—No voy a negar que hemos compaginado en algunas situaciones, pero no soy el único, Valkyon, Ykhar, Kero y hasta Ezarel le han tomado estima, inclusive se ha relacionado con otros miembros de rango menor a los cuales seguramente también te podrías acercar ya que por sus actividades interactúa más con ellos—Miiko ya rozaba la paranoia, efectivamente Yunel actuaba diferente, más distraída y apesadumbrada a su parecer, pero no consideraba que fuera un comportamiento sospechoso— Podrías preguntarle a sus compañeros de entrenamiento, te consta su buena reputación, no por algo participaron en la misión de hoy, ahora que si quieres alguien con más tiempo en la guardia podrías preguntarle a Karenn, Alajéa o Chrome, sobre todo este último; continuamente les veo juntos—

—Pensé en Valkyon, pero su historia compartida los ha unido y pienso que no sería imparcial. Por el contrario, Ezarel en su estado actual la Criminalizaría y a cualquier detalle insignificante le atizaría algún complot inexistente. El resto sabes al igual que yo, que son emocionales, lo que les resta racionalidad —

— Está bien. Me encargaré de ella—

— Gracias—

Tras aquel encargo se dirigió a la enfermería. Cuando llegó la sala irradiaba estrés, Eweleïn y varios miembros del Q.G. mayoritariamente de la Guardia Absinthe atendían a los heridos.

Estarán bien, llegaron a tiempo— le dijo una pequeña duende—mi esposo esta aquí, estoy esperando indicaciones—

Lo siento mucho, si hay algo que pueda hacer hágamelo saber—

No se preocupe. Hábleme de tu, no soy tan vieja— sonrió la mujer.

Por favor también tutéame, no estoy acostumbrado a ser tratado de usted—

—Deberías, eres el jefe. Aunque debo de admitir que me siento rara hablándole de usted a alguien que podría ser mi hijo— Nevra sonrió, aquello dio pie a una agradable conversación.

Conocía al señor Emeka de vista, sabía que era miembro de la guardia obsidiana al igual que su esposa lo había sido una vez.

Era de los guerreros más veteranos y fuertes. Conocía diferentes anécdotas bélicas sobre aquel matrimonio, las cuales ella misma le corroboró; al parecer su estatura causaba que sus oponentes les subestimaran, lo que les brindaba una ventaja estratégica la cual aprovechaban de divertidas maneras.

Se enteró de sus 3 razones (ósea hijos) para desertar del Q.G., dos eran carpinteros y uno hechicero, este último fue miembro de la Guardia de Absinthe por muy poco tiempo, ya que en una misión se enamoró de una pequeña duendecilla hechicera, quien era una de las pocas de la región y la única del pueblo, por lo que al casarse tuvo que quedarse a radicar con ella, lo cual hizo gustoso ya que apoyó a la enseñanza de las artes mágicas y a la protección del pequeño poblado.

No pararon de reír ante cada divertida situación narrada, le sorprendía ver lo relajada que Zyanya estaba y la entereza con la que tomaba aquel delicado asunto.

—Niño, pareces extrañado de mí actuar. Estoy tranquila porque el oráculo nos anunció nuestra muerte hace algunos siglos y créeme aún falta mucho— Era verdad que antes de que el Cristal se rompiese, el Oráculo se hacía presente con más frecuencia.

— Zyanya, por favor pasa. Tu esposo ya despertó— Anunció Eweleïn amablemente — ¿Puedo ayudarte? — desvió la mirada al percatarse de la presencia de Nevra.

—Vengo a ver a Brissa—

—Lo siento le pedí que descansara, llegó bastante impresionada. Estará en observación hasta mañana— sin decir más se dio media vuelta.

—Mi esposo estará feliz de saludar al jefe de la Guardia sobra, le admira mucho, acompáñeme por favor— Sin poder objetar Eweleïn les invitó a pasar, los llevó hasta un pasillo donde había varias habitaciones y les indicó a cual debían dirigirse.

—Les dejo, esta noche estamos muy ocupados—

— Te agradezco querida— Zyanya y Eweleïn se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron por un breve instante, finalmente la elfo se giró para regresar a sus labores pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada cargada de desaprobación a Nevra.

—Cuando trajeron a mi esposo yo le acompañe, estaba muy nervioso, no le gustan los doctores a ese terco, así se esté muriendo prefiere evitarlos, por ejemplo hoy; decía que estaba bien y pedía que le dejasen regresar a casa— Nevra no pudo evitar sonreír, ya había escuchado varias historias así sobre él.

—Bueno, yo tampoco diría que esta es mi área favorita— respondió Nevra confundido— ¿Entonces? ¿Entramos para que salude a su esposo? —

— ¡No hijo! — le golpeó maternalmente la espada— Cuando llegué, vi a Brissa entrar a la habitación contigua, ellas es muy amiga de mi esposo, es una niña muy linda. A veces me ayuda a cuidar a mis nietos—

—Entiendo, gracias— le parecía divertido aquel descabellado plan.

—Por nada. Tú amenizaste mi espera, hubiera perdido la paciencia esperando sola con esta preocupación— Abrió la puerta mientras le indicaba con su pequeña mano que hiciera lo mismo— pasa a despedirte antes de irte, es verdad que a mi esposo le gustaría saludarte—

— ¿Con quién hablas mujer? — pregunto una rasposa voz

—Con Nevra— respondió la señora Zyanya, sin darle la espalda al aludido

— ¡No seas igualada mujer! ¡Pídele que pase, quiero saldarle! — sonriente negó con la cabeza.

—Shhh, guarda silencio, vendrá en un rato—

—Así es— confirmó solemnemente el vampiro.

— ¡Es verdad, no me engañas! — se emocionó la voz tras la puerta

—Shhh, no vendrá si lo descubren por tu escandalo—

—Lo siento— dijo susurrante el herido.

—Vamos, márchate o de lo contario no se callará y te descubrirán— Nuevamente le indicó la puerta a la que debía dirigirse. Se despidieron y prometiendo regresar, se dispuso a continuar su visita.

Toco suavemente la puerta, no quería alertar a nadie, un susurrante " _adelante"_ le invito a pasar, el cual obedeció rápidamente para evitar ser capturado por Eweleïn.

—No hagas ruido— habló silenciosamente Brissa y señaló la camilla contigua en la que yacía Yunel —Pobre chica, se ha quejado desde que llegué, parece tener un sueño muy inquieto—

Nevra le contemplo; sus parpados se movían rápidamente, su respiración era pausada y profunda, pero su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto sin quitar la vista de Yunel.

—Cansada. Eweleïn me explicó que interactuar con una presencia tan pesada aunque sea solo con su residuo, merma la energía —

— ¿Eso significa que estarás bien? —

—Sí, solo me quedaré lo que sobra de esta noche y el resto de la mañana. Con lo que me recetó y el reposo, por la tarde ya estaré como nueva—

—Me alegra ¿Y ella? —señaló a la joven humana.

—No lo sé, cuando yo llegué ella ya estaba aquí— Brissa subió los hombros indicando desconocimiento. Era la primera vez que compartía un espacio tan íntimo con aquella humana. No le profesaba desprecio, pero tampoco había tenido oportunidad para tratarle y sacar su opinión propia— Eweleïn solo me pidió que no le despertase— su voz se volvió seca, por alguna extraña razón aquella insignificante humana le generaba celos, lo cual le molestaba ya que le generaban una opinión irracional e injusta acerca de ella.

Percatándose de la actitud de Brissa, Nevra no pregunto más y se limitó a ponerla delicadamente al tanto sobre los últimos incidentes, no quería causarle un desmejoramiento.

— ¿Están seguros? — Intentó no gritar una vez que se conoció la alarmante situación —Gracias por informarme— susurró finalmente después de un gran silencio.

—Tenías derecho de saberlo, finalmente nosotros descubrimos gran parte de esto. Descansa tengo que ver a alguien más—

— ¿Seguramente a una enfermera sobornada con tus encantos? Dudo que Eweleïn te permitiera visitarme— Nevra negó mientras le dirigía una sonrisa galante.

—No te pongas celosa, es solo un buen amigo— Tras decir esto se despidió y se dirigió a la sala contigua a cumplir su palabra.

Cuando la puerta se cerró totalmente, Brissa se quedó en la soledad contemplando a su compañera, la tenue luz que irradiaba su cuerpo se mezclaba con la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través del cristal de la ventana, lo que le permitía contemplar sus finos y humanos rasgos.

— ¿Qué te ve a ti? Mírate, eres débil— susurró con desprecio— Ni humana ni hada— Un sentimiento de culpabilidad interrumpió sus pensamientos, nuevamente contempló aquellos peculiares rasgos.

Tenía un parecido con Valkyon, ambos gozaban de rasgos humanos y rasgos de hada, lo que les concedían una singlar y exótica belleza.

Un fuerte quejido paró sus pensamientos, Yunel se levantó precipitadamente de la cama, miraba la pared y respira con dificultad.

— ¿Estas bien? — Brissa se acercó a ella, conjuró una pequeña esfera de luz, se sentó a su lado y la tomó de los hombros para tranquilizarla y verificar su estado —¿Me escuchas? —

En ese instante notó que seguía dormida, contempló su rostro, toco su helada frente, le extrañaba que un humano tuviera una temperatura tan baja, por lo general eran cálidos.

Inesperadamente los parpados de la sonámbula se abrieron, provocando que Brissa se retrajera. Para su buena suerte aún seguía dormida, lentamente se acercó a sus ojos azules y los escudriñó.

Su mirar no era humano, era inusual, acercó la bolita de luz a ellos y se tapó la boca para no gritar al encontrar un macabro reflejo, rápidamente la atrajo hacía ella y le masajeó la espalda, esperando que el contacto la apaciguara. Una vez que surtió efecto y percibió la regulación de su respiración la reclinó y le cerró los parpados.

—Vaya, vaya, quien diría que somos más iguales de lo que pensamos. Tú y yo tenemos que conversar— Tras estas palabras la luz desapareció y Brissa decidió dormir.


	8. Capítulo 3-2: Las pesadillas continúan

Hola, me disculpo por el retraso.

Tuve exámenes y un par de extras bastante pesados (universidad). No enorgullezco de ellos pero en fin….

Aunque los pasé exitosamente, no crean que me hacía tonta en mis clases…

Lo anterior y estudiar arduamente me ayudó a aprobar ;)

Por lo anterior me vi obligada a alejarme de cualquier distracción (hasta mi vida social murió) y dedicarme a estudiar (sin perder tiempo en nada).

Cuando por fin pude retomar esto mi archivo sufrió un accidente y lo peor es que llevaba bastante.

Creo que la presión y frustración noquearon mi inspiración porque o no podía crear nada o la redacción era pesada y aburrida. Ahora ya llevo un adelanto, la siguiente parte está en corrección y lo demás pues me está costando trabajo (es acción), borro escribo, borro escribo y no me convence .

En mis "vacaciones" espero adelantar mayoritariamente esto, porque cuando regrese al escuela se me acumulará el servicio y mi tiempo libre se reducirá a la nada…

En fin ya dejo de quejarme… ya retomé un poco el hilo, así que espero les guste.

* * *

Una cosa más (la última lo prometo)

MeiJR: Me alegra verte por aquí, como dije arriba siento el retraso.

Te confieso que el romance no es mi fuerte… me eché la soga al cuello, lo sé… pero espero poder dar el ancho con Nevra y Yunel y con otras tantas cosas. (porque en mi imaginación la pareja es mona).

Saludos.

Anónimo de continúalo: Gracias por comentar, no te preocupes a más tardar el sábado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.2**

 **Las pesadillas continúan**

 **Un día antes de la celebración.**

" _Hay estaba yo, corriendo hacía la sala de Cristal. Había saltado involuntariamente del escenario, sin importarme interrumpir mí solo de Violín. ¿Por qué corría? ¿Cómo sabía a donde tenía que ir?, lo ignoraba._

 _Mi cuerpo no era mío, mi conciencia no tenía voluntad, simplemente era el títere de algo o alguien que ha capricho disponía de mi ser._

 _Finalmente me encontré con el colosal Cristal, el cual envuelto en la negrura de la noche aumentaba su enigmática y surreal belleza. Crucé lentamente la sala, atravesé su único acceso (un corto puente) y me detuve hechizada a unos centímetros de este._

 _Mi consiente se embelesó ante tal titán, el concepto de tiempo dejó de existir, el donde estaba se volvió insignificante._

 _Nada, solo el cristal y yo, mis pensamientos se silenciaron, las voces y el dolor se esfumaron, cerré mis ojos y dejé que el reconfortante silencio me envolviera._

 _Un casi imperceptible murmullo invadió mi lapso de serenidad, intenté ignorarlo pero este se volvió progresivamente irritante, el ambiente pacífico que antes me invadía tomo un vuelco caótico._

 _Una especie de vibra abrumadora me aplastaba, cauta abrí lentamente mis parpados. Contemplé aterrorizada aquella escena, observé como una especie de escarabajos deformes , grisáceos y viscosos a la par de unas sombras disformes invadían la sala y rodeaban el cristal cuya única insignificante protección era una especie de zanja de no más de 3 metros de profundidad, la cual se volvía inservible debido al pequeño puentecillo de mármol que brindaba un fácil acceso y cuyo único "obstáculo" era yo._

 _Disté de entre aquella repugnante aglomeración a 3 encapuchados cubiertos con una sotana negra que protegía sus identidades y que únicamente dejaban ver una especie de armadura negra._

 _Los tres se dispersaron alrededor de la sala, formando un triángulo y dejando al cristal como eje de este, quedando uno de ellos frente a mí. Se quedó estático unos segundos, hasta que lentamente se fue acercando, cando finalmente pude distinguir su rostro ya solo nos distanciaban unos escasos segundos._

 _Tragué saliva y contuve mi respiración, me hallaba paralizada de terror, el brillo del cristal iluminaba aquel aberrante rostro verdoso de consistencia escamosa, su fisionomía se asemejaba a la de una serpientes, sus ojos eran grandes, redondos y saltones pero con una almendrada forma humanada, sus pupilas negras rasgadas contrarrestaban con su esclerótica(1) verde. Tenía una lengua negra como la de las serpientes; alargada, delgada que al final se bifurcaba, su movimiento también era idéntico , la única diferencia radicaba en su siseo tétrico y tenebroso._

 _Alargó su lengua hasta quedar a milímetros de mi rostro, cerré mis ojos asqueada y retrocedí para evitar ser tocada por aquella repugnante lengua._

— _Ess magnifico— dijo con una horrible voz seseante._

 _Dio un paso en dirección al Cristal, automáticamente lancé un derechazo con el fin de detenerle, sentí como mi puño golpeaba a la nada, provocando que cayera de bruces contra aquella serpiente humanoide. Esperé que nuestros cuerpos chocaran, pero sorprendentemente terminé atravesándolo como si fuese un fantasma._

 _Anonada e impotente miraba desde el suelo su caminar hacia el cristal, mientras más cerca estaba de este, más estiraba sus verdosas, escamosas y horrendas manos decoradas con unas largas uñas negras._

 _El inminente contacto ocurrió, aquellas garras acariciaron el preciado material con vehemencia y deseo por unos eternos minutos._

— _No hay morosss en la cosssta, esss tiempo— dijo mientras regresaba rápidamente a su antigua posición._

 _Sin darme tiempo a levantarme aquella figura me atravesó nuevamente, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, miré nauseabunda como se alejaba._

 _Las 3 figuras proferían una especie de cantico espectral, sus voces de ultratumba me erizaban la piel._

 _El Cristal comenzó a vibrar; armándome de valor corrí en dirección al hombre serpiente, pero antes de que pudiera llegar su ejército de bestias profirió un estruendoso e insoportable chillido que me derrumbó._

 _Me llevé las manos a los oídos, sentía que mis tímpanos iban a reventar. Aturdida recé un conjuro de fuego, si tenía suerte todos arderíamos pero el Cristal se salvaría; esperé a que las llamas nos abrazaran, pero nada sucedió._

 _El oráculo se hizo visible, su tristeza, desesperación y dolor me rompieron el corazón, observé como aquella serpiente le sonreía sínicamente, mostrándole sus dos largos y curveados colmillos._

 _El cristal se cuarteó, el Oráculo se dobló de dolor y se desplomó hacía el suelo, mientras profería un hermoso grito femenino. Inexplicablemente podía sentir su miedo, su dolor y desesperación._

 _Un fuerte estruendo culminó con todo, el Cristal explotó en miles de pedazos, una cegadora luz me envolvió. Sentí mi cuerpo consumirse, sentí como el oráculo moría, sentí como aquella luz se expandía hacia toda la Guardia de la Anguila acabando con toda forma de vida como si se tratase de una bomba nuclear._

 _Lo que experimenté fue enloquecedoramente abrumador, percibí el sufrimiento y miedo de cada ser viviente, dando como resultado un dolor sobrehumano que nunca antes había experimentado, los segundos que duró fueron eternos. No alcanzan las palabras para dimensionar el dolor que experimente; añoré la muerte y cuando por fin llegó di gracias porque el sufrimiento había llegado a su fin…_

* * *

Mi cerebro iba estallar, llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y caí de rodillas, estaba tan débil que no pude ponerme en pie.

La luz me lastimaba, cada que habría los ojos el dolor aumentaba, apretaba mis parpados desesperadamente para que ningún rayo se filtrara.

—Mi cabeza… siento que va a… explotar— alcancé a decir desde el suelo.

Logré distinguir la voz de Miiko e Ykhar, no comprendí lo que decían, mis sentidos estaban distorsionados.

Me obligaron a ponerme en pie, intenté poner de mi parte pero mis piernas no tenían fuerzas y mi equilibrio era nulo por lo que ambas tuvieron que sostenerme.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es un entorno caótico, gente corriendo y gritando cosas. Intentaba discernir sus palabras pero no lograba darles congruencia, cada que abría los ojos la cabeza me terminaba dando vueltas. Nada tenía forma, todo era borroso, no importaba cuánto me esforzara por enfocar mi vista, no lograba recuperar mi nitidez.

Terminé siendo arrastrada a duras penas por Ykhar. Nuestro caminar se volvió eterno, deseaba que me dejara tirada en el suelo, solo quería quedarme en estado fetal hasta que todo pasara.

Los sonidos se volvieron abruptos y resonantes, podía escuchar cada paso, cada grito, cada puerta cerrarse. Todo taladraba mi cabeza, me sentía cada vez más mareada y aturdida, mi cerebro punzaba cada vez más, el dolor se volvió tan insoportable que terminé por desmayarme.

Mis sueños fueron extraños, tenían un tinte perturbador, aunque ya no fuesen pesadillas las escenas de las que a veces solo era una espectadora y otras veces participante eran tan realista que llegó un punto en que olvide que soñaba. Las escenas carecían de continuidad y relación, algunas iban desde simples hechos cotidianos, hasta tragedias irreales o simples recuerdos irrelevantes.

Las molestias despertaron conmigo, aunque mi migraña había disminuido, su dolor seguía siendo agudo y persistente.

Cuando abrí los ojos los rayos del sol ya iluminaban la estancia, me lastimaban la vista y acrecentaban el dolor. Resignada me cubrí con las sábanas y lancé un quejido mientras maldecía el haber despertado.

Un amargo sabor surgió en mi boca, el estómago se me revolvió, aventé las sábanas y salí de la cama tan abruptamente que terminé de bruces en el piso. Intenté levantarme pero mi equilibrio no había regresado, seguía mareada, aturdida y temblorosa.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó una suave voz femenina.

—Creo que voy a vomitar— Tapé mi boca intentando detener el proceso.

—Démonos prisa entonces— Me tomó por la cintura y me ayudo a ponerme en pie, aún me sentía débil pero por lo menos mis piernas ya no parecían de gelatina.

Pasó mi brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, con la mano libre que me quedaba me apoyaba de cualquier objeto que se me cruzara, caminamos solo unos pasos, abrió una puerta y me ayudó a entrar a otra habitación.

Me abalancé sobre el W.C. y hundí mi cara en él, habíamos llegado justo a tiempo.

—Tranquila, sácalo todo— sentí como sostenía mi cabello en una coleta —Estarás bien— con su otra mano me daba palmaditas en la espalada.

—Gracias…— le decía a mi desconocida cuidadora en momentos con los ojos lloros, cuando el vómito engañosamente se detenía dejándome un breve lapso para respirar y descansar. No podía distinguir su identidad, mi vista no había mejorado, solo veía siluetas difuminadas.

—¿Estarás bien sola?, tengo que ir por Eweleïn— asentí dificultosamente.

Después de que se fue, me levanté tambaleante y busqué el lavabo, una vez que lo encontré me acicalé un poco, no quería que Eweleïn me encontrara en un aspecto deplorable.

No tardó mucho en llegar, me revisó, administró un sinfín de menjurjes mientras me interrogaba intentando conocer algo en mi rutina que pudiera estar causando mis malestares; desde estrés, alimentación, exceso de actividad física etc.

—No parece haber surtido gran efecto la medicina que le administré— Eweleïn sonaba confundida.

—Puedo ayudarte a cuidarla, ya me siento mejor— proponía la misteriosa mujer.

—¿Segura? Parece ya haberte dado bastantes molestias—

—Para nada, mi noche fue de lo mejor, además ambas sabemos que necesitas ayuda—

El resto del día la pase muy mal, mi rutina consistía en ir del baño y regresar a esconderme debajo de las cobijas en donde masajeaba mi frente implorante, rogando porque el dolor cesara.

Quien quiera que fuera mi acompañante debía emanar paciencia, pues estuvo durante horas en mi repetitivo ir y venir, sujetando mi cabeza y mi pelo al tiempo que soportaba horas de continuos quejidos.

—Creo que debo irme— anunció mientras trenzaba mi cabello —Ven, te ayudo a llegar a la cama—

—Déjame aquí, estoy segura de que tendré que regresar— el frio suelo reconfortaba mi adolorido cuerpo debido a la fiebre que tenía.

—No creo que a Eweleïn le parezca buena idea, podrías empeorar— no objeté, no tenía ganas ni de hablar, simplemente obedecí.

—Listo, recupérate pronto, nos veremos después. Tenemos muchas cosas de que platicar— dijo mientras me dejaba en la cama, su voz se había tornado misteriosa.

—¿Hablar? ¿Ya nos conocemos?...—

—Vaya, sí que estas atarantada— se carcajeó hasta que un tocar en la puerta la interrumpió—Creo que tienes revisión médica, te veré después— pude contemplar su estilizada silueta salir del cuarto y hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a Eweleïn junto con otra silueta significativamente más corpulenta y alta.

—¿Señor Eudor?— le reconocí casi inmediatamente.

—Hola, siento no haber venido antes— dijo cariñosamente —Vaya… ¿dices que nada funciona? —

—No— la voz de Eweleïn sonaba preocupada.

Eudor sostuvo mi mano y revisó mi muñeca, instintivamente jalé mi brazo pero su mano se cerró en torno a ella.

—Relájate— Eweleïn se sentó a mi lado

—¿Qué hace?—

—Revisándote— me respondió con tranquilidad.

—¿Porqué? ¿No es Eweleïn quien se encarga de eso?—

—Yo también lo hago, tengo la dote de la sanación—

—¿No era el de la música?— pregunté confundida —¿Si es verdad lo que dices porque jamás te he visto usarlo? —

—Solo lo utilizo en ocasiones especiales o de gravedad, desde que el cristal fue dañado mi poder se vio afectado, tardo más en recargar mi fuerza. Es un don muy bello pero requiere de gran energía, anteriormente podía curar a cuanta gente quería, no importaba la gravedad de la situación ni la cantidad de veces que quisiese hacerlo… Pero ahora todo es más complicado, por lo que debo administrarme para no quedar indispuesto en situaciones de gravedad o de vitalidad— un silencio incómodo invadió la estancia, pude notar una tenue luz dorada salir de la palma de sus manos —¿Yunel? ¿cómo te hiciste esto?— preguntó con rigor, puso mi muñeca frente a mi cara y la agitó —¡Respóndeme! ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?— Su voz había pasado de la serenidad al disgusto.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo..? ¿No lo recuerdo? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?— la ansiedad me invadió, no sabía que decir, mi mente se había formateado, sus voces se hacían más lejanas e inentendibles, la habitación daba vueltas y se tornaba cada vez más obscura.

La negrura me envolvió, las voces se acallaron hasta silenciarse completamente y finalmente el dolor se disipó.

Cuando desperté ya no estaban, me sentía más relaja, mi vista estaba mejorando al igual que mi estómago.

—Dijo que debimos llamarle antes— reconocí la voz de Eweleïn.

—¿Tan grave es?—indudablemente su acompañante era Miiko.

—No lo sabemos, es desconcertante. Las heridas no cerraban, tardó bastante en lograr una pequeña cauterización, tuvimos que apoyarnos de vendajes de sales y flores de fuego azul. Con respecto al resto de los síntomas, los remedios no actúan o simplemente lo hacen muy lento—

— ¿Cuál fue su veredicto?—

—Un diagnostico desconocido—

—¿Tienen alguna posible teoría?—

— Tal vez su parte humana rechaza el manaa y por ende todo lo relacionado a este lugar, por su parte Eudor no cree que sea viable, dice que no revela el enigma de su dote imposibilitado para sanarla eficazmente—

Las voces se alejaron, impidiéndome continuar escuchando la conversación. Miré la ventana, el sol estaba cayendo, ni siquiera podía decir cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa habitación.

Nuevamente me dejé caer en un profundo sueño…

* * *

 _Corría tras de Luis, tenía que alcanzarlo y hablar con él. Paré en seco y recordé mi pesadilla anterior, podía vislumbrar el cerezo, sus rama se agitaban con el viento._

 _Sabía que no debía a cercarme, mi estómago se contraía a causa del miedo que me provocaba el evocar aquella escena en la que era estrangulaba._

 _Sin quitar la vista del cerezo retrocedí lentamente hasta que algo me detuvo, no pude retener mi grito, rápidamente me giré y de un salto me alejé. Apenas había logrado escapar del hombre de negro o Luis o quien quiera que fuese._

— _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me temes? ¿Acaso ya me has olvidado? — preguntó cínicamente._

 _Tragué saliva y comencé a correr en dirección a los arcos tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitían. Esperaba llegar a la muralla y pedir socorro a los guardias._

 _En mi frenética huida recordé el ataque del Cristal, me encontré con la disyuntiva de regresar o buscar ayuda._

— _¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué hago?... — me repetía._

 _El tiempo apremiaba, valiosos segundos se derrochaban gracias a mi indecisión._

 _Sin darme cuenta ya me hallaba corriendo rumbo a la sala de Cristal, en el camino choqué con varias personas, algunas proferían insultos, otras me miraban desconcertadas y algunos cuantos niños lloraban a causa de mi atropello._

— _Es tarde ya— De donde quiera que hubiera salido, Luis me sujetaba con agresividad del brazo — Todo está hecho— susurró en mi oído._

 _La gente pasaba despreocupada delante de nosotros, la aglomeración en el pueblos nos hacía pasar desapercibidos._

— _¡Suéltame! — grité fuertemente al tiempo que forcejaba ante su agarre. Logré llamar la atención de varios vendedores y más de un décimo de personas—¡Quítate! — me liberé y le empujé contra un puesto, provocando que lo derribara y la lona le callera encima._

 _Una multitud se formó a su alrededor , construyendo una barricada que le impidió seguirme. Finalmente vislumbré el Q.G., estaba ya a unos metros de la entrada, cuando un rayo de luz surgió de este y se alzó hacía el cielo._

— _¡Dios mío! Llegué tarde— Aquel destello cubrió todo instantáneamente, una luz cegadora me envolvió, aguardé el dolor, pero esta vez solo me encontré con la nada…_

* * *

Desperté súbitamente, mis latidos eran acelerados al igual que mi respiración, toqué mi frente fría y sudorosa.

—Solo fue una pesadilla…— agradecí.

Noté que unos vendajes hechos de hojas cubrían mis muñecas, extrañada me di a la tarea de retirarlos, estaba por levantar una punta cuando alguien sujetó mi mano.

—Ni se te ocurra— Gruñó Nevra quien estaba sentado al lado de mi cama.

Su inesperada presencia provocó que me soltara, arrojé su mano lejos de la mía y aventé mi almohada contra su cara.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?— chillé

—Buenas noches, me alegra ver que ya estas mejor— atrapó la almohada con sus increíbles reflejos.

Era cierto, la migraña había desaparecido, la luz no me lastimaba y mi visón era perfecta otra vez, sin olvidar que las cosas habían dejado de darme vueltas.

Llevé una mano a mi cabeza, se sentía algo pesada y cansada, como cuando un musculo después de días de tención e inflamación por fin logra relajarse y desinflamarse, quedándole una sensación de agotamiento debido a la presión a la que estuvo sometido.

—Sí, ya me siento mejor— suspiré aliviada, por fin el dolor se había extinguido— ¿Qué haces aquí? Casi me matas del susto—

—Igual me da gusto verte, solo vine a revisar tu estado de salud, después de todo estás a mi cargo— me dirigió una sonrisa.

—¿Debo estar alagada? O esto lo haces con todos tus subordinados—

—Con todos, aunque con algunos otros las visitas son más íntimas—dijo seductoramente. No pude evitar reírme, seguramente me veía desastrosa. Me parecía hilarante que el galante Nevra no perdiera su rasgo seductivo ni en los momentos menos femeninos de una mujer.

—A parte de realizar visitas íntimas con alguna enfermera ¿Qué otra cosa te trae por aquí?— mi estado desaliñado me hacía sentir avergonzada, empecé a jugar con mi cabello, advertí que estaba trenzado, por un momento había olvidado a mi misteriosa cuidadora.

—Me encargo de vigilar que no deambules dormida— le miré extrañada, prácticamente no recordaba nada.

— ¿Qué hice ayer? ¿Si fue ayer … o no?— ni siquiera sabía que día era, había perdido la percepción de tiempo.

Nevra me explicó la sorpresa que significó para Miiko e Ykhar verme deambular en la sala de cristal, el viacrucis que sufrió esta última por mi causa y la oportuna intervención de Alajéa.

— Ayudaba a Eweleïn a encontrarte cuando las vimos acercarse contigo a rastras hacía la enfermería, nos aproximamos para ver que te sucedía y en ese instante te desmayaste, fue ahí cuando nos percatamos de tus heridas— señaló mis muñecas —¿Cómo te hiciste eso?— levante los hombros, estaba confundida—¿Por fin me dirás que te ocurre?— Su mirada era severa, obviamente no se iría sin respuestas.

—Parece que mi sonambulismo regresó, Eweleïn dice que se debe a un fuerte estrés—

—Yunel, hablo en serio, si no comienzas a cooperar Miiko intervendrá— le miré consternada

—¿Quién te hizo esto?—

—Nadie, yo... no le sé, no creo que haya sido alguien, más bien pienso que se abrieron solas, ya había pasado antes— desvié mi mirada, empezaba asentirme atosigada.

—¿Alguien te hizo esto?— me tomó fuertemente por los hombros y me obligó a mirarle— ¿Alguien te hizo esto ayer por la noche?— negué confundida.

—¡Ya te dije que no!, a veces me sucede es solo una anomalía en mi cicatrización— le alejé con mis manos, estaba por tocar temas sensibles —¿Qué sucede? ¿Me ocultas algo?— cuestioné debido a su indebida insistencia.

—Alguien rompió los escudos y se infiltró ayer por la noche. Coincidiste con él en la sala de Cristal, lo que nos hace pensar que pudo atacarte—

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Teóricamente es casi imposible destruir un escudo— mordí nerviosamente mi labio —Nevra ¿Fue mi escudo? ¿Verdad? Juro que realicé el procedimiento al pie de la letra, en tiempo y forma…—

—Tranquilízate, fue el de Ezarel— abrí los ojos como plato, era imposible que rompieran el escudo de alguien tan fuerte y eficaz —Regresemos al tema principal ¿Crees qué alguien pudo haberte atacado?—

—No— nos quedamos en silencio sin mirarnos, el ambiente era incómodo.

—Conozco el significado de esas marcas— habló finalmente, su voz era relajada— Desde que te conozco usas guantes o muñequeras. Al principio pensé que te gustaban, después de un tiempo me pareció extraño que nunca te dejases ver sin tus muñecas cubiertas—

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi vida personal con el intruso?— estaba a la defensiva, mi voz era fría y cortante —Esto pasó hace mucho, no es relevante con tu mundo—

—Escúchame, simplemente me preocupo, haz estado actuando extraño ultimarte; primero crisis de sonambulismo, después tu salud se desploma y "¿tu mala cicatrización se visibiliza?"— le miré con desdén ¿a dónde quería llegar?— Conozco a los humanos, se cual frágiles pueden ser, esas heridas están en un punto vital, no estabas jugando cuando las hiciste —

—¿Crees que me hice esto?— señalé mi mano, su silencio me respondió—Fue hace mucho, pagué caro mi error y aprendí de él. No volvería a hacerlo, entendí que tenía cosas por las que vivir, personas por las cuales seguir… Esas personas me mantienen cuerda aquí y precisamente por ellas es que voy a regresar a casa…— salté de la cama y emprendí una huida en dirección al baño, Nevra se interpuso en mi camino.

—Escúchame—no le respondí— Biológicamente es imposible que hayas podido realizar ambos cortes con la misma profundidad y exactitud—

—¿Insinúas que alguien me ayudo?— el asintió —Fuere como fuere no te incumbe, así que te pido que no te inmiscuyas en este asunto—

—Está bien, no volveré a hablar de ello, si me dices sucede— puse los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo pesadillas, en donde todos morimos— me miró con desconcierto— Pesadillas enloquecedoras, que temo que sean reales ¿seguramente crees que estoy loca? ¿No?— no respondió— Lo sabía, ahora déjame sola, necesito descansar—

—Espera…— no quería escucharlo, pase por su lado y me encerré en el baño.

Abrí la llave de la tina, esperé a que se llenara y me sumergí en el agua tibia, cerré mis ojos e introduje mi cabeza de manera que el líquido cristalino la cubriera en su totalidad. Esperaba que la preocupación se ahogara.

— _ **Yo no te he olvidado…—**_ Solté un grito, el oxígeno que tenía retenido escapó, abrí los ojos y asomé mi cabeza a la superficie, mis pulmones respiraron anhelantes. Examiné la estancia, allí no había nadie a excepción de mí, todo había sido una mala jugarreta de mi mente.

— No, ya no por favor, no otra vez…— abracé mis rodillas desnudas y me quedé en silencio, implorando porque aquellas voces no retornaran.

1.- _Esclerótica:_ Membrana blanca, gruesa, resistente y fibrosa que constituye la capa exterior del globo del ojo.


	9. Capítulo IV: La ceremonia

Hola, me disculpo por no subir el capítulo el sábado (según yo a más tardar), la verdad es que no me gusto y lo reescribí todo, también corregí los capítulos de atrás (hasta el interludio 2.2) que después resubiré. Si ya leyeron hasta aquí no se preocupen, solo es ortografía y redacción (nada de la historia).

También aproveché ya que al reescribir el capítulo mi bloqueó mental se fue y mi imaginación volvió a fluir y terminé otro más que ya colgué (ósea el siguiente).

¿Ya saben que Eldarya estará en septiembre en español?, pueden registrace en: .es

¿Qué opinan al respecto? pueden contarme y dejarme opiniones.

Saludos virtuales y sin más preámbulo los dejo.

 **Capítulo IV**

 **La ceremonia.**

Finalmente logré dormir plácidamente, aún después de mi incidente en el cuarto de baño pude conciliar el sueño. Me levanté con bastante energía, después de una buena noche y más de 24 horas en cama mi cuerpo pedía un poco de acción.

Necesitaba ropa y una buena ducha, si no hubiera sido por Eweleïn quien me prestó un camisón, seguramente hubiera durado días sin cambiarme.

No me agradaba la idea de pasearme por el Q.G. descalza y en mi ligero pijama (un vestido corto y algo transparente), pero visto que era lo único que poseía y que aún era temprano, contaba con no encontrarme a nadie merodeando en los pasillos.

Abrí la puerta sigilosamente y me aventuré por un vació corredor hasta toparme con una puerta de vaivén blanca; tenía tos ventanillas circulares (una en cada lado) que mostraban la estancia principal de la enfermería y por ende de la salida.

Crucé con rapidez la estancia, estaba por salir de la enfermería cuando la voz de Eweleïn me ordenó detenerme.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— "Acaso nunca duerme"

—A mi habitación— me giré para ver su cara — Necesito ropa limpia, una buena ducha, además de objetos de higiene personal…—

—En el cuarto de baño ahí toallas limpias, cepillos de dientes nuevos y productos de tocador— estaba por refutar cuando extendió una bolsa— Aquí tienes ropa limpia, agradécele a Miiko—

—También necesito ropa interior—dije apenada— iré a mi habitación por ella, no tardaré…—

—Viene incluida—Tomé el paquete y le agradecí — Regresa a tu habitación, iré a revisarte en media hora— Resignada obedecí su indicación.

La idea de entrar al baño me desagradaba, pero como no tenía otra opción me armé de valor y acabé duchándome.

Ewleiin decía la vedad, en un pequeño mueble encontré jabones, dentífrico, cepillos de dientes y para el cabello, zacates, shampoos e inclusive cremas hidratantes, todos de origen natural y con aromas exquisitos, la mayoría desconocidos hasta mi llegada a Eldarya. De cierta manera le encontraba parecido a los hospitales privados, instalaciones de primera, lujos y un buen trato.

La ropa que me había regalado Miiko era bastante bonita, aunque contrastaba con mi estilo práctico y cargado de colores obscuros; un vestido rosa pastel corto, sencillo de una tela muy suave parecida a la seda se deslizó por mi piel, el contacto era bastante agradable, del mundo que venía ese material era solo para clases pudientes.

Unos zapatos cerrados rosas de piso (flats) lo complementaban, todo era perfectamente de mi talla, a excepción del sostén que me quedaba ligeramente grande.

Me acerqué al espejo del lavabo y comencé a cepillar mi pelo, mi piel estaba sumamente pálida, mis ojos tenían una expresión triste debido a las ojeras que los decoraban.

Repentinamente mi reflejo fue sustituido; una mujer tan pálida como un espectro, ojos tan negros como su iris, cabello más negro que el carbón y una maligna pero bella sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes espléndidamente blancos además de estar perfectamente alineados y cuya similitud conmigo era perturbadora se manifestaba en el espejo.

Una sensación hostilidad flotaba en el ambiente, aquella figura emanaba maldad. Estaba petrificada de miedo, quería salir corriendo, cerrar mis parpados y dejar de verla, pero ninguna parte de mi cuerpo respondía.

Un toc toc, interrumpió mi trance, con un simple parpadear mi reflejo volvió, en cuestión de un pestañeo la mujer desapareció.

—Ya voy— logré articular cuando el tocar de la puerta se volvió insistente— Lo siento, estaba en el baño—

—No pasa nada, ya lo imaginaba— expresó Eweleïn con tranquilidad— ¿Hay alguien más aquí?— preguntó repentinamente. Sin darme tiempo para responder se acercó al cuarto de baño y lo inspeccionó.

—No, solo estoy yo— intenté actuar serenamente.

—Es verdad, disculpa. Nevra ya te habrá puesto al tanto del intruso, supongo que aún estoy nerviosa— me forcé a mostrarle una sonrisa— Vamos afuera, estar aquí me pone nerviosa— ¿Acaso había sentido aquella presencia? ¿La había visto? ¿y si no era mi imaginación y existía un intruso dentro del Q.G.?

Deseaba hablar con Ewleiin, pero temía que reaccionara igual que Nevra, quizás pensase que era una paranoica.

Decidí mantener mis infundados presentimientos en secreto, hasta no averiguar algo tangible sobre mis sueños y alucinaciones lo mejor sería ignorarlo.

—Cicatrizaron nuevamente—informó una vez que retiró la última parte del vendaje— el resto de tu salud es óptima, es necesario que te mantengas tranquila y cuides tu alimentación—

—¿Crees que pueda regresar a mis actividades normales?—

—Lo más recomendable es que descanses—

—Antes de que enfermarse estaba designada a vigilar, además me siento perfectamente y tomando en cuenta los hechos acontecidos necesitan todos los ojos posibles— Ewleiin me miró pensativa unos segundos, le otorgué mi mejor sonrisa (no es que fuera muy esplendida pero era lo único que se me ocurría).

—De acuerdo, solo intenta no agitarte demasiado— garabateó un papel y me lo extendió— Dale esto a Miiko, es mi autorización aunque debo advertirte que la última palabra la tiene ella—

—Te lo agradezco— me despedí.

Salí a toda prisa de la enfermería en busca de Miiko, no tuve que buscar mucho, se encontraba desayunado con Leiftan.

—Buenos días— sonreí cordialmente.

—Hola Yunel, me da gusto verte en pie nuevamente— saludó Leiftan al parecer bastante sorprendido de verme—te vez… genial—

—Gracias, pero no mientas, me acabo de ver en un espejo y ambos sabemos que esto no se ve muy bien— señalé mis ojeras y apreté mi pálido cachete, provocando que ambos comenzaran a reír ante mi espontanea expresión.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó Miiko con genuina preocupación.

—Muy bien, tanto que considero reanudar mis actividades diarias— extendí la hoja que Ewleiin me había dado minutos antes.

—Acabas de levantarte y visto tu estado…—

—Por favor, me siento mucho mejor, de lo contrario no lo pediría, además le prometí a Lander que tocaría en la celebración de hoy, por lo que estaré arriba del escenario, el cual es un punto muy favorable para vigilar—Miiko y Leiftan se miraron, dando la impresión de sustituir las palabras con sus mirar.

— ¿Estas segura?—Leiftan me observaba dubitativo.

—Por supuesto—

—Si crees poder mantenerte en pie no veo problema. Dirígete en una hora y media a la sala de Cristal, tendremos una reunión—

—¡Gracias!— La primer parte de mi plan estaba lista—¡AH¡ y ¡Gracias por la ropa!— dije desde la puerta mientras le enseñaba mi pulgar, imitando al famoso icono de Facebook.

—Por nada— Miiko le restó importancia al asunto con su habitual tono indiferente.

La segunda parte de mi plan consistía en subirme al escenario, probablemente me paralizaría de miedo ya que jamás había tocado en público, pero era la única opción que tenía para poder imitar lo más posible el escenario de mi sueño. Solo esperaba que la oferta de Lander no estuviera declinada o terminaría como una mentirosa frente a Miiko y Leiftan.

Cuando llegué a la tienda de música estaba cerrada, observé un letrero colgado en la puerta: _"Cerrado 20,21 y 22 de agosto, por su comprensión gracias"_

Había olvidado que el señor Eudor me había informado que cerraría un día antes, un día después del evento y el mismo día de este.

Me arriesgué a tocar, no perdía nada intentando, aunque probable es que estuvieran en su casa y no escuchasen.

Insistí unos 10 minutos, viendo que nadie habría me dirigí a la puerta trasera, el timbre era un tanto alto, siempre que buscaba a Lander tenía que pararme de puntillas para alcanzarlo. El habitual y hermoso sonido que anunciaba las visitas resonó, casi en seguida la puerta de abrió.

—Hola Yunel— Raissa me abrazó— Veo que estas mejor, Eudor me comentó que ayer todavía te dejó bastante mal— su rostro mostraba alivio —Pero que maleducada, entra por favor— puso su mano en mi espalda y me empujó suavemente dentro de la estancia.

Su casa tenía un estilo medieval complementado con ese aire arquitectónico que se inspiraba en la naturaleza característico de la arquitectura Eldaryana , estaba dividida en tres pisos: el primero estaba construido de manera subterránea y allí se ubicaba el taller, el segundo piso se dividida en dos partes: la parte frontal era la tienda y la segunda contenía la cocina y el comedor, en el tercer piso se hallaban los cuartos, él baño y una pequeña sala.

Agradecí su invitación y senté en la mesa como me indicó.

— ¿Esta Eudor? Me gustaría agradecerle en persona por lo que hizo, si no hubiera sido por él y Eweleïn probablemente aún seguirá en cama—

—Si hubieras llegado media hora antes lo hubieses alcanzado, salió a recibir a algunos colegas— explicó mientras ponía tres tazas llenas de café sobre la mesa— ¿Ya desayunaste?—

—Raissa, no tienes por qué molestarte— agité mis brazos una vez que tuve mi taza cerca—Con esto basta muchas gracias, no quiero importunar—

—No importunas, apenas vamos a desayunar, con los preparativos perdimos la noción del tiempo—

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpir, solo venía a buscar a Lander. Me gustaría hablar con él—

—Bajará pronto, ya había salido del baño cuando llegaste. No puede demorarse, tiene junta en el Q.G. en una hora—

—Es verdad, también asistiré, así que tampoco puedo retrasarme—

—¿Qué? Pero acabas de reponerte. Imaginé que te darían unos días de descanso—

—Yo insistí— tomé un par de cucharadas de azúcar y las vertí sobre mi café, moví lentamente el líquido mientras contemplaba el rostro turbado de Raissa.

—Las cosas están tensas, cualquiera que sea la tarea asignada será demandante física y mentalmente— la respuesta de Raissa me sorprendió, parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba.

—Estoy al tanto, Nevra me explicó algunas cosas—

—¿Te habló del escudo?—

—Sí y del intruso— Raissa sabía demasiado para ser una ciudadana común, atando cabos con respecto a la visita Medicinal de Eudor y lo informada que estaba su esposa era evidente que tenían más influencia y jerarquía de la que aparentaban.

Ahora comprendía las palabras de Miiko "Eudor es alguien muy querido".

—Pero que milagro— Lander apareció con su pelo húmedo, se sentó a mi lado y me revoloteó el cabello.

.

—¡Basta ya!— me quejé— Tu mamá va a pensar que así nos comportamos siempre—

—¿Y no es así?—

—Claro que no, por lo menos en mi caso — aclaré rápidamente avergonzada, por su parte Lander reía escandalosamente.

—¿Cómo sigues?— preguntó Lander quien daba un pequeño giro serio a la discusión.

—Ya mejor— Inhalé el delicioso olor de mi café, ingerí un sorbo, su sabor dulce y amargo deleitó mis papilas gustativas y mi memoria.

Mi familia y yo amábamos el café, era un hábito familiar reunirse por las noches o las tardes a tomar una taza, en mi caso llegaba a caer en el exceso, tomaba todas las tazas que mis nervios pudieran aguantar, incluso obtuve inmunidad ante sus efectos. Todos los que me conocían sabían que de mi dependencia a la bebida.

—Me alegra verlo, aunque tu tonalidad pálida no diga lo mismo, un zombie tiene mejor aspecto— Lander mató la seriedad en la conversación.

—¡Lander!—le gritó Raissa —¿Tengo que recordarte tu edad?—

—No pasa nada, es su manera de decir que me ama— le jalé un mechón de pelo—Iré al grano, no quiero que lleguemos tarde a la junta de Miiko—

—¿Piensas asistir Yunel? Creí que disfrutarías tus forzados días de incapacidad— Lander miró a su madre sorprendido, ella se limitó a alzar los hombros.

—Ya me había aburrido de no molestarte— hice una pequeña pausa antes de continuar— ¿Aún quiere tu papá que toque esta noche?—

—Claro ¿Finalmente aceptarás? — asentí con una sonrisa nerviosa, Lander pasó su brazo por mi espalda y me estrechó— sabía que mis encantos terminarían por convencerte— puse los ojos en blanco ante su desbordante seguridad.

—Me alegra que aceptases, más vale tarde que nunca— Raissa me sonrió.

—Solo una cosa, la verdad es que jamás he tocado enfrente de mucha gente, los únicos que me llegaron a escuchar fueron mis familiares y un par de amigos—confesé nerviosa al tiempo que jugaba con mis manos.

—Lo harás bien— Raissa apretó mis manos—Te hemos visto, tienes talento—

—Yo tocaré contigo, podríamos hacer un dueto con las canciones que hemos ensayado de tu mundo, será culturalmente enriquecedor—

—Eso sería grandioso— por una lado tener a Lander a mi lado sería reconfortante y por otra parte, podría demostrarles que artísticamente éramos ricos y bastos—Bien, entonces dicho todo me retiro—

—¿No te quedas a desayunar?—

—Gracias Lander, pero ya desayune— penosamente mis intestinos me delataron, Lander se echó a reír mientras me sonrojaba.

—Creo que tu estomago no piensa igual, no te dejaré partir con el estómago vació, así que siéntate— no pude evitar sonreír ante tal oferta, aunque fuese enérgica Raissa siempre mantenía su dulzura.

El desayuno fue ameno, de alguna manera estar con ellos me hacía sentir en casa, me encontraba tan cómoda que perdimos la noción del tiempo.

—Váyanse, yo recojo la mesa— nos apresuró Raissa cuando se percató de la hora.

—Pero…—

—Nada Yunel, ya conocen a Miiko— nos empujó a la salida.

A paso acelerado nos dirigimos al Q.G., en tramos corríamos lo cual era un tanto molesto ya que el vestido se me pegaba y subía tanto que en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de revelar mi bragas.

—Por eso odio las faldas, no comprendo como Karen y Aretha corren con esto— refunfuñaba.

—Misterio femenino— me contestaba jadeante Lander— No te fijes, ahí quien prácticamente viste como Adan y no se apena, recuerda que aquí la cantidad y el tamaño de prendas no importan. Lo mismo daría que anduvieras desnuda a que vistieras con una carpa que ni los ojos te dejara mostrar— Aunque me consideraba una persona de mente abierta, algunas veces mi educación y cultura chocaban un poco con las costumbres Eldaryanas, no porque no las aceptase, si no porque me parecían algo nuevas, diferentes y difíciles de reintegrar a mi arraigada educación.

Derrapando con un par de minutos sobrantes, logramos llegar a tiempo. La sala ya estaba casi llena, no había lugares para sentarse.

Lander señaló un espacio bastante cómodo junto a los pilares, aunque nos tocaría estar parados, por lo menos podríamos susurrar sin ser vistos. Nos apresuramos a ocupar el lugar antes de que alguien más lo hiciese.

La junta no tardó en comenzar, se habló superfluamente de la violación de los escudos, se enfatizó en la importancia de la seguridad del evento y se designaron los dos comités de seguridad que protegerían el Cristal y la Reunión además de elegir al jefe que dirigiría la seguridad externa:

—Valkyon, Magnus y Leiftan se encargaran de la seguridad de la reunión—

—Parece que los padres de los gemelos estarán al mando— asentí—Está claro que por lo menos de la logística de la Reunión estamos vetados— Lander tenía razón, los padres de los mellizos no me consideraban una buena influencia y desde que Lander se convirtió en mi amigo tomaron la misma postura hacia él—Aretha y Arsen tienen suerte de ser sus hijos, tal vez eso los salve del veto—

—Lo dudo— respondí en un susurro. También ellos pagaban caro nuestra cercanía, en varias ocasiones escuché como los gemelos discutían con sus padres a causa mía, en algún punto consideré alejarme, pero estos me pidieron que hiciera caso omiso de la opinión de sus padres, lo cual me conmovió y me hizo valorar aún más su amistad.

—Los encargados del Cristal serán…— guardamos silencio para escuchar a Miiko— Jamón, Ezarel, y Victoria.

—Ya estamos vetados de todo el Q.G.— nos tapamos la boca para reír silenciosamente. Hasta cierto punto me alegraba estar con Eudor, ya que de lo contrario me hubiera quedado sin mucho que hacer.

—Si las miradas mataran Ezarel ya sería un cadáver— me codeó Lander para que contemplara al mencionado— Parece que a Victoria y su marido no les alegra que Ezarel esté en el comité— Los padres de los gemelos miraban con desprecio al jefe de la Guardia Absyntine— Supongo que ya estarás al tanto de lo que sucedió hace dos días—susurró en mi oído para evitar que alguien más pudiese escuchar.

—Nevra me puso al tanto de la violación del escudo de Ezarel y del intruso— le respondí con el mismo cuidado y de la misma forma.

Lander miró en todas direcciones para comprobar que nadie nos prestara atención, después me indicó que nos alejásemos a una esquina totalmente vacía. Una vez que estuvimos totalmente excluidos se acercó nuevamente a mi oído y continuó su explicación.

—Mis padres son bastante influyentes, anteriormente al igual que los padres de Aretha y Arsen eran miembros de la Guardia de la luz, pero decidieron renunciar.

Puedo decir que eran unos de los miembros más fuertes y aún pasado el tiempo lo siguen siendo, eso a pesar de que algunas personas vieron sus dotes y habilidades afectadas ante el robo del cristal, incluyéndoles a ellos. Por lo que en situaciones críticas o muy importantes se les sigue incluyendo y a su vez ellos siguen participando como si fueran miembros activos— asentí, le indiqué un cambio de posición y me paré de puntillas para alcanzar su oído.

—Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber cuál fue la cantidad de Cristal robado—

—Un 47%, casi la mitad. Actualmente solo se ha recuperado un 7%, fue un golpe muy fuerte. Con una pérdida tan abrupta y cuantiosa del cristal, era inevitable no tener consecuencias a gran escala. Las afectaciones no se restringieron a la población de Eldarya, también la flora y fauna se vieron implicados—

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo ocurrió?—

—Poco más de 50 años, es más o menos el tiempo en el que los portales se cerraron para nosotros, lo cual fue a propósito. Quien robó los cristales lanzó una parte a tu mundo.

Tras aquel acontecimiento varios miembros se lanzaron al rescate de los fragmentos esparcidos en el mundo terrenal. La guardia de la anguila perdió valiosos y poderosos miembros, las guardias se vieron desabastecidas de personal y todos los pobladores si excepciones perdieron a un ser querido.

La estructura política sufrió terribles mutaciones en los años venideros; debido a que entre todos aquellos valientes exploradores se encontraba el Jefe de la Guardia de la Luz.

Por decisión unánime, Raissa tomó el mando en aquellos momentos difíciles. Más que reemplazar una figura de autoridad reemplazaba a un gran amigo y a su cuñado.

Aquella noche no hubo tiempo de elegir, sabían que el portal se cerraría, perderían a los culpables y junto con estos a los fragmentos de Cristal.

Fueron muchos los valientes que se aventuraron a aquella peligrosa misión, entre ellos Lambert (el jefe de la guardia de la Anguila) y a su vez hermano de Eudor, su mejor amigo Zigor (quien fuera hermano de Raissa) le siguió en su travesía humana junto con madres, padres, hijos, abuelos, amigos, nietos y más…

Con el cometido de no regresar sin todos los fragmentos, los Eldaryanos seguían encubiertos en el mundo terrenal librando una silenciosa guerra en la que tristemente ya había bajas y desapariciones pero ningún retorno.

La entereza de Raissa, la nobleza de los que habían partido a la tierra y el sacrificio de los caídos motivó a la población general (entre ellos Lander) a formar parte del Cuartel General, para así poder proteger su hogar y a los que allí le habitaban.

Toda Eldarya parecía levantarse muy lentamente, la gente hacía más de lo que podía, era admirable su entereza frente al dolor y miedo.

Las investigaciones en la tierra y en Eldarya no daban frutos, el paradero de los cristales se ignoraba .

—Sabes…a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor jamás haber encontrado ningún fragmento del Cristal…— La mirada picara de Lander se ensombreció.

La delicada información que me había confiado y aquella última confesión me dejaron perpleja. Tenía bastantes dudas, sin embargo me limité a dejarle proseguir…

—El primer trozo de cristal lo encontramos en un infectado, era el antiguo jefe de la Guardia Obsidiana; recuerdo la noche que enloqueció e intento matar a todos en el Q.G. No les dio otra opción, tuvieron que acabar con su vida, de lo contrario hubiera corrido más sangre.

Cuando lograron derrotarlo su cuerpo se volvió cenizas y entre ellas encontraron el primer trozo de cristal, no sabemos porque lo ingirió ni como lo obtuvo. Esta dinámica se ha repetido con el resto de infectados; Ingerir y enloquecer.

Aunque no todos los cristales los hemos recuperado de infectados, no deja de ser un número considerable el de seres corrompidos por su ingesta—Hizo una pequeña pausa, parecía meditar sus palabras, dudaba en hablar— Tu más que nadie debe de comprender lo irracional que es acabar con la vida de alguien, mi mamá pensaba como tú. Intentó evitar a toda costa llegar a esas circunstancias, pero cuando la primer víctima cayó, comprendió que aquella drástica decisión era el único camino que les quedaba. Aquella noche ella no solo acabo con la vida de un infectado, también lo hizo con la de un viejo amigo y compañero, después de eso no logró recuperarse y relegó el mando a Miiko, en cuanto al puesto vacante de la Guardia Obsidiana fue ocupado Valkyon—

—Entonces Miiko y Valkyon no son tan veteranos como imaginaba— alcancé a decir en un intento por borrar a Yvoni de mi mente. Lander tenía razón, aquel acto me seguía pareciendo aberrante.

—Todos los jefes son relativamente nuevos, Ezarel sustituyó a Magnus quien renunció tras la caída de un miembro de su guardia y Nevra remplazó a su difunto Jefe; los cuales fueron víctimas de Neron "el primer infectado"—

—¿Por qué tu padre no quedó al mando? ¿Por qué el padre de los gemelos abandonó su puesto en una situación tan inestable?— Lander me pidió parar con mi bombardeo de preguntas, no podía responderlas todas al mismo tiempo.

—Como ya te expliqué; el Cristal afecto a unos más que a otros, hubo quienes perdieron por completo sus poderes o la mayoría de su fuerza. El dote de mi padre (la sanación) no es común, son pocas las personas que lo tienen y con lo anterior el número se redujo drásticamente. Mi papá era el Médico de la guardia de la Anguila, pero al reducirse las personas con dotes sanadores, los que quedaron o sobrevivieron se vieron en la necesidad de abarcar más allá de su comunidad.

Aunque mi padre tenía la capacidad y el apoyo para sustituir a mi madre se vio imposibilitado debido a sus constantes viajes, mismos que le costaron el cargo en la enfermería.

Por bien de la salud de todos decidió ceder a Eweleïn su lugar—su voz se entristeció— Como vez la guardia de la anguila no solo perdió guerreros, también perdió seres queridos.

Todos en Eldarya perdimos ante aquel ataque masivo. Los 5 cristales fueron hurtados, pero el nuestro que es el central fue él más saqueado— Miré asombrada, era demasiada información la que se me revelaba.

—¿Existe más de un Cristal?— asintió— Déjame ver si entiendo ¿este cristal funge como una especie de puente?—

—Exactamente; son 5 cristales, el puente por llamarle de alguna manera, el del norte, sur, este y oeste en representación de los puntos cardinales—

—¿Y alguien de los que partió ya regresó?—

—No, aunque es más fácil regresar que salir. Abrir desde afuera un portal conlleva un conjuro de alta complejidad a lo que se añaden situaciones climatológicas, terrestres y otros factores como mantener su incógnita, que complican la libre apertura de los portales. Por eso sorprendió tu llegada, es prácticamente imposible que un humano se inmiscuya— se acercó un poco más a mi oído y cubrió con su mano su boca, como si quisiese evitar que las palabras huyeran— parece ser que a ti te trajo el oráculo— le miré atónita— En fin…— sin darme pausa para expresar mi conmoción continuó— Ya han llegado noticias de bajas: el papá De Mery por ejemplo, su compañero de misión nos informó del trágico hecho, envió un comunicado entre los suministros alimenticios— estaba estupefacta, las cosas eran más perturbantes de lo que me había imaginado— Hace varios años nos llegó un comunicado por parte del hermano de mi padre, en él nos informaba que mi tío había fallecido al intentar proteger un pedazo de cristal— la cólera invadió su rostro— No solo nos robaron el cristal, también le arrebataron un hermano a mi madre.

—Lo siento…— miré acongojada a mi compañero — Pero… el hermano de tú padre….¿Está bien? — no sabía que decir… Lander me demostraba una gran confianza, agradecía enormemente su gesto.

— Desconocemos desde hace un tiempo su paradero— su expresión se llenó de frustración— Por alguna extraña razón después de un tiempo prefirió trabajar solo. Los únicos enlaces de Eldarya que tenía en la tierra se reducían a mi tío. Cuando él murió quedó solo nuevamente, lo intentamos convencer de volver a la red Eldaryana terrestre, pero se negó. Si le ocurrió algo, jamás lo sabremos... —

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?, no es que no agradezca la confianza…— le di un par de palmadas en la espalda.

— Por dos cosas; para que no te sorprendas cuando veas a mis padres participando en asuntos serios como el del escudo… Aunque te agradecería si finges conmoción— no pude evitar soltar una risa, me sorprendía este chico, jamás dejaba decaer su actitud— Y para que vislumbres la magnitud de la situación que aquí se vive.

Creemos que están por atentar otra vez, la gente ya ha perdido demasiado. Los padres de la familia de Aretha y Arsen no son la excepción; el miembro caído que causó la renuncia de Magnus como jefe de la Guardia Absynthe fue su hijo mayor, imagino que pensar que pueden estar en una situación similar les aterra. Necesitan un culpable y parece que Ezarel fue el elegido—

— ¿Creen que hizo mal el conjuro?...sinceramente es bastante raro que su escudo fuera destruido—

— Exacto, no te ofendas pero…—

— Ya sé, no entiendes porque no fui el blanco—

— Yo… Lo siento— se disculpó inmediatamente, se veía avergonzado.

— No te disculpes, yo también lo pienso, aunque Ezarel hubiese realizado el ritual borracho y con los ojos vendados hubiese creado un escudo más poderoso que el mío. Conozco el mecanismo de estos, la fuerza espiritual y física de la persona influye en el resultado, yo jamás podría crear un escudo de primer nivel…— nos quedamos pensativos analizando los hechos hasta que una bulla llamó nuestra atención.

— La junta, probablemente ya concluyó— me golpeé la frente, a veces era demasiado dispersa.

— No te preocupes… Aretha nos podrá poner al tanto—

—Imagino que ella te pasaba las tareas en el colegio—

—¿Cómo adivinaste?— me miró sorprendido.

—Típicos estereotipos escolares, parece ser que tú y yo no fuimos los mejores alumnos. No sabes cómo me reconforta conocer a alguien parecido a mí— me recargué sobre su hombro, apreté los labios para no soltar una carcajada, aunque con la escandalosa bulla probablemente pasaría inadvertido.

—¿En serió?, imaginaba lo contrario… eres de las mejores en varias áreas que necesitan una dedicación letrada— me escaneó con la mirada— Humana… estás llena de sorpresas, no eres nada de lo que aparentas—

—Me alagas, pero esto se lo debo a varias personas y a la universidad, ellos me hicieron mejorar— le guiñé un ojo —No seas modesto, das bastante guerra— salimos de nuestro escondite sigilosamente.

—Soy hechicero e hijo de unos de los más poderosos hechiceros. Tengo que intentar dar el ancho— se rascaba la cabeza con expresión agobiada— Aunque siento que el saco me queda grande... —

—Una gran envergadura que llenar— asintió— confío en que lo lograras, ya verás—guiñe y sonreí— Tiempo al tiempo, la experiencia es la clave, ya la obtendrás…—

Nos reincorporamos a la junta, un barbullo sin sentido y furibundo se manifestaba frente a nosotros:

—¿Qué sucedió?— preguntamos al unisonó mientras nuestras miradas llenas de incomprensión se encontraban.

Unos piquetes en mi hombro derecho llamaron mi atención, giré mi cabeza y me encontré con Chrome.

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor—

—Hola Chrome, efectivamente— me miraba con su típica sonrisa pícara— Si me dicen que hacían escondidos les explico este alboroto—

—Le explicaba los detalles de la crisis de hace dos noches. Ahora que he saciado tu curiosidad cuéntanos que sucede— le respondió tajante Lander.

—¡Ah! Ya estoy al tanto de ello, pensé que tramarían algo interesante—meneó su cabeza con decepción— Victoria y Magnus alegan la intervención de Ezarel en la protección del cristal, también piden que sea destituido. Lo peor es que hay quienes guiados por el pánico están de acuerdo— Me detuve a escuchar con atención los alegatos, efectivamente había quienes pensantemente defendían a Ezarel (por suerte la mayoría), mientras que otros pocos exigían "ver rodar su cabeza", jerárquicamente hablando.

— ¿Nos perdimos algo relevante que no tenga que ver con este enjuiciamiento absurdo?— Lander señaló a la multitud, su cara reflejaba desaprobación.

—No, se fueron cuando inició este desastre— El castaño y yo miramos extrañados a Chrome—

— ¿Qué? …— se encogió de hombros—No fueron muy discretos—

—Fue eso, o estabas de chismoso — Lander le miraba con semblante grave, pero Chrome pasó inadvertido su gesto.

—¡Silencio!— La llamarada del báculo de Miiko emergió súbitamente sosegando los alegatos.

—No hay pruebas contundentes, sobre un mal proceso de conjuración— Nevra había intervenido—Yo mismo verifiqué el proceso. Explicado lo anterior, no permitiremos que se juzgue desmedidamente solo por el afán de encontrar culpables— Ezarel no se defendía, permanecía quieto, se veía bastante avergonzado. Observé como Valkyon ponía una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

— Respetamos la libertad de expresión, siempre y cuando se lleve de manera respetuosa y veraz. Esto cae en la calumnia, si alguien va a señalar que lo haga con fundamentos y pruebas táctiles, no con ideas y creencias basadas en el pánico— Tras escuchar las palabras de Leiftan todos enmudecieron, no solo por su expresión severa, sino porque mayoritariamente habían comprendido el mensaje (salvo algunas expresiones: Victoria y Magnus).

—Si alguien de la logística de seguridad del Cristal está en contra de que Ezarel puede levantar la mano y con gusto le asignaremos el cargo a otros que quieran trabajar — Miiko dirigió una mirada furiosa a Victoria y Magnus— Viendo que nadie protesta proseguiré con la reunión, esperando no más faltas de respeto; Nevra serás el jefe de la seguridad externa— El mencionado asintió— Antes de continuar con la vigilancia pasaré estos brazaletes, todos los pobladores incluyéndonos y los visitantes los tendrán, quien se cruce con alguien que no lo posea deberá notificar inmediatamente a través del mecanismo que enseguida les daremos y explicaremos—

—¿Y si llevan mucha ropa? ¿No ocasionaría detenciones innecesarias que podrían distraernos de una verdadera amenaza?— Preguntó Lilith una mujer de unos 35 años con patas de chivo y cuernos, tenía aspecto de demonio pero corazón de Ángel, pertenecía a la guardia obsidiana, aunque sus conocimientos herbolarios y medicinales la convertían en la mano derecha de Ewleiin.

—El brazalete reaccionará ante alguien que no lo posea, se volverá negro en dicho caso— explicó Leiftan con su habitual amabilidad.

—Expuesto el punto, deberán formar parejas o tríos, también pueden trabajar solos o como mejor se acomoden. Una vez que decidan su forma de trabajar, sea individual o en equipo y escojan a sus compañeros en el caso de los que trabajen en conjunto, vendrán a registrarse con Ykhar y Kero— Miiko señaló a la pareja, la cual ya se hallaba acomodada en una mesa con un par de hojas, listos para comenzar a trabajar— Una vez que se organicen pueden retirarse—

—Antes de iniciar el trámite ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?— Peguntó Leiftan, dándole la palabra Alajéa quien entre otros tantos habían levantado la mano.

—¿Si vemos algo? ¿Cuál será la señal?—

—Una vez que se anoten Ykhar y Kero les darán un amuleto el cual deberán traer oculto esta noche, este será nuestro comunicador, dependiendo del color o la combinación de colores que tenga significara la situación que acontece e indicará a donde deben acudir— varias manos se levantaron, pero Leiftan les indicó esperar— Hemos tomado en cuenta que no será visible, por lo que vibrará en caso de notificación o alguna alerta— todas las manos bajaron a excepción de la de Alajéa, la cual obtuvo nuevamente la palabra.

—¿Es un conjuro difícil?—

—No, son solo dos palabras. Confío en que las aprenderán— su tono se volvió enérgico, provocando que todo el público asintiera— Bien ¿Alguna otra pregunta?— Nadie levanto la mano— Entonces pueden pasar a inscribirse— Dos filas ordenadas se formaron inmediatamente.

—¿Quieren incluirme en su dúo?— cuestionaba Chrome con mirar divertido.

—Por supuesto— Siempre que trabajaba con Chrome, la faena terminaba con un giro inesperadamente divertido, no podría rechazar su propuesta.

—Estoy seguro de que los tres amenizaremos el momento— afirmó Lander quien también se había vuelto amigo de Chrome.

—Solo espero que no sea a mi costa…— ambos se lanzaron una mirada llena de complicidad —No sean odiosos, recuerden que estaba convaleciente—

—Está bien, prometo portarme bien— la cara de Chrome mostró una expresión dramatizada.

—Yunel— Interrumpió Nevra— Estaremos juntos, acabo de regístranos— Me tendió un brazalete azul y un collar circular con signos forjados, contenía 5 piedras transparentes incrustadas.

—Pero…— Chrome y Lander miraban confundidos, la tensión entre nosotros era evidente.

—Pasaré por ti a las 6 a tu habitación—

—A las seis comienzan los ensayos— me recordó Lander en un susurro precavido.

—Seré miembro de los músicos en el concierto— expliqué

—Entonces te veré a las 5— sin darnos tiempo de protestar se giró.

—¿Qué le ocurre?— cuestionó Chrome— ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?—

—No que yo recuerde— mentí, mi expresión consternada lo hizo creíble—Probablemente le chupo la sangre a un borracho— espeté, lo último que deseaba era pasar tiempo con él.

—¡Hola!— Alajéa se abalanzó sobre mí— Pensamos que estarías en cama aún— Por lo visto medio Q.G. Estaba al tanto de mi estado.

—Veo que estas mejor, quisimos pasar a visitarte pero siempre te encontrábamos dormida— explicó Karenn una vez que Alajéa me liberó de su abrazo.

—Era cierto, estuve noqueada por dos días— respondí jadeante debido a la falta de aire.

—¡Podrías ser más cuidadosa, acaba de recuperarse!— Protestó Chrome, definitivamente estos dos jamás se llevarían bien.

—¿Perdón? ¿Quién eres para decirme como debo tratar a mis amistades?—se defendió Alajéa visiblemente molesta.

Karenn y yo nos disponíamos a tranquilizarlos cuando una fría voz intercedió.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? Sus peleas nos ponen los nervios de punta a todos, serán los responsables de una recaída y 4 nuevos ingresos hospitalarios— Los ojos rosados de Aretha les miraban con dureza, su helado tono de voz podía estremecer a cualquiera que no la conociese, no obstante sus allegados sabíamos que detrás de aquella chica de hierro se ocultaba un ser amable y cálido.

—Obedezcan a mi hermana, no quieren verla enojada— participó Arsen en un intento por apaciguar los ánimos— Se los digo por experiencia, yo la tengo diario— Aretha le dirigió una mirada despiadada.

—Te recuerdo que estamos en el mismo equipo, si no te modulas todos los brazaletes anunciaran un elfo desaparecido—

—Yo también te quiero hermanita— Arsen se abalanzó sobre su hermana, la cual reaccionó con una mueca tan graciosa que causó que todos termináramos riendo.

—Creo que el collar anunciará desapariciones masivas— informo, se alejó un poco de su hermano y acomodó su blusa y su blanco cabello, el cual siempre llevaba en capas a la altura de los hombros, pues lo consideraba muy práctico.

—Espero que sus parejas no sean así— señaló Arsen a su hermana con fingido miedo—¿Cómo se organizaron? —

—Nosotras dos vamos juntas— Alajéa abrazó a Karenn con una sonrisa.

—Chrome y yo somos equipo— informó Lander

—¿No me digas qué te excluyeron? — Arsen me miró extrañado, la sutileza no era su fuerte.

—Puedes unirte a nosotros, sería reconfortante para mi tener a alguien pensante— ofreció Aretha mientras su hermano protestaba ofendido.

—Ya tengo equipo…— Chrome Y Lander miraron divertidos la escena— Estoy con Nevra…—

—¡¿Con Nevra?!— La cara de Alajéa se descompuso, me miraba de arriba a abajo llena de incredulidad.

—Sí, con Nevra— le recalcó Aretha denotando du desprecio por ella, opinaba que su personalidad era irritante y sospechosa.

—Tengo que irme— dijo cabizbaja y salió a toda prisa de la sala, Karenn se despidió con una disculpa y corrió para darle alcance.

—No pareces muy conforme— Aretha me miraba curiosa.

—Ciertamente no, la idea original era formar un trio— señalé al lobo y al castaño con mis pulgares.

—Estábamos por inscribirnos cuando el chupasangre le informó que serían equipo—

—¿Informar? Yo diría ordenar— corrigió Lander a Chrome— Les dejamos, tenemos que registrarnos—

—Esperen, tengo que decirles algo ¿Los espero afuera de la sala?— ambos asintieron—A ustedes también— Tomé suavemente a los gemelos de los brazos, quedando en medio y evidenciando más mi poca altura en comparación con ellos. Aunque Aretha no era tan alta como su hermano, me terminaba sobrepasando por unos 8 centímetros como mínimo.

—Claro— me miraron inquisitivos.

El poco tiempo que esperamos al desastroso par, ambos me detallaron el suceso en la junta a detalle desde el "poco diplomático comportamiento de sus padres" citando las palabras de Aretha y "su narcisismo aniquilado " citando a Arsen, me explicaron las preocupantes y posibles especulaciones de Valkyon, además del escabroso descubrimiento del único y mismo ignoto culpable de todo el caos latente.

—Listo— informó el castaño —¿Qué querías decirnos? —

¿Por dónde empezar?, contemple las caras interrogantes del cuarteto con indecisión, me había arrepentido.

¿En qué rayos pensaba? Me tildarían de loca ante mis delirantes miedos.

—No era nada importante, siento haberles hecho perder su tiempo— era lo mejor, recobrar mi cordura, olvidar y continuar…


	10. Capítulo V: Manifestaciones

**Capítulo V**

 **Manifestaciones**

Un quinteto holgazán se mantenía aún en el pasillo, Ezarel los increpó:

—¿Qué hacen todos ustedes?— les interrogó

—Organizando nuestros pendientes— respondió ágilmente Chrome

—¿Cómo estás?— su ojos azules se detuvieron en la humana.

—Bien, gracias— respondió perturbada, la mirada del elfo era inusualmente escarchada.

—Perfecto—escaneó al grupo con suspicacia, podría sancionar su pereza y convertirlos en personas de utilidad; sin embargo no estaba de humor para jugar a la niñera—¡Tú!— señaló a Yunel.

—Y…¿Si?— Tartamudeó su respuesta, quería evitar el sarcasmo letal de Ezarel.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer—sin esperar su respuesta se giró y emprendió su camino con paso altivo.

Aretha se encogió de hombros, Yunel le respondió moviendo negativamente la cabeza en manifestación de la arrogante actitud del jefe de la guardia Absynthe. Con un suspiro soltó su resignación y procedió a darle alcance, pues este ni siquiera se detuvo a comprobar si ella le seguía.

Sin un rumbo concreto, decidió seguirle sin cuestionarle.

No compartieron ni miradas ni palabras, él se limitaba a abstraerse en sus preocupaciones y ella a contemplar todo el movimiento y las labores que cada persona realizaba con afán y apuro.

Salieron de la guardia, atravesaron las murallas y tomaron el sendero que llevaba al peñasco sur en donde ella había hecho su ritual.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó cuándo llegaron a la cima y el prodigioso e infinito mar se vislumbró.

—Verificaremos que todo esté bien—espetó secamente— Pon atención en este procedimiento—

—¿Es el encantamiento de refuerzo?—

—Eso se hizo ayer— respondió tajante ante la duda que él consideraba información obvia—Verificaremos que no existan grietas—

—Disculpa… olvidé esa información—

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidar una instrucción tan clara y concisa?, estabas en la junta cuando se informó—

—En mi defensa notifico que mi percepción del tiempo se alteró—

—Si la seguridad dependiera de tu mala percepción ya estaríamos muertos, sobre todo con los últimos incidentes— manifestó con dureza —¿También me vas a decir que Nevra no te puso al tanto de lo ocurrido?— Finalizó tajante su sermón sin dejar de lado su connotación irónica.

—Más o menos— se animó a confesar ante la incrementada susceptibilidad de su compañero.

"¿Esta humana nunca sabe nada?" pensaba molesto Ezarel.

Consideraba inútil y un derroche de su tiempo explicarle la situación, pero sobre todo le hastiaba su presencia.

Estaba furioso, sabía que Miiko y Leiftan le habían asignado el rol de niñera y a aquella ingenua el de soplona.

Su ignorancia la hacía sensata, si el cometía un mínimo error, ella lo plasmaría inocentemente en el informe.

—Vamos a empezar, solo explicaré y ejecutaré una vez. Memoriza todos los detalles o de lo contario no podrás realizar un buen reporte—

Estaba a punto de protestar, su última frase había sido dirigida con tal entonación que cualquiera que la escuchara se hubiera sentido minimizado e insultado.

Le hablaba como a una inepta; ese tipo de tratos no los toleraba, no le importaba si fuese un familiar, un jefe con el máximo rango o su ídolo. Que insultaran su capacidad intelectual para ella era una de las mayores ofensas que se le pudieran dirigir. Sin embargo con un gran esfuerzo realizó una excepción y pasó por alto el asunto.

Ahora tenía asuntos más importantes por los que preocuparse, desperdiciar energía mental en una disputa con aquella reencarnación de narciso, le parecía un desperdicio de tiempo y un coraje innecesario.

Ezarel profirió un par de palabras que develaron una especie de circulo semejante a las mándalas por la cantidad de jeroglíficos y cuya estética era majestuosa, posteriormente emitió una corta oración y arrojó una pisca de un extraño polvo rosado que había guardado cuidadosamente en algún bolsillo de su vestimenta.

El pigmento quedó flotante en el espacio dentro del círculo, los símbolos brillaron, una luz emergió de ellos y arrasó con el polvo, que al tacto de esta adquirió un color rosado.

La luz se alzó varios kilómetros por encima de ellos, hasta chocar con una especie de barrera invisible que al toque de la luz adquirió su rozado color, revelando una especie de colosal domo rosa transparente.

Yunel observó el bello espectáculo. Se percató que desde otros puntos, 5 rayos luminosos de diferente color imitaban el fenómeno, dando como resultado una especie de aureola boreal.

—Quiero suponer que el pigmento colorea el escudo, si existiera una fisura en alguna zona esta no podría pintarse de rosa— Ezarel asintió—¿ Por eso ninguna luz es azul cielo? Porque poder admirar el cielo es indicador de grieta, si utilizaran ese color no podrían distinguir una fisura ¿Cierto?—

—Si no eres tan tonta como aparentas, esto me da esperanza de que tu reporte no sea mediocre—

—¡Eres insoportable! ¡No pienso tolerar tus malos modos!— Harta comenzó su descenso.

—¡No hemos terminado!—

Ezarel soltó un largo suspiro, lo tenía retenido desde aquella noche en la que el intruso casi asesina a 3 de sus compañeros. El peso del aire retenido le hacía daño, liberarlo aligeraba su pesar.

Sabía que el procedimiento de su conjuro había sido impecable, aún así las dudas lo aquejaban y la culpa lo carcomía, convirtiéndose en una carga muy pesada que había descargado injustamente con Yunel.

Reflexionó unos minutos sobre su actuar, ciertamente no le molestaba estar con ella, le molestaba el rol que le habían asignado sin su consentimiento, tampoco creía que su presencia fuera insoportable, en realidad todo le parecía insoportable incluyéndose el mismo.

—Lo siento— se dejó caer derrotado sobre la hierba.

Yunel lo miró absorta, comprendía lo duro que era reconocer para el soberbio de Ezarel un error.

—¿Es por lo que paso con el escudo?— el silencio respondió por Ezarel—Comprendo, pero eso no justifica que te desquites conmigo—

—Tienes razón, te pido una disculpa— Yunel se sentó a su lado, ambos se perdieron en el horizonte, contemplaron la majestuosa Guardia de la Anguila y el inmenso mar que la precedía, intentaban acallar su intranquilidad interior.

—Sé que soy la última persona en la que confiarías pero si necesitas hablar…— Ezarel escondió la mirada, su orgullo no le permitía mostrar su momentánea vulnerabilidad.

"Si no se entera hoy por mí, lo hará mañana por alguien más", aligeró su pesada carga y explicó todo lo acontecido aquella noche. Nada de lo que dijera podría alterar las investigaciones, que hasta el momento seguían carentes de coherencia y de información.

—¿Todos los restos de todos los infectados desaparecieron?— interrogó Yunel con incredulidad una vez que Ezarel le explicó la situación —¿Cuantos exhumados fueron? —

—112 para ser exactos—

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿En segundos….?— Ezarel afirmó ante la expectación de la humana.

—Obviamente un hechizo de trasportación— Yunel le dirigió una mirada molesta ante su tono satírico, en su mundo las cosas eran más complejas y lógicas. Si un detective le respondiera a su superior " _El cadáver desapareció debido a un hechizó de trasportación"_ o " _Sabemos que el ignoto es un vampiro cuyo modus operandis consiste en asesinar a sus víctimas con una mordida en la yugular"_ terminaría destituido y viviendo en un psiquiátrico de por vida.

—Recuerda que soy extranjera— agregó la ofendida— ¿Han tenido 112 infectados rondando por aquí?—

—No, en realidad en toda Eldarya en un lapso de varios años, después de neutralizarnos son sepultados aquí—

—¿Porqué aquí y no en donde radicaban?—

—Por las supersticiones de la gente ingenua y desinformada— expresó exasperado— creen que la tierra se maldecirá o ellos se contagiarán—

—Tengo entendido que la única forma de contagio es ingiriendo grandes cantidades de manaa, el cual solo se puede encontrar en tales niveles en el Cristal—

—Exacto—

—¿Y eso lo saben las personas? —

—Si, por eso encuentro absurdo que no quieran dar una sepultura digna a los que una vez fueron sus seres queridos o conocidos—

—Tal vez por el daño que causaron, no imagino al asesino de mi ser querido sepultado en el mismo cementerio—

—¿Y si tu ser querido fuese el asesino?— Yunel meditó el complejo cuestionamiento, para ella ambos lados tenían razones de peso.

—Ya hemos enfrentado esa disyuntiva, no hablo al aire. Fue una decisión difícil de afrontar, pero una vez que fuimos imparciales fue más fácil actuar correctamente— La imagen de Nerón llegó a la mente se Ezarel, era un gran líder con una infinita sabiduría.

Recordar la vehemencia con que perdió la cordura, la pérdida de su mirada benevolente sustituida por una furia y odio impropios, sus actos heroicos contrastados por aquel genocidio cometido a diestra y siniestra con la espada que una vez le ayudó a proteger a muchos inocentes aún perturbaba a Ezarel.

—Que tu escudo haya sido destruido no creo que haya sido coincidencia— aquella oración interrumpió los sangrientos recuerdos de Ezarel.

—¿Qué intentas decir?—

—Piénsalo: lo más valioso es el cristal y no se lo llevó, tuvo la osadía y el poder para romper el escudo de un jefe de guardia, someter a 3 poderosos guardias sin ser visto y todavía ¿desaparecer 112 cadáveres?—

—¿Insinúas que quiere amedrentarnos?— Ezarel medito cautelosamente su conclusión.

—Ceo que fuiste elegido cuidadosamente, derrocarte a ti es la forma de demostrar su gran poder— Nevra encontró el punto del ataque que quebró el escudo en lugar exacto en el que Ezarel lo había generado, aquella información sustentaba lo que Yunel exponía, para encontrar ese punto tuvieron que haberlo seguido. Ezarel comprendió que culpar a la suerte podría ser arbitrario e imprudente.

—Estamos hablando de un espía que puede ser incluso más ágil que Nevra…— susurró el elfo con preocupación.

—Lo más probable es que vuelva y si lo hace esta vez no vacilará en su objetivo verdadero— la mirada de Yunel era intensa, el sobrenatural tono marino de sus ojos brillaba enigmáticamente, miraba implorante a Ezarel quien correspondía con un mirar inquieto.

El viento jugaba con sus largas cabelleras, las despeinaba a su gusto, gruñía fuertemente prestigiando un peligro inminente y únicamente palpable para ellos.

—Ezarel ¿Prometes no juzgarme?—

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?— su compañera lo miraba suplicante, él suavizó su rostro dando pauta a que una confianza implícita surgiera.

—Voy a contarte algo, solo te pido que confíes en mi discernimiento—

—Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Créeme, nada de lo que me digas podrá ser más ilógico…—

* * *

Yunel miraba con fe el porvenir:

— _Tendremos más posibilidades de que Valkyon coopere si yo hablo con él, por ahora Intenta hablar con todos los implicados que en tus pesadillas fueron heridos—_

— _¿Y Miiko? Si algo pasa posiblemente estaremos en problemas por ocultar información—_

— _Es cierto, pero con mis nervios y tu salud pensarán que hemos perdido la cabeza, un simple presentimiento y un par de sueños no son pruebas tangibles—_

Recelosamente escribía una carta, intentaba ser lo más clara y concisa posible ya que su destinataria posiblemente solo tendría unos minutos para leerla " _dásela media hora antes del concierto cuando esté en camino a la reunión, no tendrá tiempo de recriminarnos",_ después de cuantiosos borradores y una detallada inspección por fin quedó satisfecha.

Contempló el papel durante varios minutos con la esperanza de encontrar un error que le obligara a redactarlo, se quedó inmóvil en su silla delante del escritorio mientras intentaba controlar la angustia que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Poco a poco la desesperación ganó terreno, se levantó frenéticamente y recorrió en círculos su habitación mientras inhalaba y exhalaba.

Quería correr a abrazar a su Cryslam y su Rawist, estar en contacto con ellos siempre mitigaba cualquier sentimiento y pensamiento negativo. De cierta forma se maldecía por haber conseguido familiares tan grandes, llegó un punto en que su tamaño se volvió problemático y tuvo que mudarlos al establo del Q.G. para mayor comodidad de los tres.

—Maldición, deben extrañarme— se repetía.

Tenía días sin verlos, pero el ajetreado día no le había dado un espacio para estar con ellos. Su alimentación no le preocupaba, seguramente alguien se habría hecho cargo de ellos.

La gente en Eldarya era sumamente solidaria, una de las formas en que se reflejaba era en la costumbre de atender a familiares ajenos, debido a lo anterior cada caballeriza contaba con un formato que especificaba si el familiar ya había sido alimentado.

Frecuentemente se encontraba con que sus familiares ya estaban alimentados, después de un tiempo conoció al misterioso benefactor.

— _Disculpa — le decía apenado—Es solo que… esta es mi manera de relajarme— confesaba Wendell infraganti, un miembro de la guardia obsidiana cuyo aspecto imponente contrastaba con su afable personalidad._

Yunel detuvo su andar cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, respiró un par de veces y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola— saludó Aretha una vez que la puerta se abrió, su frio mirar escudriñó a su compañera—Ya lo imaginaba— concluyó con su habitual tono tranquilo y helado.

—Aretha ¿Sucede algo?— Yunel no pudo evitar contemplar a la albina, se veía increíblemente bella.

Su característica elegancia y distinción resaltaban aún más; Sus vestiduras impecablemente blancas ceñidas perfectamente a su torneado cuerpo provocaban que sus grandes ojos rosas adornados con unas largas pestañas risadas destacaran aún más.

Su blusa y una especie de capote eran decorados con algunos detalles perfectamente bordados en hilo dorado. Quien quiera que hubiera confeccionado su ropa había creado una exquisita artesanía.

Para finalizar su cabello blanco suelto y su frente se hallaban decorados con una fina diadema de oro en forma de serpiente.

—Vine a decirte que la vestimenta es preferentemente formal—

—Gracias por el dato— Yunel volteó pensativa a su armario, aquel insignificante acto no pasó desapercibido para Aretha.

—No tienes nada que ponerte ¿Verdad?—

—Bueno…— Yunel se rascó la cabeza, encontrar algo tan elegante en su armario sería una odisea—Ya me las arreglaré— dijo con una mueca mientras recordaba un par de prendas que no usaba por considerarlas demasiado elegantes y liosas para su gusto " _al menos son obscuras y más cómodas que este minivestido_ "—Te confieso que jamás he sido partidaria de la elegancia—

—Lo comprendo, yo misma opto por conjuntos informales y prácticos— Era cierto, el vestir de Aretha era cómodo y casual, muy parecido al de Yunel. La única diferencia era la elegancia que impregnaba Aretha en todo lo que se pusiera, así fueran meras fachas—Podrías vestirte como normalmente lo haces, finalmente la formalidad es opcional—

—¿En verdad?— Aretha asintió—Mejor para mí—Aretha arqueó una ceja.

—No permitiré que salgas así, si es necesario iremos con los Purrekos—

—¿Qué? Pero acabas de decir que no hay problema en que vista como normalmente lo hago— impugnó Yunel.

—Mis padres siempre me dicen que la presentación es algo importante—

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?— una mueca de confusión se dibujó en la humana.

—Siempre riño con mis padres como si fuese una adolescente por el vestir— Aretha resopló— Sencillamente lo encuentro banal y considero que es una pérdida de tiempo, no comprendo su innecesaria vanidad elfica _—_ Yunel rio de buena gana.

—Creo entender ¿Tu madre insistió en tu presentación? —

—Ya la conoces— la cara de Aretha reflejaba disgusto _—_ Tiene valores muy arraigados—

—Te comprendo, aún a mi edad mi madre se quejaba de mi poca feminidad—Yunel sostuvo su cabello en una coleta con sus manos—Mira— mostró sus orejas— Mi mamá dio un grito al cielo por cada uno— señaló 4 piercings extra aparte de los característicos pendientes femeninos que su madre le puso cuando era niña.

En su oreja izquierda solo llevaba un pequeño y sencillo arete extra, el cual se ubicaba un par de milímetros arriba del tradicional pendiente. En su oreja derecha llevaba el resto; el otro par del sencillo arete ubicado la misma altitud de milímetros arriba que el tradicional pendiente para niñas y dos pequeños piercings brillantes blancos con forma de estrella en el cartílago.

—Tuve que esperar a tener 18 para hacerlos— Aunque estaba en los límites de la adolescencia cuando se realizó el primer piercing, su decisión había sido tomada con premeditación y cuidado— Los fui haciendo poco a poco, mi mamá gritó con cada uno de ellos. Incluso años después seguía criticando mis orejas— Yunel engrosó y endureció su fina y suave voz intentado simular la de su madre— ¡Yunel, a este paso terminaras con orejas de coladera! — ambas jóvenes rieron.

—Dejé de ser adolescente hace mucho, excepto ante los ojos de mi madre—Aretha suspiró — Me considero una mujer madura y autosuficiente, no comprendo esa necedad de control hacía mi persona, lo entendería si actuara como Arsen pero…— Movió su cabeza con disgusto.

—Te comprendo, mi madre llegaba a ser bastante aprensiva. Aunque con el tiempo entendí que era su manera de protegerme— Aretha guardó silencio, en el fondo conocía "esa razón", desde la muerte de su hermano mayor sus padres aumentaron su rigor, no dejarían que la debilidad les robara un hijo más

—Supongo— murmuró e inmediatamente miró su reloj—Es tarde… debo irme—

—Es verdad, tengo que arreglarme — Yunel maldijo interiormente la puntualidad del vampiro.

—Recuerda la formalidad— La voz de Aretha se volvió autoritaria

—Te recuerdo que es opcional— la humana la contemplaba desafiante.

— No para ti— Yunel arqueó una ceja ante la afirmación de Aretha.

—Aja ¿Según quién? — cuestionó con oposición.

—Yo, no pienso ser la única vestida así—

—sigo sin comprender mi culpa —

—Arsen estará en fachas, ya lo conoces— la mirada de Yunel no se suavizó— Te lo pido como favor— Aretha sonrió suplicante.

—De acuerdo— aceptó sin darle importancia al asunto.

—Una cosa más…—Aretha abrió su capote para mostrar un arco y una alijaba completamente cargada— Lleva una capa— le guiñó un ojo y se despidió con cortesía.

—¡Aretha!— la aludida se giró a mitad del pasillo—No creo que solo hayas venido a discutir de ropa—Sus ojos rosas contemplaron interrogantes a Yunel — ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? — agregó al ver que la interrogada no respondía.

—Yo…— La elfo enmudeció.

Su rosada mirada escudriño el piso, buscaba una respuesta convincente.

Le sorprendía lo observadora que podía resultar Yunel. Le asombraba el nivel de simpatía y confianza que había adquirido por la humana que ahora pásaba a ser una más de su pequeño círculo de amigos, conformado únicamente por Arsen y su hermano (aunque el lazo consanguíneo que la unía con este último probablemente lo descalificaba de su singular lista).

—Es complicado…— peinó su rebelde cabellera blanca.

—Comprendo…— Yunel contempló su inusitada mirada preocupada, su característica firmeza la había abandonado —Siento si fui impertinente…—

—Es difícil de explicar…— Roza y azul se vieron consoladas ante la reflejante mirada preocupada. No hubo necesidad de explicar, ambas estaban en la misma situación.

Refugiándose en la privacidad de la habitación y evadiendo el motivo de su estancia procedieron a saquear de forma mecánica el ropero de la anfitriona.

Encontraron un pantalón entallado a la cintura que era decorado con una fila de botones dorados al frente, lo combinaron con un crop top morado con detalles negros, buscaron un par de botas largas negras de piel que ambas consideraron cómodas y finalizaron con una larga capa negra con capucha.

Aretha se giró para dar privacidad a Yunel, mientras esperaba que se vistiera; analizaba las palabras con las que intentaría explicar el motivo de su preocupación.

—Ya puedes girarte— anunció Yunel mientras se colocaba las botas, posteriormente procedió a maquillarse para dar más vida a su pálido rostro; un poco de rímel, bálsamo labial, corrector y delineador la reavivaron.

De forma mecánica roció perfume sobre su cuello y muñecas, finalmente cepilló su larga y abundante cabellera negra y la dejó suelta, colocó con indecisión una corona delgada de flores lilas para adornar su cabeza.

Aretha observaba del automático actuar de Yunel, le sorprendía la exactitud de sus memorizados movimientos que no concordaban con su distraída y ausente mirada que parecía no atender su reflejo ni sus actos.

Los continuos desvelos, la acelerada vida y el faltante de tiempo en la universidad le otorgaron la destreza del maquillaje rápido y revitalizante.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro, aquello se asemejaba a su ritual matutino que la preparaba para verse decente en la universidad. Con Aretha ayudándola rememoraba las incontables salidas nocturnas en la ciudad con sus amigas y amigos.

—Qué ibas a decirnos…— sin rodeos Aretha enfrentó la problemática.

—Nada relevante— evadió Yunel.

La franqueza de Aretha la había sacado abruptamente de su letargo mental, su cerebro maquinaba mil pretextos y mentiras convincentes.

—Mi hermano me advirtió del Cristal— confesó después de varios minutos en los que se percató de la renuencia de su compañera, por lo visto ella tendría que dar el primer paso

—¿Arsen? —Yunel contemplaba con incomprensión la rosada y turbada mirada de su interlocutora.

—No…— musitó, dejando transcurrir varios minutos para reanudar la conversación " _¿He perdido la cabeza? ¿Quién Creería mi inverosímil historia?"_ — Mi hermano muerto…— vaciló Aretha, aquellas 3 palabras irrisorias la consternaron hasta a ella misma ¿En verdad ella acaba de decir aquello?¿Dónde quedaba su juicio?.

Yunel parecía meditar silaba por silaba de cada palabra, la elfo esperaba un _"¿Enloqueciste?"_ o _"Has perdido la cabeza",_ pero en su lugar; la oración que escuchó corroboró sus irrisorias pesadillas.

—Todos vamos a morir— Yunel había desviado la mirada ante su confesión —Van a atacar el cristal…—

La siguiente hora expusieron sus repetitivos y tortuosos sueños. Si alguien ajeno las hubiese escuchado señalaría que aquellas mujeres habían perdido la razón.

Locura o verdad; encontraron fantásticas coincidencias (en sus sueños), un hombro en que expresarse, un aliado que entendiera su irracional pesar y alguien en quien confiar…


	11. Interludio Terrenal: Un año terrestre

Hola: Iba a colocar esto después, pero como no altera el contenido ni nada decidí que ya era momento de explotar esta temática.

También les invito a visitar mi one-shot "Revelaciones" (lo encuentran en mi perfil): iba a ser el final de esto, cuando la historia nacía (en mi cabeza y apenas tocaba word) y no era nada de lo que ya llevo plasmado aquí y mucho menos en mi ordenador.

Después de publicidad vamos al grano...

 **Interludio Terrenal.**

 **(Un año terrestre posterior a la desaparición de Yunel)**

— ¿Listos? — El forense esperó el mutuo y torpe asentimiento de aquellos turbados jóvenes —Voy a proceder a retirar la sábana—

Aquellos segundos se volvieron insoportables, sus pulmones dejaron escapar hasta su último aliento, sus rostros se tornaron espectrales y sus ojos se desorbitaron.

Aquel recíproco agarre evitó que se desplomaran cuando el cadavérico rostro de una joven veinteañera y blanca fue revelado.

— ¡Dios...!— Suspiró roncamente Alan mientas agradecía a todas las deidades que conocía.

—...No es ella— Respondió llorosa la joven morena en un aliviado murmullo que a completó la frase del enmudecido varón.

— ¿Están seguros? Sé que es difícil...— no quería romper las ilusiones de la joven pareja, pero en su experiencia laboral los familiares de los cuerpos tendían a negar el suceso. Su sufrimiento era tan grande que su mente se veía incapaz de reconocer que su ser querido era el que yacía sobre aquella camilla metálica.

—Esta mujer tiene el tabique protuberante, mi hermana se operó la nariz a los 19 años a consecuencia de un accidente que le provoqué cuando éramos niños, además...— señaló sus muñecas— ella tenía cicatrices verticales y...era morena no castaña —explicó dificultosamente el joven quien apenas podía pronunciar palabra a consecuencia de sus adoloridos pulmones que por varios minutos estuvieron privados de oxígeno.

— ¿Podría decirnos el color de ojos de esta chica?— pidió Jhosephine.

—Lo siento...— el forense de mediana edad dudó por unos segundos —... a esta mujer le extrajeron el globo ocular— Ante tal aclaración Jhosephine desvió su grisácea mirada, ya no soportaba más aquel escenario.

—Es suficiente para ustedes, confío en su juicio— señaló el doctor mientras les invitaba a salir— las señas particulares de su familiar, no coinciden con las de esta mujer— tras decir esto cubrió el cadáver.

—Pero...— La fortaleza de la apiñonada joven se terminó, las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos grises.

—Los exámenes de ADN darán el verídico final— informó el forense.

Con la fuerza que le restaba, Alan sostuvo a Jhosephine quien tambaleante amenazaba con desmayarse, presenciando aquello el Doctor le pidió a un pasante que los acompañara a la enfermería.

—Buena suerte— se despidió—Deseo que encuentren prontamente a su familiar— Tras decir aquello con genuina sinceridad, observó la marcha de los apesadumbrados jóvenes. No pudo evitar que su corazón se acongojara, ese par tenía la edad de sus hijos.

—Tu presión esta baja— indicó una enfermera—Ingiere algo dulce, eso te ayudará— Por indicaciones médicas Alan y Jhosephine se vieron obligados a reposar y alimentarse antes de poder partir.

—En seguida vuelvo— informó el castaño y salió a toda prisa en busca de una tienda, mientras más rápido se recuperaran más pronto podría regresar a casa.

No caminó más de dos cuadras , compró un poco de todo y salió a toda prisa, se sentó en la acera y cogió su celular. Marcó un memorizado número.

—Diga— una gruesa y ronca voz respondió al otro lado de la línea.

—Soy Alan abuelito—

— ¿Hijo...? ¿Qué sucedió...?—tras aquellas palabras la voz perdió su vigor.

—No es ella— Un suspiro y un "¡No es ella!""¡No es ella!" Acompañado de dos llantos femeninos resonaron al otro lado de la línea.

—Voy por ustedes... —

—No hace falta abuelo, regresaremos en taxi— El señor Albert no quería que su nieto deambulara solo tras la amarga experiencia que imaginaba era asistir por primera vez a una morgue, pero a su vez, su reacio nieto no accedió a aceptar su ayuda ya que comprendía el angustioso estado en el que toda su familia se encontraba.

—Hola...— le extendió un par de bolsas a la amarilla joven que había perdido su hermoso tono aceitunado—olvidé preguntar que apetecías, así que compré un poco de todo...— confesó apenado sin mirarla.

—Gracias, pero no tengo apetito—

—Perdóname...— Alan se dejó caer en una silla que estaba al lado de la camilla de Jhosephine, ocultó su demacrado rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó para apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas.

—Alan...— contempló con tristeza al castaño que consideraba como un hermano.

—No era tu responsabilidad enfrentarte a esto...— su voz se quebró— te expuse egoístamente a este horror—

—No cargues esto solo, si vine fue por convicción propia— sobó su espalda con afecto y le atrajo en un afectuoso abrazo.

—Pude esperar a la prueba de ADN— confesó con amargura— pero tardaría días y...—

—No podrías con la incertidumbre— Los ojos café obscuro del afligido la contemplaron—Lo sé. Recuerda que mis abuelos tienen contactos, nos explicaron que están saturados por las fosas y cadáveres que se encontraron en el bosque—

—Aún resta comparar su ADN con todas esas osamentas encontradas— su pequeña ciudad siempre los había acogido con cariño y seguridad, aquel atroz hallazgo irrumpía la tranquilidad de todos los habitantes.

—Nuestro contacto dice que son incontables las víctimas, incluso han identificado huesos de animales, esto retrasará el proceso de identificación —

Alan resopló agobiado, para él significaba otro tortuoso lapso más de espera que enfrentar.

—Sé que no es correcto ya que esa joven murió cruelmente en las manos de ese maldito asesino, pero...—

— ¿Te alegra que no sea Yunel?— Alan afirmó apenado con la cabeza al certero cuestionamiento de Jhosephine— Te comprendo, siento lo mismo...—

—Me aterra pensar que mi hermana fue víctima de ese loco — Tantas situaciones horribles pasaban por su mente, desde trata de blancas hasta de órganos, en el mejor de los casos un accidente que la hubiera dejado en coma.

—Un año ¿Verdad?— recordó con tristeza mientras jugaba con su largo cabello castaño—Un año desde que la tierra se la tragó— el recuerdo de su entrañable amiga, de su hermana de vida le dolía.

—No puedo más con esto...— Alan explotó en sollozos— Una parte de mi quería que esa chica fuera mi hermana—

— ¿Alan? Pero ¿Por qué?— unos grisáceos ojos lo escudriñaron con desconcierto.

—Porque me destroza imaginar que alguien le esté haciendo bajezas peores, porque me duele ver como mi mamá se muere por la incertidumbre de no saber si su hija está siendo prostituida en otro continente, porque...— Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron para dejar que su dolor y amargura fluyera en aquel fúnebre edificio al que se verían obligados a regresar en incontables ocasiones más.


	12. Capítulo VI Los caídos

**Capítulo VI**

 **Los caídos**

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación, pusieron en práctica su talento actoral e intentaron aparentar naturalidad.

Estaban por despedirse cuando Nevra apareció por el corredor. Ambas jóvenes lo observaron por un breve instante para después lanzarse una mirada cómplice.

—Creo que es momento de que me vaya— anunció la elfo.

Yunel se tensó cuando el vampiro se colocó a su lado, le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Aretha: " _No te vayas"_ rogaba mentalmente _._

—Me gustaría seguir conversando, pero mi hermano ya debe estar esperándome…— Aretha miró su reloj para después disculparse visualmente ante la implorante expresión de Yunel.

—Entonces… nos vemos después…— sonrió falsamente la humana.

—Sí, hasta luego…— se dirigió cordialmente a la pareja y se alejó por el pasillo no sin antes dirigir una mirada de confabulación a Yunel.

 **Flash Back:**

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación, pusieron en práctica su talento actoral e intentaron aparentar naturalidad.

Estaban por despedirse cuando Nevra apareció por el corredor. Ambas jóvenes lo observaron por un breve instante para después lanzarse una mirada cómplice.

—Creo que es momento de que me vaya— anunció la elfo.

Yunel se tensó cuando el vampiro se colocó a su lado, le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Aretha: " _No te vayas"_ rogaba mentalmente _._

—Me gustaría seguir conversando, pero mi hermano ya debe estar esperándome...— Aretha miró su reloj para después disculparse visualmente ante la implorante expresión de Yunel.

—Entonces... nos vemos después...— sonrió falsamente la humana.

—Sí, hasta luego...— se dirigió cordialmente a la pareja y se alejó por el pasillo no sin antes dirigir una mirada de confabulación a Yunel.

Flash Back:

La batalla había dejado bastas y entrañables bajas en toda Eldarya. Mayoritariamente los más fuertes habían perecido en un intento por proteger a sus seres queridos, su tierra y su valioso núcleo (el cristal) corrieron con la misma suerte ante el ejercito de bestias infernales con sed de sangre. Los que restaron se vieron en la necesidad de atravesar los portales que conectaban a su viejo hogar (la tierra humana) para aventurarse en una misión que no terminaría hasta hallar los pedazos de cristal que habían sido arrojados por entes desconocidos y malévolos en un intento desesperado por salvar su botín.

No hubo tiempo de analizar o planificar, varios portales se abrieron en distintos puntos de Eldarya, los atacantes huyeron por aquellas brechas dimensionales o en su defecto lanzaron el botín a la suerte cuando se vieron derrotados por la muerte.

En segundos las grietas se cerraban, los más cercanos a ellas tuvieron que lanzarse a lo desconocido. No importó la fuerza, jerarquía o inteligencia, tampoco valió que tuviesen familia o una legión que cuidar. Recuperar el cristal era una prioridad vital que garantizaría la supervivencia de sus allegados y su hogar.

Su mundo fue derruido, los cementerios se saturaron y tuvieron que ampliarse para dar digna sepultura a los "afortunados" abatidos, pues de algunos ni sus cenizas quedaron.

Innumerables heridos (muchos de muerte) acapararon la atención de los escasos sanadores sobrevivientes. Los adiestrados en la medicina y enfermería también se vieron sobrepasados por la situación, sus manos no abarcaban la gran demanda de salud.

Eldarya perdió gran parte de su población, el sector más afectado fue la Guardia de la Anguila que había sido el blanco principal. Temiendo un segundo ataque al Cristal central y viendo el desabasto "humano", todas las localidades enviaron personal de apoyo para compensar las bajas y poblar la milicia.

Raissa lidiaba con el miedo y la zozobra de una desconcertada urbe, una política inestable, un peligro latente y un inminente ataque.

 _—Prepárense, ellos volverán..._ — fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó su líder (y amigo) a la poderosa hechicera Raissa antes de cruzar el portal junto con su hermano y legarle su puesto.

Miiko y Leiftan se volvieron un apoyo incondicional para la nueva líder. Eudor se vio en la necesidad de viajar por toda Eldarya con los 4 curanderos restantes en una campaña cuyo objetivo era salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles.

Eweleïn tomó abruptamente la dirección en la enfermería, sus milenarios y vastos conocimientos medicinales le permitieron afrontar y sobrevivir al caótico paisaje.

No hubo un curso de inducción o algún lapso de preparación. Tuvieron que atenerse a las inesperadas decisiones y adaptarse a los cambios: solo les restaba confiar en sí mismos y pensar que todo saldría bien.

Aretha contemplaba a su hermano mayor (la viva imagen de su padre) ir de aquí para allá, rebuscando papeles, recitando conjuros y preparando pociones. Su expresión severa delataba su preocupación y nerviosismo.

—Listo—Aretha le indicó una fila de pócimas —puedes darme la siguiente ronda—

—¿Ah? — Kunaq miró con incomprensión a su hermana— ¡Ah! — revisó el contenido y el gramaje de cada frasco. Un milímetro más o menos y su efecto se desfasaría.

—¿Sabes?...Insultas mi capacidad intelectual— Aretha se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

Aunque fuese joven; su inteligencia y constancia en los temas herbolarios y alquimistas se podían comparar con los de cualquier miembro del C.G..

Kunaq le dirigió una leve sonrisa y le despeinó su blanca cabellera en modo de disculpa. Se giró y continuó con su letanía de conjuros.

—¿Todo bien? — cuestionó Aretha al no poder soportar el silencio de su hermano (obviamente algo le angustiaba).

Comprendía la incorrecta formulación de su pregunta, pues con los acontecimientos recientes ¿Quién iba a estar bien?.

Analizar los hechos la hacía sentir afortunada, era de las pocas personas que no habían sufrido una defunción.

—Es la carga de trabajo...— sonrió de forma tenue— Nada por lo que debas preocuparte—

La falsa confesión de su hermano le desconcertó; algo malo le ocurría.

—Kunaq...¿Sabes que soy tú hermana favorita? y ¿Qué puedes confiar en mi? —

—Aretha eres mi única hermana, eso te deja con el primer y único puesto—

—No está bien ignorar así a Arsen— discrepó con falso arrepentimiento la albina.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero...— sonrió por lo bajo— Les quiero por igual...— inesperadamente la estrujó entre sus brazos.

—Y eso... ¿Por qué? — le dirigió un mirar rosado inquieto.

—Esto le urge a Eweleïn— Le entregó una caja con diferentes pócimas y amasijos, posteriormente la empujó a la salida — Aún te quedan más por entregar— tras decir esto cerró la puerta, dejando a Aretha consternada: " _Algo anda mal..."_

—Algo está mal con Kunaq— le expresó a su gemelo antes de ir a descansar.

—Algo está mal con todos...— respondía desalentado— ¿Cómo lo haces? — reprochó.

Aretha se limitó a observarle con duda:

—Parece que la muerte de la mitad de nuestro pueblo no te afecta...— Arsen la miraba con decepción— Lander perdió a dos tíos... hoy en la enfermería murió un pequeño y una madre que dejó huérfanos dos recién nacidos... y ¿Tú?... —miraba a su hermana con incredulidad.

—Siento que hayas presenciado eso— Aretha le miró con frialdad.

—Nada... ¿Nada te conmueve? — expresaba estupefacto Arsen ante la conducta impasible de su hermana.

—Si permito que me afecte no podré resistir las desgracias venideras— explicó Aretha sin inmutarse.

Un cúmulo de sentimientos atacaron la restante fortaleza de Arsen, jamás imaginó que su acogedora tierra viviría tiempos tan caóticos.

—Recuerda la advertencia de Yonuki...— prosiguió Aretha— no es momento de flaquear, ocúpate por los que aún puedes salvar, los que estamos vivos—

—¿Por qué no nos advirtió del ataque? ¿Por qué se fue al bajo mundo? ¿Porqué...?— Recriminó Arsen sin miramientos ante la vorágine de emociones y pensamientos que estremecían su mente. Una palmada en la frente por parte de su hermana lo silenció

—¡Insensato! —Aretha lo miró con severidad— Yonuki no era el único que poseía el don de la premonición, tampoco era su deber ser un omnipotente adivino— Arsen estaba a punto de protestar pero la dura mirada de su gemela le hizo callar— Nadie con el poder de la premonición fue capaz de divisar el ataque. Él oráculo tampoco pudo advertirnos de tan poderoso enemigo— esperó a que su hermano respondiera, pero al solo recibir silencio decidió terminar la discusión— No hay culpables Arsen, pero si privilegiados como nosotros—el aludido la miró con incomprensión—Nosotros no perdimos a nadie— finalizó con a una apaciguada voz gélida y continuó su rutina nocturna.

La mañana siguiente la madre de Aretha le informó que Miiko requería su ayuda.

Obedeciendo el mandato, se dirigió a la sala de cristal donde su hermano también aguardaba por la misma consigna.

—Ayer escuché a Kunaq discutir con nuestros padres— Lander rompió el silencio; satisfactoriamente recibió una mirada curiosa...

 _"—Es necesario que actúe— imploraba Kunaq._

 _—Como tu padre y jefe de la guardia Absinthe te prohíbo que te acerques a Raissa o a cualquier superior— ordenaba Magnus con su imponente voz._

 _—No tienes tanta autoridad...— se defendía Kunaq— fue un error haber recurrido a ustedes—_

 _—¡Para ya Kunaq!— exigía Victoria— Es inverosímil e improbable, no puedes actuar en estos momentos de esta manera. Nuestra situación ya es complicada, y tú paranoia solo generaría pánico colectivo...—"_

—Fue todo lo que escuché— resoplaba Arsen— Kunaq salió hecho una furia—

Aretha sostenía su mentón; Kunaq difícilmente perdía los estribos (especialmente con sus padres).

—¿Estamos bien?— Arsen interrumpió sus reflexiones.

—Ya olvídalo— respondió con una especie de indiferencia mezclada con amabilidad.

Arsen sonrió; él que la conocía tan bien, identificaba ese gesto; "Lo había disculpado". Solo ella podía mezclar la indiferencia con la amabilidad, la alegría con la frialdad; entre otras incompatibles cosas más: "ese era el encanto de su personalidad".

Varias voces alebrestadas provenientes de la sala de cristal llamaron su atención, sin poder contenerse se acercaron a la puerta que les impedía el acceso y pegaron sus puntiagudas orejas a ella.

—Deben hacer algo...él va...él va— identificaron la histérica voz de Kunaq.

Los elfos se miraron contrariados, jamás lo habían escuchado tan fuera de control.

—Tranquilízate— pedía pacíficamente Leiftan.

—¡No!...¡no!...¡¿Quieren que me tranquilice con la presencia de ese asesino? ¡¿Por qué no lo arrestan? ¡— carraspeaba Kunaq de tanto gritar.

—No comprendo...¿Hice algo que te perturbara o dañara? —

—No te hagas el inocente Nerón, no caeré en tu juego...—

—Kunaq tus acusaciones son muy graves, no podemos basarnos en tus...— explicaba con estoica paciencia la nueva líder.

—¡¿Delirios!? ¡¿Alucinaciones!? ¡¿Qué sinónimo relacionado con la locura piensas atribuirme?! —

—No desconfío de tu discernimiento, pero sería injusto dudar de la impecable y entregada trayectoria de Nerón por una acusación no respaldada— proseguía Raissa de manera ecuánime.

—¿No harán nada? ¿Pondrán en peligro a toda la Guardía por este... sin vergüenza? — replicó el elfo.

—Raissa fue clara, sin pruebas...— La voz impaciente de Miiko fue frenada.

Los gemelos tuvieron que apartarse ante la intempestiva puerta que se abrió con violencia.

La cabellera negra y rebelde de Kunaq (que no pasaba sus hombros) se encontraba más

despeinada de lo habitual, su mandíbula estaba tensa y su mirada desencajada.

Les dirigió una severa mirada, no obstante no reparó en detenerse y atravesó apresuradamente el pasillo.

—No tardo— Indicó Aretha a su gemelo y corrió a alcanzar a su hermano mayor— Espera...— lo cogió del brazo y le obligó a parar.

Kunaq desvió la rosada y penetrante mirada de su hermana, sin importarle la hizo a un lado y se dispuso a continuar su camino. Ágilmente Aretha se aferró a su brazo como lapa y nuevamente impidió su huida.

—¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? — el pánico se apoderó de su antes gélida voz, su inquebrantable expresión se hallaba turbada.

Kunaq respondió con un mirar furioso, aquella intromisión había violado su privacidad e intimidad. Iba reprender a su consanguínea pero la poco habitual expresión de preocupación que mostraba erradicó su furia.

—Prométeme que tú y Arsen serán más fuertes— la mencionada entornó sus ojos confundida—promételo— repitió enérgicamente.

—Lo prometo...—

—Prométeme que seguirás instruyéndote en la alquimia, herbolaria, magia y todo o que te fortalezca— Aretha abrió la boca para responder pero Kunaq la interrumpió—Prométeme que fortalecerás tus dotes—

Aretha enmudeció; su hermano conocía sus prioridades, él sabía que para ella continuar con la labor de sus padres era más importante que perfeccionar su propio poder.

Aprender y perfeccionar los milenarios conocimientos en la alquimia, herbolaria y derivadas para después compartirlo con todos los Eldaryanos era su mayor deseo.

Cuestionó a su hermano, pero este en vez de aclarar pregonó una letanía de cosas a las que la obligó a comprometerse a cumplir.

—Para ya con el preámbulo y ve al grano— pidió impaciente Aretha, su hermano había acrecentado su preocupación.

—Nos traicionará...— le susurró con demencia el moreno.

—¿Nos traicionará? — repitió con los bellos de su espalda erizados mientras habría desmesuradamente sus rosados ojos.

—Nerón...—

—Kunaq, debes tranquilizarte...—

—¡Tienes que ayudarme!...¡El cristal!... ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!...—contempló implorante a su hermana.

—Creo que debes ir con Eweleïn— suavizó su voz e intento conducirlo a la enfermería.

—Tú también me tildas de loco— se zafó con brusquedad de su agarre.

Aretha intento detenerlo, pero alguien más lo hizo.

—Kunaq— le llamó Labib (comandante de la Guardia sombra) con su característica parsimoniosa y grave voz que contrastaba con su tétrico aspecto.

Sin rechistar, aunque visiblemente enfadado el aludido obedeció dejando a una confundida Aretha que aún años después seguiría cargando con la culpa de no haber escuchado a su hermano...

Fin del Flash back.

—¿Aretha?...¡Aretha!...¡¿Aretha?!... — repetía incesante Arsen.

—Shhh...— le miró incómoda— te escuché desde la primera vez que gritaste mi nombre—

—Pues deja de ignorarme...—Haciendo caso omiso de la petición de su hermano, Aretha posó su penetrante mirada en un particular dúo conformado por una sirena con piernas y una vampira

—¿Esa es la llave de la habitación de Yunel? —Arsen reconoció el pequeño artefacto que su hermana había guardado celosamente en uno de sus bolsillos— ¿Qué haces con eso?... — nuevamente fue ignorado.

Aretha fue al encuentro del dúo con Lander tras sus talones.

—Hola— saludó la albina con expresión impasible, recibiendo un eufórico saludo por parte de Alajéa y un asentimiento cordial por parte de Karenn —Yunel quiere verlas en su habitación, ahora mismo—

—No podemos— objetó Karenn, molesta por el tono autoritario de Aretha.

—Necesita hablar contigo —se dirigió a Alajéa, ignorando completamente a Karenn .

—Lo siento, vamos al concierto— sonrió emocionada la sirena—me encanta la música clásica, los flautines no se escuchan así bajo el agua...— empezaba a parlotear desbocadamente.

— Es sobre Nevra...— aquella corta oración la sosegó abruptamente— las espera en su habitación— continuó; al no escuchar respuesta extendió una gruesa y pequeña llave metálica— No tardará— Alajéa recibió dubitativa la llave.

La albina se giró sobre sus talones y continuó su marcha de forma altiva. Arsen contempló el intercambió de atónitas miradas de Alajéa y Karenn para después responderles con un leve levantamiento de hombros y una gesticulación negativa en sinónimo de una visible incomprensión.

—Me ocultas algo— reclamó el elfo cuando alcanzó a su hermana entre la multitud—¿Qué fue eso? — Aretha no respondió y continuó su andar hacía el C.G. que fue interrumpido por Arsen— ¿No confías en mí? — Arsen la miró dolido.

—Tengo cuestiones que resolver...— Ante la negativa de su hermana el joven resopló con frustración.

—Esa no es una respuesta— crítico la vaga explicación de Aretha.

—No es personal— balbuceó su interlocutora mientras construía una explicación congruente—Yo...es solo que... sucede... — balbuceaba.

—Es por Kunaq— el nombre petrificó a Aretha, sus ojos se abrieron como platos— no fue tu culpa—

—Confió en mí y le fallé— su mirada revelaba remordimiento— si lo hubiese escuchado, él y los demás estarían con nosotros—

—Si lo hubiésemos escuchado...— Arsen la contempló con amargura— Tu más que nadie sabe que el dote de la premonición rara vez se desencadena a tan tardía edad—

—Y cuando lo hace, cuando su desarrollo tarda tanto, cuando la madurez la alcanza a una edad muy por arriba del promedio, nos indica un gran poder. Si Kunaq no hubiese muerto en manos de Nerón, ahora sería un gran líder...—

—Lo sé...—

—¿Quieres lavar culpas? — Arsen asintió— Sígueme y no cuestiones, así sea o te parezca una locura te pido que confíes en mí...— con dulzura cogió su mano y lo arrastró al cuartel general.

 _"—Se ven lindas—afirmaba Jhosephine mientras admiraba un escaparate lleno de diademas en forma de coronas florales en un local de un popular centro comercial_

 _—No me gustan, ni creas que me compraré eso— le advertía Eliza._

 _—Parece que te fuiste a revolcar a un prado con alguien...— opinaba Yunel, la cual se negaba rotundamente a gastar su dinero en algo tan llamativo._

 _—...Y te trajiste pegadas las flores en la cabeza— completaba Eliza al tiempo que reía escandalosamente junto con Yunel._

 _—Lo más triste es que no fue mi hermano— Señalaba Yunel con fingida decepción._

 _—Que malas son— protestaba Jhosephine— Me vale su opinión, yo la compraré—"_

Yunel jugaba con la diadema de flores que reposaba sobre su cabeza, la giraba, la recolocaba...

"¡Concéntrate!" Se regañó mentalmente.

Cuando reaccionó y desactivó el piloto automático con el que se había conducido por casi una hora. Se encontró con una diadema de flores destrozada y una mirada escudriñadora por parte de Nevra.

—Para— le ordenó el vampiro mientras sujetaba sus manos para evitar que sus uñas terminaran como la corona.

Lo había estado evitando, cuando él hablaba ella se distraía con cualquier exposición o suceso y fingía interés. Si Nevra iniciaba un interrogatorio ella saludaba o detenía a cualquier transeúnte (sin importarle que fuera un completo desconocido) y comenzaba una charla, ganándose así varias miradas recelosas.

Cuando finalmente se le acabaron las excusas y los extraños que acosar, se encontró acorralada por la persistencia del vampiro.

—¿Hablarás? — la acorraló en la fuente.

 _"Tengo que encontrar a Miiko...no puedo perder más tiempo"_

—No estoy conspirando contra Eldarya— respondió finalmente hastiada—mis problemas no ponen en riesgo su seguridad, tampoco les son relevantes. Su conocimiento no brindaría alguna utilidad...— comenzó a parlotear.

—Puedo hipnotizarte— amenazó. Su único ojo color azabache se oscureció más, creando una vaivén magnétizante.

—Eso no sería ético...— protestó —la privacidad es un derecho de cualquier ser pensante...—Yunel comenzó a sermonear con ímpetu al atrevido vampiro.

—Soy muy paciente...— Nevra informó con picardía en un pequeño lapso en el que la humana detuvo su discurso para tomar aire.

La expresión desenfadada del vampiro y su tensión acumulada, alebrestaron su retahíla sobre ética y moral.

Desde los pocos códigos penales que conocía, los derechos humanos, el manejo del sistema penal de su país y de algunos otros de los que tenía conocimiento, el avance con respecto a un uso adecuado de la ley y justicia que no violentara la vida ni la integridad humana entre otras cuestiones más, emanaron de su boca.

Parecía que nada la callaría, inesperadamente la humana soltó un grito. Algo húmedo se había prensado a sus piernas. Nevra la pescó y evitó que cayera al agua.

—Eliot— su semblante se relajó—pequeño apestoso— lo estrechó y dio varias vueltas sobre su eje con el pequeño Kappa —Pero mira que no has cambiado nada...—

 _¡Yunel! ¡Yunel!¡Yunel!¡Yunel!..._ repetía incesante el pequeño con alegría.

—¿Pero...?¿Qué haces aquí pequeño? ¿Cómo es que llegaste?— Yunel inspeccionó su alrededor hasta identificar a dos Kappas.

Vampiro y humana hicieron una leve reverencia que fue imitada por los Kappas.

—Me da gusto verte— señaló el anciano y conocido Kappa— Les presento a Marina— señaló a su acompañante (visiblemente más joven) quien nuevamente hizo una reverencia.

—Encanta de conocerles, deseaba agradecerles personalmente lo que hicieron con mi pequeño— la mujer Kappa escudriñó a la humana — Así que tú eres la famosa Yunel...—

—Encantada...yo— tartamudeó ante la aplastante personalidad de la mujer Kappa.

—Deberías buscarnos en un rato, mis esposa quiere conocerte— se inclinó nuevamente— Debemos irnos, tenemos un compromiso que cumplir— El pequeño Kappa se rehusaba a desprenderse de Yunel. Con la promesa de buscarlo después aceptó regresar al regazo de su madre.

—No es una mala joven— señaló el anciano una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de los sagaces oídos del vampiro.

—La acepto porque mi hijo lo hace— estrujó al pequeño con más fuerza— No me inspira del todo confianza— aceleraron el paso al percatarse de la hora, la puntualidad era una cualidad de su tribu.

"La junta, la bendita junta", debía hallar a Miiko, pero con Nevra pisándole los talones era imposible acercarse sin levantar sospechas.

Entre la muchedumbre distinguió un pequeño rubio con cuernos —¡Mery¡ — le llamó.

El pequeño giró al escuchar su nombre, al reconocerla corrió a su encuentro.

—Yunel ¿cómo estás? Mamá dijo que debías descansar y por eso no te visite— explicó velozmente el pequeño—el otro día iba por el campo con pelusa cuando...— relató con alegría .

—No hay tiempo Mery— le interrumpió Yunel mientras miraba apremiada a su alrededor—Necesito pedirte un favor... Es una misión— inquirió finalmente una vez que corroboró la ausencia de Nevra, aunque con su agudo oído probablemente fuera inútil

—¡Misión!, haré a una misión— saltó el pequeño.

—Llévale esto a Miiko— Yunel le entregó un sobre— dile que es de mi parte y que es urgente que lo lea— el pequeño asintió— Debe estar en la biblioteca y si no— no se había planteado la problemática de la ubicación.

—La buscaré...— sentenció con ímpetu el pequeño— y la encontraré— su mirada era decidida. Yunel sonrió conmovida.

—¿Podrías avisarme en cuanto la reciba?— Mery afirmó con la cabeza y salió corriendo en busca de Miiko— ¡Cuídalo bien!— le gritó Yunel al tiempo que señalaba el sobre.

—¡No te preocupes!— respondió Mery tan alto como su voz le permitía, la distancia ya era considerable, hablar ya no bastaría.

Efectivamente como le indicó Yunel, Miiko se encontraba enfrente de la biblioteca. Recibía cortésmente a sus invitados y les invitaba a entrar a la estancia.

—Mery ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas a tu madre? — Mery negó con la cabeza y le entregó el sobre.

—Es de Yunel, quiere que lo abras ya—

—Ah...— arqueó una ceja— de Yunel— resopló molesta— Espero sea importante— Mery la observó con insistencia hasta que abrió el sobre, esperó un poco mientras la miraba lleno de curiosidad—Pero...¡¿Qué rayos?! — iba a exigirle una explicación al brownnie, pero este ya se había fugado.

—¿Qué sucede? — escuchó la voz de Leiftan tras de sí, quien había salido a revisar, tras escuchar a Miiko proferir maldiciones y un discurso sin sentido— ¿Algo va mal? — cuestionó nuevamente y obteniendo como respuesta un sobre arrugado— Comprendo...— respondió una vez que hubo leído el contenido—

—Hablaré con ella después— refunfuño Miiko— Tenemos asuntos importantes que atender...— ambos se giraron y retomaron su compromiso.

—Listo— Mery tiró de la capa de Yunel para llamar su atención.

—Gracias— sonrió ampliamente y despeinó su cabellera. Estaba doblemente agradecida, su interrupción la había salvado del interrogatorio sagaz del vampiro— Debo irme, me esperan—

—¿Para el concierto? — preguntó el pequeño con regocijo.

—Sí...— su voz débil delató a su oculto nerviosismo.

—Yo voy contigo— aplaudió el niño.

—De acuerdo...— Yunel lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió al escenario—Adiós— se despidió con frialdad de su acompañante.

—Te veo después— advirtió con indiferencia: "Ya hablará" se dijo mentalmente.

"Parece que lo harté" pensaba Yunel mientras ignoraba los reclamos de Mery.

—Lo siento— soltó al pequeño cuando se percató de lo fuerte que apretaba su mano. 


	13. Interludio VII

**Interludio VII.**

—Estarás bien— Lander palmeó mi espalda.

—Yo...yo…yo…yo…— perdí el habla, hasta una función básica como el respirar adquirió dificultad.

—Es momento— sujetó mi mano y me jaló al escenario. Mi cuerpo no obedecía a mi cerebro, me había quedado clavada al piso.

Observé al público, escaneé cada uno de los rostros. No encontré rastros del enmascarado.

Coloqué el violín sobre mi hombro, levanté el arco hasta dejarlo a unos centímetros de las cuerdas del instrumento. Dirigí una última mirada a Lander, su sonrisa aminoró mi ansiedad y me permitió generar las primeras notas de manera agraciada.

Lamentablemente mi falta de concentración se evidenció con un estruendoso chirrido que lastimó más de un tímpano.

—Lo siento— suspiré con pesar.

—Tranquila, empecemos de nuevo— decía serenamente mi amigo mientras levantaba el arco de su Violonchelo.

Las notas fluyeron nuevamente, mejor que antes o por lo menos eso aparentaban los rostros satisfechos del público. De no haberme sentido amenazada, hubiera preferido cerrar los ojos y abstraerme de la realidad, divagar en mi mente y olvidarme de todo. Simplemente concentrarme en la melodía…

Mis preocupaciones se disiparon, permití que la música me llevara. La adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo, mi corazón palpitaba eufórico.

Lander y yo nos sincronizábamos perfectamente, nuestro entusiasmo y talento se reflejó hasta el final de la canción. El público quedó tan satisfecho que pidió otra canción. Todo indicaba que mi mente me había engañado una vez más, todo había sido falso, un artificio ilusorio y macabro de psique.

—No puede ser…no debe…no— susurré aterrada, una silueta negra me observaba desde el frente del escenario.

Cerré los ojos una y otra vez, esperaba que la figura se esfumara. El estruendo del impacto del violín contra el piso de madera interrumpió mi parálisis, el silencio que se había generado a mi alrededor regresaba en forma de murmullos, de entre los cuales distinguí el llamado de Lander.

—Yunel…— El castaño me sujetó del hombro, su voz sonaba inquieta. Todos me miraban expectantes, mi reacción los había dejado pasmados.

Sentí un ardor en mi muñeca, discretamente observé el ahora negro brazalete. Al parecer Lander se percató de la metamorfosis de la pulsera pues sin rechistar saltó del escenario casi al mismo tiempo que yo.

El misterioso hombre emprendió su huida, empujaba a diestra y siniestra a los confundidos espectadores quienes ahora fungían como obstáculos de carreras.

—¡A un lado! — gritaba mientras los sorteaba o golpeaba en mi desbocada persecución.

Finalmente logré salir de la aturdida horda, exhausta contemplé la huida del enmascarado.

—¡Voy tras él!— me giré para observar como Lander se liberaba de la masa.

—¡No!...Espera— miré con impotencia como se alejaba, mi patética condición física me dejó fuera de la persecución—¡Chrome! — vislumbré al lobo entre la multitud—No dejes que valla solo—

—¿Qué sucedió? — me miró expectante una vez que me dio alcance.

—Por favor, no lo dejes solo— señalé con mi dedo la ruta que habían tomado— Van al gran cerezo…—

—¿Cómo?.. —

—¡Ve! — le interrumpí, el pánico me invadía.

Aunque visiblemente confundido no cuestionó y obedeció, en un par de segundos se perdió entre una callejuela.

Nevra apareció de entre la urbe:

—Espera…— le hice frente para obstaculizar su paso— El cristal— lo abracé para evitar que escapase.

—Yunel…— intentó apartarme con delicadeza.

—Por una maldita vez confía en mi— me aferré a su brazo— van a atacar el cristal— declaré con vehemencia.

—No tengo tiempo…—

—Tienes un ejercito que se puede encargar de él— lo miré implorante— Pudo entrar…aquí— tragué saliva— Solo esta vez, créeme—

Nevra me observó dubitativo, parecía analizar la situación.

—Sujétate— ordenó

—¿Qué? —

—Que me abraces— por inercia obedecí su extraña petición. Sentí sus fuertes brazos cubrir mi cuerpo.

Recitó un par de palabras, un circulo luminoso nació desde sus pies y se extendió en el suelo hasta cubrirnos totalmente con su luminiscencia.

Nuestros cuerpos vibraron por unos segundos causándome un extraño malestar. Experimenté una especie una sensación de desacomodo de mis órganos. Sentía los sesos en la garganta, el estómago en el pecho y el corazón en el estómago.

Podría jurar que me desintegré por unos nanosegundos, el piso tambaleaba o… tal vez era yo o… incluso ambos.

—Es incomodo al principio— la voz de Nevra me obligó a abrir los ojos, me encontraba en la sala de Cristal.

Trastabillando me solté de su agarre, recuperé el equilibrio e inspeccioné la desierta sala.

—Es imposible, existe una grieta— su ojo azabache me miraba con preocupación— de otra manera no hubiésemos logrado teletransportarnos…alguien debe haber vulnerado el escudo, estaba integro hasta hace una horas, yo y Jamón lo corroboramos— Cogió su amuleto, los cristales brillaron.

—Ya están advertidos— sus palabras me reconfortaron— salgamos de aquí…—


	14. Capítulo VII: La amenaza se manifiesta

Capítulo VII

La amenaza de manifiesta

 **Todo lo que acontece en el capítulo es simultáneo.**

La acción no es mi fuerte, por lo que agradecería me diesen consejos y me digan si logré que esto les emocionara cuando menos un poco ;)

YeSex: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios…

Con respecto a que Nevra hipnoticé: me basé en que en el capítulo 10 (si recuerdo bien), cuando te acompañan a la habitación los chicos (en este caso en la ruta del vampiro), te da un beso de despedida en la frente y tu habitación cambia. Esto sucede si otro chico te hizo la remodelación; así que mi gran capacidad de deducción fue que puede hipnotizar XD.

Y lo de la teletransportación; pues según yo se lo enjareté a la magia, así que cualquiera que se sepa el hechizo lo puede hacer; Desde Ezarel, Miiko, Chrome hasta la mismísima Yunel… La cláusula que me invente es que requiere mucha energía, práctica y experiencia, ósea que un novato no podría o alguien muy débil.

Con respecto a Lander (que parece será competencia de Nevra como todo buen Cliché) no puedo dar informes jajja. Saludos!

Ayana: Muchas gracias, me alegra que lo veas de calidad XD, en verdad me esfuerzo… y gracias por la suerte con respecto al escuela, te deseo lo mismo en cualquier cosa que hagas.

Saludos!

 **Capítulo VII**

 **La amenaza se manifiesta**

La mandíbula de Nevra se tensó, su mirada recorrió el insolado lugar, sin avisar sujetó a Yunel del brazo y la obligó a retroceder varios metros.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — susurró asustada.

No hubo tiempo de responder, una especie de neblina rojiza y negra emergió delante de la puerta, bloqueándoles su única vía de escape.

Nevra cubrió a Yunel con sus brazos y de un saltó esquivó unas lianas cobrizas que perforaron el piso donde segundos antes se ubicaban, se posicionó delante de esta y lanzó un rayo rojo en dirección al Cristal, el cual emitió un fuerte brillo escarlata que se alzó en todas direcciones.

— ¡Qué! ¡)&%$& hacen aquí! —una aguardentosa voz femenina provino de la neblina—No sirve de nada chupasangre, nadie vendrá—

Nevra y Yunel se replegaron ante los 3 encapuchados. Una fila de abominables sombras y escarabajos deformes se volvieron visibles ante la disipación de la niebla.

" _No, esto no es real. Solo es una pesadilla más, debo seguir soñando"_ se repetía mentalmente la aterrada joven, mientras seguía retrocediendo lentamente sin quitar su mirada azul de ellos.

Su retroceso se interrumpió por la fosa que protegía al cristal, con veloces reflejos Nevra la retuvo y evitó su caída _._

—¿Yvoni? — susurró temerosa mientras contemplaba como los tres encapuchados descubrían sus identidades y dejaban entre ver su cínica sonrisa.

—Nerón…— La mirada de Nevra se turbó por la ira, contemplaba con incredulidad al enemigo que hace años había asesinado.

El exjefe de la guardia obsidiana se erguía con arrogancia frente a aquellos patéticos seres, vestía una armadura negra (al igual que sus dos compañeros) que protegía el colosal cuerpo de aquel fiero lobo cubierto de un pelaje negro y brillante.

—Deliseosossss— siseó el serpenteante ser mientras pasaba su larga lengua por sus labios— dejadme a esssa— sus ojos reptantes contemplaron con una pervertida mirada a Yunel.

Nevra la protegió totalmente con su cuerpo mientras le devolvía una mirada llena de repudio.

—No permitas que las sombras ni los escarabajos te hieran— aconsejó el vampiro a su protegida— sus garras supuran un potente veneno…— "¿ _Por qué no llegan?"_ Contemplaba la numerosa cantidad de enemigos _"Son demasiados para nosotros"_ les miraba con ferocidad.

Yvoni clavó su verdosa mirada en Yunel, tenía el mismo aspecto maligno que cuando le dieron muerte. De su bello aspecto ya no quedaba ni ápice.

Nuevamente lanzó sus potentes lianas cobrizas que parecían tener venas propias, creadas con la sangre de los infelices que cayeron en sus manos.

—¡Yunel! — gritó Nevra cuando las lianas de la hamdriade la alcanzaron y la arrastraron a la fosa, pese a sus esfuerzos por cubrirla.

Yvoni se alzó con sus lianas varios metros y se lanzó a la fosa, Nevra intentó detenerla pero el resto de atacantes se abalanzaron sin piedad sobre él.

A duras penas Yunel había logrado aminorar el impacto de su caída con un hechizo de aire, el cual le permitió caer en una posición favorable, aminorando los daños a su cuerpo.

— ¡Estoy bien! — le respondió aturdida al preocupado hombre que lidiaba una feroz batalla arriba.

Se incorporó tambaleante por el impacto, contempló las blancas paredes circulares de más de dos metros que se alzaban sobre ella y cubrían la visión de la aguerrida contienda que con resignación solo podía escuchar.

— ¡Nevra! —Sin pensar intentó correr en aquella superficie circular para obtener impulso y saltar hasta el borde de la pared— ¡Maldición! — se había quedado a unos centímetros de la orilla, la superficie no le permitía obtener el impulso necesario.

Nuevamente corrió y saltó, logrando así alcanzar el quicio con una mano para posteriormente poder colocar la segunda. Estaba por impulsarse cuando unas lianas rodearon sus tobillos y le hicieron caer con fuerza para después arrastrarla por el piso.

Instintivamente alcanzó su espada y cortó de tajo la asquerosa enredadera de la cual brotó una espesa substancia carmín.

— ¿Pero…?— miró con terror a su marchitada atacante—Nevra y yo…te asesinamos— dijo débilmente mientras se levantaba con torpeza.

Sin responder Yvoni atacó, Yunel hizo aparecer una gruesa y enorme barricada de hielo que explotó al tacto de las lianas, obligándola a retroceder y cubrirse con sus brazos de los gruesos trozos que violentamente se esparcieron en todas direcciones.

—Vaya… vaya…— Yvoni mostró su hilera de colmillos en una gran sonrisa— Veo que ya no eres tan inútil— manifestó burlona mientras observaba a la golpeada y rasguñada Yunel a causa de los gruesos y filosos trozos de hielo— Tú estupidez es igual de grande ¿A caso crees que eso me detendrá? — Yvoni contraatacó nuevamente mientras dejaba escapar una serie de dementes y horribles carcajadas tan espantosas como su voz.

Yunel proyectó un escudo que cual vidrio templado explotó en miles de pedazos al mínimo tacto de unas lianas con apariencia de lanzas, cuya velocidad solo le permitió cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto en su piel…

Nevra desviaba múltiples y poderosos ataques. Aunque no tenía ni un rasguño tampoco había podido herir a algún encapuchado. En su camino destruía sombras y escarabajos, pero eran tantos sus enemigos que pronto se encontró acorralado.

Comenzó a teletransportarse por toda la habitación. Sus enemigos parecían ver el agujero de gusano por el que aparecería y ante su inmediata aparición estos ya le esperaban y acometían.

— ¡Tendrás que detenerte alguna vez! — sentenció Nerón cuando Nevra esquivó su poderosa garra y el letal pinchazo de la cobra antropomorfa.

La suerte de Nevra finalizó, una de las sombras apareció en su camino y se aprensó de su cuello, buscando enterrar sus colmillos en su yugular junto con otro par de sus clones que seguidos por un grupo de escarabajos se abalanzaron sobre él sin darle tiempo a cubrirse de sus filosas fauces que estaban por perforar su piel al igual que las lianas de Yvoni la de Yunel.

* * *

Los invitados se fueron sentando en una enorme mesa redonda de manera aleatoria, salvo por los 4 miembros de la Guardia de la Anguila (Miiko, Leiftan, Ykhar y Kero) quienes se colocaron juntos.

—Podemos comenzar…— indicó Miiko después de una formal y educada bienvenida a su extravagante y diversa comitiva.

El caos predominaba en Eldarya; tres de los 5 sectores habían sufrido bajas de miembros muy poderosos e importantes; algunos habían sido traicionados por altos mandos y los infectados cada vez eran más temerarios.

En el mundo humano la situación era igualmente complicada, algunos humanos sospechaban de su presencia, otros pocos ya los habían descubierto. Desde pociones y hechizos del olvido, hipnosis, hasta engaños y algunos usos ilegales de poder del que gozaban gracias a sus infiltrados en el gobierno y organismos nacionales e internacionales de seguridad pudieron salir bien librados.

Los errores, la perspicacia humana y los imprevistos les generaban constantes inconvenientes que mermaban la recuperación de cristales y el retorno a su hogar.

Era imprescindible un plan de contingencia, los 2 (ahora uno) sobrevivientes en Eldarya con el poder de la premonición, presagiaban un nuevo ataque.

Mientras uno recibía difusos mensajes imposibles de descifrar o cuyo contenido era tan enrevesado que le era complejo extraer información. Su análogo sí había recibido un mensaje conciso; Lamentablemente lo habían asesinado, evitando que revelara información.

" _El cristal está en peligro…regresarán…han encontrado aliados en los olvidados y mancillados…su presencia nos abrumará cuando…"_ fue lo último que alcanzó emitir antes de yacer en los brazos del jefe de la tribu Kappa.

No les fue suficiente con arrebatarle la vida a su amigo, también se encargaron de desaparecer a su único hijo. La genética de Eliot podría significar un peligro para él malévolo plan de aquel ente desconocido, existía una alta probabilidad de que el pequeño heredara el dote de su padre, o al menos eso había augurado el difunto días antes de perecer.

Su milagrosa recuperación seguía siendo un enigma; a lo que el pequeño relataba una mujer humana junto con otro par de niños secuestrados (de otras razas) habían huido de una fortaleza.

El pequeño no recordaba mucho, más de la mitad del camino permaneció dormido. La mujer solo lo despertaba para comer y beber.

La última vez que ella lo despertó les gritaba "¡Huyan, huyan!" mientras los protegía de una orbe de "monstros" (según relató el pequeño quien no pudo describir a sus perseguidores).

— ¿Están diciendo qué la humana lo salvó? — cuestionó Miiko tan sorprendida como el resto de los presentes.

—Ese fue el testimonio del pequeño, aunque por su corta edad no dudamos que pudiera haber percibido de forma errónea las acciones de su captora— agregó el Kappa anciano.

—También teorizamos que fue capaz de abrir portales— explicó la madre del niño— mi pequeño dijo que lo empujó a una luz y ella desapareció junto con otros dos niños— extendió un par de bocetos— Son dibujos hechos con la descripción que mi hijo dio—

—Es Lina— señaló Ykhar el retrato de una elfo rubia (con apariencia de una niña humana de 11 años).

—Absolutamente— corroboró Kero.

—Nicolás— reconoció una mujer con delicadas escamas plateadas. Su cabello blanco evidenciaba su edad, en contraste con su fresca, tersa y casi lisa piel— es un pequeño huérfano, fue secuestrado con otro par de niños de la localidad…—un silencio luctuoso invadió la estancia.

—Zafina… sin afán de importunar— se disculpó Drake ante su benevolente líder de la Guardia del Cristal Sur. Era un joven y atractivo vampiro de piel pálida, cabello cobrizo una penetrante mirada café tan obscura que daba la ilusión óptica de ser negra — Creo que es momento de que abordemos otros asuntos— concluyó extendiéndole un sobre a su dirigente.

—Ciertamente hemos venido por asuntos más trascendentales— informó Zafina mientras abría el sobre cuidadosamente y sacaba un par de dibujos de rostros.

— ¿Asuntos más trascendentales? — cuestionó con disgusto un mago anciano en nombre de todos los presentes.

" _¿Cómo se atrevía esta mujer a minimizar el secuestros de sus niños?"_ pensaba con desagrado la madre de Eliot al igual que los demás.

—No me malinterpreten— se adelantó Zafina a la réplica que estaba a punto de profesar Miiko en nombre de todos—Esto…— delegó los esbozos a su vecino de la derecha—Son los dos abatidos traidores.

Eurydice; Exjefa de nuestra guardia obsidiana y su hermano menor y también ex subjefe Labib— Los dibujos de los rostros de una mujer y un hombre con rasgos de serpiente fueron circulando por todos los miembros de la junta — Su cometido era matar a Chuioke (el último ser con el dote de la premonición en Eldarya) y saquear nuestro Cristal— El rostro de Zafina se llenó de agradecimiento— Gracias a muchos de ustedes logramos evitar una nueva tragedia, su apoyo militar fue imprescindible—

—Por otra parte nos gustaría compartir y debatir cierta información que algunos de ustedes ya conocen— Drake tomó la palabra— Imagino que Valkyon ya les informó— los miembros de la Guardia de la Anguila asintieron.

—Me gustaría que Valkyon estuviera presente, pero comprendo su ausencia— opinó Zafina— Su testimonio sería de utilidad, ya que él venció a Labib y podría corroborar la magnitud del poder de este dúo de infectados…— su semblante sereno escondía el amargo recuerdo del ataque. El arribó de Valkyon y algunos enviados más de otras regiones les salvó la vida. Su pueblo estaría eternamente agradecido.

—Estos poderosos infectados causaron varías desapariciones y decesos, su muerte regresó la paz a nuestro territorio— explicó Drake— No minimizamos a las víctimas, pero si exterminamos la infección… erradicamos las desapariciones y demás—

—Continuando con un tema que es imprescindible tratar…— Zafina extendió otro sobre a sus interlocutores— Hipotetisamos dos cosas: Los infectados se vuelven más fuertes y aumentan su poder por cada víctima consumida— un tensó silencio asaltó la sala.

Miiko y el resto de miembros de la guardia de la Anguila estaban al tanto de la información brindada por Zafina. La recientemente misión de Valkyon los tenía al tanto del asunto, pues este había tenido que enfrentarse a los dos poderosos hermanos. Milagrosamente había regresado sano y salvo.

A pesar de ser de los más informados (sobre el ataque al Cristal del sur), no pudieron reprimir la preocupación. Escuchar a Zafina avivaba la peligrosa realidad.

—Con respecto a…— Miiko fue interrumpida por un estruendoso impacto.

Las paredes vibraron, el techo amenazaba con caerles encima y una turbia niebla se introducía por debajo de la puerta.

Miiko y Leiftan llamaron a los responsables en turno de la vigilancia de la reunión (Valkyon y Magnus) pero ninguno respondió.

—No creo que puedan ayudarles…— una serpenteante voz femenina retumbó en la estancia…

* * *

Aretha y Arsen ingresaron al C.G., quebrantando de esta manera varios protocolos y más de una orden directa. Debían ser cautos o podrían ser descubiertos y atenerse a las consecuencias: una severa amonestación y una dura sanción por parte de sus jefes (Miiko y Ezarel) y sus enérgicos padres.

—No deberíamos estar aquí…todavía podemos regresar, nadie nos ha visto…— susurraba el albino con preocupación—Estaremos en grandes problemas si nos descubren—

—Prometiste no protestar— masculló Aretha— Nadie te obliga a permanecer aquí— con su índice le indicó la salida.

—No voy a dejarte sola…—

—Entonces no incordies más y guarda silencio, o sí seremos descubiertos—

—Nos arriesgamos demasiado, si un guardia o Jamón nos ve se nos armará una buena y mira que para que yo me preocupe…—Rara vez la sensatez se manifestaba en Arsen y cuando lo hacía contenía con un alta dosis de razón y un margen con un 99.99% de asertividad.

—Solo nos quedaremos un par de horas— informó Aretha.

—¿Escuché bien? ¿Un par de horas?¿No querrás decir minutos?— Arsen escudriñó la zona con nerviosidad.

—Te suplico que te quedes— Aretha sujetó su hombro y lo miró implorante— solo nos quedaremos dos horas, después de las diez nos podremos ir…—

—Tenemos que vigilar afuera— su gemelo miraba implorante la salida.

—Vamos, ya hay demasiados afuera. Nuestra presencia sobra…Solo vigilaremos un par de horas y después regresaremos a nuestra área asignada…—su voz se suavizó al igual que su rosada mira— Arsen; tú sabes que no te pediría esto si no fuera importante para mí…por favor… hazlo por mi salud mental—

—De acuerdo— Arsen resopló con resignación.

—Bien, tú a la biblioteca y yo a la sala de cristal— indicó Aretha

—¿Piensas dejarme solo? — cuestionó alterado su hermano.

—También necesito que consigas apoyo, busca alguien que te ayude a vigilar…—

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que nos descubran? — Arsen contempló dubitativo a su hermana: " _Esta ya enloqueció, finalmente el exceso de estudio si le afectó el cerebro"_ aseveraba el albino mentalmente — ¿Esperas que me entregue?— Aretha asintió con tranquilidad y sin dar más explicaciones se encaminó a la sala de cristal— ¡Espera!... ¡¿Cómo diantres voy a hacer eso?!... Antes de que pueda decir hola me echarán fuera…—

—No lo harán—

—Claro que sí—

—No si usas tus encantos— su hermano la miró con incomprensión.

— ¡Ho!, Si quieres puedo hablar con Jamón también e incluso puedo interrumpir la reunión y sentarme junto a Leiftan— Aretha puso los ojos en blanco— O si lo prefieres puedo sentarme en las piernas de Miiko y pedirle que me ayude a vigilar la nada…—

—No me vengas con aires sarcásticos…hay varios miembros que con un buen pretexto accederán—

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuál? — Arsen comenzaba a arrepentirse: " _No debí haber accedido, no quiero hacer servicio comunitario de por vida. Mis papás van a matarme… soy demasiado guapo y poderoso para morir…"_ lloriqueaba mentalmente.

—Puedes decir que nuestros padres nos requirieron de última hora, siempre lo hacen—

— ¿Y cómo los retengo? —

—Tú eres el rey de las excusas, algo se te ocurrirá— Aretha levantó su mano con elegancia para indicar el final de las explicaciones.

Con desgana Arsen observó cómo su hermana se perdía en el pasillo: " _Es mejor que me mueva"._

 _Vagó sigilosamente por los corredores aledaños a la biblioteca; observó el patrón de vigilancia y examinó a todos los guardias que conformaban el escuadrón. En definitiva eran de los miembros más poderosos y temibles, no solo en habilidades físicas, metales y mágicas; también su carácter era de temer._

—Él va a enviarme sin dudar con Jamón, ella me echará sin dejarme hablar, él me encarcelara toda la noche, él me odia y ella también…— examinaba su lista con desanimo.

En un lapso en el que un par de guardias cambiaron posición se adentró en la biblioteca. La estancia estaba vacía, recorrió los pasillos con sigilo y rapidez. Los altos y anchos libreros le facilitaban la labor de llegar a la sección deseada.

—Heme aquí…— suspiró aliviado.

Cuando comprobó que estaba totalmente solo se dispuso a mover con velocidad en cierto patrón los libros de un estante y finalmente susurró un hechizo. Un par de jeroglíficos se iluminaron al costado del mueble, instantáneamente este se hizo a un lado y develó un amplio, elegante y bien iluminado corredor.

Ávido se introdujo, el sonido del librero regresando a su lugar lo estremeció: ya no había marcha atrás.

Cautamente recorrió el largo pasillo, giró a la derecha un par de veces, otras a la izquierda hasta que una flecha dorada le indicó el final de su camino. Se asomó cuidadosamente por la esquina de la pared: Valkyon y su padre custodiaban una gran puerta.

—Todo parece estar bien— al parecer su hermana rayaba en la paranoia.

"Es peligroso que me quede aquí" se dijo y retrocedió lentamente. Regresó un par de pasillos atrás y se colocó frente a una estancia abierta. Tania una amplia visión tanto de su izquierda como derecha, no importaba de que dirección viniese alguien, podría escucharlo fácilmente y esconderse.

Un ruido lo sobresaltó, sin esperar a descubrir el origen de esté ingresó en la sala. Con la puerta ligeramente abierta corroboró su temer; Wendell avanzaba con imponente paso por el pasillo. Cuando su vista lo perdió se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que dejaba escapar, posiblemente de todos los guardias que rondaban, Wendell era el más accesible.

Salió de su escondite para darle alcance: "Hola Wendell ¿Qué hay? ¿Qué tal el clima?" se intentaba idear una buena introducción para la conversación que pensaba tener con Wendell.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — lo increpó Wendell sin permitirle decir siquiera un "Hola" cuando se percató de su intromisión— ¿Qué yo sepa no fuiste asignado aquí? …—

— ¡Wendell! ¡Amigo! ¡¿Qué hay?! — respondió con alegría tan bien fingida que su interlocutor no sospecho de su falsedad—Mi padre me pidió que le trajese esto— sacó su ballesta de su túnica.

—Esa no es su arma—

—Precisamente; la suya se le descompuso—

—No me informó—

— ¿No lo hizo? ¿Seguro?— Wendell afirmó con la cabeza— Seguramente fue porque acaba de ocurrir—

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — los cuestionamientos de Wendell lo comenzaban a poner nervioso.

—Me informó por medio de su familiar—

—No lo he visto rondar por aquí—

—Ya sabes cómo es ese roedor de escurridizo— Arsen se rascó la nuca y soltó una risilla infantil.

—Pues no puedes dársela en estos momentos, tenemos estrictas órdenes de no interrumpir hasta que termine la junta o suceda un incidente—

—Comprendo— su respiración se reguló. Wendell le había creído— ¿Puedo esperarlo aquí? —

—No encuentro problema, solo compórtate—condicionó Wendell.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy un chiquillo malcriado…— Aunque visiblemente ofendido, aquella conversación estaba reteniendo al imponente miembro de la guardia obsidiana.

—Como tú digas, me despido. Tengo que seguir mi rondín—

—Espera… ¿Tan pronto te marchas? — Wendell lo miró interrogante— Sucede que necesito preguntarte algo… de técnicas de pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo—

—No creo que sea un lugar adecuado. Pero en otro momento solucionaré todas tus dudas…—

—Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo…— Tras varias suplicas el moreno accedió a escucharle, con la condición de no demorarle mucho.

— ¿Qué necesitas sab…?... ¡Abajo!... — Wendell se abalanzó sobre Lander, su acción evitó que un muro le cayera encima. Una serie de explosiones amenazaban con colapsar el lugar…

* * *

Aretha acechaba la sala de cristal. Para su consuelo todo el perímetro parecía estar desierto.

Aunque hubiera preferido vigilar desde una distancia más corta, la presencia de Ezarel, Jamón y su madre no se lo permitían.

Escondida entre un pilar reconoció a una miembro de la Guardia Obsidiana: Una dríada de bonito aspecto, su cabello estaba compuesto por hojas negras y unas cuantas flores tan rojas como el fuego. Sus peculiares ojos sin esclerótica eran armoniosamente acompañados por unas pestañas negras largas y tupidas.

Sus rasgos eran finos al igual que su silueta y su piel tenía un tenue color rojo. Parecía una bella flor andante.

—Nicte— La dríada volteó y observó con sorpresa a Aretha.

—Hola— sonrió con cordialidad— ¿Necesitas algo? — cuestionó al no obtener respuesta de la albina.

—Bueno…— Aretha comenzó a maquinar una excusa. No era buena sociabilizando. Comparada con Arsen era una completa asocial; su hermano solo necesitaba un par de segundos para generar una conversación— Necesito un consejo… sobre pociones…—

— ¿Pociones? —repitió extrañada la dríada.

Era inaudito que Aretha le dirigiera más de dos palabras; generalmente sus conversaciones se limitaban a un hola, pero era aún más desconcertante que le pidiera ayuda en una temática que dominaba a la perfección.

—Creo que la inducción de tus padres sería más viable…— respondió con desconfianza.

—Están muy ocupados…además eres experta en antídotos— agregó Aretha.

—Comprendo…— ciertamente las dríadas tenían una mayor facilidad para ese tipo de pociones. Incluso los padres de la elfa quienes eran expertos en el área flaqueaban cuando se trataba de antídotos. En más de una ocasión la habían consultado— Podemos ponernos de acuerdo un día de estos, no tengo mucho trabajo— Las sospechas de Nicte se disiparon.

—Gracias— una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aretha.

—Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí? — La albina se tensó— No recuerdo que te asignaran esta zona— Nicte la miraba interrogante.

—Mi madre me pidió que apoyara de última hora—

—Debió avisar antes, pude acusarte equivocadamente con Jamon— En más de una ocasión Victoria y Magnus habían involucrado a su hija en misiones, muchas veces de improvisto.

Su madurez la hacía confiable y sus conocimientos en alquimia y herbolaria estaban incluso al nivel de Ezarel. Su desempeño físico y sus dotes la convertían en un miembro imponente, no era de extrañar que su madre la incluyera en una misión tan importante.

Aretha era la mano derecha de sus padres, este hecho contrastaba con la problemática relación que mantenían con Arsen, quien a gusto de ellos carecía de madurez y responsabilidad.

—No quiero ser grosera— Nicte interrumpió él denso silencio— pero tengo que continuar vigilando—

—Comprendo…— _"Piensa en algo Aretha…Diablos en este momento desearía ser tan parlanchina como Arsen_ …" —Tengo algo más que pregúntate…—

—Adelante— los ojos de Nicte parpadearon curiosos.

De la nada una potente luz carmín se propagó con velocidad. Su luminiscencia las deslumbró, obligándolas a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos hasta que sus pupilas fueran capaces de resistir el resplandor.

— ¡El Cristal! — gritaron al unísono.

Rápidamente llegaron a la sala, una densa niebla ingresaba al recinto por una fisura en el escudo y los 3 protectores se hallaban capturados en un escudo.

Ambas chicas intercambiaron una rápida mirada; se encontraban en la disyuntiva de resguardar el poderoso objeto o liberar a sus compañeros.

— ¡Madre! — Aretha contempló con impotencia la lucha de su progenitora y Jamon, que buscaban romper el escudo captor a base de fuerza bruta y magia. Los resultados eran nulos y la gran cantidad de energía que utilizaban para intentar liberarse los estaba agotando. Por su parte Ezarel se mantenía estoico y se limitaba a contemplarlos.

— ¡Aretha! —Nicte señaló la grieta que comenzaba a cerrarse y que de hacerlo difícilmente volverían abrirla, sin mencionar la demora que implicaba.

Debían decidir; Ayudar a sus amigos y familia o proteger el objeto más preciado de su tierra.

— ¡Vayan! — Ordenó Ezarel— Estaremos bien—

Sin vaciar se aventuraron por la grieta. Tras atravesarla esta se cerró…

* * *

Karen daba vueltas en su mismo eje, se tumbaba en la cama o sobre la alfombra. Alajéa contemplaba absorta la puerta de la habitación de Yunel.

Un bostezo rompió la paciencia de Karenn:

— ¡Ya vámonos!— imploró la morena— Es obvio que no va a llegar. Debe estar en el concierto, su nombre aparecía en el programa— su voz había adquirido un deje chillón.

—Aretha dijo que la esperáramos aquí— La sirena la miró suplicante— Solo diez minutos…Por favor…—

—No le encuentro motivo a esto— Karenn resopló malhumorada.

— ¿No le encuentras motivo a qué? —

—A la razón que nos tiene aquí— Karenn contempló a su amiga con preocupación— ¿Qué esperas qué te diga? ¿Qué te dejará el camino despejado? ¿Qué se alejará de mi hermano? — Alajéa desvió su mirada, comenzaba a sentirse incomoda—Sinceramente me parece absurdo el motivo de su distanciamiento—

—Ella sabía que a mí me gustaba Nevra y no le importó—

—Hasta donde yo estoy enterada no son nada— Karenn se encogió de hombros— Sinceramente no es motivo suficiente para haberse disgustado. Además si va a pasar, pasará. Con ella, contigo o con otra y nada podremos hacer para impedirlo—

—Yo…— Alajéa se sentía estúpida, en verdad intentaba controlar el fervor con el que amaba al vampiro.

—Es Nevra…que podemos esperar…comprendo lo que sientes, pero como tú amiga te recomiendo que no te ilusiones más. Conozco a mi hermano y tiende a romper corazones. Aunque no lo hace con saña al final termina lastimando—

—Ha sido amable conmigo— suspiraba Alajéa.

—Como con muchas personas, la amabilidad es un rasgo de él. No busca ilusionar…—

— ¿Es momento de irnos verdad? — Karenn asintió.

Tras darse un afectuoso abrazo, Alajéa colocó la llave de Yunel en la mesita de noche con una nota en la que se disculpaban por no poder esperarla más tiempo.

Con la moral más animada, la sirena parloteaba sobre los siguientes planes a cumplir.

Las dos amigas armaban con entusiasmo un itinerario que les permitiera disfrutar al máximo la noche. Cruzaban de forma alegre el pasillo, tenían muchas cosas que disfrutar y un reloj cuyas manecillas no paraban de girar.

—Si salimos de la galería de arte a las 9:00 alcanzamos la función de los mimos y hasta podemos alcanzar la función de los bailarines acuático. Estaríamos libres a las 10:30, hora exacta en la que el circo de familiares inicia función…— brincaba infantilmente la sirena.

—Y también…— Karenn se paró abruptamente— ¿Qué es eso? — pescó a su amiga del brazo para que detuviera su marcha.

— ¿Qué es qué? —

—Esa bruma— Karenn señaló con su dedo la niebla negra-rojiza que obstaculizaba su camino.

Contemplaron la situación unos minutos, un mal presentimiento les impidió proseguir su andar.

La bruma comenzó a acrecentarse aceleradamente, instintivamente retrocedieron. El terror las invadió cuando un rayo escarlata las cubrió.

—El…cris..tal... — tartamudeó con pavor Alajéa mientras se cubría los ojos de la enceguecedora luz.

—Regresa a la habitación de Yunel, yo iré a ver que sucede— Karenn empujó Alajéa en dirección opuesta a su truncado destino.

—No pienso dejarte ir— Alajéa se aferró a la mano de su amiga.

—Has lo que te pido— rogó Karenn.

—No, a Nevra tampoco le gustaría…— chillaba la sirena, estresada por la imprudente idea de la vampira— Regresemos…— Tiraba con más fuerza de su mano.

Una discusión con repetitivos diálogos se libró: la insensatez temeraria de la vampira vs el juicioso temor de la sirena.

—Señoritas…— las interrumpió una tétrica voz.

De la bruma había nacido un aterrador vampiro. Su aspecto era tan imponente como el de Jamon, su piel grisácea carecía de vida, sus ojos eran rojos como ascuas y dos filosos colmillos se asomaban en su fiera y cínica sonrisa.

—Señoritas— repitió nuevamente mientras hacia una galante referencia —No irán a ningún lado—

* * *

Lander corría frenético tras el hombre enmascarado, le costaba divisarlo entre el tumulto. Más de una vez alguien le brindó un "Por allá" que le permitió continuar su persecución.

Entre obstáculos humanos, puestos derribados, antropomorfos goleados y uno que otro desafortunado arrollado, Lander logró llegar al gran cerezo. Su cometido tendría éxito, el enmascarado se había acorralado…

— ¡Mierda! — Gritó cabreado cuando llegó al solitario gran cerezo — ¡"###$=(— profirió con frustración una variante de groserías. Finalmente descargó su frustración golpeando el indefenso árbol.

—No te esperaba a ti…— decía el hombre misterioso.

— ¿A sí? — Lander le miró desafiante — ¿A quién esperabas? — tras los cuestionamientos solo recibió una sonrisa cínica como respuesta.

—A un viejo amor—expresó finalmente.

—Lunático… ¿Qué quieres? Y ¿Quién rayos eres? —Nuevamente solo recibió una sonrisa mordaz— ¡Responde! — exigió Lander.

— ¿Qué quiero?: a mi cita, ¿Quién soy?: para ella Luis y para ti: tu fin— y tras finalizar su explicación se convirtió en una enorme sombra de casi tres metros. Cuya obscuridad era de una profundidad fuera de este mundo, de este universo y de esta dimensión.

Una feroz batalla se libró, sus espadas chocaban estruendosamente entre sí. Lander se movía con gran agilidad, pero la sombra le llevaba ventaja.

Procedió a utilizar su genética de hechicero legada por sus poderosos padres a su favor y contraatacó con potentes hechizos, conjuros, encantamientos y hasta maldiciones de gran nivel.

Pero nada, su oponente seguía enloquecedoramente impasible, mientras que Lander había agotado casi todos sus recursos y energía.

Las estocadas y golpes de la sombra cada vez le eran más difíciles de detener, resistir y esquivar.

—Me cansé de juegos— le advirtió con voz de ultratumba y sin ninguna dificultad clavó su espada en el vientre del castaño...

* * *

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó confuso Chrome quien ávidamente se había dado paso entre la turbada aglomeración.

Había observado el estrepitoso salto de Yunel, tardó en darse cuenta que perseguía a un encapuchado ilegal.

Intentó llegar hasta ella y Lander para ayudarles, pero la conmoción alteró a la población y le fue muy complicado abrirse paso contra la corriente humana.

—Por favor, no lo dejes solo— Yunel señalaba desesperada la ruta que Lander y el misteriosos hombre habían tomado— Van al gran cerezo…— Explicaba con aprensión, su rostro consternado luchaba por contener un llanto, propio de una enorme frustración.

— ¿Cómo?.. — Chrome quería explicaciones, no comprendía los sucesos recientes.

— ¡Ve! — Gritó aterrada la humana.

Su implorante y azulada mirada le indicó una gravedad situacional desconocida para él. Poniendo una confianza ciega en la humana obedeció sin rechistar y se unió a la persecución. Ya tendría tiempo para pedir respuestas.

Cuando Chrome llegó al gran cerezo presenció una escena que lo afectaría de sobremanera, tardaría meses en superar las pesadillas que le dejaría como secuela.

Una sombra maligna había atravesado con una espada a su amigo; a una persona que en poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien allegado a él. Una persona que no se dejó guiar por los prejuicios y que no solo aceptó conocerlo, también le brindó una amistad incondicional y desinteresada. Él era de los pocos que no le habían juzgado por su apariencia y que no le habían impuesto una etiqueta…

Algo dentro de Chrome despertó, un poder que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido se avivó con la cólera.

En segundos un magnificó lobo aullaba y en menos de un minuto se hallaba corriendo para encontrarse con la sombra.

El obscuro ser estaba a punto de dar la segunda y final estocada al inconsciente de Lander. Chrome corría lo más rápido que sus cuatro patas le permitían, con la meta de evitar un fatídico final…

* * *

 **Debraye clásico de la autora:**

Iniciaré diciendo que este capitulo me resultó tan largo que lo partí en dos: la segunda parte aún no toca word.

Pues bien, tengo que aclarar que nunca había escrito acción. Bueno sí, muy pocas veces y con resultados un tanto (muy) insustanciales. Me encanta la acción, pero plasmarla en papel se me dificulta…Tanto que esto lo tengo hace dos meses y por fin terminé de corregirlo.

Otro género que nada más no; es el romance. No se preocupen habrá y si necesito ver melosas películas como crepúsculo y volverme a leer la saga para que pueda emanar amor en Word lo haré XD.

Y es que mis fuertes son más el misterio, drama y terror, no soy una erudita pero creo que me van mejor... también es porque es lo que más manejo y práctico.

Así que si me pueden dar concejos y señalar fallos con mucho gusto los leeré. Espero en verdad que les logré transmitir emoción en este capítulo que es meramente acción…

También me gustaría saber ¿Les molestan mis personajes inventados?; porque a mi generalmente me gusta apegarme a la historia original, pero como el juego aún no estaba tan avanzado (cuando comencé esto) y algunos personajes no me inspiraban mucho, tuve la necesidad de crearme los míos. Aunque no quiero dejar olvidados los originales y créanme que también tendrán mucho peso, necesitaba generar empatía con mis creaciones y por eso han acaparado gran parte del principio…ya saben para contar un poco de ellos y lograr identificación…

La verdad pensaba apegarme a las personalidades del juego original (lo más que me fuera posible), pero con los traumas que le puse a la prota, creo que es un poco complicado…Con respecto a Gardienne (ósea Yunel), sinceramente si le cambiaré la personalidad, ya que en el juego me cae un poco mal y replicarla aquí no me apetece. Al final de cuentas, esta ya es una historia alterna. Aun así, sí tomaré cosillas de futuros capítulos del juego; siempre y cuando puedan ser adaptadas al Fic.

Así que sin más me gustaría agradecer su tiempo por leer esto y si notan mucho problema en la fluidez me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber.

P.D. Aún no superó haber pérdido más de dos capítulos largos de texto del fic.


	15. Capítulo VII-parte II

**Capítulo VII: Parte II**

 **La batalla**

 **Parte II**

 **YA INICIO CON MI PERGAMINO:**

 **Antes de leer, en el pasado capítulo el que está con Wendell es Arsen (el gemelo) me equivoqué al escribirlo.**

Anexo sinopsis de mi publicidad:

Han pasado 7 años desde que nuestros alumnos de Sweet Amoris se graduaron. Cada uno continuó con sus vidas y eligió su camino de manera exitosa.

Pero solo la eternidad es para siempre y, la vida feliz y tranquila que parecían tener será destruida por un sin fin de acontecimientos trágicos que empiezan a ocurrir en Ville Amoris. Rompiendo de esta manera con la armonía de los habitantes.

Los alumnos se ven obligados a regresar a su lugar de origen donde conocerán a Yue, una nueva citadina de familia acomodada que solo quería encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde vivir.

Pronto entenderán que las coincidencias no existen y que el destino es inevitable...

"Porque las máscaras no se pueden mantener por siempre"

Hola de nuevo ¿Alguien vivo? ¿Sí? ¿No? De ante mano me disculpo por la larga espera. Me excusare nuevamente. Me pasaron muchas cosas, la escuela me absorbió y en vacaciones me enfermé y a demás trabajaba 10 horas diarias, cosa que no me sentó bien y pues terminé con anemia XD (Recién diagnosticada), una aguda rinitis no tratada que se acentuó con un recién descubierto tabique desviado que ya impedían que respirara y oliera correctamente y por ende evitaban que descansara al dormir. Otra cosa es que ya llegaba cansada, estresada y muy de malas a mi casa, me limitaba tumbarme en la cama o cenar y después moría en los brazos de Morfeo para al otro día levantarme, desayunar, ducharme e irme a trabajar, esa fueron mis divertidísimas vacaciones. A en mi día de descanso dormía y mimaba mi pereza y a veces salía con mis amigas o primas, pero no escribía jajaa. Otra cosa que pasó es que perdí (gracias a un"#$#$$# virus) la mitad de este capítulo que consistió en 36 hojitas, eso me frustró, pues me costó demasiado terminarlo, en verdad, lo escribí demasiadas veces, borraba, editaba, corregía, cambiaba escenarios y no me convencía y ya cuando estaba más conforme pasa eso :/! Estaba en verdad que quería golpear a mi compañera de escuela por no limpiar su memora pues también me borró otros trabajos.

Me disculpo también por no responder sus comentarios (bastantes) o dejar en visto en inbox, la verdad es que a veces e quedó dormida (en verdad me siento excesivamente cansada. He tomado en cuenta sus correcciones y espero poder contestar hoy (al rato cuando llegué a mi casa; estudio fuera) todos sus comentarios y ánimos. En verdad mil gracias, les mando abrazos virtuales de oso XD.

 **UNA ÚLTIMA COSA CON RESPECTO A ELDARYA Y ESTE ESCRITO.**

 **Este escrito está basado hasta el capítulo 11 del juego en francés, Yvoni es del capítulo nueve u ocho (no recuerdo) no es invento mío, al igual que Karenn, por eso es que hay datos que muchas no comprenden si no van a la par de la versión francesa. Si quieren spoilerase pueden ingresar a este gran blog que también maneja otro contenido muy interesante, en donde encontraran hasta el episodio 13 traducido (muy bien traducido cabe aclarar):** **.mx, de en la sección de Eldarya pues también hay guías.**

 **También me gustaría decir que no tomaré ningún personaje más de Eldarya, ya tengo demasiado. Me quedaré hasta Huang Huang del episodio 11.**

 **Ya para finalizar (esta vez es de verdad): es que con el pasar de capítulos he coincido en varios sucesos que pasarán o pasaron con respecto a la historia original, algunos incluso ya están escritos, otros no (siguen guardados en mi cabeza). Lo que me deja pensando; bemovee me espía o soy demasiado predecible, o esta historia es muy predecible. En fin, no sé si les gustaría que al final del episodio posteara las coincidencias de fic vs historia real, se las adelantara o ustedes las dejaran en los comentarios. En fin, sin más por el momento les dejo el episodio que espero no sea tedioso y evidencie mi frustración y mi poca capacidad para escribir acción, porque todo esto es acción (** J. , J.R. , George R. R. Martin: denme un poco de su capacidad para crear tan emocionantes y mágica s historias….)

 **Capítulo VII: Parte II**

 **La batalla**

 **Parte II**

Tras un resplandor escarlata que iluminó todo el lugar, una polvareda se asomó en el pasillo, Valkyon y Magnus alertados, decidieron indagar fallidamente el extraño fenómeno, pues para su desdicha, una dura pared se los impidió.

Circunspectos, palparon la barrera que se les interpuso, sintieron una fluctuante energía recorrer sus dedos, cuya fuerza era tan desmedida que los aisló del sonido y pronto lo haría también del oxígeno.

Se mantuvieron expectantes con imperturbable semblante durante un tiempo, ya sabían que no saldrían a fuerza bruta, solo restaba esperar a que el plan de Valkyon surtiera efecto. Se mantenían espera calmos, sin intercambiar palabras, mucho menos miradas. Incuso se podría decir que hasta se ignoraban.

—¿Qué haces? — Fue lo que cuestionó Magnus cuando se dignó a hablar, alentado por la conducta de Valkyon quien de una de sus botas sacó una botella con contenido espeso, cristalino que él, como Erudito alquimista, reconoció al instante y cuya función corroboró al ver al jefe obsidiana regar dicha poción por toda a circunferencia de su prisión. —¿Te das cuenta que tu plan fue peligroso y demasiado azaroso? — recriminó el altivo elfo con un severidad que tampoco inmutó la serenidad de del guerrero que se limitó a asentir y cruzarse de brazos. — ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta posibilidad? — increpó nuevamente al analizar lo descuidado de su plan que aunque efectivo, también gozaba de  
una carga suicida. A su vez, tampoco le acaba de convencer que fuera completamente plan de jefe  
obsidiana, pues conocía su modo de actuar y este siempre era cauto y analítico, jamás visceral como el que acababa de presenciar.

—Solo se me ocurrió— explicó tajante Valkyon.

Visto que no hablaría, Magnus se limitó a inspeccionar el área que comenzaba a atiborrarse de polvo hasta el punto en el que nublaba completamente su visibilidad. Entornó e inspeccionó con su mirada el nubarrón, pronto descubrió que su génesis se debía a algunos derrumbamientos de muros. Enfocó los ojos a través de la barrera, muy probablemente Wendell luchaba contra alguien y por su insensatez no estaba cuidando la estructura que ha ese paso podría venírseles encima, o talvez era un intento desesperado por sobrevivir pues se encontraba tan acorralado que ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda. La segunda opción muy a su pesar le parecía más viable, pues el factor sorpresa estaba implícito en toda esa situación, y ellos eran una muestra viviente de ella.

No fue hasta que, tras unos minutos su hijo salió corriendo del corredor. El elfo se descompuso  
al contemplar como Arsen huía de unos repugnantes trolls que le pisaban los talones a la par que le azotaban brutales golpes que ágilmente lograba sortear.

Estuvo a punto de otorgar un violento golpe al escudo, pero a sabiendas de que aquello lo fortalecería y retrasaría más su liberación, simplemente se conformó con apretar la mandíbula.

—Esto acabará pronto— le dijo Valkyon y le señaló los bordes que empezaban a reaccionar ante la poción.

Magnus asintió y muy en sus adentros agradeció el buen gesto de su acompañante que intentaba  
tranquilizarle inútilmente, pues su angustia sólo se acrecentaba con cada segundo en el que Arsen luchaba. ¿Dónde estaba su hija? se preguntaba con férrea preocupación, ¿También libraba una batalla? o acaso… No, no debía ser eso, ella era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que Arsen. Y si su hijo no la llevaba tan mal, ella estaría mejor. Tragó saliva, la idea de perder a otros de sus hijos le deshizo el estómago. 

* * *

Chrome abrió sus afiladas fauces y se arrojó contra la sombra.  
Nada… Sus colmillos se clavaron en el vacío. Su contrincante se esfumó cual humo.  
Arremetió consecutivamente, sin atinar o siquiera arañar al obscuro ente que se aferraba a culminar su trabajo y dar fin al moribundo castaño.

En un pequeño parpadeo algo lo apuñaló, soltó un aullido lastimero y continuó su lucha. Bam, otro golpe; bam uno más y otro y otro más…  
Yaciendo sobre el césped buscó al segundo agresor.

— ¡Muéstrate! — su garganta se desgarró en un grito. No podía verlo pero podía olerlo.

De la nada una incipiente silueta etérea se materializó. Un gran oso rugía con demencia y amenaza con lanzar un zarpazo.

— ¿quién eres...? — jadeaba Chrome. Los constantes golpes le habían sacado el aire.

Un potente y filoso zarpazo fue lo que único que recibió por respuesta.  
Su dorso ardió. La zona se desgarró. Unas cuantas gotas carmín humedecieron su pelaje. Vacilante se levantó, sus cuatro patas tambaleantes.

Le asombró que la herida no lo hubiese matado, no había margen de error, no comprendía cómo podía haber fallado el salvaje oso.

—Tranquilo— alguien le sujetaba del costado—Todo estará bien— le susurró una bruja a su oreja. En su aturdimiento logró reconocer a un miembro de la Guardia obsidiana—Ve con los aldeanos y llévalos al refugió—Aulló con molestia ante la orden. No pensaba dejar a su amigo.

— ¡Obedece Chrome! — Ordenó el padre del moribundo—Nos encargaremos— Eudor había desenvainado una polvorienta y filosa espada. Su mirada despedía furia. Se hallaba frente al convaleciente Lander, dispuesto a matar a quienes le habían lastimado.

—Raissa necesita ayuda— Le incorporó la bruja.

Chrome observó la comitiva dirigida por Eudor que había llegado a auxiliarles. Un grupo de 8 "personas", que muy a su parecer podrían hacer frente a sus dos misteriosos enemigos.

Rugió con ferocidad y emprendió una huida. El oso intentó detenerle pero la bruja le hizo frente, evitando que este pudiese hacerle daño. Con una especie de rayo luminoso el oso cayó al suelo. En un centellar, adquirió forma humana.

—Xanath— masculló con despreció Eudor al ver a una esbelta y bella mujer morena, con rasgos de alguna etnia prehispánica latinoamericana.

Un miembro del grupo se adelantó y antes de que pudiese levantarse alzó su alabarda contra su cabeza.

—Maldita…— murmullaron en coro al verla desaparecer con ayuda de la grotesca sombra. Habían perdido una preciada oportunidad.

—Eudor— La mujer había aparecido varios metros delante de ellos. Un aura obscura la rodeaba— Años sin vernos— contempló con una radiante sonrisa a los presentes—Es una pena que tu hermano no este para cuidarlos— concluyó. Corrió hacia ellos y se convirtió en un feroz León que hirió a más de uno.

La sombra se camuflajeaba entre la obscuridad, adquiría aberrantes formas con las que paralizaba a los miembros de las guardias; replicaba con exactitud a sus hijos, amigos, familiares e inclusive sus mayores miedos.

—No es él— le recordaba Eudor a un compañero cuando se debatía entre lanzar o no un mortal conjuro— No es tu hijo, él no puede ser tu hijo…— demasiado tarde. La sombra le había herido de muerte. La ilusión de volver a su amado chiquillo difunto le había cegado. 

* * *

— ¡Mery! ¡Mery! ¡Mery! ¡Mery! — El nombre se perdía entre los gritos de la orbe—¡Mery! — Dánae luchaba contra el mar de gente que buscaba huir del caos.

— ¡Mamá! — Lloraba un niño asustado, escondido entre los harapos que momentos antes había sido un mercado.

Aterrado observaba el disturbio. Gente cayendo y huyendo a causa de los monstruos que les perseguían.

— ¡Mery! — alcanzó a diferenciar el niño de entre los demás gritos.

— ¡Mami! — divisó a su progenitora entre el caos— ¡Mami! — repitió para que le escuchase.

— ¡Hijo! — corrió hacia su pequeño, extendió los brazos y le acogió con premura en ellos.

Corrían vertiginosos en la dirección que los demás huían. Observaron en la lejanía como los encubiertos dirigidos por Raissa guiaban a la gente al refugio y a su vez, les protegían de los siniestros invasores.

—Dame al niño— un elfo obscuro obstruyó su camino.

—No— Dánae protestó con bravura.

El elfo se acercó, peligrosamente. Ella retrocedió lentamente mientras apretujaba a su pequeño.

—Shhh— sobaba su espalda— Mamá está aquí. Mamá te cuida— susurraba amorosamente al asustado y lloroso infante—No te atrevas a tocarnos— su mirada azulada era una mezcolanza: pavor, ira, valor.

El elfo no obedeció, de un simple manotazo derrumbó a madre e hijo. Desenvainó una espada y la dirigió al corazón de la aletargada mujer.

Antes de que el filo tocase la carne, un joven lobo se abalanzó sobre él. Con sus fauces arrojó a niño y mujer en su espalda y huyó a toda velocidad, con el elfo pisándole los talones.

Cuando casi le alcanzaba, Raissa que había alcanzado a ver la situación se plantó frente a su persecutor con un grupo de soldados.

—Llévalos al refugio— ordenó y en seguida inició una feroz batalla contra aquel desalmado ser. 

* * *

Yunel cerró los ojos y resignada esperó un impacto que nunca llegó...  
Dubitativa se armó de valor y entre abrió sus párpados "¡Ho por Dios! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!"…se llevó una mano al pecho y aspiró con fuerza.

Una cortina flameante se hallaba frente a ella. Había calcinado las lanzas de Yvoni. Rápidamente las llamaradas tomaron forma humanoide y se concentraron hasta delinear y volver a lo que era su verdadera forma.

—¡Maldita Perra! — chillaba Yvoni mientras contemplaba sus calcinadas ramas.

—Eres una deshonra para mi estirpe —espetaba Nicte.

— ¿Cómo osas enfrentarte a mí? ¿Tú? Ser insignificante— las miradas de la Hamdriade y dríada  
chocaban con ferocidad, ninguna manifestaba atisbo de temor— No te atrevas a rebajarme con tu aberrante raza…—

Una nueva ola de lianas las azotaron. Nicte las fulminó nuevamente.

— ¡AH! …— Yunel ahogó un grito. Algo se enredaba en su cuerpo.

—Tranquila…soy yo— explicaba Nicte al tiempo que pasaba sus lianas alrededor de la cintura de Yunel para ceñir sus espaldas— Cúbreme…— ordenó.

Un intenso brillo las abrazó, ambas ardían…Las flamas cubrían cada centímetro de su piel, cabello y hojas…

— ¡Qué! Pero… ¡Qué diablos!... ¡Que brujería!...—parloteaba asustada la humana.

—Mientras mis lianas te sostengan, mi fuego no te dañará— Yunel admiraba absorta su ardiente piel. La lógica cada vez tenía menos cabida…las reglas de su mundo se volvían más absurdas…—¿Sabes hechizos o conjuros de fuego? —

—Si…pero son de nivel básico…— los peros inseguros de la humana fueron acallados por los cada vez más violentos latigazos de la demente Yvoni.

—Con eso…bastará— Nicte comenzaba a debilitarse, su congénere era más fuerte de lo que había imaginado—Prepárate…—

—No…aguarda— Yunel tiritaba.

—No temas, acrecentaré tu poder…— dicho esto el escudo se rompió y las lianas las golpearon.—Te regresaré al infierno…— sentenció Nicte.

Las llamaradas crecían y extinguían las supurantes lianas de Yvoni, el fuego se elevaba hasta el techo en forma envolvente en torno al cristal.

Por debajo, por arriba, por los costados y por detrás recibían latigazos. Mientras una calcinaba la otra cortaba con su llameante espada.

Yunel evocó un hechizo y achicharró un manojo de potentes lanzas cobrizas: "Mierda"… Aunque Nicte tenía razón y el fuego parecía ser el único buen contrincante, su uso la debilitaba considerablemente. Su humanidad era una limitante…

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! …—Nicte esquivó varios filosos azotes.

—Nos acorrala…— Confirmó Yunel— Creo que intenta debilitarnos— Nicte asintió

— ¿Has escuchado del hechizo del torbellino de fuego? —

—Teóricamente lo sé…prácticamente lo desconozco—

—Con eso basta…ahora repite—

—Pero…es…—

— ¡No repliques y Repite! — avasalladas emitieron lo que sería su última oportunidad…Una magna espiral de fuego arrasó. Yvoni se alzó y escapó de las infernales llamaradas.  
Varios escarabajos y sombras sucumbieron, Nerón y Labib también se replegaron. Por su parte Aretha y Nevra contraatacaron… pudiendo dar más de una estocada directa a sus adversarios.

—¡Idiotas!... — Yvoni les defendió: del piso emergieron supurantes raíces que entorpecieron la agilidad del vampiro y la elfo, viéndose obligados a detener sus ataques para buscar una superficie más estable.

Nicte emergió a la superficie con sus lianas negras por delante, para cortar a los hambrientos escarabajos que ansiaban su salida. Una vez que el camino estuvo limpio, sacó a Yunel del foso.

—Cúbreme— Pidió nuevamente Nicte.

La dríada encaró en una desigual pero férrea batalla a su congénere. Yunel la siguió a duras penas mientras cortaba o calcinaba las supurantes lianas que intentaban atinar a la espalda de su salvadora.

— ¡Aaaaaaag! — chilló Yvoni cuando Yunel logró electrificarla con un conjuro. Nicte aprovechó para herir de muerte, pero únicamente la replegó.

— ¡Cuidado!— con sus obscuras lianas le salvó de un par de escarabajos y sombras. Para la humana era mucho desgaste físico y mental proferir hechizos de tal nivel, a la par que pelear en una batalla con enemigos más poderosos (en todos los sentidos ) que ella.

El enemigo ganaba. Los minutos que llevaban luchando eran extenuantes. Pronto se encontraron replegados: Nicte y Yunel contra Yvoni, Nevra y Aretha cubriéndose la espaldas de los perseverante e imponentes Nerón y Labib, a la par que las endemoniadas sombras y los hambrientos escarabajos los estocaban a diestra y siniestra. Llegaban por cualquier parte, no tenían orden, no podían anticipar sus movimientos.

En una engañosa jugarreta Nerón embaucó a Nevra con un falso ataque que logró desorientarle lo suficiente para no descubrir su verdadero objetivo, pues al final cambió la dirección y se abalanzó sobre la joven elfo que ya bastantes inconvenientes tenía al tener que lidiar con el escurridizo Labib, que neciamente buscaba clavarle sus fauces venenosas. A lo anterior también se le sumaban bastantes escarabajos y sombras que anhelaban probar su carne y extraer tan poderosa vitalidad. Con dificultad esquivó varias fauces, pero descuidó su retaguardia. Error que aprovechó Nerón para abalanzarse sobre ella y devorar su rostro.

Nevra corrió a su auxilio, pero el traidor había sido más rápido. 

* * *

Karen cubría el estremecido cuerpo de Alajéa. El amenazante intruso mostraba sonriente sus afiladas fauces. Profería una Ingente, maléfica y poderosa aura que manaba una bestial energía.

—Ven pequeña— el enemigo extendió su grisácea mano hacía Alajéa y le contempló lascivamente.

El tono de voz provocó nauseas en Karen, quien de inmediato obligó a la paralizada sirena a retroceder.

—Acércate— ordenó el ser nuevamente y caminó amenazante mientras señalaba a su víctima con su dedo índice que era coronado al igual que los otros nueve por unas amoratadas y largas uñas que parecían ser tan filosas como una daga de acero—He dicho que vengas— escupió violentamente las palabras—Quítate de en medio inmundo ser— Esta vez se dirigió a Karenn quien palideció al verse escudriñada por el que alguna vez debió haber sido un vampiro vivo como ella.

Instintivamente cogió a Alajéa del antebrazo y emprendió una rápida huida. Creó un fuerte escudo en torno a su atacante para que le retuviese, más sin embargo este lo quebró cual delgado vidrio.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la adolescente vampira se sintió sobrecogida. No valía que fuese una excelsa estudiante y poseyera grandes habilidades en combate, pues su vasta inteligencia le permitía reconocer la superioridad del intruso y su nula capacidad para poder hacerle frente.

Corrieron por el largo pasillo. Karenn Rogaba encontrar a un miembro de cualquier otra guardia. Deseaba que su hermano apareciese y les salvase, pero para su desgracia al girar en una esquina, se topó con su adversario quien entre vaivenes de bruma reapareció delante suyo.

—¡Quítate!— el vampiro arremetió con tan tremenda bofetada contra Karen que terminó volando y estrellándose contra una pared.

Alajéa sintió una fuerte presión en las muñecas, aquello logró reanimarla. Contempló azorada a su adversario frente a ella. Sus colmillos resplandecían en una jocosa y soberbia sonrisa.

—Suéltame— lloró implorante la sirena mientras forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Déjala—masculló adolorida Karenn desde lo lejos, mientras tambaleante se levantaba lentamente, dispuesta a dar su vida por su amiga.

La bruma envolvió lentamente a la cautiva y al opresor. Amenazaban con desaparecer. Karenn lanzó una especie de rayo que simplemente fue recibido con una sonrisa más amplia por parte del infiltrado. Aquel ataque no había estado lejos de ocasionarle siquiera alguna mínima cosquilla.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, Karuto apareció por la esquina del corredor y embistió al vampiro que colisionó contra un muro que al instante se hizo añicos. Por su parte la sirena cayó de sentón. Asustada examinó los frascos que colgaban de su cintura, había hecho bien en hacerlos contra golpes, sí el líquido se filtraba y derramaba en su totalidad, su forma marítima afloraría.

—¡Huyan!— vociferó Karuto, mientras bajaba la cabeza, enaltecía sus cuernos y con sus pesuñas tallaba el suelo para tomar impulso y cornear nuevamente a su contrincante.

Alajéa obedeció al instante, se levantó velozmente y socorrió a Karen quien trastabillaba con cada paso. Parecía estar lastimada. La levantó con dificultad, a este paso no andarían más que un par de metros.

— ¿Qué haces?...—Alajéa contempló a Karenn al escucharla recitar. De inmediato una humareda las circundó. Incluso, por una facción de segundo su vista se nubló.

Aparecieron en el sótano del cuartel general, en la parte de la cueva que antecedía las escaleras de caracol que conectaba con la prisión subterránea. El intempestivo hecho no les permitió coordinar su equilibrio y cayeron la una encima de la otra.

Ninguna estaba acostumbrada al hechizo de transportación, así que no pudieron omitir las náuseas y mareos que este conllevaba en principiantes. Karenn al ser novata en magia de tan alto nivel, desperdició casi toda su energía.

Ambas inspeccionaron con premura el lugar en busca de una salida. Arriba el caos reinaba, los gritos de batalla eran amortiguados por las paredes, sin embargo eran lo suficientemente audibles como para descartar el lobby del C.Q. Como una posible salida. Subyacentemente las mazmorras tampoco eran opción, si bien eran un punto de difícil acceso para cualquier ser terrestre, no significaba ningún problema para cualquier ente acuático, además el enemigo ya se hallaba dentro, lo cual las dejaba a fácil merced.

—No, no, no— renegó impetuosa la sirena cuando le plantearon la opción de esconderse entre el pedrerío de los calabozos. Razón no le faltó, si el vampiro las encontraba quedarían acorraladas, Alajéa no se lanzaría al agua ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello y Karenn no poseía una poción de transformación ni unas branquias para respirar bajo el agua.

—Allá— señaló las escaleras de caracol que daban acceso al resto del Q.G. que había sido construido mayoritariamente bajo tierra como una medida precautoria que al parecer había fallado esta vez.

Karenn rengueó hasta el acceso, ayudada por Alajéa que intentaba correr por las dos. Su plan fue mermado cuando unos seres putrefactos y decrépitos obstaculizaron las escaleras.  
Zombis, viles zombis. Seres que habían sido enviados al averno, condenados a pugnar sus crímenes en vida, asediados por culpas y odio que hasta en muerte trascendieron con ellos.

Ambas retrocedieron y bloquearon la puerta con un hechizo al parecer poco fiable, pues a los minutos la puerta tambaleó y amenazó con ser insuficiente para contener la pútrida embestida.

Permanecieron estupefactas, ideando soluciones que rápidamente se menguaban con diversas trabas. El golpeteo de la puerta y los ruidos guturales que proferían los errantes no hacía más que disparar la zozobra de ambas jóvenes.

Su agresor aumentó sus complicaciones, cuando entre su característica humareda reapareció relamiéndose los colmillos, con los labios y parte de la quijada manchados de fresca sangre. Extendió su mano y señaló a Karenn que atónita observó como una luminancia oscura surgía de ella.

Con su dedo índice le llamó y al acto la chica se levantó del suelo. Levitando llegó a sus garras que de inmediato la apresaron del cuello. La contempló unos segundos con desdén mientras aumentaba la presión sobre su garganta.

Alajéa observó petrificada como su amiga terminó en las garras del infeliz quien no parecía doblegarse por los fuertes golpes y patadas que le propinaba. Impotente y llorosa veía la escena, pues ni los gritos de auxilio le alentaron a mover un dedo.

El vampiro se deleitaba con el pavor de aquel inmundo y patético ser a su merced, sin embargo ese no era su objetivo, así que poniéndose a ello levantó el brazo que le quedaba libre y con la palma extendida lo dirigió hacía un portal grueso. Se encontró con dos pequeños inconvenientes; un enclenque conjuro de protección que no representaba desafío alguno, pero que sí lastimaba su ego por la nula dificultad que le significaba y con el que desperdiciaba sus supremas habilidades. Y por último, el escueto objetivo que tenía enfrente que no sólo insistía en hacerle perder el tiempo, sino que además ahora era un inútil estorbo que se interponía en el objetivo de su hechizo.

—Quítate— ordenó.

La premisa era llevarla con vida, sin embargo al no obtener una respuesta inmediata reanudó su acción. La puerta comenzó a brillar, segundos después salió disparada de su eje, brindando un contundente golpe a Alajéa que terminó aletargada en el marmoleado suelo, luchando por no perder la conciencia.

Los zombis ingresaron en la estancia e hicieron caso omiso de la sirena pese a ser un blanco fácil. Se dirigieron al poderoso vampiro que con talante imponente hizo frenar a los atropellados seres.

—Aquí está su comida— emitió con una frialdad infrahumana y arrojó varios metros a Karenn.

Con las fauces maltrechas, incompletas y abiertas, los seres siguieron deseosos el volar de la joven que terminó en un aparatoso y estruendoso golpe contra una pared. Una vez que aterrizó, los subordinados renguearon hasta su presa.

Dolorida no tardó más que unos segundos en incorporarse. Se hallaba rodeada y con un mínimo de energía que solo le alcanzaba para mantenerse en pie. Sus piernas tiritaban, gritó varias veces el nombre de su amiga que yacía sobre el mármol.

Alajéa perdía el conocimiento, con dificultad levantó la cabeza y contempló cómo su amiga era rodeada por aquellos hambrientos seres infernales. Sus gritos de auxilio se hacían lejanos, la vista se le nubla. Pronto sucumbió, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a su maligno atacante acercarse a ella con las garras extendidas.

Karenn se replegó a la pared con el corazón palpitando a ritmo vertiginoso, su estómago estaba hecho un ovillo y de sus ojos desorbitados brotaban lágrimas a raudales. Le quedaban segundos de vida, en un instante sería devorada. Rememoró en nanosegundos su existencia, pensó en su hermano y rogó con todo su ser que el oráculo le protegiese en dondequiera que estuviese.

Unos de los zombis se plantó frente a ella, abrió la boca y lanzó un alarido. Su tufo pestilente golpeó su cara, sintió ganas de vomitar. El resto de los muertos vivientes luchaban entre sí por llegar primeramente al bocado.

Repentinamente algo los derribó cual pinos de boliche. En el desconcierto Karenn pudo esquivar la primer mordida del zombi quien velozmente se apresuró a morder fallidamente una vez más. Forcejeó unos segundos consternada, alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo como una fuerza acuática había lanzado al vampiro contra los muertos andantes. No podía apreciar con exactitud a su salvador, pues ya tenía su propia batalla.

Lanzó un grito despavorido cuando la cabeza del hambriento zombi fue cortada de tajo por una cristalizada e improvisada estalactita de hielo. La sangre podrida y coagulada salpicó su rostros y el peso muerto del cuerpo cayó sobre ella. Asqueada se quitó de encima al maltrecho cadáver y corrió a socorrer a su amiga que para su sorpresa era su mismísima salvadora.

De la extraña fuente que se encontraba en aquella estancia nacían una especie de gruesos tentáculos acuáticos controlados por Alajéa. Pasaban del estado líquido al sólido, los cristalizados cortaban las cabezas de los zombis y los líquidos se encargaban golpear al vampiro.

Karenn miraba aliviada y asombrada aquel fenómeno, ya le habían contado de su hermosura y poderío, pero jamás había podido corroborarlo por sí misma. Desde la fractura del cristal muchos dotes se habían visto casi extintos, entre ellos la habilidad de controlar el agua, muy propia de ninfas, sirenas, hadas acuáticas y demás seres que por igual casi habían desaparecido, muerto o enloquecido.

Las sirenas eran unas de las especies más afectadas, de las ciudades que alzaron en Eldarya solo sobrevivan dos metrópolis con apenas la mitad de su población, de la cual solo una ínfima parte compuesta por tres habitantes no había perdido la habilidad que ahora también mostraba Alajéa.

El alivio de Karenn se disipó cuando la horda de zombis se incrementó. Dirigió su mirada al acceso, la falta de puerta daba entrada libre a tan indeseables seres que por momentos se aglomeraban y atascaban en el marco vacío. No importaba cuantas cabezas cortara Alajéa, el ejército no parecía verse reducido.

Un rugido llamó su atención, se giró bruscamente y se encontró con tres zombis a escasos centímetros de ella. Su garganta ahogó un grito cuando contempló el trío de cabezas fue rebanado  
por una resplandeciente espada que al culminar su tarea desapareció entre vaivenes de humo blanco. Se giró nuevamente y buscó la bruma con la mirada, la halló en el otro extremo de la sala, reapareciendo y dando forma a una etérea mujer que a diestra y siniestra cortaba cabezas y limpiaba la estancia sin aparente dificultad.

El vampiro estaba confundido, le habían advertido de la fuerza de la sirena, pero también le habían dicho que era una inexperta en el uso de su dote e incapaz de evocarlo a voluntad. También sabía de su poca fuerza en magia y posiciones a excepción de las que tuviesen relación con el uso marino, las cuales en superficie eran casi inservibles como defensa.

Menudo aprieto en el que se hallaba metido, no esperaba luchar contra ella. Tampoco esperaba que a su favor tuviese una fuente de agua mágica que mermara su poder.

—Maldita bruja—bramó enojado el maligno ser—basta de juegos— su cuerpo se llenó de una luz ennegrecida con toques carmín que se extendió por su cuerpo. Desenvainó una espada y desapareció.

Karenn apreció la huida falsa del vampiro que reapareció detrás de Alajéa dispuesto a estocarla, quiso advertirle pero más zombis le bloquearon el paso.

Con una mano el vampiro detuvo a los tentáculos acuáticos que se infectaron por su obscura y rojiza luz. Levantó la mano que empuñaba su espada para tomar velocidad y la blandió sobre su víctima que desapareció antes de que pudiera partirla en dos. El arma solo cortó aire, unos mechones de pelo y un retazo de tela blanca que cayeron al suelo como única evidencia de la bruma inmaculada que había frustrado su plan.

Brissa reapareció al lado de Karenn, la cogió bruscamente y entre vaivenes de humo blanco desaparecieron.

—Puta—cortó el humo blanquecino el agresor, para desaparecer posteriormente.

—Ouch— se quejó Karenn mareada mientras se sobaba el brazo mallugado por la mano de Brissa— No tan fuerte— se recargó aturdida en la pared del pasillo donde habían aparecido. Confundida inspeccionó el largo corredor, se encontraban solo un par de pisos arriba de la bodega donde segundos antes habían estado a punto de morir—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— cuestionó de inmediato—¿Vamos al refugio? ¿Pidamos ayuda? Advirtámosle a Nevra—

—Como ya sabes el refugio está fuera del C.G.— espetó cortante Brissa, quien añadió antes de que Karen contestara— Estamos encerrados en un escudo, no hay forma de salir—Karenn tragó saliva—Ahora escóndanse, yo mantendré a este maníaco a raya— ordenó.

—¿Alajéa?— La vampira palmeó con preocupación la frente de su catatónica amiga –Vamos—musitó aprensiva.

—Está en trance. Estará bien—Explicó dulcemente la etérea mujer que a pesar de todo lo sucedido seguía manteniendo una cercana y calurosa relación con Karenn.  
Aquel gesto pareció apaciguar a la adolescente que soltó un suspiro y secó su sudorosa frente.

La morena estaba por agradecerle a su salvadora cuando una ennegrecida bruma emergió de la nada.

—¡Corran!— gritó Brissa a la par que se lanzaba contra el recién materializado ser y le arrastró a desaparecer con ella.

Karenn cogió a Alajéa de la mano y le forzaba a huir con ella. Atravesaron el pasillo, giraron un par de veces a la derecha, otras más a la izquierda, algunas veces la vampira se detenía dubitativa con la cabeza meneándose de izquierda a derecha, pero al final elegía al azar.

Divisó unas escaleras, las subió a duras cuestas gracias a Alajéa y a su tobillo que al parecer no pensaban poner de su parte.

Ya en el pasillo forcejeó con una par de pestillos, hasta encontrar uno que se dignara a ceder. Cuando por fin lo encontró, forzó a la sirena a ingresar, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó en ella para después dejarse caer rendida en el suelo.

Entornó su predilecta vista nocturna. Distinguió un escritorio, dos grandes libreros con pergaminos ordenados alfabéticamente en dialecto Eldaryano, una vitrina con pociones, un librero y finalmente un enorme armario. Estaban en la oficina de reclutamiento de la guardia obsidiana.

Su fino oído detectó unos pasos lejanos. De un brinco se levantó, abrió el armario y sentó a Alajéa dentro de él. Tuvo que mover un par de armaduras que allí se encontraban para que ella también pudiera caber, una vez que liberó un poco de espacio se introdujo en él con sumo sigilo y cerró las puertas con el mismo cuidado.

Los pasos se volvían más audibles conforme se acercaban a su puerta, una vez allí fueron sustituidos por el sonido del forcejeo del picaporte que al no ceder parecieron desalentar a quien quiera que quisiese entrar.

El silencio reinó por varios minutos que Karenn percibió como eternos. Se recargó en el hombro de la paralizada sirena y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Karenn…!— Aquel llamado interrumpió su breve lapso de calma. Su corazón reanudó su rápido latir y el sudor frío resurgió de su frente—¿Dónde estás?...¿Todo ha terminado?...— Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre pudo distinguir la voz de su hermano. Una vital y enloquecedora necesidad de correr a abrazarle la embargó.

—Herm…— Alajéa cubrió su boca antes de que su voz pudiera volverse audible para Nevra que ni con su fino oído le podría haber escuchado.

—Shh…— expuso casi imperceptiblemente la sirena—No es tu hermano advirtió. Es una de las mías— explicó con frialdad, parecía seguir en trance—Cúbrete los oídos—sugirió.

Karenn obedeció, sintió como la seducción del llamado se esfumaba.

Por debajo de la pequeña ranura de las puertas del armario seguía perpetuando un brillo rojizo que se desplegaba por todo el C.G. y alrededores, ello significaba que la amenaza seguía presente. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, a su lado Alajéa permanecía impertérrita, pérdida en lo más recóndito de su mente. 

* * *

Cryllis contempló el sol caer en el horizonte marítimo. El cielo se matizaba de tonalidades rojizas, anaranjadas y rosadas que congratulaban a la venidera noche.

Oteó la escarpada bajo sus pies. La brisa chocaba contra su peludo cuerpo, su pelaje se movía graciosamente.

Aguardó hasta que el cielo se tiñó de un azul tan oscuro que se igualaba al negro, pero el navío no llegó. Tal vez una corriente, una tormenta imprevista o algún contratiempo importunó a sus puntuales invitados.

Decidió bajar a la costa y esperar allí. Se sentó en una extraña roca sin perder de vista el océano.

Algo andaba mal, conforme se acercaba la noche el bosque le confesaba su temor. Podía sentir como el ambiente se impregnaba de un pavor infundado, así que decidió comunicarse con el Q.G.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando envió un mensaje. Al no obtener respuesta, decidió insistir una vez más. Estaba por reenviar el comunicado cuando un brillo sobrenatural coloreo el obscuro mar.

Se acercó a la costa y recogió una botella de cristal: **_"Aguarda en la playa y escóndete en la gruta"._** La confusión del mensaje se acrecentó cuando un quejido emergió del corazón del bosque, posteriormente un rayo rojizo se alzó por el cielo.

—El cristal— bramó.

De no ser por el remitente de dicho mensaje no hubiese obedecido, sin embargo tenía una fe ciega en él. Suspiró y caminó hacía una gruta continua. La cavidad de dicho sitio era tan oscuro como la boca de un dragón. Impasible entró en ella, solo restaba confiar. 

* * *

—Vamos—Miiko lanzaba enormes llamaradas contra el domo que los cautivaba—¡Maldición!—Clamó con fuerza con el mismo frenesí que lanzaba otro ataque, pero esta vez tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de incinerar a todos los presentes que fueron protegidos por un escudo que Zafina extendió.

— ¡Miiko! Para ya— Leiftan se colocó frente a ella—Vas a matarnos—

—Quítate— rezongó Miiko—A fuerza bruta abriré esto— El fulgor índigo de su jaula se encendió con más intensidad que las anteriores dos veces.

—Dame eso— Leiftan se la arrancó de las manos el báculo—Tranquilízate primero—

—Frena— Zafina intercedió—Leiftan tiene razón. Solo desgastas energía en vano — le miró con sus plateados ojos reptilianos, que pese a su naturaleza manaban tranquilidad.

—No me quedaré pasmada como una inútil mientras nuestro mundo es aniquilado— chilló altanera la Kitsune.

—Sigo sin comprender cómo alguien tan imprudente está en la batuta— se entrometió un hombre de perfección flagrante y facciones mulatas. Pese a su aparente naturaleza humana, su desbordante sensualidad y belleza dejaban en claro que dé humano poco tenía—No eres más que una niña caprichosa e impulsiva— arremetió.

— ¿Y?, ¿un incubo sería mejor?—contraatacó Miiko colérica.

—Ustedes dos—Un ent se acercó al par, extendió dos grandes ramas y les obligó a tomar distancia—No es momento ni lugar— su ronca voz que dejaba notar su antigüedad y por ende sabiduría fue motivo suficiente para que ambos decidiesen retomar su compostura.

—No nos obliguen a abrir dos vacantes— una ninfa les reprendió con severidad—Has tenido un gran desempeño, demuestra que no nos equivocamos al darte nuestra confianza. No nos obligues a sacar a Raissa de su retiro— se dirigió severa a Miiko quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza—y ¿Tú? Señaló finalmente a Kaivyn— te recuerdo que aún estás a prueba. Puedo relegarte ahora, sustituir tu puesto no me significará problema con tan grandes candidatos— El incubo le miró amenazante, colocarse como jefe del Cuartel General del cristal este había sido una complicada faena. Bien merecido se tenía su puesto. No lo perdería por una caprichosa y temperamental Kitsune.

—Bien— espetó Kaivyn molesto, se giró y dio altanero la espalda a Miiko.

—Leila…— El ent colocó una rama sobre el brazo de la hermosa ninfa— no seas tan dura—

—No es momento de discriminarnos. Tenemos que buscar una solución…— Objetó contra su líder la subjefa de la guardia de la Luz del cristal este, el cual se ubicaba en la ciudad Lignayde.

La ciudad Lignayde se caracterizaba por tener uno de los ejércitos más ordenados de toda Eldarya. La mayoría de los seres que los conformaban eran elementales, por ende su naturaleza se decantaba por la pacificidad, lo que conllevaba a que fueran criaturas muy tolerantes e inclusivas. Lo anterior permitía que pudiesen aceptar a cualquier ser con buenas intenciones que pidiese cobijo entre sus filas, teniendo como resultado un ejército variado y poderoso.

De hecho, el cristal del Este era uno de los dos cristales que menos había perdido masa en el gran ataque a Eldarya. También su ejército logró el segundo puesto con respecto a menores bajas, e inclusive menos infectados infiltrados en su jurisdicción.

—Disculpe— Kero se acercó a Zafina.

—Dime jovencito— su mirada maternal le dio la suficiente confianza para hablar.

—Tengo un plan—

—Te escuchamos—Zafina golpeteó con su báculo el suelo y obtuvo la atención de todos los presentes que impacientes les miraron.

—Yo—tragó saliva—Yo…—

—Vamos chico— gritó impaciente un colosal centauro.

Al sentir la tensión de kero, Ykhar colocó su mano en su hombro y Leiftan se colocó a su lado.

—Rocié una poción para anular este escudo—

Un murmullo general y varias miradas asesinas fueron interrumpidas por el estentóreo bramido de Miiko.  
—¿Qué te atreviste a hacer qué?— mantenía los puños apretados—¿Te das cuenta en el riesgo qué nos pusiste?¿Cuándo pensabas informarlo?...—

—¿Es esta la gente con la que luchas?— reiteró Kaivyn con presunción–Si tu reclutamiento es tan ineficiente…—

—Permítanle terminar— solicitó enérgica Zafina. Su cálido tono de voz había desaparecido.

—Yo no concluí el hechizo…—de entre sus ropas, sacó un par de frascos—Falta el segundo conjuro—

—Eso quiere decir que podremos salir de aquí— dedujo Leiftan en nombre de todos.

—Eres un genio Kero. Fuiste el único que previó esto. Jamás se dilucidó la posibilidad de que usaran nuestro escudo como jaula—parloteó felizmente aliviada Ykhar.

—No fue mi idea— Confesó Kero. Las miradas se volvieron a posar en él.

—Ya hablaremos después—Miiko cogió uno de los frascos y se dispuso a regarlo en la mitad del perímetro del escudo—Ya me lo explicaras después— le advirtió intimidante, provocando que el joven con cuerno de unicornio se tensara y palideciera.

—Yo me encargo—Le retiró Leiftan el otro frasco —No te preocupes, hablaré con ella— propuso, para posteriormente dedicarse a culminar la otra mitad de la tarea.

Una vez rociada la poción, un cántico fue pronunciado por todas las gargantas presentes, las gargantas más poderosas de Eldarya que permitieron elevar un conjuro tan poderoso que en cuestión de minutos quebrantó la poderosa barrera que les aprisionaba.

—Ya casi es momento. Prepárense—Advirtió Miiko cuando se escuchó un crujir y un domo cuarteado se reveló.

—Sé que no es pertinente— Drake se colocó al lado de Zafina—Pero la dama Huang nunca arribó a la costa. Muy probablemente lo estará haciendo en estos instantes—

—Una vez que terminemos con esto nos ocuparemos del asunto Fénix— Zafina contempló a Miiko— No le cargaremos con más preocupaciones, ocupémonos de lo prioritario— Drake asintió y empuño su arma—No podemos hacer nada en estos instantes—

Los presentes blandieron armas, prepararon posiciones y en contados casos se replegaron a sabiendas de su poca fuerza. Pronto el escudo se desplomó, develando la aguerrida y temeraria disputa que afuera de libraba. 

* * *

Arsen había sido salvado por Wendell que le cubrió con su musculoso cuerpo de la demolida pared.  
— Estás bien— preguntó el guerrero mientras levantaba a Arsen de un tirón. Había salido ileso, en parte gracias a su armadura y en parte a su dura piel que de humana solo tenía la apariencia, porque en realidad era tan dura como una armadura de acero.

—Sí— Arsen contempló su alrededor en busca del origen del suceso—¿Qué ha pasado? — pero antes de que Wendell pudiese responder un cuantioso grupo de trolls apareció desafiante. Su piel era dura y corrugada como la de un elefante, algunos tenían cuantiosas verrugas que asemejaban la apariencia de una rana. Tenían la dermis pigmentada de un verde tan obscuro que rayaba en el negro, otros más eran de una tonalidad grisácea. Algunos estaban cubiertos por excesiva y gruesa vellosidad que cubría desde su cabeza hasta otras partes de su enorme y/o rechoncho cuerpo, otros más ni siquiera tenían pelo.

Estaban revestidos por una opaca, gruesa y dura armadura que acompañaban por grosas y filosas mazas de cadena, alabardas, lanzas, mazas y hachas que brillaban centelleantes y deseosas por destrozar a los dos Eldaryanos presentes.

Los Trolls corrieron hacia el par, del cual solo Wendell se precipitó para contraatacar con su tosca y afilada alabarda que en el camino cortó varias cabezas, mutiló varias extremidades y evitó múltiples ataques estoicamente.

Arsen alcanzó de entre sus ropas una ballesta que ágilmente comenzó a disparar para limpiarle el camino a su aguerrido compañero. Una dificultad surgió, las armaduras evitaban que sus flechas causasen daño. Analizó con velocidad a sus adversarios, encontrando algunos fallos de diseño y huecos en la inserción de las armaduras. Redireccionó sus disparos que con un tino de genio dieron mayoritariamente entre los ojos, en los pequeños huecos de las armaduras que dejaban a la intemperie una sección por donde la yugular se asomaba y en los brazos por donde la aorta pasaba.

Finalmente tuvo que enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando las flechas fueron insuficientes para contener la estampida de sus grotescos y malolientes atacantes. Comenzaban a replegarlos, necesitaban un lugar más amplio para luchar, donde tuviesen un mejor ambiente para combatir. Para colmo de males estaban varios metros por debajo del cuartel General, salir era imposible.

Por órdenes de Wendell, Arsen se replegó, aunque no muy convencido de dejarle solo con aquella horda de trogloditas violentos que golpeaban sin compasión y con brutal fuerza desmedida . Debía ir a buscar a la comitiva de su padre que no distaba más que de un pasillo de distancia de aquella riña. Era extrañamente sospechoso que ningún grupo o soldado hubiera podido escuchar tal escándalo; el sonido gutural de los trolls calaba los oídos, los chillidos que proferían cuando se les lastimaba causaba jaqueca.

 ** _"Muy probablemente algo les pasó"_** dedujo Arsen mientras con una daga y excelsos reflejos se quitaba un par de trolls de encima.

Tras varios minutos de lucha pudo llegar a donde su padre y Valkyon que parecían estar en una burbuja al igual que los miembros de la asamblea. Arsen frenó en seco aliviado de que estuviesen vivos. Su padre pareció sentir lo mismo, pues de inmediato su semblante severo se amenizó.

Ambos cautivos hablaron, pero hasta el silencio estaba atrapado. Aquello era una señal alarmante, si el ruido no podía atravesar el escudo muy probablemente el oxígeno tampoco. Lo anterior significaba que todos allí dentro estaban en peligro y que se encontraba con uno de los escudos más fuertes que podían ser creados.

En definitiva se enfrentaban a alguien muy poderoso; ¿Quién o qué era y qué quería? Ya indagaría después, por ahora debía liberar a su papá y a Valkyon. Dejó de intentar adivinar lo que los labios de su padre y el jefe de obsidiana decían y se puso a ello.

Primeramente estrelló una poción contra la burbuja, pero esta no cedió. Profirió un poderoso hechizo de liberación que no hizo más que agotarle por uno segundos, mientras que al escudo opresor no le ocurrió menor daño. Finalmente utilizó su arma más fuerte, su magia de nacimiento. Aquella con la que su hermana y él habían sido ambiguamente bendecidos y maldecidos. Aquella que les permitía robar o absorber la energía de lo que quisieran, cuanto desearan, de quien o lo que fuera. Podían ser los elfos más poderosos, quedarse el poder para beneficio propio o descargarlo de manera diferente en alguien o algo más. Él podía regresar la vida (aunque esto aún no descubría como hacerlo), ella podía quitarla. Tenían uno de los dones más raros, bellos, poderosos, letales y temidos que solo los gemelos podían tener. Solo un par desde su nacimiento y hasta su muerte podían gozar de tan inaudito don que parecía ser celosamente racionado para la naturaleza, que se negaba a tener más de dos personas con vida, con tal poderío en el mundo.

Una resplandor blanco recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta culminar en su ballesta que apuntó a al domo. Sin titubear lanzó una flagrante flecha que al estamparse provocó una explosión en su objetivo.

Se cubrió la cara para evitar que el polvo y escombros que había generado la onda expansiva ante el choque de la flecha con el escudo le lastimasen los ojos. Anonadado y frustrado compartió una mirada con su padre y Valkyon que parecían estar tan asombrados como él.

—SSSS…Pequeño elfo— sisearon a su espalda, provocando que Arsen se girara con la ballesta cargada y tensada.

Una mujer de aspecto reptiliano se hallaba recargada en lo que quedaba de una columna. Contemplaba con unos ojos rojizos propios de una serpiente, mientras jugaba con sus escamosas manos que eran del mismo tono.

—Essssto no funsssssiona assssssí— sonrió cínicamente. Dos colmillos largos y venenosamente babeantes se vislumbraron— A él bebés— tras culminar amenazante su oración un par de trolls salieron de la esquina del pasillo y le embistieron.

Arsen ágilmente esquivó el primero que estampó su cráneo contra el domo con tanta brutalidad que pese al casco cayó inerte al suelo. El segundo azotó su mazo con púas en dirección a su cabeza, pero de igual forma impactó contra el escudo , pues el elfo ágil se agachó para después rodearle rápidamente, saltar a su espada, arrancarle su casco y enterrarle un cuchillazo en el cráneo con tanta exactitud que le dió muerte inmediata.

—Poder, mucho poder— Salivaba Eurydice con los ojos sin parpadear—Delisseosssso Elfo ven a mí. SSSSSolo sssserá una provada. Nada mássss— dicho lascivamente aquello se abalanzó contra Arsen que no pudo esquivar a su ágil contrincante.

Nuevamente Arsen resplandeció, en cuanto lo hizo Eurydice le soltó.

—No, conmigo no— advirtió la mujer y se lanzó nuevamente contra el confundido chico que esta vez sí fue aprisionado.

El fulgor de Arsen se acrecentó conforme chupo la fuerza de la mujer. Una especie de asco le invadió cuando percibió tan incontenible y maligno poder. Jamás sintió algo parecido. Confundido ante el hecho, erróneamente le liberó. Está aprovechó para asestarle un par de golpes y lanzarlo contra una pared.

—Increíble pero no sssufissssiente— se jactó Eurydice que no había sentido más que una leve molestia que rápidamente se esfumó. Su energía seguía prácticamente al tope.

Con la poca luz, las escamas rojizas que no eran cubiertas por la capa con capucha que la mujer usaba, centelleaban y le otorgaban un aspecto más amenazador. Sus colmillos eran filosos y largos como los de una cobra. Su cabello rojizo como el fuego lo recogía en una trenza bien peinada. Su olor corporal se asemejaba al azufre.

Caminó a Arsen, lo agarró por el cuello y lo levantó con una facilidad extraordinaria. Sus serpenteantes ojos despidieron un brillo infrahumano que Arsen distinguió y aunque se sentía seducido por el resplandor cerró los parpados y giró su cabeza a la derecha. Aquella acción le dejaba expuesto ante aquella loca, que aprovechó para clavar sus venenosas fauces. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo, unas ramas se enrollaron en su cuello y su mandíbula, con tanta fuerza que no pudo cerrarla y mucho menos inclinarse un centímetro. Alcanzó un cuchillo que colgaba de un cinturón de su armadura negra y las cortó.

Los escudos se habían destruido, primero el de la sala de juntas y posteriormente el de Valkyon y Magnus que aliviados vieron como el gran ent salvaba a Arsen. El resto de los miembros de la junta se distribuyeron y atacaron a la turba de trolls que parecía duplicarse como bacterias.

Eurydice no tardó en aparecer nuevamente. Su semblante burlón había desparecido. Jugó demasiado, ahora era momento de culminar el plan.

—Eurydice...Traidora— le reconoció estupefacta Zafina mientras elevaba su báculo dispuesta a matarla una vez más.

La mujer serpiente ignoró a su ex líder y conjuró a dos basiliscos que salieron de un hoyo negro que se formó en la nada. Con un simple movimiento de su mano las serpientes gigantes se abalanzaron sobre todos los miembros del C.G. A su lado apareció un vampiro tenebroso que de igual forma fue reconocido por más de un de los presentes.  
Su semblante gris estaba cargado de frustración, sus ojos que parecían brazas eran amenazantes, su quijada tenía una daga clavada que sin mucho esfuerzo sacó y arrojó hacía Miiko con desdén. La kitsune interpuso su báculo, la daga chocó contra la jaula que de este colgaba y cayó al piso.

—Es de Brissa— distinguió Leiftan cuando se quitó a un ogro de encima y se colocó a su lado.

—Búscala— ordenó Miiko — ¡La mitad vayan al gran cristal! —

—Ya escuchaste— se dirigió Magnus a su hijo al revisarle y comprobar que estaba ileso— Busca a tu madre y a tu hermana— el chico asintió y junto con Leiftan y varios más buscaron salir de la pelea, sin embargo solo la mano derecha de Miiko y el joven elfo lograron librar un escudo que les aprisionó nuevamente.

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca se encontraron con inanimados seres reptantes que vagaban libremente por todo el C.G. Leiftan con espada y Arsen con ballesta les aniquilaron. Buscaron guardias sobrevivientes pero lamentablemente en el camino solo encontraron cadáveres corroídos por ácido, momificados como si les hubiesen chupado la vida y en los casos más repugnantes solo encontraban parcialmente restos que daban señales de canibalismo.

Llegaron a la entrada principal que se hallaba bloqueada. Por medio de mímica interactuaron con varios guardias y Raissa que ya trabaja en su liberación. No servía de nada que esperaran sentados, lo mejor era moverse.

—Ve a la sala de Cristal— decretó Leiftan cuando el camino estuvo limpio— Yo busco a Brissa— si Miiko le había dicho que la buscara era porque muy probablemente aún seguía con vida. 

* * *

Brissa se aferró a las vestiduras del vampiro, lo tomó por el cuello y desapareció con él. Lo llevó al sótano de la guardia nuevamente. Reanudó la ofensiva que a duras penas podía mantener. En un descuido del enemigo clavó fallidamente su espada en el tórax que por mala suerte solo rozó el corazón y no causó un daño que le menguara lo suficiente para aniquilarlo.

El vampiro furioso aprovechó la merma de la jadeante mujer. La apresó contra una pared mientras ahogaba sus garras en su garganta. El brillo negro que profería se distendió por todo el ser hasta que también contagió el cuerpo de Brissa que comenzó a debilitarse mortalmente conforme el obscuro fulgor la recorría. Desesperada alcanzó una navaja y la clavó a la altura de la laringe, lo anterior fue suficiente para distraer al adversario y permitirle huir unos metros de él para reponerse.

El hombre desenterró la larga espada que entraba por el pecho y salía por la espalda sin dificultad, la arrojó lejos con desprecio y desapareció con una sonrisa en la boca mientras pronunciaba una amenaza entre labios: **_"Ya se encargará de ti"_** fue lo último que escuchó.  
Aturdida caminó hacia donde habían arrojado su espada.

—Vampiro energético…— susurró en la soledad—¿Cómo es qué lo pasé por alto?— cuestionó mientras apretujaba el puño de su espada en un intento por recobrar la compostura y no recriminarse por un descuido que casi le había costado la vida.

Rebuscó ansiosa y anhelante de entre las capas de su elegante vestido blanco una botellita de vidrio obscuro, cuyo contenido de un color muy parecido al anaranjado bebió apresuradamente cuando sus labios se encontraron con la boquilla del recipiente. No le importó atragantarse, quería reestablecerse lo más pronto posible y estaba impaciente por hacerlo. Pocas veces en su vida se sintió tan mal (tan derrotada), pocas fueron las batallas que le dejaron fuera del ring.

En lo que el brebaje hacía su función analizó a su enemigo de cuya naturaleza extraordinaria jamás oyó hablar. Aquel vampiro no solo sorbía sangre, si no también energía, cualidades una misma especie pero de dos razas diferentes.

Decidió renguear hasta una pared para apoyarse, en el camino concluyó que descubrir la incógnita de la naturaleza del enemigo era imposible y que debía de ocupar sus pensamientos en elegir sus siguientes movimientos. Por una parte debía de socorrer a Karuto, a quien le dejó escondido detrás de la barra de bebidas del comedor. Le arrastró a cuestas cual bulto de papas hasta ese lugar que catalogó como el más cercano, seguro y accesible. Le disgustaba haberle dejado solo con tan grave estado de salud y sobre todo cuando diferentes seres infernales merodeaban por todo el cuartel general. No obstante, él mismo había insistido en que buscara y salvaguardara a las dos chiquillas por las que casi daba su vida al intentarlas salvar de aquel vampiro.

Le conmovió la premura con que Karuto le suplicaba que auxiliara a las dos adolescentes, él era una persona dura pero de buen corazón, el estado lamentable en el que le dejó el vil ser acrecentó su ira.

Tambaleó entre lo moral y el deber; por un lado apreciaba a Karenn y por el otro como subjefa de la guardia sombra tenía en claro que el cristal era su prioridad. Meditó la suposiciones y sopesó los hechos; ya había intentado entrar a la sala de cristal,pero un escudo impidió que pudiese acercarse tan siquiera a los miembros de la guardia que la custodiaban, pues estos se hallaban aislados junto con el Cristal. También intentó advertir a la junta, pero la biblioteca de igual forma se encontraba bloqueada y, finalmente como peor presagio se percató de que estaba encerrada en el C.G. y que nadie podía entrar a auxiliarles, pues parecían haber abandonado la hermosa tierra de Eldarya para terminar en las penumbras de la nada.

La situación los sobrepasaba, eran menos de diez personas de las cuales dos estaban atados de manos para pelear: el cocinero y Eweleïn que como enfermera no podía despegarse de su área por los aún enfermos que seguían recuperándose del asalto pasado. Mandó a Lilith a que custodiara a la elfo, ella era la mejor debido a sus conocimientos en batalla y enfermería, ambas se las arreglarían bastante bien. El resto de la raquítica fila debía limpiar el C.G. cuanto pudieran. Solo dejó a un cíclope alquimista a cargo de una posición corrosiva que debía esparcir en el perímetro sellado en la entrada principal.

— ¿Para qué quieres que haga eso?— le cuestionó histérico.

—Para crear un vórtice que nos saque de este manicomio— respondió exasperada.

— ¿Un vórtice? Esa es una poción de alta gama que no funciona cuando se hace con tanta improvisación, para realizar algo efectivo tardaría días, pues hay que serenar los ingredientes día y noche para recargarlos, más de una persona o una cuya fuerza sea tan grande como la de Miiko debe revolverla para que la impregne con su energía, también se…—explicaba agobiado ante el mandato inasequible que le cargaban en manos hasta que fue acallado por Brissa.

—Lo sé. Solo haz lo que puedas— increpó tajante la dirigente mientras luchaba con un gigantesco escarabajo y escoltaba al alquimista—Si no puedes sacarnos de este hoyo, intenta comunicarte con alguien— añadió al comprender la imposibilidad que pedía.

—Prometo que haré lo que esté en mis manos— aseveró con su único ojo enturbiado por el desconcierto.

—Lo sé. Cuídate— el cíclope asintió —Ten… — extendió una fuerte lanza que le quitó a un ogro malvado después de que le destruyera— Atranca la puerta. Vendré a ayudarte en cuanto limpie el lugar— dicho aquello cerró la estancia mientras escuchaba como su subordinado arrastraba un par de muebles y realizaba un cántico de protección. Se giró para ver el resultado del hechizo que aunque bueno y "fortalecido" con la montaña de objetos que imagina había puesto como obstáculos, no daría mucha resistencia si quería ser tumbado por aquellos misteriosos y fuertes atacantes. Así se alejó, abatiendo y atrincherándose de seres cavernosos en el camino. Debía buscar a aquellas muchachas, no quería una muerte en su conciencia, ni siquiera la de aquella hipócrita sirena con la que había tenido meras desavenencias y conflictos desde su llegada.

No tardó en encontrarlas. Se basó en lo que Karuto le explicó referente a la huida de Karenn, que se había telentrasportado con Alajéa en un intento desesperado por escapar. Aquello era muy descuidado por parte de la joven que no tenía la experiencia suficiente para realizar tal práctica, en definitiva no había podido ir tan lejos y sobre todo porque había una carga añadida (la sirena).

Trazó un perímetro mental y comenzó su recorrido, no recorrió ni una octava parte cuando una fila de pútridos zombies le petrificaron la respiración. Se amontonaban en las escaleras impacientes, apretujándose, pisoteándose y destrozándose más de lo que ya se hallaban, para bajar; ¿Por qué razón? Muy probablemente habían encontrado comida, dos jugosas e indefensas presas.

Por su característico sigilo la aglomeración putrefacta no la descubrió, tampoco intentó llamar su atención, más valía salvaguardar a las dos jóvenes o en caso fallido a quien se encontrara allí abajo, para después fulminar libremente y sin reservas a aquellos aborrecibles seres.

Así fue como terminó en la aguerrida lucha de la bodega. Donde no tuvo tiempo de digerir ni responder las incesantes preguntas que ajetrearon su mente cuando se encontró una manada caníbal de muertos, un vampiro de energía avasalladora y a una sosa sirena que por una vez en su vida dejó de esconderse tras alguien más y que además estaba evidenciando una cualidad tan sublime que nunca le hubiera podido adjudicar por todos los años que llevaba siendo un simple miembro apalabrado e insustancial de la Guardia de Eel.

Frenó la rememoración de hechos en cuanto recuperó el vigor suficiente para caminar con decencia. Envainó su espada, levantó el mentón con valentía y reanudó su andar ligero hasta las escaleras que por lo menos ya estaban libres de finados andantes, ahora eran lo que debían ser, sólo cadáveres inertes. Su presencia repugnante desapareció, ahora únicamente restaba el nefasto y penetrante olor que causaba que su nariz se arrugara.

Estaba por abandonar la estancia cuando una presencia descomunal acompañada de una peste a huevo podrido le hizo detenerse. Cayó al suelo y se apoyó en una rodilla mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para contener el temblor de su frío y etéreo cuerpo que perdió el poco color que poseía. Se mantuvo estática con la mandíbula apretada para que el castañetear de los dientes no importunara su oído. Apretujó el puño de su espada al percatarse de que algo infrahumano le observaba, escondido entre las sombras del lugar. Tragó saliva y se giró lentamente para encontrarse con una masa negra que una vez que se vio descubierta comenzó emerger del suelo y a extenderse hasta tomar forma humanoide. Medía unos tres metros, revestía una haraposa e inmaterial túnica que cubría una especie de armadura incorpórea. Todo ello era impalpable como la noche, escabroso por naturaleza y origen, solo real para el ojo pero inaudito para el cerebro.

Brissa desenvainó su espada y cortó de tajo el vaho sombrío antes de que se terminase de formar. El filo de la espada escindió la nada, la masa desapareció tan rápido como hizo acto de presencia, no obstante continuaba sintiendo el efluvio de perversidad y la sensación de sofoco.

Se dio media vuelta y ahí estaba su acérrimo acechante tomando forma humanoide a la espera de que le atacasen. Efectivamente Brissa lo cortó una vez más, recibiendo nuevamente restos de humo. La acción se repitió varias veces. Aquella sombra jugaba con ella, bien lo sabía, sin embargo el miedo no le permitía frenar e idear un plan que no requiriese gastar innecesariamente energía.

Después de varios minutos el impalpable ser pareció desaparecer, incluso el ambiente tenso se apaciguó. La mujer fantasma se quedó paralizada, con todos sus sentidos en alerta a la espera de que su antagonista volviera.

Efectivamente su talón de Aquiles regresó, y aunque no la tomó por sorpresa pues su presencia macabra no podía ser disimulada, su aparición fue tan rápida que la mujer no pudo moverse ni un atisbo. Surgió del techo y la atrapó entre sus harapos negros, la envolvió en sus garras y comenzó a corromperla lentamente. Su víctima se vio inmovilizada, incapaz de hacer algo para librarse, era toda suya, era un gran y suculento festín.

Derramó una lágrima cargada de impotencia mientras era ahogada en tinieblas espesas que mermaban su lucha por sobrevivir. Poco a poco la luz se apagaba y se hundía en un vació abrazador. Ya no escuchaba, su única conexión con la vida consistía en un pequeño hilo de luz que se volvía alarmantemente más tenue.

Cuando ya daba todo por perdido la obscuridad se disipó, cayó de gatas al suelo e inhaló con dolo la máxima cantidad de oxigenó que sus pulmones soportaron. Permaneció en la misma posición y giró su cabeza para buscar a su oponente que entre alaridos era absorbido por una resplandeciente hoja de espada.

—Leiftan— susurró jadeante.

El hombre había cortado a la sombra. Los hijos de la luna estaban por encima de aquellos malignos seres. ¿Cómo podría luchar contra la luz que aún en la penumbra seguía iluminando a los viajeros, desolados y taciturnos? ¿Cómo podría vencer a la esperanza que aún en el caos más lóbrego seguía resplandeciendo?, así con la esperanza y que se le había otorgado a su raza finiquitó al adversario sin dificultad.

—Estás bien— Leiftan corrió a levantarla, mientras revisaba con inquietud sus heridas.

—Sobreviviré— Brissa se apoyó en su brazo y aceptó la propuesta implícita de que él fuera su bastón humano cuando el rubio colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros y le rodeó la cintura— He tenido peores— añadió sonriente al ver su expresión preocupada.

—Te sacaré de aquí— Añadió Leiftan mientras la llevaba a las escaleras.

—Primero debemos buscar a Alajéa y Karenn. Las boté en el tercer pasillo…— Brissa explicó sucintamente lo acontecido con las mencionadas. El rubio escuchó atento, dilucidó el peligro en el que estaban y con Brissa abrazada a él apareció en el corredor donde las vio por última vez.

Una vez en los laberinticos pasillos el joven le tendió un frasquito a la herida joven, que contenía la misma poción que no hacía mucho acaba de tomar. No le insistió dos veces, la aceptó y la sorbió con premura ante el desconocimiento de lo que todavía reptaba por aquellos pasillo. Muy probablemente tendrían que pelear, debía recuperarse cuanto antes.

Recorrieron sigilosos varios corredores, revisando las estancias con la mayor precaución posible, pues con Brissa manteniendo el equilibrio a costa de Leiftan sería muy complicado correr o defenderse. Después de un par de minutos, la joven fantasma pudo valerse por sí misma, aquello agilizó la búsqueda, inclusive decidieron inspeccionar individualmente los sitios.

Comenzaban a impacientarse, aquella sección era rebuscada, encontrarlas requeriría demasiado tiempo, tiempo con el que no contaban. Después de deambular por varias secciones y girar siempre a la derecha se toparon con una silueta femenina, finamente curveada que vestía con muy poca ropa. Tenía una cabellera pelirroja deslavada, atada en una coleta alta, tan larga que le sobrepasaba los glúteos. Pareciese que el color del cabello se estaba menguando, de cierta forma como un efecto similar que le sucede a los humanos que deciden teñirse artificialmente el pelo. De igual forma, su piel también estaba mellada, aquello se observaba en la tonalidad grisácea y el olor a pescado podrido que supuraba.

Permanecieron estáticos y se pusieron en modo defensivo. Aquella mujer detuvo su lento andar y se giró lánguidamente hacia ellos. Pudieron contemplar a la perfección su cuerpo semidesnudo que era cubierto únicamente por un corroído traje de baño tan grisáceo como su piel. En donde antes había poseído un globo ocular ahora solo tenía un húmedo y negro vacío que inexplicablemente aún poesía la cualidad visual.

Al estar tan expuesta se percataron de una severa desnutrición que se marcaba en sus sobresalientes huesos y sobre todo de la posesión de unos característicos pliegues que se alojaban en su cuello (mejor conocidos como branquias). Ambos fijaron las miradas en aquel punto para verificar que no estuviesen confundiendo el órgano respiratorio de las sirenas con alguna cicatriz o defecto de piel. Una vez que ambos corroboraron la autenticidad del órgano, rebuscaron algún frasquillo en su cintura o colguije en el cuerpo como los que Alajéa empleaba para mantener sus piernas humanas. Pero después de malgastar segundos no encontraron nada.

Estupefactos contemplaron a la sirena que permanecía estática con una rigidez en los labios que denotaba disgusto. Dieron un paso cauto para interceptarla, pero esta de forma imprevista soltó un ensordecedor y continuo chillido que les hizo llevarse las manos a los oídos con desespero. Era un ruido intolerable, que provocó que sus rodillas flaquearan y se derrumbaran hincados sobre el mármol. El sonido de la sirena taladraba su cabeza y amenazaba con hacerla explotar. 

* * *

Ezarel contemplaba con desenfado y los brazos cruzados el calvario de Nevra, Yunel, Aretha y Nicte, a su vez lidiaba con los bramidos de la madre histérica y un Ogro que, a pesar de que sabían que la fuerza bruta no ayudaría, continuaban con tan fallida práctica.

—Paren ya— les sugirió en más de una ocasión el elfo—Deben guardar energía— explicó molesto.

— ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué me quede cruzada de brazos mientras contemplo cómo intentan asesinar a mi hija y a nuestra fuente de vida?— exclamó petulante Victoria.

—Victoria deber calmarte—sugirió Jamón en un intento por apaciguar su amenazante crisis histérica. Había colocado una de sus grandes manos en su hombro, pero aunque cuidó su fuerza para que su acción fuera sutil, no retiró la suficiente potencia y terminó propinando un buen empujón a la mujer elfo que acabó cayendo de sentón— Jamón sentirlo, Jamón sentirlo, no querer lastimarte— expresaba apenado mientras ofrecía su mano para levantarla.

Con enfado Victoria rechazó la ayuda, con un manotazo hizo a un lado la extremidad del avergonzado ogro mientras le recriminaba con una dura mirada que finalmente dirigió a Ezarel.

— ¿Qué sabes? — Cuestionó —Explícate — exigió.

—Saldremos de aquí. Ya cálmate, he roseado una poción neutralizante, también realicé el conjuro conveniente—

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? … ¿Pudiste matarnos? ¿Nos expusiste? Con un demonio, pudiste caer en coma— gritoneaba Victoria como si tratara con un infante insolente—¿Con qué fundamento? Es un descuido muy grande. ¿Dónde está tu sensatez? Eres el jefe de Absenta— increpaba furiosa.

—Al final he tenido razón y eso es lo que importa. No tengo porque darte explicaciones— respondió tajante Ezarel.

Permanecieron expectantes. Vitoria aprisionaba con fuerza su puño en torno al mango de su Katana mientras rociaba la daga con un mortal y ponte veneno sin quitar la vista de la batalla. Posaba la mirada en su fuerte hija que libraba con excelencia y desenvoltura impropia de un novato a todos los obstáculos que se le ponían enfrente, para después posarla en el asesino de su hijo que parecía más fuerte desde la última vez que le vio.

Pasaba su mirada de una en otro, aprensiva por salvaguardar a Aretha y con rencor hacía el maldito ser que volvería a regresar a la tumba en cuanto saliera de su encierro.

Durante aquellos minutos que parecieron horas se mantuvo con en el semblante imperturbable, no fue hasta que aquel hombre lobo se lanzó contra su hija que perdió la calma. Se lanzó contra el escudo que la rebotó con gran dureza en la misma dirección que le aporreó.

—Aretha— ahogó el nombre en un grito.

Ezarel impidió que se estrellara contra el piso. La sostuvo en silencio, no le brindó una palabra de aliento, una oración tranquilizadora, o un pésame, simplemente le señaló la muralla mágica que para su alivió comenzaba a agrietarse...

Un estruendo extrañó resonó en la sala de Cristal. Asemejaba un gran corto circuito mezclado con el ruido que hace el cristal al romperse. El sonido aturdió a los intrusos y permitió que Nevra se sacará de encima a los asquerosos escarabajos y sangrientas sombras que cayeron abatidos a su alrededor.

También Aretha aprovechó la desconcentración del lobo y con una increíble flexibilidad dobló su pierna de tal manera que logró darle una patada en los bajos con tal fuerza que le hizo proferir un sutil aullido. Lo anterior le otorgó valiosos segundos que empleó para alcanzar un puñal envenenado que albergaba en su bota y que clavó en el omóplato del lobo.

Esté retrocedió entre aullidos unos centímetros que se convirtieron en metros al recibir otra fuerte patada y distinguir una flecha peligrosamente apuntada al corazón que apenas pudo esquivar. Una vez que Aretha se encontró libre, decidió que era momento de mostrarle a aquel maldito ser lo que era capaz de hacer, no importaba que traicionara sus principios, no era momento de moralidades ni debilidades.

Nicte logró brindarle una buena cantidad de golpes a Yvoni que se replegó chillando y vociferando insultos, aquello le permitió salvaguardar a Yunel que tiritaba involuntariamente y apenas podía sostener la espada a causa del pavor que la albergaba. Fauces por aquí, fauces por allá, seres etéreos tan monstruosos que ni siquiera el cine podría haberlos replicado. Por donde mirara había algo horrido intentando asesinarla. No comprendía cómo es que seguía de pie, una parte de ella quería ponerse a llorar en estado fetal con los ojos cerrados, otra más anhelaba vehemente salir corriendo de la estancia, sin embargo este último deseo era imposible.

Una ráfaga se introdujo en la estancia, abstrayendo la atención de más de un Eldaryano y un contrincante. Hasta los escarabajos y sombras que parecían carecer de raciocinio pareceron comprender el significado de aquello. Cuatro personas se sumaron a la batalla junto con el oxígeno que volvía a transitar con libertad.

Jamón inició la embestida de los seres inferiores como si sé tratasen de hormigas, limpió el camino hasta llegar a Aretha que estoicamente mantenía al imponente lobo a raya.

Victoria se lanzó con furia inconmensurable contra Nerón que tuvo que desistir de atacar a su hija y utilizar sus energías contra la detestable mujer que se le sumó junto con el molesto vampiro.

Aretha y Jamón al ver a su objetivo acaparado, decidieron ocuparse de Labib, frustrando así su aperitivo humano del que apenas se había percatado y al cual no tuvo una mínima oportunidad de acercarse.

Ezarel se unió a Nicte que bastante tenía con cuidar a Yunel de la hambrienta Hamadryade y el resto de bestias, protegerse a ella y salvaguardar la integridad del cristal que ahora también sufría el peligro de ser saqueado. Los tres infames parecían no querer irse con las manos vacías, si no lo destruirían por lo menos se llevarían parte de su excelso e incalculable poder.

Finalmente restaba Arsen, el elemento sorpresa que se había colado inesperadamente, aprovechado la ruptura del escudo que aprisionaba a su madre, sus superiores y que le impedía el ingreso a la sala de cristal. En cuanto vio el escudo cuartearse, corrió al encuentro de los enemigos que al ser tan cuantiosos y poderosos le dejaron pasmados por unos segundos.

Hubo dos cosas que le hicieron reaccionar; unas fauces babosas que tuvo que esquivar y decapitar y la probable muerte de Yunel que parecía petrificada ante ella.

— ¡Abajo! — gritó mientras lanzaba una serie de flechas con su ballesta— ¡Abajo! — la humana giró su cabeza en dirección a Arsen y por instinto de conservación obedeció y se echó al piso cubierto de supurantes lianas que al sentir su peso comenzaron a enredarse con rapidez en su cuerpo, de tal forma que le fue imposible cortarlas con la espada y con tal potencia que hasta el aire en sus pulmones escapó.

—Arsen— emitió en un chillido con los ojos llorosos a causa del miedo y de los cortes que las espinas le generaban. Nadie podía ayudarla, estaban demasiado liados para darse cuenta o simplemente se hallaban acorralados luchando por resguardar su vida.

El albino corrió a auxiliarle, abatiendo sombras malignas y escarabajos que al morir se convertían en un líquido baboso que dejaba el piso resbaladizo y complicaba el andar que ya de por sí era problemático por la infestaste fauna de Yvoni. En más de una ocasión patinó, también cayó e incluso corrió a gatas, pero jamás sin detenerse. Se abalanzó sobre las lianas y las cortó comenzando por su tórax que ávido y anhelante subía y bajaba aceleradamente mientras recuperaba aire.

Cuando por fin la liberó de las necias raíces que insistían en regenerase la levantó y examinó con rapidez. Se le veía agotada, demasiado cansada, su cuerpo humano no tenía la resistencia que la de ellos, era débil mental y físicamente.

Arsen levantó a Yunel y la colocó tras de sí, le tendió una botella que esta recibió sin rechistar e ingirió su contenido. Una vez que comprobó que estaba bien le señaló la salida.

— Está libre— informó— La enfermería es segura. Ahora sal de aquí— palmeó su hombro y le empujó en dicha dirección.

Ya restablecida, Yunel comenzó a correr como nunca lo hizo, esquivaba lo que podía con ayuda de Arsen que fulminaba con flechas cubiertas de una luz blanca todo lo que se cruzara por su camino. **_"Cobarde"_** se recriminaba mientras huía despavorida y llorando, se insultaba por no querer quedarse, por querer vivir.

Estaba ya cerca de la salida, a solo unos metros cuando una bruma negra-rojiza emergió de la nada, por instinto se replegó y retrocedió con rapidez, alentada por un impetuoso grito de Arsen que le pedía que se apartase e hiciera lo que hiciera no le tocase. Se giró sobre sus talones y corrió donde el elfo, que de igual forma buscaba encontrarse con ella entre todo ese caos.

— ¡Cuidado! — se desgarró Yunel la garganta en un alarido cuando contempló como una serpiente humanoide que aparecía detrás de Arsen y le cogía de forma atroz por el cuello.

La joven vaciló entre continuar huyendo, pero antes de que su cerebro maquinara la solución más ideal y sensata, ella ya corría rumbo a su amigo sin algún plan. Se detuvo cuando la bruma reapareció nuevamente frente a ella, contoneándose en su dirección, bloqueándole el paso. Aquello era más rápido que ella, parecía anticipar sus movimientos. Comenzó a materializarse, a tomar forma humanoide de algo que denotaba que había perdido la vida hace bastante tiempo; su piel grisácea y una daga clavada en la garganta lo corroboraban.

Aretha presenció el embrollo de Yunel y Arsen, hacía ya unos minutos que había dejado de pelar con Labib para dedicarse a seguir instrucciones de Ezarel.

—Se replican como parásitos— señaló Aretha en un momento en el que quedó acorralada junto con el jefe Absenta entre las enredaderas filosas de Yvoni y las macabras bestias—Parecen no tener fin—

—Lo tienen— El elfo señaló un punto en el techo y una esquina de la sala— Observa bien, hay un vórtice— La joven examinó hábilmente los puntos señalados, su agilidad mental le permitió no desconcentrarse de la batalla que libraba —Hay que cerrarlo— concluyó Ezarel ante el asentimiento de Aretha.

—Limpiemos el camino entonces— añadió imperturbable la subordinada.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha, ello no fue fácil, pues el entorno era catastróficamente difícil de sortear. Volaban hechizos, pociones, sombras y escarabajos asesinos, además tenían que sobreponerse a los complicados adversarios que en ocasiones también utilizaban a sus contrincantes como escudos vivientes. Su agilidad y astucia les permitió llegar casi hasta el final del ritual, pero lamentablemente otros dos intrusos aparecieron de la nada.

Aretha sintió como balde de agua fría cuando presenció el ataque sorpresa a Arsen y Yunel, prescindió de su labor y lanzó dos flechas cargadas de una luz negra que asestaron en ambos blancos. Su acción permitió que su hermano se liberara de su opresora que retrocedió debilitada cuando el elfo no solo logró herirle, si no también absolver parte de su nauseabunda energía.

Nevra observó lo anterior y dejó que Victoria cumpliera sola su venganza, debía hacer un lado lo personal y enfrentarse a su antagonista. Lo último que necesitaba es que aquel vampiro absorbiera la energía de alguien y se fortaleciera más de lo que ya era. Reapareció frente a este y le hizo frente con valentía, iniciando una salvaje batalla un tanto dispareja.

—Quítate de en medio— interceptó Aretha a la humana y la jaló hacia una esquina— Escucha Yunel, sé que tienes miedo— su interlocutora asintió con la mirada desencajada— Yo igual, pero necesito tu ayuda— Entregó un amasijo enredado en un pañuelo que colocó en la pálida palma de la pávida mujer —Ahí en ese— señaló debajo del techo— y en ese— señaló una esquina— deberás rociar esto. Yo te cuidaré la espalda y al final me encargaré del conjuro. No te pediría esto pero…— Contempló como Ezarel dejó todo a medias para cubrir espaldas y lidiar con Labib que de una patada estrelló a Jamón contra un pilar, noqueandolo instantáneamente.  
Yunel observó los puntos referidos y aunque trémula, juntó todas sus fuerzas para reunir el poco valor que le quedaba.

—Una cosa más— La detuvo la albina— A los escarabajos dales en medio de los ojos y las sombras…— Aretha tocó el filo de la espada de Yunel, que a su tacto resplandeció— Son débiles a la luz, ya no tendrás problema, dales donde puedas—

En el momento en que inició su travesía por el complicado suelo, Aretha se encargó como prometió de salvaguardarla. En ningún momento tuvo la necesidad de detenerse o defenderse, su puntería era exacta y rápida. Roció el primer punto, la mezcla se evaporizó y subió al techo, no se detuvo a ver el efecto y pasó al segundo punto. Iba a rociarlo cuando resbaló con un charco de baba que hizo que falseara y su tobillo se torciera considerablemente, para finalizar con largó derrape que se consumó cuando se estampó con dureza contra una pared.

— ¡Yunel! — le llamó alarmada Aretha mientras enterraba su navaja en el cráneo de un escarabajo y disolvía sombras lejanas con sus flechas.

Yunel percibió como algo había acrecentó la fuerza y velocidad contra la que se colisionó en él muro. Cerró los ojos por el dolor del impactó, en aquel simple pestañear se encontró con el asqueroso Labib que apretaba su garganta mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared y la estrellaba violentamente un par de veces en ella.

—Suéltame— pidió mientras tragaba saliva. Aquella acción ocasionó dolor debido a la presión que ejercía el infame con sus escamosas manos verdes.

Ezarel quería llegar a donde Yunel, se sentía responsable por la fuga de la escurridiza serpiente que en un segundo se le escapó para dejarle a Merced de Eurídice e Yvoni, quienes le mantenían embrollado junto a Nicte y Arsen. Contenerlas era un desmedido calvario, ninguno podía librarse de los constantes ataques de las enloquecidas mujeres que se tornaron más violentas al igual que el resto de sus aliados.

Aretha presenció con apremio como Labib atacaba a Yunel. La tenía aprensada con sus garras con ferocidad, de tal manera que las uñas ya habían lacerado la piel blanca de la joven que comenzaba a entintarse con su sangre carmín, sin embargo lo anterior no era el mayor problema, lo preocupante consistía en que la había levantado más de treinta centímetros por encima del suelo para privarle de oxígeno, hecho que se reflejaba en el tono azulado que estaba adquiriendo.  
Sin perder más tiempo la arquera disparó una serie de flechas que dieron en su escamoso hito, sin embargo este no sucumbió a tan mortal tino y continuó imperturbable con su cometido.

—Imposible— sentenció y echó a correr en dirección de presa y cazador.

Mientras tanto, Yunel golpeaba desesperadamente con sus puños y piernas a su agresor de piel tan dura como piedra, pues no logró moverlo ni un ápice o que sintiese un mínimo de dolor. Su terror se amplificó cuando le mostró una mueca cargada de locura y una ensanchada sonrisa que evidenciaba sus dos largos, curveados, pero sobre todos filosos colmillos que advertían querer enterrarse en su cuello. Lo anterior se volvió real, cuando este abrió enormemente la boca, no sin antes proferir un profano **_"Delissseossssso"_** que le revolvió el estómago.

Las lágrimas le brotaron de sus ojos azules al no obtener resultados. Sin pensar, utilizó sus pies como palancas que colocó en el abdomen del ofensor para disminuir la presión que le ocasionaba colgar en el aire, mientras que con sus manos luchaba por detener la necia quijada. Angustiada al no tener la suficiente fuerza, incrementó el empuje en sus piernas con el fin de alejarle, pero tampoco resultó, pues cada vez su fétido y caído aliento rozaban más su cuello. Pensaba que ese era su fin, cuando Aretha se lanzó contra Labib. La elfo en un intento desesperado se subió en él, le rodeó con sus piernas el torso y le sujetó de la quijada con ahínco mientras le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ambas luchaban con desespero ante tal fuerza tan increíble e imposible, Aretha cada vez sucumbía más al pánico, estaba cansándose y no podría retener por mucho tiempo la mandíbula del hombre serpiente. El tipo hasta humedeció el hombro de Yunel con sus toxinas inherentes a su salivación ininterrumpida, no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin un bocado, inclusive no le importó desobedecer aquel chillido ensordecedor que ahora recorría todo el C.G. que le advertía que era hora de partir.

El sonido estridente se alargó más de lo imaginado para los miembro de Eel, que cayeron con las manos en los oídos a causa del dolor a sus tímpanos, en especial aquellas razas que gozaban de una privilegiada y excelente audición. Esperaban que los atacantes aprovecharan aquella ventaja para aniquilarlos pero se limitaron a huir, dejando únicamente tras de sí una especie de esfera negra, resplandeciente y humeante que pendía en el aire.

Escarabajos, sombras, zombis, ogros y demás, en su mayoría de enemigos comenzaron a esfumarse.

—Labib— gritó aguardentosamente Yvoni al descubrir la desobediencia del hombre serpiente que mantenía acorralada a la bruta humana con la elfo colgada a su espalda— idiota, se necesita viva…— le reclamó, sabía que podía escucharle a la perfección aquel impertinente. Pues el sonido de aquella sirena que resonaba por toda la guardia de Eel no podía afectarles.

—Sssssolo una probada— susurró babeante el impertinente aludido.

Yvoni retomó la lucha cuando Ezarel se recuperó, se había tapado sus grandes orejas con parte de su ropa que había empapado con uno de sus brebajes que oportunamente siempre traía consigo. Yvoni le entretuvo momentáneamente, mientras Labib seguía intentando darse un festín, pues podía apreciar como sus adversarias se agotaban. Se relamía los dientes con anhelo, poco, faltaba poco. Esperó menos de lo previsto cuando la fastidiosa elfo le soltó repentinamente mientras soltaba un desgarrador alarido. Había sido atacada por la espada por uno de los pocos escarabajos que restaban, pues por lo visto tampoco deseaba irse sin probar aquel festín.

Arsen contempló desde muy lejos la escena, se levantó con las manos en las orejas y con gran fuerza de voluntad dejó que el sonido perturbable lastimara su audición para poder recargar su ballesta y socorrer a las dos jóvenes que estaban cerca de la muerte. El hiperactivo Elfo continuaba absorbiendo fuerza por cada peón baboso o sombrío que asesinaba, aquello le permitía obtener la energía suficiente que le permitiera soportar tan enloquecedor sonido, sin embargo no gozaba del suficiente tiempo para adquirir la brío necesario para teletransportase y llegar a tiempo con su hermana que yacía en el piso temblando a causa del miedo y la ponzoña que recorría sus venas, ocasionado por la considerable herida que el asqueroso escarabajo que tenía a unos centímetros de su cuerpo le generó.

Yunel miró como Aretha soltaba a Labib con un escarabajo clavado por la mandíbula a su fina espalda. Los ojos se le desorbitaron ante el pensamiento fatídico que cruzó por su mente cuando la joven golpeó con fuerza el mármol del piso y se vio incapaz de levantarse debido a que sus fuerzas le abandonaron. Aquello disparó más el lagrimeo de la humana que impotente percibía el aliento de su opresor a unos milímetros de su piel. Se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras pensaba en todos sus seres queridos y repetía mentalmente sus últimas vivencias terrenales.

No quería presenciar cómo era devorada por esos colmillos tóxicos, por eso apretaba con fuerza sus parpados que neciamente se abrieron de forma imprevista cuando dejó de sentir la fuerte presión en la garganta, que fue sustituida por un duro impactó contra el frío suelo. Soltó un gritó cuando se encontró únicamente con los brazos de Labib sujetando su cuello sin su cuerpo, pues este fue desprendido de su extremidades por el fuerte ogro que gracias al oráculo o alguna fuerza propia de aquel mundo de origen sobrenatural, se hallaba ya de pie con sangre corriendo por su frente, pero en aparente buen estado.

Lejanos gritos y sollozos atrajeron a la conciencia a Jamón, que al contemplar a su rival dañando a dos de sus compañeras se levantó y abalanzó sin miramientos sobre él. Corrió a la escena donde se suscita el intento de asesinato y pateó al hambriento escarabajo que quedó aplastado como mosca en una pared lejana, después con enérgico golpe partió los brazos que sujetaban a la humana y los desprendió de su atacante, al cual sujetó por el cuello con tal potencia que lo fracturó de muerte.

— ¡Imbécil! — reclamó Yvoni mientras golpeaba los brazos de Jamón para que liberaran el cadáver inerte de su compañero, al cual apreciaba con furia.

Lanzó lianas puntiagudas en todas direcciones, iba a travesar cuanto pudiera, pero frustrantemente Miiko las incineró de tajo con su fuego azul que de paso quemó el resto de sombras y escarabajos que aún vivían y daban batalla. Únicamente sobrevivieron Yvoni y Eurídice que se negaban a dar tregua y buscaban afanosamente robarse algo del sagrado cristal que comenzaba a resplandecer de forma inmaculada, suceso que aquel par perverso catálogo como peligroso.

Eurídice desapareció dejando aquella característica bola negra que la kitsune contempló horrorizada al igual que el resto de la fuerte comitiva que le acompañaba con los orejas fuertemente taponeadas (al igual que las de ella) debido al incapacitante chillido que pese a sus esfuerzos aún lograba filtrarse.

Lo último que alcanzó a dilucidar fue a Yvoni recogiendo el cadáver de Labib mientras dejaban dos esferas flotantes como único rastro y prueba de su presencia. Todos contemplaron el fulgor negro de estas que comenzó a expandirse, al igual que el del cristal. Miiko augurando lo que sucedería, recitó un cántico que creó varias burbujas azuladas que cubrieron a los miembros desprotegidos de la sala de cristal.

Lamentablemente no pudo crear las suficientes, dejando a más de uno descubierto, estaba débil y agotada al igual que la mayoría, no podría proteger a todos.

Yunel se arrastró hasta Aretha y la acunó en sus brazos, contempló angustiada su rasgada piel fina que manaba cuantiosa sangre. El área donde las zarpas habían cortado comenzaba a tornarse negra, gangrenada. Ante aquello se rasgó parte de su blusa y cubrió las graves heridas de su protectora al igual que los oídos de ambas con tapones mal hechos, posteriormente abrazó a la chica mientras contemplaba la muerte de Labib, la lucha de Arsen y la llegada milagrosa de Miiko; entre los que sobresalían a los padres de los gemelos, Valkyon y otros tantos más que no pudo reconocer. Finalmente la lucha de brillos también la encegueció, no obstante alcanzó a reconocer los fuertes pero protectores músculos de Jamón rodeandoles ante varias ondas expansivas que arremetieron y golpearon todo cuanto encontraron.

Aquellas ondas se unieron para volverse una letal fuerza que se esparció por todo el Cuartel General y alrededores. Más de uno rezó, más de uno lloró, más de uno pensó que era el fin, más de uno cerró los ojos (u ojo) y se perdió del milagro que les salvaría la vida.

Del centro del C.G., del eje de la vida nació una luminiscencia acendrada que se expandió más rápido que la ráfaga mortífera, recorrió cada lugar, hueco, recoveco, centímetro más allá de la muralla que también estuvo librando una férrea batalla. Llegó más lejos de la costa y cubrió a los seres marítimos, pasó por todos los bosques y abrigó a un pueblo de dríadas, a cada uno de los familiares que allí habitaban, a los insectos, flora y fauna, no discriminó ningún tipo de vida. Arropó a cada ser dentro y fuera del C.G., envolvió todos tipos de estructuras, de materia que se viera expuesta a tan potente ola negra que intentó arrasar violentamente cuanto tuvo a su merced, que pretendió terminar con cualquier forma de vida, con toda cosa material que la guardia de Eel pudiera utilizar a su favor.

Todo fue frustrado por el oráculo que permaneció aletargado con el fin de almacenar la suficiente energía para protegerles.

Cuando la negrura se disipó, temerosos abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con una pureza rodeandolos. Aquel fenómeno extraordinario perduró unos segundos más. Cuando se disipó, dejó entre ver una burbuja iridiscente cubriéndoles, que al final también desapareció para dejarles en libertad en cuanto el peligro partió.

Miiko sostuvo su estómago y resopló agradecida al encontrarse con todos vivos. Ingresó en la sala con un semblante imperturbable que ocultaba su turbación. Su fachada se quebrantó cuando contempló a Jamón levemente herido, cubriendo a la humana y la a albina elfo que acababa de perder la consciencia.

—Llevenlas a la enfermería— indicó mientras caminaba para observar a los demás, que para su dicha solo estaban aturdidos.

Arsen fue uno de los primeros en levantarse, a grandes zancadas se acercó a Yunel, le contempló con ilegible expresión.

—Yo me encargo— le dijo con un tono de voz indescifrable, a la par que retiraba de sus brazos a su hermana y la sacaba cargando de la sala. No podía retirar la vista de su gemela que mantenía recargada su cabeza en su pecho con el rostro tan relajado que parecía estar dormida, sin embargo su agitado respirar advertía de la gravedad de su estado.

Yunel persiguió con la mirada a Arsen que fue precedido por su padre, quien había ingresado a auxiliar a su aturdida esposa que, en cuanto se percató del estado de su hija hizo a un lado sus dolencias y le siguió tambaleante con apoyo físico de Magnus que la sostenía cariñosamente de la cintura. Mantuvo la vista en el elfo hasta que esta fue bloqueada por el concreto y recibió un par de miradas recriminantes por parte de los dos padres que no escatimaron en hacerle saber su odio de forma visual antes de retirarse de la sagrada sala.

El remordimiento comenzaba a hacer mella en su conciencia, los ojos cargados de odio que le habían dedicado Victoria y Magnus ensartaron más aquel sentimiento en su cabeza.

—Tranquilizarte— le pidió jamón que se percató del hecho— Tu venir, tu estar lastimada— concluyó al notar la confusión con la que la humana lo contemplaba, debido a los oídos embotados a causa del horroroso chillido del cual no había podido protegerlos.

Sin pedir permiso o esperar respuesta la cargó en brazos, un leve sobresalto la recorrió, sobre todo al sentir su cuerpo despegarse del suelo.

—Bájame Jamón— habló en un hilo de voz— Tú también estás herido— manifestó roncamente.

—Yo estar bien. Ser herida superficial— explicó mientras andaba en la dirección que la elfica familia.

Yunel cerró los ojos y respiró con pesadez, se recargó en el pecho de Jamón que no reclamó ni se incordió. El ogro lanzó una mirada a la temblorosa, rasguñada, sucia y pálida humana que se encontraba entre sus brazos, solo separó la mirada para brindar un asentimiento de cabeza a Miiko en señal de: **_"Estoy bien"_** que fue correctamente interpretado por la preocupada kitsune que de inmediato relajó su expresión. Se puso manos a la obra para enfrentarse al aplastante caos venidero propio de la confusa investigación que estaba por abordar y que muy probablemente dejaría tantas dudas como todas las anteriores y caóticas desavenencias que les habían aquejado. Desavenencias que parecían negarse a cesar


	16. Interludio Terrenal II: Descubrimiento

**_Interludio terrenal II Descubrimiento_**

* * *

 _Nota: No todos los interludios terrenales tendrán un orden cronológico. En dado caso que haya un orden temporal yo lo aclararé como en este caso, aunque la misma redacción muy probablemente lo diga. Por otra parte, informo que estos hechos no van a la par que los sucesos en Eldarya_

* * *

 _ **Interludio terrenal II Descubrimiento**_

Un poco desvelada y sin muchas ganas de levantarse de la cama, Eliza lanzó las cobijas. Permaneció con mala cara en la cama por unos minutos. Se mantuvo fulminando el techo con la mirada hasta que la alarma de su teléfono sonó nuevamente para recordarle que no podía postergar por más tiempo su rutina. Caminó arrastrando los pies y tallándose las lagañas de los ojos cafés obscuro, mientras se dirigía a su armario, de donde jaló una toalla que utilizó en la breve ducha que le ayudó a mejorar el mal ánimo que la masacre semestral de etapa de exámenes y evaluaciones le ocasionaba.

Si tuviera que calificar su desempeño escolar lo catalogaría como algo más que deficiente. En definitiva no era su semestre, ni su año. Iba en pique desenfrenado en muchos sentidos de su vida: Por una parte amenazaba con no aprobar bastantes materias. En cuestión amorosa también andaba por los suelos, su exnovio resultó sacar al último la zarpa y demostrar el gran patán que era; un pérfido embaucador experto en sentimientos, un vil timador que jugó con el amor que ella honestamente le brindó. Por fin se había abierto a alguien, y este alguien le traicionó sin miramiento. Aunado a lo anterior se le acumulaba la cuestión familiar que parecía no querer dar tregua pese a que ya llevaba casi dos años fuera de casa. Su mamá nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que decidiera matricularse a la universidad y menos cuando ello provocó que tuviera que abandonar el trabajo que le ayudaba y aminoraba la carga de sostener un hogar como madre soltera que aún mantenía un hijo menor de edad, cuyo único propósito en la vida era jugar videojuegos de noche y dormir de día. El hermano de Eliza no trabajaba, pues mantenía el pretexto de continuar con sus estudios medios desde hacía dos años que amenazaban con convertirse en tres, pues el muchacho solo daba largas y evasivas para seguir en casa sin hacer nada de provecho, estirando la mano cuando quería algún capricho.

La noche anterior una nueva y habitual disputa telefónica inició cuando su madre reclamó el hecho de permanecer lejos viviendo con un hombre que no era de su familia. Aunque la joven le recalcó que solo era un gran y antaño amigo con el que mantenía una relación respetuosa con límites, su progenitora se empeñó en recalcar lo inmoral y obsceno de la situación. También aprovechó para hacerle ver la deuda en empeños, prestamos innecesarios y tarjetas de crédito con la que la había dejado embaucada desde que se fue, deudas que la asfixiaban y se comían gran parte de su raquítico salario:

— _No son mis deudas— impugnaba Eliza molesta con una migraña amenazando con asediarle._

— _Eres mi hija, debes de ayudarme. Únicamente cuento contigo—_

— _Tienes a mi hermano, mándalo a trabajar— reclamaba la estudiante._

— _Es muy chico…— se defendía la madre._

— _¿Chico? Está a punto de cumplir 18 años— le recordaba— A mí me metiste a trabajar desde los 15 años—_

— _Es diferente— parlotea acorralada su progenitora, conduciéndose bajo un enfado injustificado que detonó en una fuerte pelea que solo fue sosegada por la poca batería de su teléfono._

Se fue a la cama molesta con una punzante migraña que reusaba aliviarse. No fue hasta que Alan le regaló algunas pastillas que ella se embotó con generosidad que el dolor aminoró lo suficiente para que pudiese ir a la cama.

Con el ruido de las noticias matutinas, sartenes friendo huevos y frijoles y su amigo con un gracioso delantal floreado que inicialmente le regaló su madre a su hermana después de que escuchara de más de un accidente en su ropa cuando presurosa se preparaba el desayuno para ir con suficientes energías al escuela, pero que posteriormente fue adoptado por este por su practicidad y la protección que le otorgaba a su traje de oficina.

—¿Ya mejor? — le miró el castaño mientras se servía café en una gran taza.

Ella respondió con asentimiento, a la par que se limitaba a ir por una taza y acercarla a la cafetera que aún sostenía su amigo.

—Era mi turno— indicó mientras señalaba el desayuno con pesadez.

—Déjalo, has tenido una semana muy pesada. Tómalo como un gesto fraternal de un ex-estudiante—

—Gracias— sonrió por el gesto y se adelantó al refrigerador de dónde sacó una jarra de jugo natural previamente exprimido— ¿Un Vaso?— su interlocutor asintió.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — le miró repentinamente preocupado. Llevaba tantos años de conocerla. Se caían bastante bien pese al lustro de edad por el que él era mayor. La muchacha pasó toda su adolescencia en su casa al lado de su hermana que de igual forma la sobrepasaba por tres años. Aquella convivencia creó lazos fuertes, la consideraba como a una hermana menor. La cuidaba y aconsejaba al igual que lo hacía con su propia hermana.

Eliza sentía lo mismo por Alan, le tenía bastante confianza y cariño. Sabía que podía contarle todo sin temor a ser defraudada o juzgada, sin embargo habiendo siendo espectadora en primera fila de la complicada situación familiar que dejó la súbita y misteriosa desaparición de Yunel que a casi un año no se esclarecía y que continuaba afectando a sus familiares e inclusive a ella misma. No se sentía cómoda sobrecargándole con sus problemas.

—Más o menos— confesó después de meditar un poco la situación, pues la mirada compasiva de su compañero de vivienda le brindó apertura — Ya sabes, el mismo embrollo de siempre. Insiste en que deje la escuela y la apoye. Dice que pierdo el tiempo, que debería estarla ayudando a pagar sus deudas, a sostener la casa— explicó apretujando la taza y con la mirada baja.

—Tú no adquiriste esas deudas. Tú madre no ha sabido administrar el dinero, mira que endeudarse con un ex box y celulares en vez de pagar su tarjeta de crédito— criticó sagaz el cocinero.

—Lo mismo le dije, también le pedí que sacara a mi hermano del sofá y lo mandara a trabajar o al escuela, pero solo se excusó diciendo que era muy chico y reprochó no poder enviarlo a una preparatoria por mi culpa—

—¿Por tu culpa? — Cuestionó Alan asombrado por la intransigencia de aquella señora.

—Sí, porque no pudo acompañarlo a inscribirse y yo me negué a ayudarle con el tramite— Recordó con enfado aquella pelea en la que su madre le pedía que faltase a la universidad, sin importarle que ella le explicara lo imposible del pedido. Tenía aquella vez trabajos que entregar e inclusive un examen.

—Por favor— bufó su amigo— Es bastante mayorcito para acomodar sus apeles y llenar formas—

—Eso no es todo— Eliza le miró con los ojos bien abiertos— También me dijo que por ayudarme a mí, no puede pagar la educación de mi hermano, educación que yo debería estarle ayudando a solventar— explicó agobiada.

—Eso es mentira, casi no te da dinero. Tú sacas prácticamente sola a flote tus estudios. ¿Cuánto necesita? — inquirió Alan dispuesto a terminar con el chantaje de su ex-vecina, que aunque fuera buena mujer, bastante erraba como madre.

—No Alan. Ya bastante haces teniéndome aquí de mantenida—

—No comiences, no te permito que digas eso…— increpó Alan, pero antes de que pudiera continuar su sermón el teléfono de la sala sonó— ¿Te encargo el desayuno? — Eliza se levantó del taburete de la barra y cogió el vistoso mandil que el castaño le traspasó para presurosamente coger el inalámbrico.

—¿Diga?...Buen día Amanda…Aja, creo que tengo el programa, no cuelgues, iré a buscarlo…— caminó rumbo a su habitación con bastante rapidez, aunque aún no eran ni las ocho de la mañana y contaba con una hora para partir a su trabajo, no deseaba que el tiempo se le viniera encima.

Eliza permaneció inmersa en los frijoles borboteando y el sonido de los huevos friéndose cuyo olor y vista apetitosa anunciaron el momento de servir. Apagó la estufa y sacó dos platos que sirvió bastamente.

Se llevó a la boca un gran bocado de su plato mientras texteaba con una amiga que todavía mantenía del último lugar donde laboró. Distraída del ruido de la televisión, con su atención en la entretenida conversación, no prestaba atención en lo que el presentador exponía. No fue hasta que escuchó el nombre de su pueblo que se giró con brusquedad para observar lo que el televisor mostraba.

¿A caso un incendio, o un derrumbe? ¿La presa se había reventado? ¿Una masiva tala clandestina? ¿Cazadores furtivos? ¿una pelea entre delincuentes ecológicos y los habitantes de los pueblos aledaños que se encargaban desde hacía años a proteger el bosque? Miles de opciones pasaron por su cabeza. Rogaba que no hubiese herido o daños colaterales.

Aventó su celular en la barra y con los ojos desorbitados observó la razón de la transmisión que distaba horriblemente de sus conjeturas. La verdad resultó más siniestra. Caminó estupefacta para colocarse a un metro de la pantalla.

—¡Alan! ¡Ven! — llamó con premura.

—¿Qué sucede? — el aludido salió de entre el pasillo con un disco en mano y el teléfono ya colgado en la otra —¿Algo mal? — cuestionó debido a la preocupación inherente en el grito.

Eliza se limitó a señalar el televisor que mostraba a una bonita reportera pelirroja que no pasaba de treinta años, que con micrófono en mano se encontraba transmitiendo en vivo desde el edificio del tribual del justicia, junto con otras cadenas televisivas y de prensa como periódicos o medios alternativos que tenían plataformas en internet.

Una cintilla amarilla, varias vallas y una fila de policías con escudos de polímero y macanas dispuestas a golpear a los cuantiosos manifestantes que con pancartas, cartulinas, grandes letreros con leyendas satíricas que evidenciaban su inconformidad hacía la policía, acompañaban sus gritos deseosos de justicia.

La reportera describía innecesariamente el caótico paisaje que hablaba por sí solo. Después de una introducción innecesaria pasó a lo que realmente les interesaba y que muy seguramente a bastantes familias también tenía al borde de la histeria.

"— _Las desapariciones en el condado se han extendido más allá del estado e incluso del país. Esto se sabe gracias a que varios cadáveres pudieron ser identificados gracias a la base de personas desaparecidas de la interpol . Esto lo corroboró hoy el vocero de seguridad pública Miguel Vilchilchis, por lo que ha dispuesto una brigada unitaria que lleve el caso. También declaró la sospechas de diferentes medios de comunicación e instituciones, pues al parecer no hay avances en el caso, por el contario se ha dado un enorme retroceso con la fosa encontrada en la reserva estatal cuyo descubrimiento develó que el perfil victimológico discrepaba con el hallazgo. Al parecer las víctimas no son solo mujeres jóvenes que se ubicaban en una edad de 19 a 30 años, pues según los informes forenses casi la mitad de oxisos eran biológicamente hombres cuya edad variaba desde los 8 hasta los 65 años, por otro lado también se encontró que el rango de cadáveres femeninos era mucho más amplio, encontrándose más de una víctima infantil y de la tercera edad, a lo anterior le añadimos otra variable más: la diversidad de nacionalidades. Esto complica y amplía el perfil victimológico a los expertos que laboran en el caso, quienes también parecen haber modificado el perfil de dicho asesino que parece tratarse de una célula criminal o inclusive una secta— La reportera se giró repentinamente y corrió junto con su camarógrafo que zangoloteaba su equipo de trabajo a causa del esfuerzo físico ._

 _En la escena se percibía como varios reporteros habían imitado a la corresponsal, y voraces daban caza a un hombre que sobrepasaba los 50 años. Era de complexión gruesa y piel morena que contrastaba con su grisáceo cabello. Vestía elegantemente un traje sastre que costaba incontables salarios mínimos._

— _Procurador…— le llamó la mujer, a la par que le interponía un micrófono que él de manera osca alejaba de su camino. Sin darse por ofendida permaneció tercamente inquisitiva, insistiendo en poner dicho objeto en la boca del hombre que ocultaba su hartazgo en un duro semblante. — procurador…¿Puede hablarnos más del caso de la fosa? ¿Ya se ha contactado con otras embajadas?—_

 _El diligente ignoró sus preguntas al igual que al resto de molestos reporteros. Continuó caminado entre flashes, cámaras, el tumulto de periodistas con brazos extendidos cargados de grabadoras y micrófonos que lanzaban incesantes y repetitivos cuestionamientos, que logró sortear gracias a la protección de su puñado de guardaespaldas gigantes y robustos que alejaban rudamente a los insistentes corresponsales._

— _¿Porqué no nos habla de la otras fosas? — reclamó un aguerrido periodista de prensa independiente que triunfalmente evadió más de un empujón, para plantarle su Tablet en la cara. El contenido de dicho artefacto provocó por primera vez una reacción en el procurador que frenó de golpe y se limitó a contemplar con incomodidad la información que se le presentaba —¿Por qué han menguado la cifras de desaparecidos?... — Antes de que el hombre continuará increpando, un gorila uniformado se abalanzó sobre él y le arrebató la Tablet para evitar que el resto de cámaras e indiscretos se enteraran de su contenido, por su parte otro más lo esposó con agresividad._

 _El resto de reporteros se mantenían dudosos ante las dos noticias que tenían frente, el excedente y abuso de la fuerza policiaca, y el silencio del gobierno ante la crisis de seguridad._

— _Se dará un informe hoy a las nueve de la noche— habló finalmente Vilchis, que muy visiblemente luchaba por ocultar el fastidio que le había generado el reciente cuestionamiento— Se resolverán dudas y aclararemos más sobre el caso.. — concluyó y subió a su auto blindado._

— _Estás fueron las palabras del procurador…— prosiguió la reportera mientras se acercaba junto con el resto de la aglomeración a los policías que arrastraban al intrépido periodista y al camarógrafo que le acompañaba— que al parecer se niega a esclarecer y brindar información sobre la desaparición masiva de personas, evidenciando la incapacidad y altanería de la policía —_

 _Más policías se avasallaban sobre el resto de reporteros que comenzaron a transmitir en vivo la injusticia en cadena nacional por diversos canales. Un policía de alto rango al percatarse de ello, mandó a sosegar a sus subordinados quienes acorralados dejaron ir al par de periodistas, pero sin devolverles su equipo._

— _Reportó Veronica Castillo— finalizó la transmisión._

— _Como acabamos de constatar —decía un presentador de noticias que permanecía sentado sobre una silla de piel y un elegante escritorio de vidrio —La presión social ha hecho mella en el gobierno, pues hoy pudimos presenciar su arbitrariedad contra un compañero que solo buscaba hacer su trabajo y obtener respuestas a la incógnita de los paraderos de las miles de personas que se han reportado como desaparecidas en ya casi dos años. Con tal acto violento constatamos el desespero y crisis gubernamental que se vive en seguridad y transparencia. Estaremos en espera de más información sobre estos lamentables hechos._

 _Desde aquí enviamos nuestras condolencias a los dolientes de cada una de las víctimas y desaparecidos— finalizó con aparente tristeza e indignación que en un par de segundos sustituyó con una sonrisa para dar paso al segmento de espectáculos._

Eliza y Alan se quedaron paralizados contemplando la pantalla que parloteaba sin sentido alguno. Lentamente giraron sus cabezas y se contemplaron para digerir lo que acaban de ver y escuchar.

Con un nudo en el estómago el castaño presionó el botón de Mute del control de su pantalla y marcó velozmente un número memorizado _._

—Jhosephine…— intentó disimular inútilmente su nerviosismo— Espero no haber importunado pero necesito tu ayuda, es sobre Yunel…— aclaró fúnebre.

Aquel nombre ocasionó un largo silencio espectral que fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular que sacó del trance a los dos presentes y a la morena que al otro lado de la línea se hallaba ya tumbada en una banca de los vestidores de la compañía de Berlín donde hacía ya varios años bailaba profesionalmente.

—¿A pasado algo? — Pudo pronunciar finalmente—¿Han sabido algo? — sus preguntas no fueron respondidas. Solo escuchó una grosería por parte de su interlocutor, antecedida por la voz de Eliza diciendo: _**"Es tú mamá, ha visto las noticias y se ha puesto mal".**_

—Encontraron una fosa clandestina cerca del área donde mi hermana desapareció…— le soltó de tajo Alan— lo acaban de pasar en las noticias…—

—Con eso me basta— Jhosephine se levantó temblorosa de la banca, caminó en dirección de su casillero que abrió con premura para sacar con rudeza desmedida su bolso. Estaba tan pálida como un muerto, además sentía una especie de nudo estrujándole las vísceras— Encárgate de mí madrina. Te llamo luego—

—Espero no haberte interrumpido—

—No te agobies. Estaba descansando— Finalmente de despidió, deseándole lo mejor a su amigo que tristemente se encontraba al otro lado del mundo. Con un nudo en la garganta colgó su celular y con avidez abrió el buscador en donde tecleó lo necesario para encontrarse con aquella apremiante noticia.

Mientras leía las ultimas apabullantes noticias de la que consideraba su natal tierra, caminaba como autómata en dirección al estudio en el que minutos antes ensayaba. Pediría permiso para poder partir, contaba con que se le otorgara, después de todo era una de las mejores y más constantes bailarinas, además en el tiempo que llevaba, increíblemente nunca se enfermó o lesionó y tampoco se ausentó. Tenía un historial implacable.

Fuera el mortífero aspecto que adoptó y desconcertó tanto a sus compañeros como a su coreógrafo, el sudor frío recorriendo su frente, su mirada desencajada, su cuerpo tamborino o la forma en que sus manos se aferraban a su teléfono y bolso que el director no pudo decir no, muy por el contrario se mostró comprensivo.

—Puedo acompañarle con el médico— se ofreció.

—Es algo personal, un problema familiar— susurró para que sus compañeros no escuchasen.

—Comprendo, tómese el día y manténgame al tanto—

—Lo haré, le explicaré mañana, pero por el momento me urge solucionar un par de cosas—

Abandonó velozmente las instalaciones. Ni siquiera se detuvo a despedirse de sus amigos o a cambiarse de ropa; únicamente sustituyó sus zapatillas por sus cómodas deportivas y por una amplia sudadera gris que se encimó.

Con manos temblorosas tomó su celular para realizar una llamada mientras andaba presurosa, sorteando personas en la acera y en caza de un taxi. Necesitaba albergarse lo antes posible en su apartamento, que para suerte y comodidad de ella, se encontraba a escasos minutos de su ubicación.

—Hola Crhis— tragó saliva— Siento interrumpir, pero temo que haya pasado algo...—


	17. Capítulo VII: Debacle (parte I)

Hola, he revivido de mi letargo de falta de inspiración y pereza, aunque después me arrepentiré por dejar mi tarea a un lado y no salir por allí. Pero me apeteció escribir después de mucho.

Esto es o era (según mi percepción) un capítulo largo, pensaba colocarlo de tajo, pero al ya no tener ni tiempo ni ganas la verdad es que no lo he terminado y al paso tortuga que voy probablemente no hubiera colocado nada. Quise darme un tiempo que no debí, porque mi horario se estrecha más en lugar de despejarse, además tenía ganas de escribir después de mucho. Pasaron cosas, como el fallo de mi ordenador y pérdida de archivos por casi dos meses, fuga de inspiración, inicio de semestre, mi intento de tesis, el aburrimiento después de años de carrera que imagino es normal. La verdad es que he llegado a un punto en que leer hasta los anuncio me da pereza, imagino que me saturé. Así que decidí despejarme, alejarme lo más posible de los libros y escritura y dedicarme a vagar, salir, distraerme lo más que me fuera posible. Parece que funcionó, pues hasta las lecturas escolares las comienzo a disfrutar nuevamente y se me han hecho menos complicadas y pesadas. En fin, que espero poder colgar la segunda parte o dejarla para emergencia cuando no tenga tiempo de escribir (cosa que pasará muy pronto).

 _Capítulo VII: Debacle._

Una joven anodina permanecía inerte en una fría yacija de acero inoxidable. Olvidada por el tiempo y la justicia que le abandonaron junto a sus numerosos e inanimados análogos, que de igual forma sufrían el mismo lastimero destino.

Cobijada únicamente por una fina sábana blanca y el helar lineal del aire acondicionado de la morgue, quedó nuevamente en el anonimato al igual que el resto de los occisos huéspedes. Ahí se quedaría y permanecería en espera de alguien que le devolviera la identidad que le arrancaron. En aquel lugar se mantendría con la consigna de convertirse en la desgracia de alguien, de alguien más que no fuese la familia de Yunel, la familia que continuaría con la penuria de muy probablemente nunca saber la realidad de su desaparición, la cual distaba por mucho de todo lo que pudieran especular, pues la verdad de aquella hija de familia era un tanto compleja y enrevesada. Su suerte no tenía lógica, su actual existir distaba mucho de parecerse a la cotidianidad que un día vivió. Afortunada o desafortunadamente; No se fugó con un amante secreto en busca de una aventura tórridamente romántica, no fue asesinada por algún psicópata, ni secuestrada por tratantes de blancas, tampoco huyó con un misógino, no se suicidó por voluntad propia o por ideas implantadas por parte de una secta satánica en las entrañas de la reserva ecológica de su localidad, mucho menos sufrió un accidente automovilístico o algún percance que la hubiese llevado a permanecer en coma en un hospital. De lo anterior formulado tal vez lo último era lo más acertado, pues aunque se hallaba en algo semejante a un hospital, no era ni por asomo algo que cualquier persona con mínimo raciocinio considerara real. Se hallaba en una sala con una decoración desmesuradamente natural que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, con camillas bastante llamativas, en donde seres de todos los tamaños, colores y aún más folclóricos que su misma decoración, yacían lánguidos y eran atendidos por un mitológico bagaje (de múltiples nacionalidades) de entes que cumplían eficientemente el rol de enfermeros y médicos.

—Un considerable esguince— informaba uno de aquellos seres a Yunel mientras le aplicaba una extraña placa cristalina que se amoldaba como tela al tobillo de la misma.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — titubeó con los ojos cerrados, temerosa de que una fractura grave la dejara renga o/y con dolor cónico—No me has hecho una radiografía— concluyó pesarosa al recordar que ciertos avances tecnológicos no se encontraban en la medicina eldaryana.

—¿Una radio qué? — cuestionó el nativo sin levantar la vista del vendaje que realizaba.

—Una radiografía; con eso vemos la fracturas— explicó sucinta e inexactamente la joven. Se encontraba muy desganada como para desgastarse en definiciones.

En respuesta a sus interrogantes, el hombre que la curaba señaló la extraña placa que se teñía de un amarillo tenue.

—A mayor tinción, mayor gravedad o daño en la parte aplicada. Según el color, es el tipo de lesión— explicó el enfermero mientras presionaba suavemente la laminilla que reforzaba con una venda—En un par de horas podrás caminar, tal vez haya una sutil molestia, pero nada porque debas preocuparte—de inmediato pasó a atender su hombro—¿Duele mucho? — interrogó al notar que la humana no se atrevía a dejar de abrazar su lado izquierdo y en el tiempo que llevaba revisándola, continuaba con la extremidad replegada.

—Bastante— frunció el entrecejo. Intentaba no parecer una niña quejosa asustada.

—Este sí está fracturado— advirtió su interlocutor— Es una leve escisión en el humero, quedará como nuevo para mañana— indicó casi con indiferencia mientras le colocaba la misma placa ahora teñida de un amarillo pollo e inmovilizaba la zona con una especie de cabestrillo— No lo tomes a mal, pero en cuanto puedas andar deberás abandonar la enfermería. Las camillas son insuficientes— esta vez el hombre había añadido un tinte de amabilidad a su plano tono de voz, que durante toda la atención medica había mantenido excesivamente neutral.

Finalmente y hasta con sus mínimos rasguños curados, el enfermero le pidió que bebiese una serie de menjurjes que le tendió sin darle explicación del para que o porque de su función. Con los sentimientos a flor de piel y los restos de adrenalina aún en su cuerpo, ella tampoco se lo cuestionó, no tenía cabeza para pensar, de hecho no quería pensar. Deseaba poner su cerebro en off y olvidarse de todo lo que acontecía. Una vez que él especialista comprobó que los medicamentos se ingirieran de forma correcta, se marchó a continuar con el cuidado médico del resto de pacientes cuya cantidad incrementaba. Unos más graves que otros, unos más muertos que vivos y viceversa.

Se limitó a quedarse tendida en la cama mirando el techo, esperando que la medicina surtiera efecto. En cuanto pudiera moverse se largaría a toda prisa a sus aposentos, en los cuales se encerraría hasta que amaneciera o despertara de la que cada vez estaba más convencida no era una pesadilla.

—¡Por allá! — fueron las palabras cargadas de impaciencia que la sobresaltaron y le obligaron a regresar a su realidad.

Reconoció la sonora voz de Eweleïn tintinear sobresalientemente melodiosa entre los quejumbrosos barullos y rugidos. La buscó con la mirada y la localizó rápidamente señalando a las puertas de vaivén blancas que conducían al ala de internamiento, donde Yunel hace algunos días se encontraba convaleciente.

La humana observó la escena sobrecogida, contempló como cargaban a varias "personas" severamente lastimadas hasta el área de terapia intensiva. De cierta forma fue como echarle limón a la herida causada por el abatimiento de Aretha, quien ahora se encontraba luchando contra el veneno que infestaba su sangre. Se mantuvo pasmada hasta que de entre el aglomerado distinguió a un joven castaño inerte.

—Lander…— musitó con la culpa avivándose nuevamente. Ya tenía suficiente con cargar con la responsabilidad que le dejó el aberrante bichejo al lastimar a la albina, como para que se le encimara haber enviado a la boca del lobo a Lander.

—Ni se te ocurra levantarte— fue la estricta orden que Eweleïn profirió al percatarse del amago de la humana por salir de la cama.

La voz de Eweleïn y el brazo del enfermero detuvieron la acción de Yunel, quien incomoda se arremolinó en su camastro sin perder de vista al joven convaleciente, hasta que las puertas blancas de vaivén se interpusieron y se lo tragaron junto con la comitiva encabezada por la elfo que vigilaba recelosa los débiles signos vitales de los moribundos que eran cargados o arrastrados por sus preocupados colegas y en el caso de Lander, por sus padres, quienes no se atrevían a despegar su intranquila mirada de él. Permaneció hipnotizada en el abrir y cerrar aleteante de las puertas que dejó el estrepitoso empujón que les propinó Eweleïn, solo se atrevió a bajar la vista cuando distinguió a los padres de su amigo. Se encontraba muy apenada como para aventurarse a encararlos y contarles el como él había ocupado su lugar . Ella debía estar muy mal herida o muerta, lo sabía perfectamente, se lo había mostrado su pesadilla. Pesadilla que no había fallado a excepción del fatídico resultado final. Por lo menos no estaba todo Eel pulverizado.

En aquel punto de reflexión se cuestionó lo absurdo de sus pensamientos; _**"Estoy tan pirada como la vieja loca neurótica de mi vecina".**_ La imagen de una anciana corriendo niños a vociferantes gritos por el simple hecho de caminar por su acera corrió por su mente como la cinta de una descontinuada videocasetera. Aquella mujer tan persignada y recatada, se había hecho cargo de los dos embarazos adolescentes de su adicta hija al crack. La historia era desdichada, la primogénita terminó tras las rejas por narcomenudeo y los abuelos adquirieron la custodia de las nietas, que al final resultaron madres adolescentes de más de un hijo cada una. Ni los arduos esfuerzos de su abuela por evitar que se corrompieran, impidieron que tuvieran una vida desenfrenada. De nada sirvió evitarles juntarse con Jhosephine, Alan y Yunel, pues según la señora ellos y la mitad de, en aquel entonces niños del pueblo; eran demasiado vagos. Tampoco fueron eficaces las sábilas con moños rojos adornándolas, que ponía fuera de su casa, o el agua que arrojaba con ahínco cada vez que Yunel o Jhosephine se atrevían a pasar frente a su morada y encismarle con su mala vibra; pues por alguna razón les tomó mayor recelo a estas dos. Ni los menjurjes que arrojó a más de un hogar impidió que las energías negativas de los vecinos pervirtieran a su par de angelitos.

Así de demente se veía, porque ¿mira que basarse en una pesadilla? Si continuaba con aquellas ideas, Yunel terminaría quemando chiles en un anafre para espantar malos espíritus y augurios, paliqueándose cuando derramara accidentalmente un poco de sal o con listones rojos amarrados por doquier para evitar que le hicieran mal de ojo. ¿Qué era lo qué seguía? ¿A caso no era un ser racional? Poco faltaba para que creyese en la gitana de la feria de su pueblo que en alguna ocasión le leyó la mano a ella y su grupo de amigos que por mera diversión se acercaron a tan peculiar puesto.

Según su palma, estaba escrito que tendría tres hijos. Aquella revelación le generó comentarios burlescos del tipo: _**—¿Qué no conoces los condones?— —¿No tendrás T.V.? —.**_

El "magnífico futuro" se aderezó con la prematura muerte de su marido que según aquello perecería en un accidente.

— _ **Vaya, vaya. Los accidentes me preceden—**_ Fue el agrió comentario que espetó y que a más de uno incomodó por la reciente pena con la que cargaban.

Al año siguiente regresaron como mera tradición a dilapidar su dinero para que les leyesen las cartas. Los papeluchos le auguraron un noviazgo furtivo con un hombre muy rico.

— _ **Genial, ya tengo a quien estafarle la universidad—**_ comentó en broma debido a la mella económica causada por el pago de sus estudios universitarios a la par que los de su hermano.

— _ **Tendrá que ser buen cuñado y ganarse a la familia—**_ Alan nunca perdía la oportunidad de colarse y burlarse de los irrisorios resultados que ese año todos recibieron.

Molestamente lo único que cogió en el año fueron muchos resfriados y un fugaz noviazgo con un "psicópata" (como ella y sus amigas le apodaron) que la traumó por un largo tiempo. Si bien no era supersticiosa, lo anterior no hizo más que acentuar su creencia sobre aquellas prácticas que catalogaba como esotéricas y una mera charlatanería que se aprovechaba de personas que buscaban una respuesta desesperada a alguna problemática.

Aunque, a tal punto ya dudaba de lo verdadero o falso. La realidad que conocía se destruyó por completo. Ya todo podía tener cabida, hasta lo más inverosímil. Se concentró en sus rodillas, mientras divagaba e intentaba dar respuesta a todas las interrogantes que pasaban por su cabeza. Solo levantó la vista cuando escuchó un llamado.

—Chorme— titubeó al encontrarse con un joven lobo, que era casi cargado por una bruja que aparentaba unos cincuenta años y una lozanía de una quinceañera—¿Qué te pasó? — no reparó en lo absurdo de su pregunta e intentó levantarse para ayudarle a llegar.

—Quédate quieta— instó la mujer que sin complicación colocó a Chrome en una camilla continua mientras le hacía señas a una enfermera— Iré a apoyar fuera. Ya viste el caos que quedó. Te dejo en buenas manos— tras lo anterior salió a toda prisa.

—Una sombra— explicó quejumbroso al pendiente cuestionamiento— bastante poderosa. Esa aberración hirió a Lander— se recargó en la almohada y apretó su puño— También una nahual. La puta me rompió varias costillas— se llevó la mano al Tórax mientras soltaba un ahogado quejido— Tranquila, sobrevivirá. Lander es muy fuerte.— añadió al percatarse de la turbación que aquejaba con severidad a su interlocutora, quien imprevisiblemente se abalanzó y le estrechó con sumo cuidado.

—Me alegra verte vivo— el chico no se movió, no por falta de voluntad, sino porque su cuerpo maltrecho ya no daba para más. Sin embargó reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y respondió el afectuoso gesto con un _"_ _ **A mí también",**_ pues aunque su orgullo no le dejase demostrarlo ni expresarlo, aquella expresión le confortó de sobremanera, le devolvió un instante de tranquilidad y un momento de paz.

Tras unos instantes Yunel volvió a su sitio. Contemplaba dudosa al adolorido Chrome, al que quería bombardear con todas sus dudas que rogaban por ser respondidas.

—¿Cómo fue la masacre aquí? — se le adelantó el lobo, dejándole descolocada y pasmada—¿Tan mal fue? — por un momento su voz de volvió increíblemente dura—perdimos un miembro del Cuartel General. Al menos descansa en paz, hace mucho lo había perdido todo…— concluyó con una impropia frialdad, que si bien al principio asombró a Yunel, no tardó en descifrar el trasfondo de aquellas palabras; Chrome buscaba no desmoronarse.

—Escucha…— Yunel buscó las palabras adecuadas para informarle del estado de Aretha. Se habían vuelto unidos, no podía minimizar el afecto que el joven le tenía a la elfa.

—Cuando la hecatombe inició su hija enfermo y murió— parloteó Chrome sin escuchar a a la humana— en el segundo ataque, su esposa fue una de las infectadas que se levantaron contra nosotros y buscaron dar el remate final— la joven le escuchó atentamente sin decir nada, se limitó a estrujar su hombro en señal de apoyo—Yunel… dime que nadie más murió…— tras aquellas palabras la joven replegó su brazo, como si el hombro se su compañero quemara.

—No que yo sepa…— desvió la mirada, abrazó su almohada e inhaló cuanto aire pudo—Aretha está herida—al escuchar la noticia, el joven lobo clavó la mirada en techo como respuesta — Me salvó de un escarabajo gigante— concluyó con agobio.

—¿Un escarabajo gigante? —

—Sí— afirmó con amargura mientras escondía la cara en la almohada. —Desconozco su nombre oficial, pero básicamente parecía eso…—

—Es una chica muy fuerte. Más que todos en esta sala, me atrevería incluso a apostarlo— atinó a decir Chrome— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? La verdad es que cada vez comprendo menos —finalizó apesadumbrado en espera de una explicación que, tambaleante salió de los cuarteados labios de la humana que se estremecía con cada palabra que soltaba.

Los ojos se le desorbitaron a Chrome cuando Yunel relató el ataque al Cristal que había quedado a merced de un puñado de infernales seres. Yvoni, fue el primer nombre que removió el estómago de Chrome, nombre que casi hizo explotar su cabeza por lo imposible de la situación que narraba la chica. Escuchar el nombre de Nerón fue el remate que cabreó a Chrome hasta tal punto que una enfermera le obligó a callar.

—¡Silencio!, se considerado. Hay bastantes enfermos— amonestaba.

Dando una escueta disculpa que no escondía su rabia, pidió a su compañera que prosiguiera. Se mordió el labio y controlo su cólera mientras escuchaba los acontecimientos.

—No es tu culpa— agregó el chico al final de la narración.

—De cierta forma lo sé, pero una parte de mí se recrimina por no dar el ancho—

—Esto es muy nuevo para ti, después de todo no llegaste hace tanto. No conocías nada de nada, creías que todos los demonios eran malos, que las brujas solo podían ser mujeres horrendas, que los nahuales y chamanes eran solo leyendas al igual que las hadas y elfos, que los vampiros y lobos eran meros personajes ficticios tópicos de historias de terror y ni siquiera sabías de la existencia de la mitad de las razas que pueblan Eldarya. Es más, a estas alturas aún no conoces a esa mitad de seres—

Yunel analizó las certeras palabras de Chrome y compartió una inquisitiva mirada, que reflejaba las dudas y cabos sueltos que ambos poseían. Estaban dispuestos a ametrallarse con preguntas uno a otro, a conseguir parte de la verdad. A Chrome no se le escapaba la extraña conducta de Yunel que antecedió al altercado y por su parte la humana, tampoco ignoraba ciertas contradicciones teóricas con el poco pero bien asimilado aprendizaje que llevaba acumulando, ni ignoraba los sorprendentes hechos que hasta a tan irrisorio mundo le habían descolocado, e incluso lograron perturbar su lógica ilógica.

Se contemplaron por varios segundos, e iniciaron una guerra de miradas que buscaba dar el primer golpe en el latente emergente interrogatorio.

—¿Cómo es qué pasó esto?...¿Yvonni viva?— Fue Yunel quien inició el primer round— Vivita y coleando. Yo la vi, Nevra, Jamón, Miiko, Arsen, Ezarel, Victoria…no pueden decir que es falso. Ni en este, ni en el mundo humano esto es factible— pasó del estupor al estrés—¿Cómo Chrome? Explícame porque. Antes de que pierda la cordura— se dejó caer en la cama con su melena cubriéndole el rostro—Porque lo poco que pensé saber, resulta estar equivoco— la imagen de la sombra de su pesadilla y las sombras demoniacas con aquellos grotescos escarabajos le revolvieron el estómago. Conforme más sabía, más se derrumbaba la imagen bucólica que se había forjado en su mente.

Aretha hasta hace poco había comenzado a sacarla de su ignorancia a regañadientes, mostrándole quizá más de lo que debía. Fue una tarde-noche cuando regresaban de una práctica con jamón que la albina necesitó pasar a la biblioteca. La joven estaba empedernida en volverse tan habilidosa en hechicería, conjuros y demás cuestiones de esa índole como ya lo era en pociones y botánica.

Esa vez fueron abandonadas por el par de hombres que agobiados por tan arduos entrenamientos decidieron ir a vagar por alguna parte, dejando a las chicas solas. Yunel estuvo tentada a acompañarlos, pero su inconstancia con referente a los portales era tal, que decidió reivindicarse y poner manos a la obra. Tenía prioridades, volver a casa era una de ellas. Convertirse en un soldado o habitante Eldaryano sobraba. Tuviera sangre Faery, fuera faelinne, sus verdaderos lazos se encontraban en otro mundo y debía regresar a ellos.

Ambas eran visitantes asiduas de la biblioteca, incluso desde antes que se conocieran. Muchas ocasiones repararon en lo curioso de nunca haber coincidido en aquel lugar que aparentaba ser mucho más pequeño y rebuscado de lo que en verdad era. En primer plano se veía pequeño, pero tras una portezuela gigante albergaba cubículos y una considerable cantidad de enormes estantes que acogían una considerable bibliografía, sin embargo aquello era la fachada para lo que se encontraba detrás de una anodina puertecilla, que al abrirse a personal no autorizado llevaba a una llana bodega con utilería de limpieza. Mientras que de reconocer a un miembro de la Guardia de Eel, aquel insignificante cuartucho se convertía en salas, pisos que albergaban miles libros acomodados en numerosas estanterías, además de laberinticos corredores y habitaciones secretas que en su mayoría estaban abandonadas, pero que en sus tiempos mozos tuvieron alguna utilidad importante.

Yunel pocas veces entró a aquella sección, siempre acompañada y guiada por Ykhar o Keroshane que por estrictas ordenes de Miiko debían verificar que únicamente accediera a información relacionada con los portales, no obstante ambos jóvenes le tenían cierta confianza ciega y muy a menudo la dejaban a sus anchas.

Generalmente se proveía de bastante información para no tener que importunarlos tan constantemente. Era un gran lío encontrarlos desocupados o tan solo hallarlos en aquella localidad que simulaba ser más pequeña de lo que era. Por suerte para ella, el verse involucrada más a fondo en la vida de la guardia de Eel le trajo más libertades como poder visitar más secciones sola y sin necesidad de tanta supervisión, supervisión que se terminaba de eliminar gracias a la naciente amistad con Aretha, pues esta tenía acceso ilimitado a la información. Con ella podía ir y venir por todo el recinto, rebuscar o escudriñar en cualquier recoveco que le placiera. No obstante aquello le valió, ya que no le interesaba ser la guardiana más poderosa, hacer los elíxires más vigorosos o ser una hechicera suprema, simplemente necesitaba la información que le permitiese abrir un portal de retorno a la tierra.

"— _¿A dónde vamos? — interrogó a la par que evaluaba los nuevos corredores por los que Aretha la llevaba._

— _Necesito un libro de encantamientos que se halla en una sección oculta— Yunel respondió con un escueto "Ah", después de conocer tantas secciones secretas ya no se sorprendía—¿Nunca has visitado esa área? —_

— _No. ni siquiera tengo el nivel de conocimientos para dominar tal tema, además que no creo que le hiciese gracia a Miiko verme fisgonear tales libros—_

— _¿Por qué crees que le disgustase? — cuestionaba Aretha con la vista fija en un estante en el que examinaba minuciosamente con una curiosa y elegante parsimonia. Parecía disfrutar con la simpleza de leer títulos._

— _En primera por insubordinación— respondía Yunel mientras miraba curiosa el ahínco con que su acompañante inspeccionaba los libros— En segunda porque mi naturaleza malévola me llevaría a robar sus secretos con el fin de dominar el mundo, o mi ignorancia en el tema, o lo estulto de mi raza; provocaría una hecatombe por cometer errores básicos de procedimiento— concluyó en un tono que reflejaba la obviedad de la respuesta debido a su condición de extranjera._

— _Es un poco absurdo si me lo preguntas. No podrías realizar la mayoría de rituales. Son demasiado complicados…—Retiró la vista del estante para encontrarse con un gesto ofendido que se apresuró a suprimir con un_ _ **"Sin ofender"**_ _que no pareció ser bien recibido—Lo digo literal, es demasiado lioso obtener un ritual tan poderoso. Son demasiados los requisitos a cumplir, y no cualquier ser puede lograrlos, por lo que tampoco hay manera de equivocarse. Además, la mayoría de hechizos de tan peligroso calibre ni siquiera se encuentran aquí—_

— _¿En verdad? Imaginé que por ser el cuartel central, albergarían los tesoros más importantes— Aretha negó con la cabeza sin retirar la vista de los estantes, por su parte Yunel se sentó en el suelo y con aire de derrota añadió—Ojalá Miiko y compañía opinaran como tú y dejaran de asfixiarme. Es fastidioso ser tratada como bruta o pérfida.—_

— _Bueno, he de reconocer que tenemos demasiados estereotipos con respecto a tú raza. La verdad es que muchos no superan el exilio voluntario al que nuestros antepasados se vieron forzados…— La humana resopló cansada de el mismo discurso, de un discurso que no le concernía, de unos hechos de los que no había sido conocedora hasta que un puñado de zetas inoportunas se colaron en su camino y trastocaron toda su vida. De acciones de las que no era culpable, de hechos acontecidos de los que no fue participe ni en voz ni voto, situaciones que no estuvieron en sus manos ni en su poder, errores garrafales de antepasados con los que muy probablemente ni siquiera tenía consanguineidad o que en dado caso, el linaje estaba sumamente diluido. Estaba cansada de recriminaciones, de señalamientos, de reclamos, de juicios injustos hacía su persona que buscaban liberar el odio acumulado, desquitar la sangre faery derramada en antaño. Le molestaban la excusas que buscaban justificar los desaires lanzados a su persona y por encima de todo le purgaba que se le recriminara por defenderse, porque claro, ser humana en tierra Eldaryana era sinónimo de estupidez, genocidio, egoísmo, narcisismo, irracionalidad y violencia. Era más o menos el equivalente a ser un antisocial radical de inteligencia limitada sosteniendo una granada en un preescolar o en el más lamentable de los casos, un orangután sosteniendo una granada. Lo anterior era una verdad indiscutible e irrefutable para los miembros de esa tierra que se negaban a escuchar sus alegatos y explicaciones, que le tachaban de insensible y desconsiderada cada vez que se mostraba ofendida o indignada, porque: ¿cómo se atrevía a contradecir a aquellos eruditos y benevolentes seres que le brindaban su "incondicional" ayuda a ella, un ser inferior, caótico y vil que se hallaba en situación de intruso en sus benefactoras tierras?". Le enfurecía que le restregaran la ayuda que le ofrecía cada vez que sacaba el tema de regresar a su hogar, pues ella era de sobra consciente que no era su obligación tenderle la mano y que efectivamente hacían demasiado teniéndola en la guardia de Eel, de igual forma reconocía que tampoco era su deber hacerla regresar a casa._

 _Por las explicaciones anteriores un sentimiento de disconformidad invadió a Yunel. Bajó su cara e intentó ocultar su expresión, pues sabía que el discurso de Aretha no iba encaminado al reproche. Estaba al corriente de lo equivoco de su sentir que muy probablemente se producía por el cansancio acumulado o la nostalgia almacenada desde su llegada._

 _No obstante, el gesto cargado de fastidio no pasó desapercibido para la elfo, quien de inmediato declinó su conversación. Redireccionó sus palabras cuidadosamente, y las acompañó con un grueso tomo enciclopédico que sacó estratégicamente de entre una fila perfectamente alineada de libros._

— _Que interesante…—decía Aretha con cierta picardía— A pesar de su evolución, la enseñanza sigue cometiendo los mismos errores. Siempre nos enseñan por qué pero nunca el para qué…— aquellas palabras lograron llamar la atención de Yunel que levantó la mirada para observarla con incomprensión y extrañeza. Aquel gesto brindó pauta a la alvina para tenderse a su lado y proseguir, no sin antes tenderle el pesado y enorme libro—Esto…— se adelantó a la pregunta de su amiga, dejándole con la boca abierta— Contiene a las bestias más peligrosas y malignas a las que nos podemos enfrentar—_

— _¿Literalmente las contiene o solo es figurativo? — Aunque su pregunta fuera tonta, su estancia en Eldarya le había mostrado tantas cosas imposibles como posibles, que más valía andar con precaución antes de meter la pata hasta el fondo de una posibilidad mortal. Era preferible quedar como idiota que como la humana que liberó a un demonio de su encierro o que expandió una peligrosa maldición. No fuera a ser que ese libro fuera una caja de pandora o algo de índole similar. Además, con Aretha sentía una plena confianza que le permitía asediarla con interrogaciones. Siempre tenía la disposición para explicarle lo que fuera de una manera agradable, pues no la tildaba de retrasada o absurda. Se detenía en lo que necesitaba parar, ahondaba en donde era preciso y complementaba con información que fuera necesaria para su comprensión._

— _No te pongas nerviosa. No es el necronomicon ni nada por el estilo— explicó Aretha quien esperaba apaciguar su desconfianza._

— _¿Ese libro demoniaco en verdad existe? — la elfo asintió un poco descolocada por la preocupada expresión de la humana._

— _Tranquila, que está bien protegido y en muy buenas manos de los humanos…— consiente de lo que acaba de decir y ante el gesto insultado de su acompañante añadió con rapidez— y faerys desquiciados, faelinnes y seres del bajo mundo— mientras hablaba colocó el pesado libro en las piernas de la humana—Ábrelo— invitó._

 _La humana dubitativa y con una ceja arqueada accedió a seguir las indicaciones. Apartó la gruesa pasta negra que cubría las hojas, que para su decepción le hicieron toparse con un texto en lenguaje Eldaryano que por consiguiente no consiguió entender. Aretha procedió a ojear el libro, adelantándose al reproche de Yunel._

— _Observa— pidió la albina mientras pasaba un par de hojas hasta situarse donde un esbozo de cuerpo entero de un ogro se plasmaba._

— _¿Un retrato de Jamón? —_

— _No, solo es una representación— explicó a la par que giraba a la siguiente página que contenía más texto inteligible y esquemas anatómicos de la criatura que mostraban señalizaciones específicamente en puntos vulnerables para cualquier humano, como la Horta, nuca y demás. Giró un poco más y mostro más texto acompañado de plantas, bichos y alguno que otro mineral— Pócima para de reducción energética— resumió la nativa y rebuscó bastantes hojas más adelante hasta posicionarse casi a mitad del tomo— Entramos a tu zona—_

— _¿Mi zona? —_

— _Vampiros— sonrió pícaramente—Tipos…— continuó dejando tajante la mofa anterior._

— _¿Hay tipos? — interrumpió la aprendiz—Pensé que todos eran iguales. Empedernidos chupasangre y ya— Aretha negó con divertida expresión. De cierta forma Nevra dejaba mal parados a los hombres de su raza._

— _Sí y jerarquías, pero para suerte teórica solo existen dos tipos de vampiros, los que como Nevra se alimentan de sangre y los que se alimentan de energía vital. Estos últimos, al menos en tu mundo son más peligrosos ya que algunos incluso pueden adquirir cierta tolerancia al sol — retrocedió un par de hojas y señaló casi emocionada — Elfos obscuros, nuestra contraparte… — para cuando Aretha señaló el esbozo Yuenel ya la miraba inquisidora._

— _¿Me estás diciendo que tienen en sus filas a las criaturas más mortíferas? — incrédula se rascaba la nuca._

— _Bien, en realidad las más peligrosas están en un libro de allá — la elfo señaló un estante lateral —Estás vendrían siendo las segundas en la escala — aclaró con su imperturbable tranquilidad — Por eso tenemos estos ejemplares enciclopédicos, que cuentan desde su origen hasta la forma de eliminación —_

— _Cada vez les comprendo menos — Yunel la miraba azorada — ¿ Es la típica estrategia de mantener al enemigo más cerca que al mismo amigo o algo por el estilo?. Si me permites opinar, creo que es un poco suicida —_

 _Aretha negó una vez más, indicó a su pupila que le siguiera. A cuestas la alumna obedeció, el libro pesaba bastantes kilos, le asombró la aparente facilidad con la que su compañera lo cogió. Al levantarse trastabilló un poco pero recuperó el paso, era como cargar a Mery, a su sobrina, o la mochila en su época estudiantil. Mientras no le hiciese recorrer toda la biblioteca, podría dar el ancho sin problema._

 _Caminaron un par de estantes, en donde una mesa de madera labrada con algunas sillas se hallaba colocada. Aretha se adelantó a las estanterías y sacó una enciclopedia de un inmaculado blanco con grabados plateados que parecía ser tan gruesa y pesada como la que Yunel sostenía._

 _La albina dejó caer el libro con suavidad, pese a ello la mesa soltó un crujido que ignoró. Abrió la bella y gruesa pasta, de igual forma que con la antítesis literaria ojeó hasta llegar al índice que le indicó donde exactamente buscar._

— _Esto te interesará— le dijo con mirada cargada de complicidad—Solo una cosa— advirtió cuando Yunel dejó caer sin miramiienttos y ruidosamente el libro que cargaba sobre la mesa para asomarse a lo que Aretha señalaba—Solo no menciones nada de esto—_

— _No lo haré, lo prometo— se comprometió curiosa y sincera la humana— ¿Es tan malo? —_

— _Creo que lo entenderás cuando veas— con su dedo indicó el dibujo de un hada, posteriormente giró la hoja para mostrar lo que era su génesis, anatomía, puntos débiles, fuertes y demás cosas que uno quisiese saber. Posteriormente pasó a mostrar más seres en forma ascendente; algunas clases de hadas y ninfas, hombres de la luna, ondinas, kitsunes y demás seres maravillosos, sin embrago hubo uno que llamó su atención, no solo por encontrarse encabezando el ranking, si no por sus características que no correspondían con su saber._

– _¿Un Dragón? –Aretha asintió–Pero ¿Por qué es humano? –_

– _Es un tipo de dragón. –_

– _Pensé que todos eran como Drafayel, el familiar de Miiko–_

– _No, también existen los dragones humanoides. ¿Cómo crees que pudieron camuflarse entre ustedes los humanos? –_

– _Yo que se, pensé que se escondían en volcanes– reflexionó con una mirada pueril que le sacó una sonrisa a Aretyna quien comprendió que tenía bastante que explicar._

 _La elfa se disculpó y pidió a Yunel que esperara. Mientras esta iba en busca de un libro, la humana escudriñó la enciclopedia que le fue posible comprender gracias a los hermosos pintados al óleo que la ilustraban. Ojeó en retroceso para averiguar que criatura antecedía a tan curiosos seres, descubrió que de igual manera que los dragones, los fénix también se dividían en dos especies, la forma "animal" que ella conocía y la forma "humana", retrocedió un poco más y se encontró con criaturas marinas que distinguió como sirenas._

– _Pensé que las sirenas no eran tan fuertes– compartió su duda cuando la su maestra regresó._

– _No es una sirena, es una ondina– respondió su tutora, a la vez que colocaba otra enciclopedia negra– Son similares en apariencia, sin embargo ellas solo intervienen cuando deben hacerlo. Son muy ecuánimes. Incluso fueron de las razas que se negaron a abandonar la tierra. Cuando el exilio se realizó, solo la mitad de ellas accedió a partir._

– _¿Porqué el resto no quiso seguirles?– cuestionó Yunel._

– _Esa no es la cuestión. La importancia viene del porque ellas partieron. Su decisión fue muy diferente que la del resto de nosotros tomó, ellas lo hicieron para mantener un equilibrio. Dejar tanto a Eldarya como la tierra sin su presencia era peligroso– miró a Yunel interrogante por unos segundos para después añadir– ¿Has escuchado de Faerys que no quisieron partir de la tierra? –_

– _Sí, Nevra me habló de los famosos Murphy (1) que joden a mi raza con sus bromas pesadas– respondió molesta, recordando varios momentos en la tierra en que la situación se encontraba tan jodida que no pareciese que podía ir peor, pero como si se tratase de alguna maldición la cosa se complicaba imposiblemente más._

– _Quitando a los que buscaban molestar humanos y que no querían perder privilegios, también estaban los que tenían familia humana, que deseaban no abandonar sus raíces y que creían en el equilibrio–_

– _¿Equilibrio? – tras cuestionar Yunel jaló una silla para ponerse cómoda, pues la clase además de interesante advertía ser larga…_

—Yo…Yo…no lo sé—Chrome interrumpió con su tartamudeo las remembranzas de Yunel— Te juro que tampoco comprendo nada. Nunca vi nada así— decía consternado.

Se mantuvieron en un apremiante silencio que acrecentó los quejidos de los convalecientes, las palpitaciones de los aterrados corazones, los sollozos de los desconcertados y las respiraciones ahogadas que luchaban por preservar su vida.

—¿Yunel? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? — le cuestionó repentinamente el joven herido en un intento de eludir la realidad— ¿Yunel? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? — repitió con insistencia al no obtener respuesta.

En aquel momento Chrome no toleraba el silencio, estaba tan tenso, tan asustado que necesitaba continuar escuchando la voz de Yunel o cualquier otra conocida. Escucharla le tranquilizaba, le recordaba que continuaba vivo, que a pesar del suceso atroz recién vivido el Cuartel General había logrado mantenerse de pie. Mantenerse callado y escuchar solo el barullo del caos en la enfermería le aterrizaba en la confusa realidad, situación que no toleraba, que no soportaba, que abría infantiles heridas que no lograba superar ni con el pasar de los años. Por eso se consolaría con responder las preguntas de Yunel, para no tener que estar en silencio y escuchar los quejido de los dolientes, para sosegar la turbación que enloquecía a alguien más. Aminoraría la intranquilidad de otro despejando sus inquietantes preguntas, no importaba que nadie le aclarara las suyas. En aquel zozobrante punto esperaba que aquella insignificante caridad le hiciera sentir un poco mejor.

Ante la invitación Yunel se apresuró, no fuera a ser que su interlocutor cambiase de opinión. Necesitaba poder comprender la realidad de aquel lugar para apaciguar la incertidumbre que la asaltaba.

—Aretha me habló de seres que fueron desterrados de la tierra y de Eldarya por su peligrosidad…— inició la evocación de información que la mencionada le otorgó con el cuidado de no deshonrar la promesa que le hizo en aquella ocasión— me contó de su destierro a un limbo en que se les obligó a compurgar sus crímenes cometidos contra humanos, Faerys y Faelinnes. Al parecer en algún punto de la historia se libró una guerra contra aquellas fuerzas, se les aniquiló...—

"— _Escucha Yunel, hay seres que no deben y no pueden estar aquí por su alta peligrosidad—_

— _Imagino que te referirás a los de los libros negros— la elfo asintió— Pero no entiendo, ¿Porqué entonces tienen fantasmas en sus filas y un Ogro como mano derecha de la mandamás?, además Nevra no parece malo, podrá ser un acosador ninfómano y medio depravado, pero no maligno— toda la información era contradictoria, le confundía encontrarse con seres supuestamente y algunos evidentemente malignos que custodiaban la reliquia más valiosa de aquel mundo. Era como dejar a un ladrón de oficio solo y sin vigilancia con acceso libre a la bóveda de un banco._

— _Lo que intento mostrarte es que la maldad no es propia de una raza. El bien y mal son algo personal, algo inherente a la vida humana, Faery y Faelinne— la sonrisa modesta que Aretha mantuvo durante toda la lección se desvaneció, su rostro se tornó serio— Nosotros también podemos causar mucho daño, incluso más daño que los humanos de los que tanto renegamos—_

 _Al concluir Aretha hojeó el tomo negro y mostró seres cuya excesiva belleza les mostraba aterradores, seres que aunque fueran un mero esbozo escabroso lograban erizar los pelos de hasta el más valiente. Yunel tuvo que apartar por momentos la vista y sobarse los brazos para calmar su erizada piel._

— _Estos son seres que lograron transgredir las normas de la vida y de la muerte, son seres que agonizaron en el odio y renco. Fueron Faerys, Faelinnes y Humanos que apelaron fuerzas inentendibles e incomprensibles para lograr fines egoístas— al decir aquello pasó hasta la última sección del libro— Esto, es lo más peligroso con lo que podremos toparnos…— Las imágenes que allí de plasmaban eran amorfas, demoniacas y terroríficas. El solo admirarlas generaba pánico._

— _¿Qué mierdas es eso? — Cuestionó Yunel en un chillido, no pudo ocultar su estremecimiento._

— _Seres, energías, la verdad es que no existe una palabra para nombrarles. Algunos les dicen obscuros, otros demonios, unos más malignos, pesadillas… depende de la región. En cuestión de literatura dependerá de la época en que la información se escribió. Lo único cierto es que estas abominaciones se alimentan del caos , de la destrucción, del dolor que causan al acabar y lacerar la vida. Su único fin, es la aniquilación—_

— _Pero…— La humana contempló sorprendida a su acompañante como un mero pretexto para alejar la vista de aquel libro que muy probablemente le ocasionaría pesadillas toda la semana— ¿Si su único propósito es atacar la vida?...¿De qué subsistirían una vez que esta ya no exista? —_

— _De nada, ellos también desaparecerían. Eso es lo que los hace más peligroso. Están dispuesto a destruirlo todo aunque eso signifique su fin…— Aretha se levantó de la mesa y levantó uno de los tomos para devolverlo a su respectivo sitio. Antes de girarse miró con severidad a su compañera y dijo—Ahora que ya tienes otro concepto de maldad, espero que dejes de comerte la cabeza y comiences a defenderte. Ya tienes armas para cerrarles la boca—_

— _Espera un segundo— se levantó intempestiva la sermoneada y estiró el brazo en amago de detenerle— Quiero ver más, me interesa conocer más de esas cosas, digo, necesito saber que hacer si en encuentro una rondándome. Además la cuestión es interesante—_

— _De acuerdo— Aretha sonrió, su plan funcionó. Hizo reaccionar a la humana alebrestando su desmedida curiosidad— Solo sí prometes ignorar las habladurías. No les otorgues poder a los cobardes que se aprovechan de tu desconocimiento—_

— _Ya lo prometo, ahora continua que me dejaste picada— sonrió genuinamente y volvió a su asiento. Estaba dispuesta a aprovechar aquella genuina, solidaría y sincera apertura sin censura, sin restricciones, sin intereses interés ocultos."_

—…Me habló de seres tan peligrosos que tuvieron que ser extinguidos o en su defecto encarcelados o desterrados a un limbo en el que se les condenó a vagar por siempre— Prosiguió Yunel mientras ordenaba cuidadosamente la información en su mente— Se supone que la mayoría de esos seres fueron erradicados tanto en tierra como en Eldarya, solo contadas especies han logrado sobrevivir y mantenerse en incognito, el resto ya no podían subsistir aquí. Se supone que no deberían estar aquí, al igual que Yvoni, al igual que…—comenzaba a alterarse, la modulación en su tono le fue imposible, tuvo que callar.

—Igual que Nerón y ellos…ella… — se sostuvo la cabeza recordando a aquella nahual, estaba al borde del colapso—Nadie, ninguna de esas cosas debieron aparecer esta noche. Nada, nada de lo que vi, nada de lo que ocurrió tiene cabida. Es imposible, esto jamás debió pasar— decía en voz alta, aunque no lo suficiente para como ocasionar molestias — No tengo respuestas, lo siento— confesó al ver las dudas que el rostro de compañera reflejaba—Solo sé que nadie puede regresar de la muerte, o por lo menos no en la forma en que Yvonni regresó. Eso es una ley universal que ni nosotros podemos manipular— guardó silenció y recordó los pútridos cadáveres que yacían en el pasillo cuando le trajeron a la enfermería— O al menos eso creía…—


End file.
